


Бойся волков

by TFG400



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fighting, Gang Wars, Gen, Horror Elements, I love batman rogue gallery, I love this story but I have some kind of a writer block so this work is kinda on hiatus, I love writing characters, Joker is a really bad guy, Lots of locations, OC isn't the centre of the story, Shooting, Slow Burn, Story-Driven, The Killing Joke references, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), Undercover, Violence, batman is scary, character development(I hope), frienemies, it's mostly gen, mafia, mentions of Batman Endgame, some new 52 references
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400
Summary: Стремясь защитить дочь, Брюс Уэйн всю жизнь скрывает от нее свое настоящее имя.Но она живет в Готэме, и Джокер снова вернулся. У него есть игры, в которые он хочет сыграть, а новый могущественный преступный синдикат набирает силу. Город стоит на грани очередной крупной войны банд.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Joker (DCU), Oswald Cobblepot & Jonathan Crane
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— Привет.

Ее уставшее лицо просияло, как только она увидела, кто стоит на пороге.

— Привет.

Его улыбка упала через две секунды.

— Брук, ты не должна открывать не глядя.

Она подавила вздох, развернулась и прошла в квартиру. Он зашел следом, прикрыв дверь.

— Я говорю серьезно, Бруклин.

Брук не стала спорить. Он не поймет ее, она не поймет его.

— Прости. Я буду осмотрительнее.

Десять минут спустя они сидели в гостиной. На подносе перед беззвучно работающим телевизором дымились, источая аромат, две чашки цейлонского чая. Отец и дочь тихо обменивались новостями. Брук смаковала знакомое убаюкивающее чувство. Все визиты отца были похожи. Умиротворяющие, спокойные, придающие уверенности.

— Все еще нравится твоя работа?

Она была ветеринаром в Ист-Энде. Нечто среднее между работой и волонтерством. Платили мало, работать приходилось много. Иногда работали бесплатно. Это не было обязательством. Но если бы не любовь к животным, они бы нашли работу получше. И это возвращало Бруклин и коллег к началу: никто из них не мог указать человеку с больным питомцем и ветром в карманах на дверь.

Отец, с одной стороны, уважал ее род занятий: его собственный отец был врачом.

С другой стороны, она знала: он бы хотел, чтобы Бруклин работала «настоящим» врачом. У него было двойственное отношение к профессии ветеринара. Пожалуй, он просто не воспринимал эту работу всерьез. Многие так считали. Врач наполовину, звериный доктор.

— Мне нравится работать с животными. Среди хозяев, правда, попадаются засранцы.

— Обладай звери человеческим интеллектом, среди них бы тоже попадались засранцы, — отец бросил взгляд на экран телевизора и застыл, переменившись в лице, будто ему переключили пультом канал. Взгляд стал холодным и жестким: Брук видела, как сужаются зрачки.

Поворачивая голову, Бруклин догадывалась, кого увидит.

Отец ненавидел его.

Белая кожа, улыбка, слишком широкая, чтобы быть человеческой; бешеный взгляд существа, ненавидевшего всё. Лицо казалось маской, настолько страшной, что она не боялась.

Таких лиц не бывает у живых людей.

Такая улыбка не может не разорвать кожу на щеках.

Такие зеленые глаза не могут быть настоящими, и человеческие зрачки не способны сузиться до размеров острия иголки.

Брук потянулась к пульту, собираясь выключить телевизор. Ей не хотелось терять вечер с отцом из-за какого-то маньяка на цветном экране.

Мужчина поднял ладонь.

— Нет. Оставь. Я хочу послушать.

Брук проглотила досаду и нехотя увеличила громкость.

— … после позавчерашнего столкновения с Бэтменом снова дал о себе знать…

Отец поджал губы.

— Бэтмен остановит его, — сказала Брук, — он всегда останавливает.

Отец бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. В его взгляде промелькнуло странное выражение. Он дернул уголком губ и повернулся обратно к телевизору.

— Он очень опасен. Я бы рекомендовал пока оставаться дома.

Бруклин поперхнулась смешком.

— Дома? Пап, это невозможно, — он повернул к ней свое маловыразительное лицо. Когда-то оно казалось ей обжигающе холодным. За годы она научилась читать на нем неуловимые для нетренированного глаза эмоции. Сосредоточенность. Заботу. Беспокойство. Любовь.

Жизнь сотрудника спецслужб брала свое. Отец был сдержанным, суровым человеком.

Брук была совсем ребенком, когда отец впервые объявился. Сказал, что она его дочь. Сказал, что работает на правительство. Большая часть детей поверила бы, но не Бруклин. Она наслышалась сказок про капитанов дальнего плавания, военных и тройных агентов. В ее первой школе был мальчик, Тимоти. Отец бросил их, когда парню было три. Тимми всерьез считал, что отец — космонавт.

Но ее отец не врал.

Бруклин не понимала этого лет до шестнадцати. И потом все встало на свои места. Мелкие странности в его поведении, непохожесть на всех, физическая форма. Ни у кого она не видела таких сильных рук, как у отца. Или такого взгляда.

Отыскав дочь, отец всегда был рядом. Они не могли жить под одной крышей, но он изобретал способы заботиться о ней.

И Брук была благодарна за него. Сильный, любящий, надежный. Она хотела бы, чтоб у них было больше времени для себя, но не завидовала детям из полных семей. Гэвин Карлайл, или как там на самом деле звали ее отца, давал дочери то, чего никто другой дать был бы не в силах: планку, к которой Бруклин тянулась.

Брук не оправдала его ожиданий с профессией, но стремилась делать все на высшем уровне.

И она знала, хотя он никогда не говорил: ему нравится, что она связала свою жизнь с помощью другим живым существам. Даже если это всего лишь животные.

Ее отец был хорошим человеком.

— Это не смешно, — он отвернулся, — когда он на свободе, никто не может считать себя в безопасности.

— Думаю, я не в большей безопасности у себя дома, чем на улице, — заметила Бруклин, — он ведь любит взрывать дома.

Сжав челюсти, отец смотрел в телевизор.

На экране показывали видеосъемку с городской камеры. Покореженные в брутальной аварии машины перегородили авеню. Огромный перевернутый каркас грузовой машины чадил в небо, пожарные тушили его водой из шлангов. И тела, много тел, некоторые успели накрыть целлофаном. Спасатели суетились, вытаскивая оставшиеся из-под обломков. Другие лежали прямо на асфальте, обгоревшие, изуродованные. В гражданской одежде, в полицейской униформе, в ярких и несуразных нарядах — люди Джокера.

— Он не взрывает дома просто так.

Брук промолчала.

— Ты видишь, что творится на улицах. Он сейчас действует дерзко, агрессивно, — Брук настороженно проследила, как он судорожно стиснул пальцами подлокотник, затем медленно подняла глаза на ожесточившееся лицо. — Это полномасштабная война. Он сцепился с одной из банд, и все эти люди, — кивок на экран, — случайные жертвы на поле боя, — отец покачал головой. — Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько сейчас опасно снаружи.

Ее передернуло, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Прожив большую часть жизни в неблагополучных районах, она предпочитала тишину и комфорт. Опасность для нее никогда не была чем-то нереальным, что происходит в телевизоре. Отец растормошил ее внутреннего параноика. Независимо оттого, насколько велик или мал шанс, что что-то действительно произойдет, она будет теперь ходить, оглядываясь через плечо.

Видение себя среди растянувшихся на асфальте тел было не просто неприятным — оно было пугающе осязаемым.

— Пап, прекрати. Я не могу сидеть дома, так что не пугай меня.

Он обернулся к ней, лицо приобрело виноватое выражение.

— Прости, Брук, — он помолчал, разглядывая ее, потом вздохнул. — Ты не подумала над моим предложением? Я мог бы…

— Нет, пап, спасибо, но нет. Извини.

Отец кивнул. Он не распоряжался ее жизнью — еще одно качество, которое ее в нем восхищало. Гэвин был тем, кто все контролирует. В то же время он не пытался навязать ей свою волю.

Его предложение помочь с переездом в более благополучный город и подыскать работу в хорошей ветклинике она отвергла и в первый раз. Конечно, он не терял надежды. Но Бруклин знала, что ответ всегда останется «нет».

Она думала, в глубине души отец понимает причины. В противном случае он бы сменил профессию.

Бруклин не могла бросить работу в Ист-Энде и, главным образом, не могла уехать из города. Она родилась в Хадсоне, но Готэм тек в ее венах. Мрачный, неприветливый, с частыми дождями, тусклым летом, жестокой зимой и рекордными показателями преступности. Он принял ее, когда она приехала сюда учиться, и за все время у нее ни разу не возникло ни мысли, ни желания его покинуть.

Словно все предыдущие годы она была в утомительной поездке и теперь, наконец, вернулась домой.

Еще час они провели спокойно и непринужденно, не затрагивая ни тему работы, ни тему опасности на улицах. Затем он ушел, и Бруклин осталась одна. Единственное напоминание об отце — запах его одеколона, два огромных пакета с продуктами и пустые чашки в гостиной.

Брук вздохнула, втягивая ноздрями его запах и с тоской понимая, что начинает скучать. Подошла к окну и выглянула наружу. Отца не было видно, и дома стояли так близко друг к другу, что разглядеть что-то внизу не предоставлялось возможным.

Взглянув на часы, она подавила вздох. Почти одиннадцать, и ей по-прежнему нужно было закончить статью для сайта. Следовало сделать это еще три дня назад, но она мертвецки уставала на работе, и в голове было так пусто, когда она возвращалась домой, что у Брук просто не хватало сил заставить себя сесть за компьютер. Часов в десять она возвращалась, наскоро ужинала, читала перед сном и вырубалась не позже половины двенадцатого.

Ее и сейчас клонило в сон, но присутствие отца как всегда подействовало мотивирующе. Его решительность была заразна, и Брук понимала, что не ляжет, пока не покончит с делом.

На кухне она поставила чайник, перенесла за маленький стол ноутбук и забросила в чашку две ложки кофе, дожидаясь, пока загрузится система.

Когда она перевела взгляд на мигнувший голубым экран, апатия вернулась. Несмотря на всю ее решительность, мысли не шли, слова не складывались в предложения, и голова оставалась на удивление пустой. Она залила кофе кипятком и открыла холодильник, чтобы взять сливки.

С ее губ сорвался стон.

Сливок не было.

Не было и молока.

— Не может быть, — устало произнесла Бруклин, переставляя упаковки и надеясь, что молоко или сливки обнаружатся за чем-то другим.

Это было невозможно, она всегда ставила продукты на одно и то же место.

Бруклин закрыла холодильник, раздраженно откинула волосы со лба и направилась в прихожую. Наскоро надела обувь, накинула куртку, вытащила из верхнего ящика комода кошелек и сунула его в карман.

Слова отца крутились в голове, когда она открывала дверь. Ему удалось напугать ее больше, чем она надеялась: уже за дверью ее на секунду смел настоящий страх, словно снаружи ее ждала банда Джокера в полном составе с психопатом во главе.

Она мотнула головой.

Разумеется, отец прав: это Готэм. Не бояться клоуна сейчас неразумно.

Но Готэм — огромный мегаполис, а Бруклин — неприметная букашка в гигантском суетливом муравейнике. Отец прав и в другом. Джокер не взрывает дома просто так.

Он ничего не делает просто так.

Шанс, что именно Бруклин столкнется с ним, ничтожно мал. Авария случилась накануне. Джокер попытается залечь на дно, зализать раны. Он не станет всплывать через день, подвергать себя риску. Это глупо.

Успокоив себя, она спустилась по лестнице и прислушалась. В отличие от Джокера, пьяные отморозки и рядовые бандиты были насущной угрозой.

У нее был шокер. Куда совать кулаки Бруклин тоже имела представление, и ее телосложение, крепкое, атлетичное, компенсирующее недостаток роста, позволяло держать удар. В детстве ей приходилось драться. Против нескольких противников она ничего не смогла бы сделать, но шокер и умение постоять за себя позволяли без лишних опасений покидать апартаменты в позднее время. Однако лучший способ избежать опасности — предвидеть ее.

Выйдя из подъезда, Брук осмотрелась. Наушники остались лежать в кармане куртки.

Магазин находился близко и работал двадцать четыре часа. Учитывая ситуацию в городе и районе, ей было искренне жаль тех, кто оставался работать в ночную смену.

Помимо сливок Брук взяла плитку шоколада — усталость заставляла желать сладкого, — и несколько готовых обедов для микроволновки. Отец приносил ей здоровую пищу. Фрукты, овощи, хорошее мясо. Но после работы у нее не было желания готовить, а выходные не хотелось тратить на готовку. Она жила на полуфабрикатах, и ее это устраивало. Кулинарные навыки включали в себя приготовление яичницы и жарку мяса на сковородке. В целом она не решалась пробовать что-то сложнее варки макарон. Готовка виделась чем-то пугающим и недоступным рядовому человеку, на уровне ядерной физики.

С помощью неведанной ей магии знакомые совмещали работу, семью, хозяйство, хобби и отдых. Они говорили, Бруклин слишком много времени уделяет клинике. Что она могла поделать? Кто-то работал за деньги. Для Брук клиника была жизнью.

На входе она не взяла корзину и в винном отделе, придерживая покупки подмышкой, полезла в карман за кошельком, чтобы не возиться у кассы. Это была ошибка.

Будь она бодрее, этого могло не произойти. Но Брук двигалась скованно и неуклюже. Когда она сунула руку в карман куртки, локоть резко подался назад и задел бутылки.

Она сжалась, еще не понимая, но чувствуя, что что-то пошло не так. Надеясь, что все обойдется.

Когда раздался оглушительный звон и ей на ботинки брызнули осколки вместе с красной жидкостью, Брук выдохнула, неверяще глядя себе под ноги и цедя проклятия сквозь зубы.

Охранник оказался рядом, словно все время был за спиной.

Брук подняла на него лицо и беспомощно переступила с ноги на ногу, убирая подошву с растекающейся по плитке лужи.

— Мэм, вам придется заплатить за товар, — кивок на осколки. Кожу покалывали невидимые иголки, в голове стучало набатом. Она боялась повернуться, чтобы оценить ущерб. Но реальность не спешила исчезать, и повернуться пришлось.

Настоящее не превзошло худшие страхи, но превысило ожидания. Она боялась, что свалила целый ряд, но по грохоту определила, что на пол полетело не меньше шести бутылок.

Она ошиблась на две. Разбилось восемь.

Дорогие вина. Ее сердце громко ухало в груди. Даже одна бутылка — серьезный удар по ее капиталу.

Отец мог бы заплатить, у него были деньги, но с этим был связан еще один момент: Бруклин отказалась от его материальной поддержки. Он не стал переубеждать ее, но рассматривал решение не более, чем глупость.

«Как ты собираешься себя сделать, работая в этом заведении?» — прозвучал в голове его холодный голос.

Он был прав, Бруклин это прекрасно понимала. С ее работой и речи не могло идти о том, чтобы построить карьеру и сколотить приличный капитал.

Но мысль о жизни на всем готовом отвращала. Отец мог это устроить. Несколько лет она так жила, еще до переезда в Готэм. Чувствовала себя избалованной дрянью. Отец сказал — глупости, и снова был прав.

Но ей нравилась нынешняя жизнь со всеми проблемами и неудобствами. Собиралась она что-то менять? Брук не знала ответа на этот вопрос.

Скорее всего, нет.

Она смерила взглядом два ряда, слишком близко расположенных друг к другу, чтобы между ними можно было свободно пройти.

— У вас мало места.

Охранник вздохнул.

— Мэм, я стоял рядом с вами, и вы буквально налетели на полки спиной. Я не вижу, каким образом это может быть виной магазина. Вам придется оплатить ущерб, — он снова кивнул на осколки, и Брук поджала губы.

На кредитке недостаточно средств, и она дома. Наличка… Наличкой у нее не больше пятнадцати долларов.

Бруклин боялась прикинуть сумму, которая валялась на полу у нее под ногами.

— Товар расставлен не по правилам. Это не моя ошибка. Я не стану платить, — слова прозвучали резко. Повышение голоса — не самый корректный способ отстаивать правоту. Но она понимала, что не сможет расплатиться, если сейчас проиграет ему, прокручивала в голове возможные сценарии, и ни один из них не заканчивался благополучно. Ей придется обращаться за помощью к отцу? На сколько это затянется? Что если охранник вызовет копов?

Она не хотела видеть копов.

Завтра — рабочий день. Во сколько она вернется домой?

Ей и в самом деле так сильно нужен был этот чертов кофе?..

Хотелось выть, но Брук придала своему лицу нейтрально-холодное выражение, присущее людям, уверенным в собственной правоте — чувстве, которое она ни в коей мере не испытывала в эту секунду. Неловко перехватила продукты, которые теперь хотелось швырнуть в мусорный бак. На входе были свободные корзины. Так сложно было взять одну?

— Мэм, пожалуйста. Вам придется пройти со мной.

— Я не собираюсь никуда идти.

— С вами будет говорить администратор.

— Администратор? Пусть подойдет сюда. — Отрезала Брук. Она звучала смелее, чем себя чувствовала. Голова была пустой, будто из нее вынули мозг. Ладони вспотели. - Я подожду.

— Проблемы? — третий голос вклинился в разговор. Брук резко повернула голову, настороженно ощупывая взглядом незнакомого мужчину.

Охранник бросил на него апатичный взгляд.

— Вы с ней?

Мужчина перевел на Бруклин взгляд. В первые секунды она заподозрила в нем одного из клиентов ветклиники. Но нет. Брук впервые его видела. У нее была хорошая память на лица.

— Да, с ней.

Она чуть настороженно прищурившись, но промолчала, уступая ему следующий ход. Человек был интеллигентного вида. Люди его породы, вымирающий вид, не безучастны к чужим проблемам. Если он хочет сыграть роль спасителя, она не возражает.

По лицу охранника было видно: ему плевать, знакомы они или нет. Он переключился на нового участника действия:

— Сэр, товар испорчен по вине мэм. Все происходило на моих глазах. Мне жаль, но вам придется возместить ущерб магазину.

Незнакомец смерил взглядом ряды, пол, осколки.

— Юная леди права, — произнес он, посмотрев, наконец, на служащего, — у вас тут мало места.

Тот покачал головой.

— Места достаточно.

— Нет. Недостаточно, — флегматично возразил мужчина, проводя пальцами по бутылке сухого красного вина, — у вас здесь метр. Знаете, что по закону должно быть хотя бы полтора?

— Вы измеряли?

— Могу измерить, — он пожал плечами и достал из кармана телефон.

— Что вы делаете?

— Фотографирую, — щелчок. Он в самом деле сделал снимок. Сначала разбитых бутылок, потом узкого прохода между стеллажами. Выглядел человек при этом абсолютно спокойным. Брук переполнила зависть: ее собственные руки дрожали, во рту пересохло. Она сглотнула.

Охранник молча за всем наблюдал.

— Я попрошу вас обоих пройти со мной.

— На каких основаниях?

— Сэр, вы повредили товар.

— Мы?

— Она, сэр, мэм здесь.

— Кто сказал?

— Сэр, у нас стоят камеры, — охранник со вздохом кивнул на камеру под потолком. У Брук снова сжалось сердце. Неужели все-таки… — весь инцидент записан на видео.

— Отлично. Тогда я мог бы не фотографировать, верно? — незнакомец убрал смартфон в карман. — Но я все-таки оставлю снимки. Какой скользкий пол, — он провел подошвой по плитке. Охранник пристально наблюдал за ним, его губы превратились в тонкую линию.

— Думаете, можете разгромить весь магазин, а потом тыкать нам в лицо бумажкой с законами и притворяться, что ничего не было? — негромко спросил он. — Я знаю таких людей. Никогда ни в чем не виноваты. Потом она, — он кивнул головой в сторону кассы, за которой пожилая женщина выбивала товар, — или я, мы платим из своего кармана.

— Может, стоит заняться обустройством своего магазина.

— Я вызываю полицию.

— Пожалуйста. Идем, — фраза была обращена к ней. Бруклин замешкалась, не уверенная, что это хорошая идея.

— До приезда полиции я бы попросил вас остаться здесь.

— Просите. У нас нет времени. Есть какие-то претензии — в судебном порядке, — он вытащил из кармана пиджака блокнот с ручкой, вырвал листок и что-то написал на нем. — Вот мой номер.

— А вы кем ей приходитесь, простите?

Мужчина помешкал секунду.

— Дядей.

Брук смерила его взглядом. Их волосы были похожи — густые, светлого каштанового оттенка, слегка вьющиеся.

Охранник на байку с "дядей" не купился. Для ситуации это не имело значения. «Дядя», как и ее отец, не оставлял места для аргументов.

И аргументов не последовало.

С законодательной точки зрения «дядя» не был неправ. Брук имела право уйти. Ни полиция, ни администратор не могли задержать ее. Единственное, что мог магазин - это начать судебное разбирательство. Факты, насколько Бруклин могла судить, были на ее стороне. Правила есть правила, и они гласят, что между стеллажами должно быть определенное расстояние. Брук не знала какое именно. Она лишь предположила и, похоже, угадала. Но незнакомец знал, и охранник тоже. Имелся фото и видео материал.

Но одна мысль о суде, ровно как мысль о разборках и объяснениях перед полицией, приводила Бруклин в холодное, безвольное оцепенение. 

— Ты забыла продукты, — напомнил «дядя», не успела она сделать и шагу.

Брук было далеко не до продуктов.

— В другой раз, — слова прозвучали сухо и отрывисто.

Он улыбнулся, словно прочел ее настроение.

— Уползаешь, поджав хвост? Ты ведь ради чего-то пришла сюда. Нет?

Перед глазами всплыло лицо отца. Чувство поражения усилилось, и накатило уныние. Битву с охранником выиграла не она, а за нее. К стыду примешивалось чувство вины. Закон законом, но Бруклин не могла избавиться от острого ощущения несправедливости. У охранника не было ни малейшего шанса против этого типа. Бутылки разбила она, по своей вине. Ряды здесь не при чем. Кто ответит за ее ошибку? Магазин? Или сотрудники?

Она не была уверена, что сможет сюда вернуться. Даже сейчас находиться здесь было нестерпимо.

Переборов себя, Бруклин апатично взяла сливки, шоколад и упаковки с готовой едой. К кассе она прошла в каком-то трансе, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает. Не глядя кассиру в глаза, заплатила, дождалась чека, сложила покупки и как во сне вышла на улицу, почти не замечая присутствия чужого человека рядом с собой.

— Отец не учил тебя стоять на своем?

Бруклин вздрогнула и подняла глаза. Они стояли на улице в тусклом свете фонарного столба. Человек смотрел на нее, улыбаясь краешком рта. Он был выше. Брук приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.

— Вы знаете моего отца? — не подумав спросила она, и через секунду поняла, что это невозможно. У отца не могло быть знакомых. Не с его образом жизни.

Мужчина поднял брови. Она не смогла расшифровать выражение. Удивление, вероятно.

— Просто подумал, этому учат отцы. Как постоять за себя. Я не прав?

Брук не ответила.

— Впрочем, это не мое дело, не так ли? — легко отступил он. — Ну, — он глянул время в смартфоне, — это было интересно! — он перевел взгляд на нее и улыбнулся краешком рта. Потом внезапно протянул руку и, к ее шоку, ущипнул за щеку.

Она разозлилась бы, если б свет фонаря не упал в этот момент на его лицо: человек был старше нее, намного. Излишне фамильярный жест в свете ситуации не казался таким уж неуместным. Он в самом деле мог бы быть ее дядей.

— Выше нос! А мне пора. Чао!

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. 

Все происходило слишком быстро. Брук не поспевала за событиями. Когда вернулась способность мыслить, мужчина почти исчез из виду.

Брук вышла из оцепенения.

— Спасибо за помощь!

Он чуть оглянулся через плечо и поднял правую руку.

— Еще увидимся.

Бруклин нахмурилась, наблюдая, как он сворачивает за угол, шумно выдохнула через рот и покачала головой. Горькое разочарование в себе стягивало легкие тугим узлом.

Выждав еще секунд десять Брук закрыла глаза и спрятала горящее лицо в ладони. Пальцы слегка подрагивали. Продукты хотелось швырнуть в ближайшую урну. Она чувствовала себя выжатой физически и эмоционально: визит отца, Джокер, конфликт в магазине, помощь со стороны, разговор на улице, собственная беспомощность в правовых вопросах.

И Брук считала себя зрелым, самодостаточным человеком, вела самостоятельную жизнь, работала, платила налоги.

Чуть успокоившись, она отняла пальцы от лица, рассматривая пустую улицу и угол дома, за которым скрылся человек. Брови непроизвольно сошлись на переносице.

Сейчас, когда все кончилось, что-то в поведении мужчины вызвало у нее глубокую тревогу. Казалось… неправильным. Она не могла ткнуть пальцев во что-то конкретное. И ей это не нравилось.

Переборов пробежавший по спине холодок, она мотнула головой и направилась в сторону дома.


	2. Chapter 2

— Привет.

Сосредоточенное лицо Донни просияло, когда он увидел, кто стоит на пороге.

— Привет, — он поправил очки и вытер испарину со лба, откидывая выбившиеся из уложенной лаком прически прядки черных волос.

— Где Джессика?

— Опоздает, — он перевел взгляд на мышонка у себя на ладони, сдвинул брови и шумно выдохнул, продолжая впаивать питательный раствор из шприца. Бруклин сбросила обувь, искоса наблюдая за действиями коллеги. Донни приходилось тяжело. Он сопел, неуклюже удерживая шприц в толстых пальцах. На правом виске блестели бисеринки пота. В его мясистой ладони могло поместиться еще три таких детеныша.

Когда Бруклин впервые увидела Донована, она пришла в ужас, уверенная, что парень передавит у них в клинике половину питомцев.

Брук ошиблась. Донни оказался на редкость заботливым и внимательным человеком. Его грузность с лихвой компенсировалась осторожностью, которую он проявлял в отношении подопечных.

Они проработали вместе три года, и сегодня Брук не представляла, как клиника справлялась без него.

Донни был намного усерднее и терпеливее вечно недовольного жизнью Джорджи, место которого занял. Джордж любил животных, но его склочный нрав был причиной конфликтов не только с клиентами, но и среди коллег.

И животные боялись склок.

Они с Брук приятельствовали, но когда Джордж ушел, связь между ними оборвалась, и Брук не искала контакта.

Надев сменную обувь, она поправила волосы и приблизилась к Донни. Тот метнул в ее сторону быстрый взгляд.

— Пришел пораньше. Остался последний.

Бруклин посмотрела на клетку, стоявшую на столе у стула, где сидел Донни. Занавеска откинута, двое мышат завернуты в импровизированные теплые коконы из махровой ткани.

Человек принес им в прошлую среду летучую мышь. Он не вернулся, а мышь родила четырех мышат. Донни старался, но мать была больной еще до родов. Она умерла через пару часов после родов, еще через день умер самый слабый мышонок. Донни взял на себя большую часть забот об оставшемся выводке. У него хорошо получалось. Бруклин мышата казались настолько хрупкими, что она опасалась сломать их, просто взяв в руки.

В ветклинике их работало трое. Пожилая Джессика Хаббард, владеющая клиникой, Донни Бёрден и Бруклин. Время от времени в их коллектив кто-то вливался, но больше двух-трех месяцев не задерживались: много работы, мало денег.

Их это устраивало. Возня с животными целыми днями давала шанс спасти или сделать лучше чью-то жизнь. Смотреть, как из больного задохлика уличная дворняга превращается в сильного пса, или безволосый котенок вырастает из неказистого уродца в пушистого красавца само по себе было наградой.

Под их руками мир менялся. Он был ограничен стенами ветклиники, и не всегда все шло гладко, но, по крайней мере, они что-то контролировали.

Брук не стала отвлекать Донни. Клиника открывалась через час, и у нее было еще время доделать дела и расслабиться. Она специально выбрала квартиру рядом с работой. Подарок отца на ее восемнадцатилетие.

Конечно, он предполагал более благополучный район и лучшие апартаменты. Но уже тогда у Брук была история с этим местом: учась на медицинском, она стажировалась и подрабатывала у миссис Хаббард. Постепенно клиника фактически стала для нее второй семьей.

Поставив чайник в служебном помещении, Брук проверила животных в клетках. Донни уже сделал это, но проверка превратилась в профессиональную привычку. Найдя состояние и условия содержания всех подопечных удовлетворительными, она заварила кофе себе и чай Донни, подсыпала корма и воды в несколько опустевших мисок, потом вытащила сонного Картера, корги семи лет, из клетки, где он спал после наркоза, и осторожно перенесла пса на стол. Он весил немного. Сняв бинты, Брук отметила, что вчерашняя операция прошла хорошо. Она еще раз продезинфицировала рану, наложила повязки и отзвонилась хозяевам. Получив обещание, что они заберут Картера следующим утром, Бруклин предварительно измерила ему температуру, почесала за ухом и помогла улечься обратно на подстилку. Ее беспокоило, что пес не ест, но в его возрасте сонливость и апатия после наркоза не были редкостью. Если он не проявит интереса к еде в течение дня, пищу придется вкармливать.

Возвращаясь в служебную комнату, чтобы выпить кофе перед началом работы, Брук не могла избавиться от резкой тошноты, которую вызывал вид пакета с молоком, пялящегося на нее с полки холодильника. С трудом переборов чувство, Бруклин достала молоко и налила немного в свой кофе.

Донни зашел, как всегда шумно дыша. Брук отвлеченно улыбнулась ему, и Донни благодарно кивнул, забирая со столика чай и падая в кресло.

— Как они? — Брук отпила кофе, надеясь, что разговор о мышатах отвлечет ее от неприятных мыслей.

Вчерашний вечер до сих пор казался ночным кошмаром, а в глаза словно песок насыпали. Да, она закончила статью. Не так хорошо, как ей хотелось бы. Но лучше так, чем откладывать еще на день.

Совершенство — плод неудач, или как там говорится. Опыт, сын ошибок трудных.

— Слабенькие. Но я их выкормлю, — Донни вытер рот, крякнул, потянувшись к дверце холодильника, и, не видя неодобрительного взгляда Брук, достал с полки завернутый в фольгу сэндвич. В том, что касалось еды, Донован не контролировал себя. Отсюда вес как минимум на двадцать килограммов больше нормы.

Брук не имела ничего против полноты. Донни она красила. Она была достаточно равнодушна к мужским бицепсам, хотя в отце ей нравился рельеф, но он был другой — поджарый, настоящий, не тот, что приобретается в спортзале. Естественный, как у хищника, всю жизнь прожившего на свободе.

Во многих отношениях Донни был совершенно очарователен, но как медик, Брук понимала, что ожирение не ограничивается чьими-то пренебрежительными взглядами. Лишний вес — стабильный источник проблем со здоровьем.

Но все ее попытки подтолкнуть Донни к здоровому образу жизни ни к чему не привели. По поводу внешности он не комплексовал и урезать себя в удовольствии поесть не имел ни малейшего желания.

Заметив, что Донни рассматривает ее, Брук уставилась на молодого человека в ответ.

— Не выспалась что ли, Бруки? — напрямик спросил он.

— Все не так плохо, — парировала она и добавила, словно оправдываясь, — я закончила статью.

— О-о-о, — протянул Донован с уважением, — поздравляю. Покажешь?

Брук знала, что ему неинтересно, но Донни считал, что ей это важно, поэтому всегда просил ссылку и всегда читал.

— Конечно.

На своем сайте Бруклин писала о малоизвестных домах в Готэме. Почти каждый дом в городе обладал витиеватой историей. Старый шестиэтажный дом, где Джессика арендовала помещение для ветклиники, дважды горел. С 1881 по 1900 год использовался как притон. Потом нижний этаж оставили под арендные помещения, а верхние сделали жилыми. С 1921-го по 1930-й на месте ветклиники работала пекарня. В 1947 году в 16-й квартире, 2-й этаж, 1-й подъезд, было совершено тройное убийство, убийца не был найден. Убиты муж, жена и ребенок. В 1970-м почти весь верхний этаж занял один из членов клана Марони. Его убили в этом же доме три года спустя. В 1992-м году Джессика открыла ветклинику, а в 1997-м году от атаки Пингвина погибло двадцать человек, когда между его людьми и людьми Двуликого, засевшими на четвертом этаже, завязалась ожесточенная перестрелка. В окна зашвыривали осколочные гранаты, и в довершение был применен гранатомет. Помимо взрослых погибло четверо детей, в том числе грудничок, а женщину на шестом месяце беременности собирали по кусочкам вместе с плодом, чтобы опознать тело.

И когда вирус Джокера Эндшпиль превратил Готэм в Тартар, люди нашли здесь убежище.

Но это было давно. Брук тогда не жила в Готэме. Однако Джессике было что рассказать, да и Донни потерял во время развернувшегося ада отца и шестилетнего брата. И еще многих друзей. Донни было девять, когда это случилось.

Донован никогда не рассказывал, что ему довелось пережить, и Брук никогда не спрашивала. Ей хватало того, что говорили его глаза, когда речь косвенно заходила о тех временах.

Он только раз сказал — их всех спас Бэтмен.

Иногда Брук проделывала полевую работу для статей. Это было интересно. Она была на нескольких заброшках.

Вчера она выложила свое последнее почти четырехнедельное расследование. Брук считала, этот интерес к теме в ней был от отца. Крохотная детективная жилка, недостаточная, чтобы делать что-то полезное.

Хобби было трудоемким, никак не окупалось, и за четыре года ее сайт не снискал популярности. Пользователей стало больше, но Брук давно поняла, что топа ей не видать, а лиц, разделяющих ее интерес, находилось немного.

Народ предпочитал громкие дела и названия.

Аркхэм. Эйс Кемикалс. Уэйн мэнор. Блэкгейт. Готэмская академия.

Кому интересны муравьи под ногами, когда по земле ходят титаны? Головы обывателей устремлены вверх.

— Не загоняй себя, хорошо? — сказал Донни.

— Я должна была ее закончить, — пожала плечами Брук. — По крайней мере, теперь это не давит мне на шею.

Брук не жалела, что легла в три. Хотелось спать, но совесть не мучила, и усталость компенсировалась окрыляющим чувством свободы.

До следующего раза.

Десять минут спустя открыли клинику. Пятнадцать минут спустя Бруклин принимала первого клиента — старого мопса с острой формой цистита. Чтобы вставить катетер ему пришлось сделать наркоз — от боли пес не давал до себя дотронуться. Покончив с катетером, Брук надела ему воротничок, вколола антибиотик, выписала лекарства, проинструктировала хозяев насчет ухода, получила чек за услугу и отпустила людей вместе с собакой на домашнее лечение.

Параллельно Донни занимался ротвейлером с вывихом передней лапы.

Работа шла обычным ходом.

В десять минут второго пришла Джессика. Миссис Хаббард было далеко за шестьдесят, но она сохранила стройную фигуру и душевную живость, которой могли позавидовать многие молодые люди. Брук полагала, что работа, связанная с призванием, сохраняла женщине молодость.

По ее светящемуся лицу Брук поняла, что переговоры по поводу дополнительного финансирования прошли лучше, чем ожидалось.

— Все закончилось хорошо, я полагаю?

— Прекрасно, — Джессика повесила куртку на вешалку.

— Нам выделят средства?

— Больше, чем мы рассчитывали.

— Ну надо же, — с искренним удивлением протянула Брук. Она давала себе передышку в служебном помещении во время десятиминутного перерыва, пока Донни дежурил в приемной.

Хаббард махнула рукой.

— Не город, — небрежно бросила она, — эти зажравшиеся белые воротнички плевать хотели на нас. Но там был этот филантроп. Мистер Уэйн.

— Брюс Уэйн?

Хаббард вздохнула.

— У нас в городе есть еще Уэйны, о которых может идти речь?

— Пожалуй, нет.

— Да, он самый. Взгляни, — она положила на стол чек, и Брук округлила глаза. Сумма была внушительной. — Сможем купить хорошее оборудование. Сделать ремонт. А еще я думаю, что у нас появится лишняя пара рук, — она улыбнулась, накидывая на плечи белую униформу.

— М-м, — рассеянно отозвалась Брук. Оборудование и ремонт — это хорошо. К изменениям в коллективе она относилась слегка настороженно. Они с Донни и Джессикой были прекрасной командой, и она по опыту знала, какой занозой в заднице может стать неудачно вписавшийся в коллектив человек.

Но им нужен был человек, Брук прекрасно это понимала.

Тогда не придется так загонять себя.

За работой время летело быстро, и восемь часов вечера настали стремительно, как темнота за окном.

Именно в этот момент Брук устало поняла, что сегодня ее очередь дежурить.

Дежурить — значит остаться, чтобы после рабочего дня проверить животных, почистить вольеры и закрыть клинику.

Раньше они просто работали дольше на час, но в конечном счете сошлись на дежурствах. Кто-то один оставался, чтобы доделать дела. Это оказалось оптимальным вариантом.

— Подменить тебя? — Донни заглянул ей в глаза.

Долю секунды Брук думала сказать «да».

Но это всего лишь означало, что она перенесет свое дежурство на другой день. И Брук предпочитала бы потратить час вечера на работу тогда, когда она больше ни на что не была способна, чем в день, когда ее голова будет достаточно свежей, чтобы чем-то заняться. К примеру, начать новую статью или с удовольствием почитать книгу.

Кроме того, она не хотела казаться слабой.

— Все нормально, Донни, спасибо. Я лучше сейчас отдежурю, — честно сказала она.

— Ты уверена? Рискуешь себя загнать.

— Да, мне так лучше. Не люблю откладывать.

— Ну, как знаешь. У тебя есть время передумать пока я собираюсь.

Она не передумала.

Он еще раз посмотрел на нее, закидывая рюкзак за спину.

— По-прежнему остаешься?

— По-прежнему остаюсь.

Донни вздохнул.

— Ну, хорошо. Пока, Бруки. До завтра.

Она махнула ему, и мужчина вышел за дверь. Бруклин осталась одна. Джессика уходила домой на полчаса раньше, за исключением дней, в которые оставалась дежурить.

Нужно отдать ей должное, количество ее дежурств в два раза превосходило их с Донни.

Брук не стала закрывать клинику. Она никогда не закрывала ее во время дежурства. Народ, как правило, после шести часов вечера не шел — слишком поздно. И если являлся, то по серьезному делу.

Большинство дежурств проходило без единого клиента.

Прислушиваясь, не звякнет ли колокольчик на входной двери, Брук проверила вольеры, еще раз досыпала животным корма и долила воды, вычистила клетку с гвинейскими свинками и дала антибиотик коту по имени Барс, которого лихорадило от инфекции.

На этом можно было остановиться, и она вышла в приемную, присев на скамью, еще раз перебирая в голове список вещей, которые надлежало сделать перед закрытием. Усталость, наконец, победила, и Брук широко зевнула.

Ей нужно было выспаться. Она чувствовала себя совершенно выжатой.

Бруклин глянула на часы: десять минут десятого. Она поднялась, намереваясь закрыть клинику.

И в этот момент звякнул колокольчик.


	3. Chapter 3

Дверь открылась, и вошел высокий мужчина в потертой замшевой куртке синего цвета и тяжелых рабочих ботинках. На поводке он вел дворнягу пепельного оттенка. Красивый пес. Бруклин определила в нем помесь лайки и маламута. Пес двигался скованно, неуверенно, словно под наркозом, но в остальном не проявлял признаков плохого самочувствия.

— Привет, — мужчина остановился, дернув на себя поводок, и пес остановился рядом с ним, опустив морду и уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

Вместо приветствия Брук резковато спросила:

— Это неотложно? Мы закрыты, — она кивнула на табличку с часами работы у входа. Не похоже было, что у пса серьезные проблемы, и технически Брук не была обязана принимать людей после закрытия, даже если кто-то успел зайти.

— Боюсь, что да.

— Проходите, — Брук обреченно махнула рукой, приглашая его внутрь, дождалась, пока мужчина пройдет в приемную, повесила на дверь табличку «Закрыто» и заперла, чтобы больше никто не зашел.

— Какие жалобы?

— О, жалоб много.

— Давайте по порядку, — начиная раздражаться, терпеливо попросила Брук.

Мужчина неторопливо опустился на скамью, расстегивая молнию куртки и опуская воротник. Его кисти рук полностью скрывали крепкие перчатки. Прижав уши к черепу и пряча хвост между ногами, пес боком, по-крабьи, попятился к хозяину. Усталость и раздражение в Бруклин быстро сменились жалостью. Она приблизилась, падая перед собакой на корточки и внимательно изучая. Взгляд машинально останавливался на глазах, ушах и губах пса, отыскивая возможные симптомы недуга.

— Как зовут пациента?

Ответ последовал не сразу, и Бруклин подняла на владельца глаза. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Под курткой на серой форменной рубашке Брук разобрала надпись: «Ремонт».

— М-м-м… Брюси, — его заминка заставила Брук нахмуриться, но через мгновение она отмахнулась от причуды. Сейчас это было неважно. Она имела дело с разными клиентами. Среди них встречались и более странные люди. Бруклин всерьез опасалась из-за работы со временем превратиться в мизантропа: среди хозяев действительно попадались подонки. Сильно действовали на нервы идиоты и городские сумасшедшие. Достаточно встречалось жестоких и безответственных — худшая категория. В тяжелейшие и неудачнейшие дни под конец смены Брук едва сдерживалась, чтобы на кого-нибудь не наорать.

Но были и хорошие люди. С некоторыми Брук до сих пор поддерживала контакт.

— Раньше бывали у ветеринара?

— Нет.

— Я заведу на вас карточку, — она протянула руку и почесала кобеля между ушами. Пес косился на нее с робким испугом, и от прикосновения сильнее прижался к ногам хозяина. Брук снова нахмурилась и поднялась.

— У него травма? Подобрали на улице?

— Травма?

— Ваш песик, кажется, боится людей.

— Да… мальчишки щенком подожгли его, — Бруклин передернуло. — Думаю, ему и до этого пришлось несладко. Поджигание стало апогеем. Хорошо, что я оказался рядом, — он улыбнулся.

— Понятно, — обычное дело. Дети бывают жестокими. Большинство, взрослея, перерастает детский садизм.

Увы, не все.

Бруклин достала с полки новую карточку.

— Имя пациента — Брюси. Пол — кобель. Порода — дворняга. Возраст…

— М-м-м, три года.

— Прививки?

— Не привит.

— Кастрирован?

— Вы же видите, — Брук не обратила внимания на слегка насмешливый тон и дописала: «не кастрирован».

— У него есть какие-то документы?

Смешок. Глубоко посаженные глаза мужчины весело блеснули.

Бруклин перешла к следующему пункту:

— Ваше имя?

— Хэндли. Джо. Вас оставили работать в одиночку?

Бруклин аккуратно заполнила поля и подняла на него взгляд.

— У нас мало людей и много работы. Иногда приходится оставаться подольше. Что его беспокоит? — она кивнула на пса.

Хэндли почесал подбородок, потом медленно отнял от него руку и поднес ладонь к лицу, разглядывая собственные пальцы в перчатках.

— Он плохо ест, — наконец произнес мужчина, переводя взгляд на ветеринара.

— Так, — терпеливо кивнула Брук, ожидая продолжения. Отсутствие конкретики в его фразах раздражало.

— Вялый, — он продолжал рассматривать свою руку, — спит целыми днями. Нос сухой. Горячий.

— Стул?

— Не ходит.

Брук нахмурилась. Инфекционная болезнь? Отравление? Проглатывание? Подобные симптомы часто возникали, когда животное заглатывало предмет, и он загнивал. Воспаление могло развиваться долго, прежде чем проблема становилась очевидной.

Она приблизилась к псу.

— Смирный?

— Ну… да. Когда я рядом, — неопределенно сказал Хэндли, и Брук снова испытала раздражение.

Отец всегда отвечал четко и по делу.

— Тогда следите за ним.

Она присела перед псом на корточки и для начала потрогала ему нос. На ощупь он был холодный и мокрый, и брови Бруклин поползли наверх. Она ожидала, что прикосновение будет горячим, шершавым и сухим.

Бруклин поднялась. Пес пошел в родичей-маламутов. На вид он весил не меньше сорока килограмм.

— Перенесите Брюси на стол, если не сложно. Хочу осмотреть его, — Брук кивнула на дверь в комнату, где они проводили диагностику, делали перевязки и оперировали.

Хэндли поднялся, нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать пса. Брюси дернулся и заскулил, когда мужчина отстегнул от ошейника поводок и взял животное на руки.

От звука у Брук непроизвольно сжалось сердце. Может, он в самом деле проглотил что-то. Может, ему больно.

Наружные повреждения хозяин должен был заметить.

Хэндли опустил пса на стол, и, отступая назад, налетел на Бруклин спиной. Не сильно, но ее слегка качнуло.

— Ох, извините, — мужчина протянул руку, поправив на ней халат, и отошел.

— Да ничего страшного, — поморщилась Брук, одергивая воротник. — Проверяли ему лапы? — направив свет операционной лампы на пса, она склонилась над Брюси и осторожно осмотрела его уши. — Ничего необычного? Какие-то ранки?

— Не заметил. Беспокойная ночь?

— Что? — сбившись с мысли переспросила Брук, поправляя волосы и трогая лапы собаки. На ощупь температура была нормальной.

— Плохо спали? — Хэндли осмотрелся по сторонам. Заметив у двери вешалку, направился к ней, неспешно снимая куртку.

— Это заметно? — с досадой спросила Бруклин, отворачиваясь, чтобы продолжить осмотр. Подмышками и внизу живота температура колебалась в пределах нормы. Брюси часто дышал, и пульс был повышен. В остальном признаков недуга не наблюдалось.

Мужчина не ответил, и Брук подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него. Хэндли снял куртку, оставшись в одной рубашке и тертых широких джинсах. Без массивной верхней одежды он оказался широкоплечим худым мужчиной, поджарым, какими бывают рабочие. Когда он повернулся спиной, чтобы повесить куртку на вешалку, сквозь рубашку проступили острые лопатки. По его комплекции Брук определила узкую кость.

На нем был пояс с инструментами, до этого скрытый необъятной курткой. Хэндли не смотрел на Брук, возясь с пряжкой, пока она с щелчком не поддалась.

— Знаете, — сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на нее и снимая бандуру, — в свое время я мясником работал.

— О, — странная вещь, чтобы сказать ветеринару. Бруклин оторвала от Хэндли взгляд, решив не обращать внимание на причуду. Она деликатно приподняла псу губы, проверяя десна. Тот не возражал.

— Да. Пять через три, — она услышала приближающиеся шаги, — тяжелая работа. Но мне нравилось. Приходилось много работать с инструментами.

Бруклин моргнула, когда с металлическим грохотом что-то приземлилось на тумбу рядом с операционным столом. Подняв глаза, она увидела, что это пояс Хэндли. В нем должно было быть не меньше двух килограммов металла.

— Уберите, пожалуйста. Это не стерильно. Животные могут подхватить инфекцию.

— О, я на секундочку.

Брук мгновение размышляла над тем, чтобы настоять, но потом стиснула зубы и вернулась к осмотру Брюси. Как правило, споры с клиентами не стоили времени и усилий. Проще почистить тумбу. Сейчас поверхность ее не имела значения для диагностики.

Как только решение было принято, нахлынули воспоминания минувшего вечера, и Бруклин болезненно поморщилась.

Возможно, она врала себе и просто не хотела встревать в конфликтную ситуацию.

«Отец не учил тебя стоять на своем?» — громко прозвучало в голове.

Десна Брюси были в полном порядке, и Брук оставила рот пса в покое, погладив его по голове за терпение. Температура или нет, собака чувствовала себя неважно.

— Он проглатывал что-то? Мог что-то проглотить? — облизнув пересохшие губы спросила Брук, осторожно прощупывая псу живот.

— Да у меня дома много всякого валяется…

Бруклин с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Люди.

— Это плохо. Животное — не человек. Оно не понимает, что для него плохо. Знаете, сколько погибает, проглотив с пола предмет?

Ее воображение живо нарисовало, что может «валяться» дома без присмотра у человека вроде Хэндли.

Но если бы собака проглотила острый предмет и получила повреждения внутренних органов, появился бы стул с кровью.

— Сколько, доктор? — Хэндли, похоже, не воспринимал слова всерьез. Выражение его лица было нейтральным, но Бруклин оно показалось почти насмешливым.

— У меня на руках погибло три собаки, — с нажимом произнесла она. — Предмет попадает внутрь, гноится, начинается заражение. Иногда внутренние органы протыкаются.

— Погибли? То есть, вы не смогли их спасти? — проигнорировав все остальное, спросил Хэндли.

Это было больно, и Брук жалела, что попыталась объяснить. Хэндли все равно пропустит предостережение мимо ушей. Они всегда пропускают. Думают, что застрахованы от бед. А потом становится слишком поздно.

— Нет. Не смогла, — сухо ответила она. Около минуты длилось молчание. Пес не реагировал на прикосновения, продолжая лежать смирно. Температуры не было. Боли не мучили его.

— Говорите, он не ест и спит целыми днями? — нахмурившись, уточнила Брук.

— Верно. Что напоминает мне…

Она взяла с полки фонарик и подняла Брюси правое веко.

— Нам приходилось не только за прилавком стоять, но и тела разделывать. Целое искусство. Нужно знать, какую часть и под каким углом резать, уметь отмерять на глаз, иметь представление, где лучше кость перерубить, и так далее.

Брук в целом не возражала, когда клиенты разговаривали. Некоторые рассказывали интересные вещи, но тема, которую избрал Хэндли, вызывала дискомфорт.

Она посветила Брюси в глаз, и пес попытался зажмуриться. Как и положено, зрачок сузился.

— В общем, тела нам с ферм поставляли. Иногда целые каркасы, но чаще освежеванные с отрубленными башками. Овец там, коров, коз. Всех, чьи имена вы обычно видите в мясном отделе на этикетках, — лица клиента не было видно, но краем глаза Брук видела, как он стягивает с руки перчатку. Стараясь сосредоточится полностью на псе, она посмотрела второй глаз. Зрачок сузился. Размеры до и после сокращения на обоих глазах были одинаковы.

Она выпрямилась и вернула фонарик на полку.

— Так вот. Я говорил: работа тяжелая. Тупая даже. Когда целый день проводишь в разделочной, в какой-то момент становишься роботом. Перестаешь анализировать, что делаешь, работаешь на автомате, одни руки. А голова где-то там. Похоже на медитацию, на самом деле, можешь многое обмозговать, пока тело занимается своими делами. Это я к чему. Разделываю я, значит, туши. Уже за вторую половину дня, ноги устали, спину ломит. Знаю, что партия — козлятина. Без бошек, потрохов, шкуры содраны. Работы — разделать и упаковать…

Бруклин подняла лицо, глядя на Хэндли очень внимательно. Мужчина не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел себе на руки, медленно стягивая с левой перчатку. Брук наблюдала за ним секунд десять, но не смогла понять, провоцирует он ее специально или в самом деле не понимает, какой эффект производит рассказ.

Если Хэндли нарочно играл у нее на нервах, то у него получалось. Брук не могла сосредоточиться. Ее не покидало чувство, что она упускает из виду что-то важное, критическое. Очевидный симптом. Она чувствовала себя глупо.

Усталость не помогала.

Брук крепко зажмурилась, чувствуя песок в глазах, и потерла костяшками кулака горячие веки. Хотелось оказаться дома в постели с книгой.

— И вдруг туше, эдак, на четвертой меня торкает: что-то не так. Внезапно так. Бац! И не могу понять — что. Но вот прям мурашки по коже! И как дым без огня — нет причины. Котелок не варит, но понимаю: что-то не складывается. Как паззл, знаете? Цвет и контуры подходят, но последний кусочек не входит в паз. Поворачиваешь его и так, и эдак, и спрашиваешь себя — это что, брак? Я сошел с ума? Или все-таки перепутал? Ведь должно подходить!

Чувствуя, как мурашки ползут по затылку, Брук смотрела на пса, пытаясь закончить сбор головоломки. Но последний кусочек не подходил. Контуры, цвет… Если бы голова не была такой тяжелой…

— Я начинаю осматривать тушу, — вторая перчатка полетела на тумбу с инструментами вслед за первой, — все в порядке. Все на месте. Смотрю по отдельности — сначала передние ноги, потом задние. Снова все в порядке — и в то же время я знаю, мое подсознание знает, что что-то не так, и я не могу понять, что! Можно воспользоваться вашей раковиной?

— А? Что? — ошарашенно переспросила Брук, сбитая с толку вопросом. — Да, конечно, — пробормотала она. Хэндли вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки темный платок и неспешно направился в сторону умывальника.

Бруклин позволила себе выдохнуть, понимая с первыми бисеринками испарины на лбу, что последние десять секунд сдерживала дыхание.

У них не было своего охранника, но клиника находилась под защитой частников. Чтобы вызвать сотрудника, достаточно было нажать на тревожную кнопку. Контора располагалась через пару улиц, дорога к клинике занимала от семи до пятнадцати минут.

Хэндли открыл кран, и за тяжелым дыханием пса, вывалившего язык наружу, зашумела вода.

Мужчина наклонился. Брук видела, что он умывает лицо.

В Готэме человек не может быть слишком осторожным. Лучше выставить себя дураком, чем получить билет в один конец до городского морга. Убедившись, что Хэндли не смотрит на нее, Бруклин запустила руку в карман халата.

Тревожной кнопки не было. Холодный пот прошиб ее.

Ощущая себя парашютистом, в паре сотен метров над землей обнаружившим неисправность парашюта, Брук проверила другие карманы.

Кнопки не было.

Хэндли выключил воду. Она видела, как он кладет что-то, похожее на рваный кусок белой резины, на тумбу и вытирает лицо платком. Брук перевела взгляд на пса, затем на пояс с инструментами.

— Так вот. Смотрю я на эти чертовы лапы, одну за другой, на все по отдельности, и не могу уразуметь: я схожу с ума, или что-то тут нечисто в самом деле. Кажется, мозг начинает плавиться. Думаю уже плюнуть на все и разделать как есть, и тут меня осеняет.

Бруклин запустила руку в шерсть пса на шее. Мягкий подшерсток ласкал подушечки пальцев. Она повела кисть, разделяя шерсть на пряди, как гребнем.

— Я понимаю, что не так. У козлов суставы под таким углом не выгибаются.

Пальцы Брук нащупали что-то на коже под шерстью, и рука остановилась, изучая место.

— Вы же строение животных изучали, верно, доктор? И вы знаете, что скелеты всех млекопитающих подобны друг другу. В частности четвероногих. Это не был козел. Это была собака. Нам собак выслали.

Пес не был болен. На загривке дрожащие пальцы Бруклин, приподняв, удерживали шерсть, открывая на покрасневшей коже следы от уколов. Три. Четыре… шесть ранок от иголки.

— Ваша собака не больна.


	4. Chapter 4

— Бинго, доктор!

Бруклин подскочила на месте от звука его голоса.

Дверь заперта. Тревожной кнопки нет. Она в ловушке. В помещении с мужчиной. Выше, тяжелее, сильнее нее.

Следы от уколов, пес, его взгляд… это не была боль, это не была робость, это не было послушание.

То, как он прижался к ноге Хэндли, как он заскулил, когда Хэндли взял его на руки… Брюси смертельно боялся его.

Что Хэндли с ним сделал?

Что он собирается сделать с ней?

Перед глазами вспыхнула картина. Темное помещение. За крюки к потолку подвешены безголовые, выпотрошенные, освежеванные тела животных. Среди трупов висит раскинувшая лапы туша собаки. Шкура содрана. Бруклин видит розовато-красный каркас. Голубоватые прожилки вен, белые прослойки жира, отчетливые волокна мышц и сухожилий тускло блестят.

Голова закружилась. Секунду Брук была уверена, что потеряет сознание.

Этот момент Хэндли выбрал, чтобы повернуться.

Возле раковины было темнее чем у операционного стола. Хэндли стоял спиной к свету. Его волосы были черными, но цвет не имел значения: Бруклин узнала лицо.

Ведь повернувшись, он улыбнулся.

Он улыбнулся не так, как в приемной, не так, как когда она осматривала пса.

Он улыбнулся, разорвав лицо пополам, и уголки его рта бесконечно широко растянулись, грозя порвать натянувшуюся глубокими морщинами белую кожу.

Ни глаз, ни лица Бруклин уже не видела. Она прыгнула к двери, но мужчина был быстрее. Он возник перед проемом молниеносно, как знаменитый Флэш, и Брук едва не налетела на него, с новой волной страха отмечая, как он высок.

Разница в росте и расстояние не позволяли ударить его в пах. Тогда она направила удар ноги в колено, но он легко отвел его. Было не больно — казалось, Бруклин вежливо подвинули. Потеряв способность соображать, Брук попыталась проскользнуть в проем под его рукой. Он легонько оттолкнул ее от себя. Брук отскочила назад, словно в нее брызнули кислотой.

За жизнь ей дважды приходилось драться на улице, и всегда страх приходил потом. Один раз — уличные хулиганы, второй — попытка изнасилования. Дважды она отбилась. Вместо мозгов работали рефлексы, адреналин делал тело сильным.

В этот раз все происходило по-другому. Вместе с улыбкой пришел страх, волю сковал паралич, силы выкачал ужас. Мозг отказывался работать, колени дрожали. Все, о чем Брук могла думать — это существо перед ней легко отразит любую атаку.

Все, конец, сопротивление бесполезно.

Не сдвигаясь с места, человек поднял левую руку к глазам и засучил рукав, открывая белое запястье с простыми часами.

— Поздравляю: вы правильно поставили диагноз, — голос изменился. С растущей паникой Брук узнала в нем кошмар, обращавшийся к городу с экрана телевизора. — Ваше время, — он прищурился, — примерно пятнадцать минут, — бледный человек поднял на нее взгляд, его лицо скривила притворная скорбь, — не самый лучший результат! Но это легко исправить! — улыбка. Шаг. Бруклин отскочила. — Практика — залог успеха. Верно говорю? Чтобы потренироваться, нам потребуется больной.

Бруклин сорвалась с места, метнувшись к столу. Пес лежал неподвижно. У нее не было времени смотреть, жив он или мертв. Она налетела на тумбу, услышав за спиной шаги и в спешке уронив ремень на пол, вытащила из него тяжелый разводной ключ.

— Аккуратнее. Ты же не хочешь уронить эту тяжесть себе на ногу? — Бруклин резко развернулась. Оружие в руке не придало уверенности. Вытирая грим с шеи влажным платком, оставляя под ним белые полосы на коже, Джокер уставился на ключ и издал короткий смешок:

— Да мы с тобой одинаково мыслим! Я как раз о нем подумал. Давай сюда.

Бруклин не тронулась с места, борясь с паникой. Джокер неспешно приближался. Он казался расслабленным, но в холодных глазах она видела, как он просчитывает следующий ход. Его зрачки ощупывали оружие в ее руке, оценивали расстояние, скользили по ее дрожащей форме.

Когда их разделяло не более полутора метра, он протянул руку ладонью вверх. Выждав секунду, резким выверенным ударом ноги Брук опрокинула на него операционную лампу. Джокер схватил ее левой рукой и подставил локоть правой, блокируя удар. Брук ударила со всей силы. Ей показалось, она заметила, как он стиснул зубы. Бруклин успела занести разводной ключ для следующего удара и отскочить. Джокер отшвырнул лампу в сторону, и она загрохотала по полу. Лампочка со звоном разбилась. Комнату освещал теперь верхний свет.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня бьют, — он улыбался одними губами. Каким-то образом эта улыбка казалась опаснее оскала, — я просил передать. Скажи, что у тебя просто рука дрогнула от бессонницы, поэтому у меня теперь останется синяк, м?

Бруклин не ответила. Говорить было нечего. Игнорировать его было опасно, но Брук просто не могла заставить себя открыть рот.

Меж бровей его залегла складка.

— В чем дело? Мышка проглотила язык? — он снова протянул руку, — попробуем еще раз. Медсестра, ключ!

Брук сжала челюсть, не шелохнувшись, и Джокер скривил лицо в скорбную гримасу.

— Полагаю, это было «нет».

Он двинулся на нее. Брук попятилась, но отступать было некуда.

В полуметре от стены она снова попыталась ударить его. Джокер легко увернулся и выкинул вперед руку, целясь раскрытой ладонью в ключ. Бруклин отскочила, больно врезалась спиной и задницей в полки. Сразу рванула вправо, но через секунду мужчина был на ней. Одной рукой он обхватил девушку под ребра, другой поймал ключ, которым она попыталась ударить его по ноге. Брук сопротивлялась, но сил хватило секунд на пять. Металл болезненно выскользнул из пылающих от напряжения стертых пальцев. Бруклин закрыла глаза и съежилась, готовясь к боли.

Боли не последовало.

Рука отпустила ее, потом схватила за плечо и оттолкнула назад. Брук, спотыкаясь, врезалась спиной в стену и боязливо подняла взгляд.

Джокер стоял на расстоянии шага, его левая рука упиралась в бок, правая свободно висела вдоль туловища, белые пальцы сжимали тяжелый инструмент. Носок ботинка стучал по плитке, размеренно, но раздраженно.

Теперь она могла рассмотреть его.

Черты Джо Хэндли исчезли. Крупный бесформенный нос, тяжелый подбородок, толстые губы — обманка, силикон.

Вместо Хэндли на нее смотрел теперь тот, кого преступники боялись больше Летучей Мыши.

Бледный человек.

Заклятый враг Бэтмена.

Искусно сделанный парик скрывал натуральный цвет волос, и лишь глубоко посаженные глаза оставались карими за цветными линзами.

Джокер улыбался одними губами, опасно разглядывая ее.

— Ну что ты дергаешься? Посмотри на себя. Тебе ведь тяжело, — не глядя, он швырнул ключ себе за спину. Брук вздрогнула, когда металл загремел о плитку. Он протянул руку к ее лицу. Брук вздрогнула, но осталась стоять на месте; сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Его горячий палец прошелся по ее влажному от испарины лбу. Джокер поднес кисть к глазам, секунду разглядывал, потом хмыкнул и растер пальцы друг о друга, перевел на нее взгляд и резко помрачнел, — так и будешь молчать? Это становится скучным.

— Что вам нужно? — хрипло выдавила Брук.

Почему она? Огромный мегаполис. Свыше десяти миллионов человек. Тысячи домов, сотни ветклиник.

И именно сегодня, именно здесь, именно она.

Джокер передернул плечами.

— Что мне нужно… Что мне нужно, что мне нужно, — забормотал он, отворачиваясь и меряя шагами пространство перед ней в видимой задумчивости, — ты не слишком оригинальна, да, Бруки? — человек остановился, с широкой улыбкой повернул к ней лицо. У Брук перехватило дыхание. Спокойно. Он прочитал ее имя на бейдже, — но мне не следует этому удивляться, не так ли? Хех.

Вопреки здравому смыслу Брук начинала успокаиваться. До сих пор он не попытался ее убить. Его голос и манера говорить пугали, между строк читалась угроза, но он не оскорблял и не угрожал ей напрямую. Их борьба была скоротечной, он обращался с ней деликатно, едва не вежливо.

Подсознание пугливо тянулось в иллюзию безопасности. Однако разум понимал — это игра.

Люди называли Джокера непредсказуемым, хаотичным, но отец прав и еще раз прав: Джокер не взрывает дома просто так.

И он не устраивает спектакли для случайно выбранных людей в захудалых ветклиниках.

В происходящем существовала скрытая закономерность. Бруклин не могла ее нащупать, не могла объяснить. Это пугало едва ли не больше всего остального. Словно она находилась в темной комнате с монстром, которого не могла видеть, но точно знала, что он есть. Здесь, рядом. Может быть, прямо перед ней.

— Сначала я думал сделать «болезнь» Брюси более натуральной, чтобы ты могла показать себя еще раз, — он шагнул к ней, и Брук вжалась в стену. Он вопиющим образом нарушал ее личное пространство, — дать тебе шанс, — его глаза странно блестели. Впервые с момента начала игры в них читались настоящие эмоции. Брук не могла расшифровать их. Они пугали ее, слишком интенсивные для нормального человека. Казалось, вспыхни искра, и бабахнет взрыв, — но ты так резво перешла в атаку, что эту часть, думаю, мы опустим. В конце-концов, всегда можно вернуться на шаг назад, — он оскалился, кивнув себе за спину. Брюси не шевелился. Она не ошиблась, когда подумала, что пес двигается как под наркозом: Джокер что-то вколол ему.

И если бы Бруклин слушала и смотрела, а не думала о том, когда лучше отдежурить и как быстрее оказаться дома, всего этого можно было бы избежать.

Впрочем, речь шла о Джокере. Если он решил войти, он войдет в любом случае.

— Я ведь давно ищу тебя, Бруки, — вкрадчиво проговорил Джокер, нарушая ход ее мыслей, и глаза Бруклин расширились, когда смысл фразы осел в голове. Он шагнул еще ближе, пристально разглядывая жертву. Хотелось закрыть глаза. Если б взглядом можно было сожрать, от нее бы остался один скелет, — так интересно рассмотреть тебя, наконец, вблизи, — выдохнул он и резко отстранился.

Он сказал… вблизи?

Брук поняла, что дрожит, и когда она подняла трясущуюся ладонь, чтобы вытереть непонятно откуда взявшуюся влагу на правой щеке, осознала, что давно плачет. Вода просто выступала из глаз и стекала по лицу. Это были беззвучные слезы, признак страха, а не подступающей истерики.

Захихикав, Джокер отошел от нее, пересек комнату, уселся на скамью у стены и хлопнул ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

— Садись.

Одежда была ему велика. Бруклин никогда не видела его ни в чем, кроме вычурных костюмов и аркхэмовской униформы. Простые джинсы и рубашка должны были делать его смешным, но было страшно.

Она не сдвинулась с места.

Джокер нахмурился.

— Сядь, или я подарю какому-нибудь десятилетнему пацану торт со свечами из твоих пальцев.

На негнущихся ногах Бруклин приблизилась и рухнула рядом с ним на скамью. От его тела исходил жар, обострившийся слух улавливал мерный стук чужого сердца. От нахлынувшего чувства нереальности происходящего закружилась голова. Она с трудом представляла, что у существа, сидящего рядом с ней, может быть пульс, температура тела, кости, плоть. Что он должен дышать, есть, спать. Что его можно ранить, убить.

Но он стиснул зубы, когда она ударила его по руке. И он хромал — Бруклин заметила это, когда Джокер пересекал комнату.

Бойня… на трассе… Несколько дней назад.

Дождавшись, пока она усядется, Джокер улыбнулся и фамильярно закинул ей за спину левую руку, приобняв за плечи. Бруклин не могла испугаться сильнее, поэтому просто застыла. Каждый мускул в ее теле напрягся и окаменел. Правая рука мужчины нырнула в карман джинсов.

— Будем играть, — он достал мобильный, — смотри.

Она посмотрела. На маленьком экране дешевого кнопочного телефона светилась фотография. Бруклин стоит у автобусной остановки. Снимок был сделан на уровне человеческого роста.

Кто-то следил за ней.

Джокер щелкнул кнопкой, и фотография поменялась. Бруклин стоит перед дверью в свой подъезд и набирает код. Щелчок. Бруклин заходит в клинику. Щелчок. Бруклин сидит в кафе с подругой и пьет лимонад. Щелчок. Бруклин и Донни стоят на улице после работы, Донни гасит подошвой кроссовка сигарету. Щелчок. Бруклин с Джессикой под руку идут по улице. Щелчок. Бруклин сидит у себя на кухне, перед ней ноутбук, на экране главная страница ее сайта.

Щелчок.

Бруклин с отцом пьет чай перед телевизором.

И еще много, много, много фотографий.

Пытка продолжалась минут пятнадцать. На некоторых фотографиях Джокер задерживался дольше. Все это время он молчал, пару раз вворачивая: «Хех». У Брук кружилась голова, а под конец задрожал подбородок.

Когда он выключил дисплей и сунул телефон обратно в карман, секунд на десять Бруклин закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и сделала глубокий вдох.

Открыв глаза снова, она дернулась: Джокер смотрел прямо на нее. Его взгляд был почти невинным, и единственное, что она могла в нем прочесть, было по-детски искреннее любопытство. Как только их глаза встретились, его взгляд мгновенно ожесточился. Нехорошие огоньки голодного садизма загорелись в них, и Джокер улыбнулся краешком рта, а потом в поле зрения Бруклин появилась его правая рука с платком.

Платок был темно-фиолетовый.

Он вытер дорожки слез на ее лице и беззаботно улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, ты все понимаешь, Бруки. Ты ведь умная девочка, — он ущипнул ее за щеку, — дядюшке Джею не нужно ничего тебе объяснять, правда?

Бруклин кивнула. Она понимала.

Ее занимал другой вопрос: что теперь?

Он следил за ней, фотографировал. Показывал снимки, запугивал. Значит, не собирается убивать прямо сейчас. Но почему? Почему она? Потратить столько времени и усилий на нее одну, чтобы заколоть отверткой в закрытой ветлечебнице мог позволить себе районный маньяк с фетишем на фотографии, но никак не преступник мирового класса. Джокер не ловил рыбу на мелководье.

Это могло быть связано с отцом? Отец работал в спецслужбах, ловил преступников. Он мог перейти Джокеру дорогу. Месть?..

Брук никогда не интересовалась клоуном, но судьба Томаса Блэкроу была ей хорошо известна. Журналист, чем-то задевший маньяка в своей статье. Психопат изводил его пять лет. Блэкроу закончил жизнь в психушке.

Брук не составило большого труда представить, что клоун способен проделать то же самое с ней.

Казалось, она уже слетает с катушек.

Хотелось снова спросить, что ему нужно, но Брук не смела, она понимала, что повторяющиеся вопросы его разозлят.

Джокер убрал с ее плеч руку и сцепил бледные ладони в замок между колен. Брук показалось, что с шеи сняли удавку.

— Извини за маскарад. Сама понимаешь, сложно перемещаться по городу, когда ты так знаменит, — она не смотрела ему в лицо, вместо этого гипнотизировала взглядом верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке. Под ней белую кожу все еще прятал грим. — Вообще, это был незапланированный визит. У меня очень мало времени, крошка Брук, дела, дела, дела и не минуты на себя. Почти не видишь семью. Мелкие рыбешки в городе совсем распустились. Хех.

Брук позволила себе опустить взгляд и теперь рассматривала его ботинки. Обычные ботинки, стоптанные, крепкие. Замша.

Его собственные, или он снял их с какого-нибудь несчастного, оставшегося остывать в глухом переулке?..

Из состояния относительного покоя Бруклин вывел его лишенный всякого веселья, мрачный и злой смешок, совершенно не похожий на тот, что она слышала от него по телевизору. Брук несмело подняла глаза и увидела, что мужчина смотрит прямо перед собой. Его взгляд был далеким, зрачки превратились в крошечные точки, а на лице застыло выражение холодной ненависти.

— Я должен сказать спасибо е-м-у, что у меня появилась свободная минутка зайти к тебе, Бруки, — низким голосом произнес он угрюмо. Затем гримаса злобы исчезла, и Джокер повернулся к ней, улыбаясь притворной радостью, — у меня были другие планы, видишь ли… Но он та-а-а-ак помог мне там, на Кук авеню, — улыбка походила на оскал, — устроил краткосрочный отпуск. Ну, посмотрим, как он один справится с мусором, который развел на улицах, верно? Наш старик.

Брук нахмурилась, теряя его мысль. Она не поняла, в какой момент начала внимательно слушать. Джокер говорил о Бэтмене — так близко к этой теме Бруклин никогда не подбиралась. Она существовала на одном конце вселенной, Бэтмен, Джокер, Супермен, Флэш, Зеленый Фонарь, Чудо-Женщина и другие — на каком-то другом, в параллельном измерении.

Слышать о них, находиться рядом с одним из них… Ей одновременно казалось, что она сходит с ума, спит. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и в то же время непреодолимо тянуло понять: как человек в костюме летучей мыши может быть реальностью?

Бруклин казалось, она находится рядом с чем-то огромным, рядом с порталом в другой мир, в котором смертные поклоняются живым богам, а по земле ходят титаны.

Но рядом сидит не Супермен.

Всего лишь человек. Не бог.

Джокер поднял руку к глазам и взглянул на часы. Его брови взметнулись вверх.

— Какая жалость. У нас остается мало времени, — он скорчил скорбную мину. Брук сглотнула.

Он же не имеет ввиду…

— Было приятно с тобой пообщаться, но даже в выходные у меня много домашней работы, — он поднялся на ноги и вздохнул, осматривая помещение, — бог мой, вот это кавардак! — он всплеснул руками, — тебе придется прибраться здесь, милая. Мы же не хотим, чтобы родители ругались, когда вернутся домой?

Брук молча смотрела на него, и Джокер, не дождавшись ответа, нахмурился и перевел взгляд на нее.

— Не хотим? — вкрадчиво повторил он.

— Не хотим.

— Вставай, когда разговариваешь со старшими.

Брук вскочила на ноги.

— Кто-то должен учить тебя манерам, — он одернул на ней халат и, улыбнувшись, взял за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть прямо на себя, — мы ведь почти семья.

У Брук перехватило дыхание. Они не могут быть родственниками. Это фигура речи. Способ пробраться к ней под кожу.

Белые пальцы отпустили подбородок. Чтобы хоть как-то унять скачущие в голове мысли, Бруклин спросила севшим голосом:

— Почему вы хотели меня видеть?

Он улыбнулся, его глаза под линзами холодно блестели.

— Бруки, Бруки, Бруки. Ну разве интересно, если я просто отвечу на твой вопрос?

Ответ был «да», но озвучить его было бы ошибкой.

Джокер все равно прочел его по ее глазам. Он оскалился.

— Ты — мой маленький проект на протяжении… уже долгого, долгого времени. Щекочет нервишки? Вижу, что щекочет, — он развернулся, отходя от Брук и меряя шагами пространство, бросая на нее короткие взгляды, — почему? Ну… Немного не по моей части, но пусть это будет для тебя маленькой загадкой. Надеюсь, коллега не обидится, что я влезаю на его территорию, — Джокер театрально прижал ладонь к сердцу, — повторюсь, впрочем: ты неглупая девочка, Бруки. Загадка простая. Ты же любишь играть в детектива, верно, дорогая?

Брук моргнула, растерянно глядя на него.

— Я заходил на твой сайт, — вкрадчиво пояснил Джокер, и Брук перестала дышать, — недурно. Если бы все молодые люди обладали таким энтузиазмом. Многое упускаешь, там и сям путаешь факты, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, — но, в целом… Интересно. Уверен, тебе удастся разобраться в таком простом деле, — он улыбнулся, сунув руки в карманы. Какое-то время длилась тишина.

— Ну что ж! Было занятно, но мне пора, — прогулочным шагом он направился к двери. Нагнулся, подобрав с пола разводной ключ, и остановился напротив операционного стола.

— Ах! Чуть не забыл, — протянул он, хлопнув тяжелым инструментом себе по ладони, — Брюси! — Джокер повернулся к Брук, — память уже не та, — объяснил он и посмотрел на собаку, — мой любимый питомец! Что же с ним делать? Кажется, он не расположен к пешим прогулкам.

Притворное беспокойство в его голосе пугало тем больше, что звучало абсолютно натурально. Сложно было не по-ве-рить в него, сложно было держать в уме, что все это — лишь игра.

Без сомнений, Джокер не потащит пса на себе. И если даже он это сделает, Брюси ждет незавидная участь. Эта собака не принадлежала Джокеру. Ее единственное назначение — уже завершенный спектакль. Теперь Джокер вышвырнет его на улицу, убьет или придумает еще что похуже.

— Оставьте пса здесь. Мы о нем позаботимся, — сказать это было тяжело. Бруклин рисковала нарваться, и ей не хотелось терпеть последствия из-за какой-то собаки. Несмотря на любовь к животным, инстинкт самосохранения и эгоизм были сильнее. Но она делала это не столько ради Брюси, сколько ради себя: не заступиться за него значило потерять самоуважение.

Джокер сделал задумчивый вид, закинув ключ на плечо и почесывая подбородок.

— Даже не знаю. Не хочу отдавать Брюси в чужие руки. Что если о нем здесь будут плохо заботиться?

Потому что ты хорошо о нем позаботился, сукин сын, подумала Брук, вспоминая следы от уколов и затравленный взгляд кобеля.

— Я сама им займусь.

— М-м-м. Мне спокойнее, когда ты так говоришь, — Джокер все еще не выглядел убежденным, — знаешь, у меня совершенно нет времени на него сейчас. Хех. Может, он пока поживет у тебя? Ты сделаешь это ради меня, Бруки?..

Снова эти интонации в его голосе, пугающе достоверные. Просьба, почти робкая, но Брук знала, что это — стопроцентная подделка.

Она перевела взгляд на пса и поняла, что его бока поднимаются и опускаются в такт дыханию. В какой-то момент она решила, что Брюси мертв.

— Да, — она не представляла, где найдет для него время и на какие деньги будет кормить.

Когда ответ вырвался у нее изо рта, она спросила себя, не значит ли, что Джокер теперь явится за ним.

Какое это имело значение?.. Он все равно ее не оставит.

Мужчина изобразил на лице умиление и прижал ладони к груди. Разводной ключ по-прежнему находился у него в руке.

— О-о-о, как это мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо. Приятно, когда есть к кому обратиться с такой просьбой. Никогда не забуду.

От вкрадчивого тона, потерявшего под конец предложения всю напускную теплоту, Брук стало не по себе.

Джокер подобрал с пола ремень, пристегнул на пояс, убрал на место ключ, натянул на руки перчатки и направился к вешалке.

Надев куртку, он хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ох, да, пока не забыл, — короткий смешок. Его рука снова нырнула в карман. Он извлек оттуда что-то маленькое и вернулся к столу, — вот.

Бруклин наблюдала, как он швырнул на тумбу крошечный предмет. Приглядевшись, она его узнала.

Тревожная кнопка.

Руки Хэндли, одергивающие на ней халат… Он налетел на нее спиной, там, у стола. Брук думала, это случайность.

Джокер осклабился.

— Держи поближе к телу. Никогда не знаешь, когда может понадобиться. Хех.

Он посмотрел на пса, грубо потрепал его по загривку и широким шагом направился к двери. У проема он на секунду остановился.

— О, и Бруки, — Джокер медленно повернул к ней лицо, — пискнешь е-м-у, что я заходил… И все эти милые люди на фотографиях…

Он улыбнулся и резко поднял молнию куртки до самого горла.

А потом он исчез.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да. Слушаю.

— Привет, Брюси.

— Альфред, отследи звонок.

— Да, сэр.

— Брю-ю-юси… Где ты… Не слышу тебя.

— Какого черта тебе нужно?

— Ву-у-ух, как грубо! Просто звоню, чтобы услышать твой голос. Знаешь, я соскучился. Когда в последний раз я срывал тебе вечер? Три года назад? Пять?

— Сигнал идет из Австралии, сэр. Квинсленд, Харви-Бэй.

Уэйн стиснул зубы, глядя прямо перед собой, на несущееся навстречу автомобилю шоссе.

— Он в Готэме, — рявкнул он, бросая взбешенный взгляд за окно.

— В чем дело, шушукаешься со своим дворецким, чтобы отследил сигнал? Стучишь на меня нашему общему ушастому другу?

— Я знаю, сэр, но сигнал идет из Австралии.

— Брюси, Брюси, Брюси. Я облегчу тебе задачу. Все просто: я попросил одного приятеля…

Брюс прислушался. Звук достаточно четкий, но с призвуком эха. Он выругался.

— Он говорит через чужой телефон, — тихо произнес Брюс. Сукин сын.

— … звякнуть Брюсу Уэйну и, скажем так, передать ему… трубку со мной. Знал, что ты захочешь выяснить, где я нахожусь. Кто может тебя в этом винить? В этом городе все хотят знать, где я. Хех.

— Он издевается. Альфред, забей координаты в компьютер. Оповести Семью и союзников. Человек может быть в опасности. Харви-Бэй, Харви-Бэй, — он уставился в динамик.

— … В общем, я думаю, я переживаю экзистенциональный кризис, — вздох. — Скучно. Лет не становится меньше, суставы и старые раны больше дают о себе знать, молодые приходят и ни черта не понимают… одним словом, как в той песне — что я могу сделать? Все не так, как было раньше.

Смешно. Брюс понимал, что Джокер имеет ввиду.

Дворецкий за рулем был стар. Его согбенная фигура, опущенные узкие плечи и тлеющий огонек воли в усталых глазах подводили черту под словами.

На висках самого Брюса несколько лет как появилась седина.

— … Ну и, поскольку я не могу достучаться до него… Не сотворив ничего эдакого… я решил поговорить с тобой. Мы, все трое, знаем друг друга, правда, Брюси? Я… он… и ты.

— Мастер Брюс, мастер Тимоти сейчас находится близко, но ему потребуется время, чтобы добраться до источника сигнала. Он связался со своим контактом в Харви-Бэе. Они будут на месте минут через 20.

— Свяжись с ДПГС. Пусть чешут доки. И пусть выяснят, где сейчас детектив Буллок.

— Буллок? — В голосе Альфреда зазвучала тревога. — Господи…

— Черт побери… Если кто-то из Семьи может этим заняться, пусть отправляются, — Брюс глянул на часы на передней панели автомобиля. Половина первого ночи. Возможно, он не прав, и Харви Буллок в безопасности. Но Джокер имел обыкновение «привязываться» к своим жертвам. Если жертва выживала, клоун возвращался с новым изощренным методом пытки. Комиссар Джим Гордон был его номером два после Бэтмена. За ним следовал Брюс Уэйн, и где-то в топовой десятке держался Харви Буллок.

— Ты меня слушаешь?

— Я слушаю тебя, — с трудом выговорил Брюс. Язык был тяжелым от ненависти.

— О. Хорошо. Хорошо. На секунду я засомневался.

— Я предупредил Гордона и полицию, сэр.

Брюс отрывисто кивнул, не поворачивая головы.

— На самом деле, я хотел, чтобы ты передал ему. Ты же передашь ему?

— Ближе к делу, — выплюнул Брюс.

— Полегче на поворотах, Уэйн. Зачем портить себе нервы?

Брюс не ответил.

— Это было больно, что он выбрал меня, там, на Кук авеню. Я имею в виду, была еще банда Пингвина и этот молодняк, считающий Готэм своим городом.

— Твои люди стреляли по гражданским машинам из гранатомета, Джокер, на дороге, в час пик! — С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать, процедил Брюс сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы.

— Ну да. А в нас палили из пулемета. Моей тачке шины сорвало осколочной, передними колесами ехали на дисках. Воображаешь себе звук?.. Я недели две еще буду спать в бирушах: в ушах звенит, просто ж-ж-жуть.

Джокер был приоритетом номер один на трассе. Наемники Кобблпота в самом деле использовали гранаты и открыли огонь из УЗИ, у двоих были автоматы. Но как бы Джокер не заговаривал ему зубы, Брюс знал: он спровоцировал перестрелку. И только ему и его людям могло хватить безбашенности стрелять из гранатомета прямо на дороге.  
Если бы Бэтмен не подрезал его банду, погибших было бы не полтора десятка, а три. Шесть. Больше.

Как только Джокер выбыл из игры, бойня сошла на нет. Конвой Пингвина с грузом оружия оторвался от преследователей, и сидящие на хвосте гангстеры рассыпались, бросая добычу, когда стало очевидно, что она все равно ускользнет. К тому времени прибыли копы, а Бэтмен смог продолжить погоню, но груз с оружием исчез. Такова была цена за жизни людей.

Разумеется, остались стволы. Бэтмен должен, обязан был найти их раньше, чем из них начнут убивать.

Джокер, само собой, испарился. Машина, где он был за рулем — в хлам, сидевшие в ней гангстеры — в мясо.

Тело клоуна пропало.

Тело дышало, ходило, убивало. Тело говорило с ним по громкой связи, используя очередного несчастного как марионетку.

— Не пойми неправильно, я польщен, что он ломанулся наперерез именно мне. С другой стороны… Какого черта, там что, не было других, палящих из стволов во все стороны? Хех.

— Только твои люди стреляли из базуки, Джокер.

На короткое время повисло молчание. Потом:

— Слушай, я звоню тебе, чтоб душу отвести, а ты пилишь мне мозг, Уэйн. — Недовольно. — Когда я захочу, чтобы мне пилили мозги, я разыщу свою бывшую. Хех…

— Вперед, Джокер. Мы все посмотрим, как она повесит твою голову на сук.

— Ого! Думаешь, она на это способна?.. Гм… Ты же у нас знаток женщин, да, Уэйн? Может, мне в самом деле следует разыскать ее… Может, это будет весело…

— Уверен.

— Рад, что вы ладите, — Брюс метнул на Пенниуорта ледяной взгляд, и дворецкий быстро отвел свой. Он прокашлялся. — Продолжайте отвлекать его, сэр. Это может помочь нам выиграть время.

Брюс раздраженно ударил пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Но довольно о женщинах. Как семья? Как мальчики? Уже закончили колледж?

Брюс молчал. Он смотрел перед собой, кожей ощущая встревоженные взгляды, которые бросал на него дворецкий. Что-то скрипнуло, и ногти на правой руке пронзила боль. Опустив взгляд, Брюс понял, что чуть не продрал кожу на подлокотнике, так сильно сжались его пальцы.

— О, кажется я наступил на больную мозоль. В чем дело, пташки покинули родное гнездо и больше не летят в твою сторону? Понимаю, — вздох. — Ну, не будем о семье.

— Лейтенанта Буллока нашли, сэр. Он сейчас в баре, после смены.

Это не успокоило его. Если б Буллок исчез, Брюс по меньше мере знал бы, что взял верный след.

Присутствие Харви на месте могло означать две вещи: Брюс ошибается, либо Джокер блефует.

Цена ошибок, когда дело касалось маньяка, исчислялась людскими жизнями.

— Ладно, Брюси, был рад услышать твой голос. Но мне пора бежать. Нельзя подолгу оставаться на одном месте. Я звоню своему человечку из телефонной будки. Знаешь, на перекрестии Роджерс Авеню и Таттл стрит. Шепни е м у на ушко, если хочет получить небольшой подарок. Ну, чао.

— Джо…

Связь оборвалась. Перед тем, как Джокер отсоединился, Брюс успел услышать далекий хлопок. Он оборвался раньше, чем Уэйн сумел его идентифицировать, но ему почудился взрыв.

— Мастер Брюс?

— Я отправляюсь туда.

— Сэр?

— Тормози. Костюм.

Дворецкий сбавил скорость и на первом повороте свернул в переулок, паркуя машину у обочины. Брюс рывком открыл дверь и выскочил наружу.

— Узнай ситуацию у Красного Робина, — бросил он.

Когда появился Бэтмен, дворецкий уже ждал снаружи автомобиля.

— Сэр, у мастера Тимоти вести. Боюсь, дурные.

— Посредник мертв?

— Джокер взорвал телефон. Как только вы договорили, — Бэтмен сдвинул челюсти, его глаза превратились в щели под маской. — Живой. В тяжелом состоянии. Правую кисть оторвало. Лицо…

— Я понял, — Бэтмен запрыгнул в салон. Он не хотел знать. На углу Таттл стрит и Роджерс авеню его ждал еще один «подарок». Человек в маске перевел взгляд на Альфреда. Ярость в его взгляде сменилась запоздалым чувством вины. — Вызови…

— Я уже вызвал такси, мастер Брюс, — вздохнул старик, засовывая руки в карманы. Он казался сделанным из соломы. Подует ветер — и дворецкий рассыплется.

Брюс хотел извиниться, но не мог произнести слова.

Он кивнул, завел машину и дал задний ход. Снаружи автомобиль уже перестраивался, черные пластины трансформировали его светский камуфляж в орудие войны.

С другого конца переулка вылетел бэтмобиль.

========================================

— Да? Что стряслось? — Голос Джессики звучал запыхавшимся. Часов в шесть утра она ежедневно совершала пробежку со своей сворой собак. На фоне Брук слышала хруст листьев и отдаленное тявканье. — Говори, дружок.

— Мне нужен больничный, — без перехода выдохнула Брук, откидывая голову на подушку и закрывая глаза.

Молчание.

— Брук, все нормально? — Хаббард звучала напряженно. Бруклин осознала, что это второй раз за все ее время в клинике, когда она брала отгул.

— Все в порядке, — она устало потерла веки. Голос звучал сипло и монотонно, ей не нужно было симулировать болезнь. — Простуда смела меня за ночь. Температура поднялась. Горло болит. Не могу говорить.

Джессика еще немного помолчала. Им будет непросто в клинике вдвоем с Донни. Еще одна причина, по которой требовалось больше людей.

— Вчера ты звучала нормально.

Бруклин не ответила, и Хаббард спросила:

— Ну, тебе есть чем лечиться? Нужно что-то?

— Да. Нет.

— Хорошо. Выздоравливай скорее, Брук. Нам будет тяжело без тебя.

Секунду Брук размышляла, не сказать ли пару слов про оставшиеся следы погрома в операционной. У лампы погнулась ножка, а с полок упала, разбившись, хрустальная статуэтка совы. И одну из тележек она забрала, чтобы довезти Брюси до дома.

При мысли, что придется открывать рот и говорить, Бруклин захлестнула волна отвращения.

Ей не хотелось ни говорить, ни видеть, ни чувствовать.

Буркнув «Спасибо» и «Пока» она повесила трубку, надеясь, что ее апатия не будет воспринята как сигнал тревоги. Их дома находились близко. Накануне Бруклин все бы отдала, чтобы оказаться рядом с Донни, Джессикой и отцом, но после нескольких часов беспокойного сна она не хотела никого из них ни видеть, ни слышать, ни тем более что-либо им объяснять. Она понимала: вопросы посыпятся. И опаснее всех будет отец.

Отца провести не удастся. Один взгляд на дочь — и никакие байки про простуду ее не спасут. Он начнет спрашивать, и если Брук не станет отвечать, человек вроде Гэвина Карлайла всегда сможет установить за ней слежку.

Джокеру это не понравится.

Брук не сомневалась: в обязательные условия игры входит гарантия, что отец не станет докапываться до истины.

Приподняв голову от подушки, она глянула на электронные часы. Они показывали двадцать четыре минуты седьмого, и Брук шумно выдохнула через ноздри, снова прикрывая веки и падая затылком на постель.

Больше всего ей хотелось лежать весь день и все последующие дни в постели, чувствуя себя мебелью.

Но был Брюси.

И был Джокер.

И было время, которое неизбежно тикало, отсчитывая минуты до их следующей встречи.

В данную секунду ничто из этого не беспокоило Брук. Умный организм заглушил чувства. Она встретилась лицом к лицу с кошмаром и выжила. Было в этом мире что-то еще, что могло ее испугать?

Чуть позже она планировала выбраться в магазин. Лицо охранника, когда она пыталась восстановить его по памяти и почувствовать прежний страх и чувство стыда, не вызывало ровным счетом никаких эмоций.

Нужно было проверить пса. Всю ночь и утро Брюси не скулил, не царапался, не издавал вообще никаких звуков.

Учитывая, как он выглядел вчера, Брук почти ожидала, что пес окажется мертв.

Другой частью себя она ожидала, что выйдя в коридор обнаружит на полу выпотрошенную безголовую тушу собаки с содранной кожей.

Брук вздохнула и вытащила себя из кровати.

Брюси лежал в коридоре, рядом с подстилкой из простыней, на которой она оставила его вчера.

Пес перелег на живот, вытянув перед собой передние лапы и устроив на них морду. Его светлые глаза внимательно следили за человеком. Он не издал ни звука, его морда ничего не выражала, но Бруклин нутром чуяла страх.

Она приблизилась к псу, ступая босыми ногами по старым доскам, и собака вжалась в пол, прижимая уши к черепу.

— Если бы не я, ты лежал бы сейчас в канаве со вспоротым животом.

Брюси вряд ли понял смысл фразы. Брук повертела головой по сторонам и задержала взгляд на тележке. Удивительно, она не забыла взять поводок.

При мысли, что его держал о н, Бруклин хотелось надеть перчатки, поджечь поводок и вышвырнуть в окно, как зараженную редкой смертоносной бактерией безнадежно испорченную вещь.

Но собаку он тоже трогал, и ошейник на Брюси принадлежал ему.

Она надела кроссовки на босу ногу, накинула куртку прямо на домашнюю одежду, достала из тележки поводок и пристегнула его к ошейнику. Брюси не возражал, только жался.

Нашарив на комоде ключи, Брук дернула поводок, заставляя собаку подняться, и завозилась с замком. Краем глаза она увидела свое отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на нее смотрела незнакомая женщина, старше Брук на полтора десятка лет и прожившая на улице не меньше недели. Темные круги под глазами, бледность и невменяемый взгляд наводили на мысль, что она балуется наркотой.

И снова это не имело значения.

Бруклин смутно удивляло, что она не осталась лежать в постели, а спускается вниз по лестнице с псом, чтобы Брюси справил нужду на улице, а не в квартире.

Собаку нужно выгуливать.

— Пошли.

Брюси попытался было остаться лежать, но Брук безапелляционно дернула поводок еще раз, сильнее. Она сама чувствовала себя хуже покойника, ей было далеко не до обходительных уговоров. И ей приходилось тренировать собак.

— К ноге.

На улице он помочился почти сразу, и тут же сделал дела. Как Брук и полагала, пес был до смерти запуган. Забит до состояния, в котором предпочитал прятаться в раковину, ходить под себя и добровольно умирать от голода.

Ей было страшно и в то же время любопытно знать, что Джокер сделал, чтобы псина настолько боялась. Следы побоев отсутствовали. Могло это быть чем-то, что Брюси увидел? Пес был ухожен, в хорошей форме. Брук не представляла, чтобы Джокер держал животных. У Брюси должен был быть хозяин. Джокер убил его, или просто украл пса?

Скорее всего, приказал кому-то из своих это сделать.

Треть часа Брук выгуливала пса. Найдя в кармане сорок долларов с центами, дошла до магазина и привязала поводок Брюси к столбу. Уже внутри мелькнула параноидальная мысль, что когда она вернется, пса не будет. Его украдут. Люди Джокера, служба по отлову бездомных животных, похитители собак, мальчишки. Неважно кто.

Эгоизм шепнул, что так было бы лучше.

Страх подсказал, что Джокер не будет счастлив, если она потеряет пса. И если он сам похитит собаку или подошлет кого-то, виноватой все равно окажется Брук.

Бруклин Бёрк отрезала, что у них на районе никто не крадет собак. Не нужно превращать реальность в кошмар.

Еще пес был красивым, и у него были умные глаза. Представив, что Брюси не обнаружится на привязи, Брук почувствовала жгучую обиду и мотнула головой: с ней творилось что-то неладное.

Она прошла в зоотдел и сняла с полки упаковку сухого собачьего корма. Захватила из мясного упаковку охлажденных стейков и прошла к кассе. Кассир был мужчиной, охранник у двери — из дневной смены. Не считая косых неодобрительных взглядов, вызванных ее диким и неопрятным видом, никто не обращал на Бруклин внимания. Продукты были пробиты, и у выхода Брук подавила зевок. У страха воистину велики глаза.

Она желала бы, чтобы то же самое можно было сказать о Джокере.

Ему не понадобился ключ. Когда Брук через полчаса осмелилась выйти в приемную, его просто не было в клинике. С закрытыми окнами и запертой дверью.

Брюси по-прежнему сидел на привязи, когда она вышла на улицу.

Через четверть часа она была дома, сидела на краю кровати, прислушиваясь к звукам разгрызаемого корма доносящимся с кухни.

Хотелось удрать, нахрен, из города, но Брук понимала, что это бессмысленно. Сама она далеко не уйдет. Чтобы исчезнуть, нужна серьезная работа серьезных людей. Как звали того журналиста?.. Томас… Томас Блэккроу. Сколько раз он переезжал под другим именем? Три? Четыре? Блэккроу помогали ФБР.

Но Джокер всегда находил жертву, похожий больше на проклятие, чем на человека. Ты получал метку и знал, что он придет за тобой.

Брук чувствовала себя смертницей.

Собрать пожитки и взять билет в другой город не было вариантом, да у нее и денег не было, чтобы все бросить и осесть где-то еще.

И отец…

Может, он и способен был все это устроить.

Но что будет с тем, что она оставит в Готэме после себя?

Возможно, Карлайлу удастся скрыть дочь. Но Донни, Джессика, ее друзья, знакомые… Все животные, которые были в их питомнике…

Брук покачала головой.

Говорят, сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, и затем репутация работает на себя. Брук сидела на кровати в собственном доме, на ее запястьях не было наручников, ее шею не стягивал ошейник, дуло пистолета не смотрело ей в лицо, но она чувствовала себя так, будто Джокер заковал ее в цепи, зашвырнул в бронированный бункер с титановой двойной дверью, запер на замок и выбросил ключ в Марианскую впадину.

Он держал ее в страхе одним именем, лишая воли к сопротивлению.

— Джокер, — Брук покатала слово на языке, пробуя на вкус, и гром не ударил ее.

Возможно… Возможно Бэтмен мог бы ей помочь.

Бруклин поставила локти на колени и уронила в ладони подбородок.

Кого Джокер имел в виду, сказав «ему»?.. Отца?.. Клоун должен был знать, кто отец Бруклин…

Или… Бэтмена?

Теперь, когда эти вопросы были мысленно озвучены, Брук не знала ответа.

И она не имела ни малейшего представления, как связаться с Летучей Мышью. Забраться на крышу ДПГС, чтобы ее поймали копы или, что много хуже, о н? Совать в пустые бутылки записки с просьбой о помощи, малевать на них летучих мышей, а потом выбрасывать в окно?

Все эти размышления не имели значения. Когти мягко зацокали в коридоре. Наблюдая, как морда Брюси заглядывает в комнату, Бруклин понимала, что находится в тупике.

— Иди сюда, — она похлопала ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Кобель переступил с ноги на ногу и не шелохнулся. Брук вздохнула. Она не могла ничего сделать, пока Джокер держал за горло ее семью.

Единственное, что оставалось — ждать шанса и рассчитывать на собственные силы. Отдохнуть пару дней, не суетиться, дать случившемуся устаканиться в сознании. Худшие решения — решения принятые на скорую руку и горячую голову.

Пес попятился и исчез.

Минут пятнадцать Брук сидела, глядя то в стену, то под ноги. Мысли в голове перескакивали с одной на другую. В конце концов ей это надоело. Она поднялась, сходила на кухню — миска, в которую она насыпала корм, оказалось пустой — сделала себе кофе и нехотя поставила в микроволновку обед-фабрикат: аппетит отсутствовал, но к горлу подступала голодная тошнота.

С дымящейся чашкой вернулась в спальню и не развязывая шнурки сбросила с себя кроссовки, которые не потрудилась снять после улицы. Отшвырнула их один за другим: правый попал в стену и отскочил, левый остановился на полпути к первому и завалился набок.

Брук рухнула на край скрипнувшей старыми пружинами кровати, перегнулась к тумбе, держа чашку с кофе высоко, чтобы не разлить, и взяла телефонную трубку.

Сделав глоток и поморщившись, она набрала номер. Сбросила его. Немного подумала и снова набрала тот же самый.

Прошло три гудка. Затем:

— Да? — Грубый мужской голос.

Брук заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Эй, Джордж.

Тишина на том конце, секунд пять, потом, совсем другим тоном:

— Эй, Бруки! — Брук дернула щекой: эта форма имени никогда не раздражала ее… до сегодняшнего дня. — Бог ты мой, какая честь! Чем обязан удовольствию слышать твой голос?  
Легкий укол вины кольнул ее. Честно, Брук не могла предположить, что приветствие будет таким теплым.

— Прости, что не звоню, — хрипло сказала она.

— Да без проблем. Я ведь тоже не названиваю каждое воскресенье. Все мы заняты. Ну так… Что стряслось?

— Мы можем встретиться?


	6. Chapter 6

— Если позволите, сэр… что там было?

Брюс Уэйн сидел спиной к окну, наблюдая за пляшущим в камине пламенем. Справа на столике стоял графин с водой. Подле лежала небольшая раскрытая коробка в фиолетовой оберточной бумаге, рядом валялась зеленая лента.

— Взгляни, — сухо произнес Брюс.

— Я смогу уснуть после этого? — С легкой иронией спросил дворецкий, делая несколько шагов вперед. К боли в суставах он привык. Молодость ушла, старость осталась позади. Мог он подумать, что доживет почти до 80?..

Его воспитанник кивнул, не поворачивая головы. За спинкой кресла было видно только затылок.

Альфред вздохнул и приблизился. Не без опаски заглянул в коробку.

— Кольцо? — Он иронично поднял бровь. — Сентимент, сэр?

Брюс не оценил шутки. Пенниуорт видел это по легкой перемене в положении его челюсти. Он прикусил язык. Обыкновенно мастер Уэйн не возражал против колкостей, но когда дело касалось Джокера, его чувство юмора исчезало вместе с терпимостью.

За долгие годы Альфред так и не сумел привыкнуть к этому.

— Взгляни, — повторил мужчина, по-прежнему наблюдая за огнем.

Старик не хотел дотрагиваться до предмета, побывавшего в е г о руках. Со вздохом, он нагнулся к столику и достал из коробки тяжелое серебряное кольцо. Поднес его к глазам, щурясь через очки — мера, которую ему пришлось принять всего три года назад.

— Что это, сэр? Свинья? Я плохо вижу.

— Вепрь.

— О. Я понимаю, — его взгляд стал внимательным. Вепрь — символ Королей Готэма, самого сильного и влиятельного из «новых» преступных кланов. В последнее время Короли действовали дерзко и решительно, силой и посулами подминая под себя другие группировки.

— Здесь было только кольцо, — Брюс чуть повернул к нему голову.

— Только кольцо? — Недоверчиво переспросил дворецкий, поворачивая ободок так и эдак. Миниатюрное существо злобно щерилось, сверля его крошечными рубинами глаз. Селина Кайл могла обчистить карманы человека, считающегося неприкасаемым, и в насмешку подкинуть цацку Темному рыцарю.

Когда дело касалось Джокера, в комплект, как правило, входила еще и рука.

— Остальные части владельца нашли в бухтовой гавани Роджерса.

Сердце старика упало вниз.

— Ох. Понятно, — его узловатые пальцы непроизвольно сжали спинку второго кресла.

— Не все, — Брюс ударил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Голову до сих пор не обнаружили.

— Я буду осторожен с утренней почтой, сэр.

Брюс вздохнул и скосил на него глаза.

— Не думаю, что он пошлет ее сюда, Альфред.

— Ну, гм, вам проще судить, сэр, — он не был убежден. Его сердце билось самую малость быстрее. Этот звонок в машине… На секунду Альфред закрыл глаза и позволил себе короткий, глубокий вздох. Брюс изо всех сил делал вид, что все в порядке. Но как что-то может быть в порядке, когда этот маньяк названивает ему на личный номер? Может заявиться на порог их дома, как уже делал не один раз?..

Бэтмен и Брюс Уэйн все больше проникали друг в друга. Кошмары, которые Альфред надеялся оставить позади хотя бы при свете дня, просачивались за его воспитанником в повседневность, стучали в окна домов тех, кто был так или иначе с ним связан.

Брюс повернул к старику лицо, потом поставил стакан с водой на столик и поднялся, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Зачем разрезать тело, сэр?

— Он и не разрезал, — Брюс смотрел себе под ноги. — Поручил своим отморозкам создать нам и полиции побольше головной боли. Придумать что-то оригинальнее они не смогли, — воспитанник не мог видеть, как дернулось лицо старика. «Оригинальнее». Будто убийство может быть оригинальным. — Его послание — кольцо.

— Гм, — с сомнением выдавил Альфред и невольно потер правое запястье в том месте, где когда-то была отрублена кисть. — Так кто владелец?

Брюс брезгливо скривился.

— ДНК принадлежит нескольким людям, — произнес Уэйн. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд, он пояснил:

— Останки принадлежат не одному человеку. Их обнаружили не меньше десятка. Люди, которых считали пропавшими. Трупы разной степени свежести, — Пенниуорт не смог сдержать гримасы ужаса и отвращения. — Похоже, он решил вынести мусор разом.

— Сэр! — Пальцы дворецкого сильно сжали спинку кресла. Взгляд Брюса метнулся к ним, и холодные, жесткие черты лица виновато смягчились.

— Извини. Просто обрисовываю ситуацию. Так вот, копов это задержало. И мне пришлось попотеть, чтобы понять где чье ДНК. Но я нашел человека, который нам интересен. Джеймс Холли. Он из Королей. Все остальные — обыкновенные несчастные, оказавшиеся не в том месте не в то время.

По выражению лица мужчины старик видел, что это еще не все.

— Однако? — Поторопил он.

— Однако, пропал еще один член Королей. Йанк Паллара. И, я думаю, что кольцо — его, — Брюс подставил ладонь, и Альфред молча опустил в нее серебряный предмет. — Каждое кольцо изготавливается индивидуально. Для пальцев Холли это, — он повертел ободок. — Было бы как обруч. Настолько крупные пальцы есть только у одного человека из их банды. У Йанка Паллары.

Альфред помолчал, потом сказал:

— То есть, убито двое Королей.

— Я так думаю. Но пока не найдем Паллару, живым или мертвым, мы не можем быть уверены.

— Он убивает Королей? Пересылает Бэтмену их кольца и конечности?

— Хочет сказать, что Бэтмен не контролирует улицы, — угрюмо процедил Брюс. — Кичится тем, что выполняет мою работу. Добрался до них первым.

— Было бы весьма удачно, если бы они друг друга поубивали.

— Я бы не рассчитывал.

— Я и не рассчитываю, сэр.

Брюс подкинул кольцо на ладони, глядя на него с брезгливой неприязнью, и бросил обратно в коробку.

— Все это лишь малая часть войны между бандами. Я подрезал его, сильно, на Кук авеню. А потом добрался до трех его самых крупных счетов. Он собирался поиграть, а я лишил его средств. Ему придется попридержать коней.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что это сработает.

— Это помешает ему развернуться, — Брюс прошелся взад-вперед перед камином, глядя себе под ноги. — Сейчас никто не хочет видеть его в игре. Без огневой поддержки, где бы он ни всплыл, его попытаются заглушить. Это не задержит его надолго, но даст мне фору. Ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз, когда он ввязался в гангстерскую войну, и я не остановил его сразу?

— Помню.

— Второго раза не будет.

Брюс уставился на коробку.

— А что с Королями?

Уэйн поднял на него глаза.

— Королей его выходка взбесит. Несомненно, этого он добивался. Хаос. Кровь прольется. До клоуна им не добраться, значит, будет грызня между бандами. Их авторитет подорван. Они должны снова всем доказать, что сильны. Иначе потеряют уважение.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Что обычно, — Брюс обошел кресло спереди и тяжело опустился в него, устало вздохнув. — Буду отрубать гидре головы и прижигать, пока не отрасли новые. Выясню места сходок. Постараюсь убрать главарей одного за другим, — он протянул руку, взял со столика стакан и отпил. — То, что Джокер убрал двух Королей, может сыграть нам на руку. Пока они ослаблены, я займусь сошками поменьше, и затем вернусь к ним.

Повисло молчание.

В тишине тикали часы с кукушкой, трещали поленья в камине, было слышно, как Брюс пьет воду, и за окном ветер шевелит листвой.

— Мастер Брюс, — наконец, произнес Пенниуорт, глядя на улицу. — А что с Бруклин?

Брюс замер, его пальцы сильнее сомкнулись на стакане.

— В смысле?

— В Готэме не безопасно. Вы что-то будете предпринимать?

Уэйн помолчал.

— Я думал об этом, — наконец, произнес он. — Попробую еще раз уговорить ее покинуть город. Хотя бы на время. Пусть возьмет отпуск. Что это за работа, где она вечно нужна? — Он недовольно поджал губы.

— Если б я был на вашем месте, я бы просто взял и вывез ее.

— Альфред, я тебя умоляю. Ты бы этого не сделал, — старик недовольно нахмурился, чувствуя себя задетым. — Я не могу просто заставить ее что-то сделать. Она не ребенок. Она взрослый человек.

— Вы — ее отец. И если ей не хватает зрелости принять верное решение, отец — это тот человек, который обязан вмешаться.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты диктовал мне, как жить, Альфред, — глянув ему прямо в глаза, холодно ответил Брюс. Выдержать его взгляд было сложно, но Пенниуорт сделал это. Он категорически не был согласен с воспитанником.

Брюс Уэйн, даже в восьмилетнем возрасте, был особенным ребенком. Старик за свою длинную жизнь не знал существа более волевого и целеустремленного.

Уже тогда он понимал, глядя в озлобленные и решительные глаза мальчишки, что даже если закует его в цепи и бросит в подвал, Брюс все равно сделает то, что решил.

Брюс относился к особой породе людей, создающих мир вокруг себя. У Брюса не было понятия отдыха. Он не знал, что такое выходные.

Каждая секунда его существования была направлена на то, что есть Бэтмен.

Альфреду в голову не приходило диктовать ему, как жить.

Бруклин… унаследовала многие черты отца. Но она не была Брюсом. Даже отдаленно.

Он не знал ее лично. Бруклин никогда не была в доме Брюса Уэйна, и Альфред был староват для игры в маскарад.

Но он знал ее со слов отца, видел на видео, на фотографиях, смотрел ее сайт, читал статьи. Она была дочерью человека, ставшего ему сыном, и Альфред хватался за любую возможность увидеть или услышать о ней. Наблюдал, как она растет, учится, взрослеет, начинает работать.

Девочка, незаурядная, но не из тех, кто строит жизнь собственными руками. То, что она до сих пор работала в этой клинике, говорило само за себя. Ей словно пелену на глаза накинули, и она не видела, как сама загоняет себя в тупик. Большинство людей так жило. Во вселенной с сотнями возможностей, тысячами открытых дверей, они предпочитали с закрытыми глазами плыть по течению. Кто мешал Бруклин принять предложение отца, переехать в другой город, заработать денег и вернуться, чтобы самой открыть хорошую ветклинику в Готэме? В том же Ист Энде? Современную ветклинику, ту, что будет помогать людям.

И институт. Она даже не доучилась в нем. Ради чего? Чтобы пойти работать в Ист Энде.

Брюс никогда не бросал незаконченных дел.

Брюс никогда не шел на поводу у сиюминутных установок.

Альфред знал, что Бруклин Бёрк была достаточно рассудительным человеком, но в том, что касалось больших вещей, она оставалась абсолютным ребенком.

И если она сама не могла решиться покинуть город, Брюс должен был принять решение за нее.

— Мастер Брюс, откровенно говоря, вы не можете всерьез сравнивать себя с ней. Вы были вполовину моложе ее возраста, и при этом участвовали в делах компании, вели внутреннее расследование. Я не останавливал вас, потому что нечего было останавливать. Вы поступали дерзко, пугали меня, но я не могу и слова сказать, будто вы что-то делали неправильно. Я не смог бы остановить вас, даже если б сильно захотел. Но Бруклин — не вы. Она плывет по жизни. Ради Бога, все эти ее попытки "найти себя" — детский лепет. Ее нужно взять за руку, сэр. Ваша дочь не знает, что делает.

— Может и так. Но решение она менять не собирается.

— Сэр…

— Я сказал, я поговорю с ней, — резко осадил Брюс и отвернулся. — Но она моя дочь. Я не буду заставлять ее делать что-то насильно. Пусть ошибается. Так мы учимся. Так я учился. Напомнить тебе, сколько ошибок я совершил?

— А если с ней что-то случится? Если этот маньяк до нее доберется? — Его голос слегка дрожал.

— Все, — резко ответил Брюс. — хватит. Я услышал тебя. Услышь и ты меня.

Альфред скрипнул зубами, потом выдохнул, обошел кресло и тяжело упал в него, глядя на пламя.

— Я присматриваю за ней, помни, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Никто к ней не подберется.

=================================

— Бог мой, Бёрк. Ты что, работаешь одна?

Брук поправила рукой волосы и бросила короткий взгляд на стакан, пытаясь разглядеть в стекле свое отражение.

Они сидели в кафе-баре «Цикада». За окном по трассе неслись машины, в зале стоял легкий гомон, несколько официантов суетились, лавируя между столиками.

Бруклин вздохнула. Она постаралась привести себя в порядок, но бледность и вымученное выражение лица ей не удалось извести. По крайней мере, они не встретились в тот же день, что созвонились, и у нее было двадцать четыре часа, чтобы выспаться и все обдумать.

На следующее утро она пожалела, что позвонила Джорджи. Это был импульсивный, необдуманный поступок — как раз таких она намеревалась избегать.

Ее мозг принимал решения на автомате, и тело послушно выполняло команды. Когда утром она открыла глаза, и туман в голове чуть развеялся, Бруклин спросила себя: она действительно собирается сделать то, что собралась сделать?

Соблазн отзвониться и отменить встречу был велик — ей не хотелось никуда выбираться, а собственная затея пугала ее.

Сама по себе встреча с Джорджи ни к чему ее не обязывала.

Он сидел, положив правый локоть на стол, вертел в крупных пальцах зубочистку и пристально разглядывал ее.

Джорджи был, пожалуй, единственным, с кем она сейчас не боялась встречаться.

Она чувствовала себя зараженной. Любой, кто входил с ней в контакт, мог подхватить заразу. Ей страшно было подумать, что Донни и Джессика могут попасть из-за нее под удар. Они были бы абсолютно беспомощны перед лицом такой угрозы, как Джокер.

Джорджи…

Он, конечно, изменился больше, чем она могла представить.

— Ну, не обижайся, — Джордж сломал зубочистку и бросил ее себе за спину. — Эй, милашка! — Он окликнул молодую симпатичную официантку. Девушка приблизилась, бросив короткий взгляд на Брук, довольно искренне улыбнулась мужчине и выдала дежурную фразу приветствия. — Прими у нас заказ. Бруки, выбрала что?

У нее по-прежнему отсутствовал аппетит, и она замялась, не желая мямлить в ответ что-то вроде «не знаю» и «еще нет».

Джорджи прочел ответ на ее лице и повернулся к официантке.

— Два больших капучино, — он склонился над меню. — Два бифштекса, один с кровью. Вот этот салат… Как он называется…

— Тарамасалата.

— Да, тарамасалата. Потом жаренный картофель, два чизкейка и два больших стакана с мороженным. Ваниль, клубника, банан, вишня? — Он поднял лицо на Брук.

— Банан.

— Один банан, один ванильный, — он задумчиво почесал пальцами щетину на широком подбородке, явно размышляя, что бы еще заказать.

Брук не планировала есть. Она не останавливала Джорджи, зная, что он все равно закажет на двоих, и зная, что она сможет сплавить свою порцию ему. В отличие от Донни Джордж не был толстым. Живот над ремнем заметно выпирал вперед, но если Донни весь был мягкими и податливыми формами, то Джордж был массой. Он не казался полным, он казался большим. Широкие плечи, большие руки, крепкая шея, мощные ноги. За время, что они с Брук не виделись, мужчина еще прибавил в весе и заметно увеличил мышечную массу. В нем не осталось ничего юношеского. Перед Бруклин сидел коренастый, крепко сбитый мужчина за тридцать. Его пронзительный цепкий взгляд и ассиметричное, с крупными чертами и въевшимся навсегда насмешливым выражением лицо на котором раза два ломали нос, придавали ему вид лихой и неприветливый. От его серого костюма-тройки пахло хвойным мужским одеколоном, кожей, металлом, спиртом и порохом. Он сидел напротив развалившись, по-хозяйски, правый локоть поставив на стол и вертя в коротких пальцах вторую зубочистку. Его левая рука висела между колен. Пиджак на груди натягивался, и Бруклин видела под тканью топорщащуюся кобуру.

Джордж Хэкворт был похож на тех парней, что в фильмах всегда маячат с пушками за спинами своих хозяев и первыми идут в расход, когда начинается перестрелка, и герои-копы идут на штурм. Брук никогда бы не подумала, что будет сидеть и говорить с подобным типом. Не знай она Джорджи, то побоялась бы иметь с ним дело. Еще одно подтверждение тому, что внешность бывает обманчива.

Джордж не был глуп. В отличие от нее, он закончил институт, куда поступил без посторонней помощи назло отцу.

В конце концов, гены взяли свое.

— Ну, как дела на вашем тонущем корабле?

— Неплохо, — отозвалась Брук. — Джессика на днях ходила в мэрию. Попросить их выделить финансирование.

— Бог ты мой.

— И нам выписали чек.

— Серьезно? Готэм согласился спонсировать вашу богадельню?

— Брюс Уэйн, — нехотя уточнила Бруклин. — Он там находился, услышал разговор и просто выписал чек.

— Этот чудик, — Джорджи усмехнулся. — Ну, в это я могу поверить. Он любит это дело. Разбрасываться деньгами. Может, пытается искупить чувство вины за что-то. У богатых людей много скелетов в шкафах. Мне он всегда казался темной лошадкой.

— По крайней мере, он помогает людям.

— Никто ничего не делает просто так в этом мире, Брук. Взять тебя, — он махнул рукой. — Тебе, например, просто нравится работать за гроши и верить, что это спасительная миссия.

— Мне нравится работать с животными.

— Нет, тебе нравится работать с животными в условиях, где ты загоняешь себя до состояния живого трупа. С животными можно работать в сотнях других мест, но тебе нравится приносить себя в жертву.

К их столику приблизилась официантка с большим подносом, на котором умещался их заказ, и Джорджи убрал локоть, освобождая место.

— Спасибо, детка, — он разделил еду и сразу же отпил из своего стакана с кофе, предварительно высыпав в него пакетик сахара. — Ты обиделась, Брук?

— Нет.

— Отлично, тогда я продолжу.

— Это обязательно?

— Не планировал полоскать тебе мозг, пока ты не вошла сюда, Бруки. Ты выглядишь настолько сногсшибательно, что во мне проснулась медицинская жилка. Я почти готов осмотреть тебя.

— Это переутомление, Джордж.

— О чем я и говорю. Хотя, — он прищурился. — Я бы сказал, переутомлением здесь дело не ограничивается. Иначе зачем тебе было вызывать на ковер старого доброго Джорджи Хэкворта, э?

Брук поерзала на стуле, пристыженная его журящим тоном.

— Расслабься. Я не в обиде. Я ведь все понимаю. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы тоже держался от себя подальше.

— Да дело вовсе не…

— Да брось, Брук. Не будем обо мне, — он сломал вторую зубочистку, отбросил ее на пол и подвинул к себе тарелку с бифштексом. — Ешь. На тебе лица нет, — он взял столовые приборы, отрезал кусок и закинул в рот. Брук уставилась в собственную тарелку. Запах мяса ударил в нос, и рот невольно наполнился слюной. Помешкав, она взяла нож и вилку, отрезала кусочек и осторожно отправила в рот, медленно пережевывая, не уверенная, что ее через пять секунд не стошнит.

Но мясо было вкусным, и, под аккомпанемент желудка, она поняла, что хочет есть.  
Джорджи наблюдал за ней, потягивая кофе из стаканчика. Потом сказал:

— Приходи к нам. Я тебя устрою. Будешь работать с людьми. Хорошо получать.

— Вытаскивать пули из бандитов? — Кисло ухмыльнулась Брук.

— Да, вытаскивать пули из бандитов. Лечить собачек их пассий. Знаешь, такие, тяф-тяф, из дамской сумочки. У них генетические патологии в десятом колене. Налечишься.  
Бруклин вымученно улыбнулась, отпивая из своего стаканчика.

— Ну? Что улыбаешься? Я не шучу.

Брук передернула плечами.

— Ты знаешь, меня это не интересует, Джорджи.

— А что тебя интересует? Вот это, — он неопределенно кивнул на нее.

— Я люблю свою работу, да.

— Вы — трое неудачников, живущих в своем пузыре. Не обижайся, Брук. Нельзя только работать в этой дыре, а потом возвращаться домой и дрочить за ноутбуком на старые дома. Пардон. Есть жизнь за пределами этого.

— Кажется, я пропустила время лекции, — пробормотала Бруклин, отрезая себе еще кусок мяса и запивая его кофе.

— Это точно. Вы думаете, что кому-то нужны. Но вы никому не нужны. Вашей клиники не станет, а земной шар не остановится. Вам нравится думать, что вы выполняете какую-то миссию, что животные в вас нуждаются, что без вас в этой дыре никто о них не позаботится. Увы, Бруки. Все мы заменимы. Даже он, — Джордж прищурил один глаз и ткнул пальцем в крышу дома. — Бэтс, — прошептал он, расширяя глаза.

— Видел его когда-нибудь? — Невозмутимо поинтересовалась Брук, спеша увести тему в сторону. По блеску в его светлых глазах, она поняла, что маневр не прошел незамеченным.

Он фыркнул, сложил руки на груди и подался назад.

— Я — нет. И, хотя я считаю, что он приносит городу пользу, надеюсь, не увижу. Такие как я у него не на лучшем счету, и я знаю парней, которые с ним встречались. Бедолаги, — он отодвинул пустую тарелку и взялся за салат.

— Ну, я сделал вид, что взываю к твоему разуму, ты сделала вид, что выслушала меня. Теперь можем переходить к делу. Что надо, Бруклин? — Его взгляд стал холодным и деловым, и Брук поняла, что он в самом деле изменился. Работа в организованной преступности меняет людей.

— Прижать кого? Кого?

Брук качнула головой.

— Мне нужен пистолет, — тихо сказала Брук.

— Т-а-а-к… правда, что ли? — Не моргнув глазом спокойно протянул Джордж, облизывая ложку. — Это еще зачем?

Брук ждала этого вопроса.

— Не имеет значения. Можешь достать или нет?

— Не так быстро, Бруки. Ты приходишь с таким видом, будто тебя неделю держали в подвале, и просишь пушку. У тебя руки трясутся, — Брук убрала руки со стола. — Я не уличный барыга, которому лишь бы сплавить ствол, получить бабло и отчалить. В какое дерьмо тебя затянуло?

— Джордж, — Брук сцепила пальцы в замок и подалась вперед. — Если б я знала куда, и если б у меня были деньги, я бы обратилась к барыге.

— О как.

— Но у меня нет денег, нет времени, и я понятия не имею, где можно достать ствол. Поэтому обращаюсь к тебе. Просто ответь: да, нет. Если нет, скажи, и закончим на этом.

— Люди в твоем состоянии творят вещи, о которых потом жалеют. Не хочу, чтобы ты завалила какого-нибудь забулдыгу и получила срок.

Брук устало растерла виски. Вот они. Вопросы. Болтовня. Зачем, почему, кто…

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, вопросы.

Она понимала, ее вид не располагает к доверию.

Но правду она не могла рассказать. Преступник или нет, Джорджи — обыкновенная шестерка. Помочь ей он не в силах, а встряв в это дело привлечет к себе внимание. В том, что Джокер его уберет, если Джорджи начнет копать, Брук не сомневалась.

— Джордж. Ты меня знаешь, — их глаза встретились. — Признаться, я сейчас устала. Не хочу спорить, объяснять, отвечать на вопросы… Я тебя прошу, как друга: если можешь, достань ствол. Он мне, правда, нужен. Только не вмешивайся, — угрюмо закончила она и отвернулась, когда Джордж открыл рот, чтобы заговорить.

Краем глаза она видела, что он ее рассматривает.

— Ты говоришь, как смертник, — наконец произнес Джордж.

Бруклин и чувствовала себя, как смертник. Ей было интересно, как бы изменилось лицо Джорджа, если бы он узнал, кто именно у нее на хвосте. Джордж думает, ее донимают коллекторы. Или бандиты. Или еще кто из тех плохих парней, имена которых никто никогда не запоминает, но которые исправно портят всем жизнь и поджимают хвост при виде рыбешки покрупнее.

— Если бы я думала, что ты можешь помочь, я бы обратилась к тебе. Но мне просто нужен пистолет, — с нажимом повторила она.

Джорджи поднял брови, немигающе глядя на нее.

— Был бы кто другой на твоем месте, я бы ответил нет, — наконец произнес он.

— Это означает «да»?

— Я тебе верю. Я достану для тебя пушку, Брук. Но чтобы добыть чистый ствол понадобится время. Раньше, чем завтра-послезавтра не рассчитывай. А свое оружие я тебе не отдам, извини.

— Хорошо, — на лучшее она и не надеялась. По-честному, Брук не верила, что он согласится.

Джордж почесал подбородок, разглядывая ее.

— По поводу денег… В общем, есть вариант сделать это условно бесплатно.

— Условно? — Нахмурилась Брук.

— Да. Дело обстоит так. Нашим парням срочно нужен человек, который бы кое-что для нас разузнал.

Брук напряглась.

— Джордж, я…

Джордж вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

— Никакого криминала, Бруки! Ничего такого! Просто побыть в определенном месте, в определенное время. Послушать. Мы бы нашли на это дело кого-то другого и заплатили зелеными, но если тебе нужна пушка, информацию с удовольствием выменяют на ствол. Ты у нас девка смышленая, уверен, услышишь что надо.

Брук молчала, нервно ковыряя вилкой бифштекс.

— Давай так, — Джорджи отпил капучино и ткнул пальцем в стол. — Я скажу тебе местечко, а ты посмотришь своими глазками и прочирикаешь нам, что они видели.

Видя ее нерешительность, он добавил:

— Это не опасно, Брук! Стал бы я посылать тебя в яму с волками?

Брук уставилась на него. Джорджи не был плохим человеком, когда они познакомились. Но они не виделись несколько лет. И, в конце концов, он не частным предпринимательством занимался.

Но у него были такие честные глаза, когда он смотрел на нее едва не обиженно, что Бруклин хотелось им верить.

И он был старым приятелем.

— Звучит приемлемо, — наконец сказала она.


	7. Chapter 7

Бруклин не знала, чего ожидала.

Что Джорджи отправит ее в бар. Что придется идти в ночной стрип-клуб. Рыскать по подворотням.

Только не этого.

Убирая во внутренний карман права, предъявленные охраннику, и переступая порог, она покачала головой, недоверчиво рассматривая под ногами ковер с вышитыми конем и ладьей на фоне щита.

Джордж сказал правду. Шахматный клуб меньше всего напоминал яму с волками.  
И Бруклин ни черта не смыслила в шахматах.

Дело не в том, что она не любила шахматы. Но за всю жизнь такая популярная классическая игра каким-то образом обошла ее стороной. Брук играла один раз в школе, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как называются фигуры и кто как ходит. Еще два раза — с отцом. Он объяснял ей правила и пробовал учить комбинациям. Отец был хорошим игроком.

По складу ума Бруклин была скорее логиком, чем гуманитарием, но, очевидно, игра пришлась в ее жизни настолько поздно, что мозг Брук просто не зацепился за нее.

Она едва помнила правила. В конце концов, отец играл с ней, когда ей было шестнадцать. Почти десять лет прошло.

Внутри было уютно. Пахло кофе, чаем, выпечкой, корицей, яблоками, деревом и шоколадом. Теплый верхний свет освещал просторный деревянный зал. Вдоль стен висели полотна с эмблемами клуба. В дальнем конце располагался небольшой кафетерий, и по всему залу стояли шахматные и деревянные столики, за которыми люди играли, негромко беседовали, пили чай, кофе. Несколько человек читало. Зал был на две трети пуст, часы показывали 10:20. Брук еще раз покачала головой, слегка ошалевшая.

Это было последнее место, где она могла представить себе встречу людей из преступной группировки.

Видимо, стереотипы мешали, но она ожидала что-то мрачное и неприветливое, с запахом крепкого табака и алкоголя. Не семейную кофейню для шахматистов.

И еще она была напряжена.

Чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Ей было не место здесь. Бруклин не играла в шахматы, не взяла с собой книгу, и у нее не было подготовлено ответов на случай, если начнут задаваться вопросы.

Отголосок столкновения с Джокером заставлял вещи вокруг казаться пустыми и незначительными. Можно сказать, она побывала в горячей точке. Ей не было страшно. Не после того вечера. Поэтому она просто прошла за угловой столик и уселась за него, решив пустить вещи на самотек. У нее все равно не было плана. Так почему нет?

Брук огляделась.

Людей, которых Джорджи показал на фотографиях, не нашлось в зале. Она задалась вопросом, что будет, если они не придут. Это посчитается как провал? Или дело перенесут на другой день, в другое место?

Большая ее часть желала, чтобы они не явились. Невзирая на отсутствие страха, Брук не горела желанием действовать. Действия требовали решений, а решения отнимали слишком много сил.

Не зависящий от нее ситуационный фактор, делающий задание невыполнимым, решил бы вопрос и спас самооценку.

Это были мысли халтурщика, продиктованные усталостью и апатией, борющейся с ее разумом за контроль, и Брук понимала, что в ее ситуации такая линия поведения не приемлема.

Она была тонущим, и как человек почти полжизни проживший в Ист Энде хорошо знала, что спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих.

Никто не подплывет к ней и не вытащит к берегу за волосы.

Бруклин вздохнула, откидывая прядь со лба, и достала телефон. Никто на нее не смотрел, никто не подскакивал к ней с вопросами, никто не допытывался, сколько шахматных комбинаций она знает. Каждый в зале был занят своим делом, и молодая женщина слегка расслабилась.

Ровно до тех пор, пока ее взгляд не остановился на двоих, спускавшихся в зал по лестнице.  
Брук подобралась, и быстро опустила глаза. Они даже не смотрели в ее сторону, но она чувствовала себя шпионом, на которого устремлены все взгляды. Сердце забилось быстрее, и она нервно облизнула губы.

Спокойно.

Они никогда ее не видели. В зале сидят еще четверо таких же обычных молодых людей, как Бруклин. Ничего примечательного. Если она будет вести себя естественно, никто на нее не глянет. Все в ее руках.

Но если она будет дергаться…

Вид нервной, подозрительно бледной женщины с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и трясущимися руками привлечет к себе внимание.

Брук сделала вид, что читает с телефона, исподволь наблюдая, как мужчины проходят и усаживаются за шахматный столик у противоположной стены. Она выругалась про себя. Рядом с ними не было ни одного свободного столика без игры. Только шахматные.

Брук сделала глубокий вдох.

Спокойно. Она что-то придумает.

Что если она не сможет подсесть ближе?.. Что если они ее заметят?.. Что если они начнут задавать вопросы?.. Что если она не извлечет из разговора ничего ценного?..

Что если у нее пропадет слух и зрение?..

Что если, что если, что если?

Ей было тяжело контролировать дыхание. Она ошиблась. Страх еще был. Просто прятался под тонкой пленкой апатии.

Начинался мандраж. Изнутри поднималась паника. Пора было действовать, а ей было страшно начать и допустить ошибку.

Она не в воров и полицейских играла в школьном дворе.

Чтобы как-то успокоиться и отвлечься, Брук открыла сайт в телефоне, и только через секунду поняла, что это ее собственный. Она облизнула сухие губы, проглядывая титульную страницу, и призывала из памяти образ человека с белым лицом, неестественно широкой улыбкой и пугающим голосом. По затылку поползли холодные мурашки, но руки, держащие телефон, перестали трястись, а паника отступила.

То, что ей предстояло сделать, не могло быть страшнее н е г о.

Она издала нервный смешок. Забавно. Он бы посмеялся, если б знал, что Бруклин с его помощью пытается обуздать собственные страхи.

Брук машинально прокрутила страницу сайта вниз.

18 посетителей, 6 зарегистрированных, 12 гостей.

Стало зябко.

Он заходил на сайт. Читал его.

Если не солгал. Станет Д ж о к е р тратить свое время?

Бруклин уставилась на безликие номера. Восемнадцать, шесть, двенадцать.

Он сейчас там? Одновременно с ней?

Она нажала на список.

Выпали ники с айпишниками.

Ей никогда не отследить его по IP.

TheWanderer555, GCboy92, Maggie81, Billy_Fletcher, qwerty&asdf, User_User^^, 12 гостей.  
Напротив каждого зарегистрированного и незарегистрированного пользователя — ай пи адрес.  
Он в равной степени мог оказаться гостем, Мэгги восемьдесят один или qwerty&asdf. Это интернет. Ему не нужен грим, чтобы спрятать лицо. В сети нет лиц. Только цифры.

Дрожащими пальцами Брук пригладила волосы.

Если он в самом деле читал ее статьи, высокая оценка от него много значит.

Лучше него город знает только Бэтмен.

Бруклин мотнула головой. Гордость — не то чувство, которое должны вызывать его слова. Но ее эго, по-кошачьи выгнув спину и издавая голодное урчание, жадно тянулось в сторону похвалы.

В университете они проходили базовый курс психологии. Бруклин и не требовалось особых уроков, чтобы понимать, как человек реагирует на проявленное внимание, и как притворное внимание можно использовать, чтобы играть на чужих струнах.  
Притворись, что ты слушаешь — и люди начнут говорить. Прикинься понимающим, и человек начнет открываться. Сделай вид, что тебе не все равно, и собеседник почувствует себя значимым.

Джокер был психопатом. Бруклин не могла ставить диагноз, но большинство людей сходилось в этом мнении. Психопаты — прирожденные хищники, манипуляторы. Как росянки. Задабривают жертву, подпуская ее к себе, а когда она слишком близко, чтобы бежать, захлопывают ловушку. Показывают истинное лицо.

Она уставилась невидящим взглядом в экран, вспоминая его голос. Фразы, почти вежливые. Манера говорить и интонации, разнящиеся со смыслом произносимых слов. Если бы он орал на нее и размахивал разводным ключом, это пугало бы меньше, чем его угрожающее дружелюбие и непонятный больной огонек в глазах.

Сайт был глубоко личной вещью. Ее единственным хобби, кроме работы. Страстью. Ее не смущало безразличие Донни и отсутствие интереса со стороны масс, но вранье подобного рода… Лживые комплименты… Брук предпочитала, чтобы ей в лицо говорили неприятную правду.

Подозревать, что он открыл сайт, бегло пробежал по нему глазами и использовал знание, чтобы подцепить ее за самолюбие, было больно.  
Будь это кто-то другой Брук было бы все равно. Но Джокер не был просто кем-то. Он стоял рядом с Бэтменом.

Получить признание от кого-то их уровня… значило много.  
Бруклин заставила себя закрыть интернет-страницу и досчитала до десяти, прогоняя ненужные мысли.

Мужчины минут пять как начали партию, и с каждой секундой время утекало, а с ним — ее шанс получить пушку.

Она шатко поднялась на ноги. Звук отодвигаемого стула показался ей громом артиллерийского выстрела, и она боязливо скользнула взглядом по сторонам. Но нет, никто по-прежнему не смотрел на нее.

Чувствуя себя громкой и неуклюжей, на не слушающихся ногах, Брук направилась в сторону людей. Бернард Дюран и Уэйн Вилкинс, пятьдесят и тридцать четыре года. Бруклин не знала, кто они. Только что они члены еще одной преступной банды. Дюран был похож на университетского профессора, и Вилкинс внешне больше напоминал служащего банка, чем бандита.

Джорджи соврал ей?.. Что если эти ребята не имеют с криминалом ничего общего?.  
Еще раз напомнив себе, что внешность бывает обманчивой, Брук прошла за соседний шахматный столик и опустилась на стул. У нее замерло сердце, когда Дюран повернул к ней голову и немного отсутствующе улыбнулся. Брук нервно улыбнулась в ответ, надеясь, что улыбка не слишком похожа на гримасу, и уткнулась взглядом в шахматную доску. Щеки начинали пылать.

Она не была создана для вранья. Как отец с этим справляется?..  
Рука была свинцовой, когда она поднимала ее, чтобы переставить черную пешку на одну клетку вперед.

— … Думаешь? Я не уверен, что стоит, — от волнения смысл слов ускользал.

— Скажи ему. Лучше сейчас, чем…

Белая пешка шагнула вперед, и Брук вдохнула воздуха, заставляя себя успокоиться. Никто не смотрит. Главное — видимость. Неважно, что она будет делать за шахматной доской, ключ -казаться занятой.

— Подрезал, говоришь?

— Какой-то юный гондон. Папаша купил ему машину. Гнал на полную. Попытался проскочить. Разбил мне задние фары и поцарапал бампер.

— Твоей новой машине?

— Да, моей новой машине! Можешь представить?

— И что ты сделал?

— Пиздюк скрылся, но я переснял номера, — по мере продвижения разговора вера Брук в их невиновность становилась все меньше. — Сын главного архитектора. Наша культура и просвещение хорошо воспитывает своих ублюдков, а?

— Каков отец, таков и сын. Эта бездарность дала добро изуродовать участок в Бауэри, где я родился. Снесли старые дома и понастроили какую-то срань Господню.

— Да, видал.

— Куда катится город!

— Еще этот Лютор, черт бы его побрал с его новостроем.

— Ну и что ты будешь делать, так оставишь это?

— Ну уж нет. Пора напомнить им, где их место. Чертовы бюрократы…

— Привет, — Брук так сосредоточилась на чужом разговоре, что напрочь забыла смотреть по сторонам. Она дернулась так сильно, что едва не опрокинула фигуры на доске.

— Эй-эй! Не нужно так пугаться. Я пришел с миром, — она подняла взгляд, сердце бешено стучало в горле.

Перед ее столиком стоял мужчина. Высокий, атлетичный, черноволосый, голубоглазый, с красивыми и сильными чертами лица. Он был старше ее, но обезоруживающая искренняя улыбка превращала его в мальчишку. Он стоял, подняв руки в защитном жесте, и его смеющиеся глаза внимательно изучали ее лицо.

Он обладал модельной красотой, будто сошел с обложки глянцевого журнала. В его улыбку, фигуру и голос можно было влюбиться в течение первых секунд.

И больше всего Брук желала, чтобы он сейчас же свалил.

На них смотрели. Разговор умолк. Она встретила взгляд Дюрана, и на секунду ей показалось, что в его темных глазах загорелось подозрение. Бруклин поспешно отвернула лицо.

Мужчина прокашлялся.

— Извини… Но я наблюдаю за тобой пару минут… И ты совершенно не умеешь играть в шахматы.

Брук обвела взглядом зал, понимая, что ведет себя, как пойманный на горячем вор, но совершенно ничего не в состоянии с собой поделать.

— Ты не играешь, — он говорил достаточно тихо, так, что за соседним столиком мужчины, возобновившие разговор, едва ли их слышали. — Ты просто переставляешь фигуры. Зачем делать вид, что что-то делаешь?

В другой ситуации Брук испытала бы стыд, но этот тип напугал ее, вел себя бесцеремонно, лез не в свое дело. И он мешал ей делать то, что и без того требовало больших усилий.  
Злость ударила в голову. Бруклин подняла на него взгляд, сдвигая брови.

— Плохая попытка. Нет, присесть нельзя. Я жду своего парня. И до свидания.

— Спасибо, — он отодвинул стул и спокойно сел напротив. Бруклин холодно уставилась на него, понимая, что еще одно неосторожное слово — и она опрокинет шахматную доску ему на голову. Брук убрала руки со стола, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Ее непросто было вывести из себя, но ему это удалось.

И она не могла устраивать сцену — Дюран и Вилкинс сидели рядом, и это был ее лучший шанс получить пушку.

— Вот он я.

— Что?

— Твой парень.

Брук уставилась на него.

— Я имею в виду, мы оба знаем, что ты не ждешь своего парня, — он подмигнул, не обращая внимания на холодную ненависть в ее глазах. — Поэтому, будем считать, что ты его дождалась. В смысле, я не пытаюсь подкатить к тебе. У меня есть девушка. Говоря «твой парень», я хочу сказать, что я именно тот парень, которого ты ждешь.

— Ты много говоришь, — медленно произнесла Бруклин, стараясь уловить, о чем идет речь за шахматным столом справа.

— Мне говорили.

— Могу повторить.

— Я предлагаю просто сыграть в шахматы, — он обаятельно улыбнулся и протянул ей ладонь. — Дик.

Брук помедлила, но, в конце-концов, протянула свою и скрепила рукопожатие.

— Бруклин, — нехотя сказала она.

— … А, так он вернулся? — Голос Вилкинса доносился словно издалека.

— Два дня назад.

— Будет жить у тебя?

— Я предлагал ему, но он отказался. Упрямый сукин сын, мой братец. Ему ничего не нужно. Он сам по себе. Сказал, снимет номер в мотеле, на время.

— Что, здесь?

— Нет. В маленькой Италии.

— Пауэрс?

— Нет, другой. Мелкий такой. Был там раз, не понравилось. Три этажа, маленькие комнаты, нет душа в номерах. А ему нравится. Говорит, не любит роскоши.

— Чудак.

— … Как город. Занятно. Твои родителям нравится Бруклин?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала она, стараясь одновременно прислушиваться к чужому разговору и не потерять нить беседы с этим «Диком».

Имя ему подходило. Он вел себя как настоящая задница.

— Я был в Бруклине много раз. Красивый город. Старинный. Ты была в Бруклине? Аквариум и парашютная вышка в парке аттракционов — просто обалдеть.

— Слушай, — Брук повернула к нему лицо. — Чего тебе надо?

— Да ничего. Просто увидел в клубе любителей шахмат одинокую девушку, совершенно не умеющую играть в шахматы, — Брук поджала губы. — А еще ты сидишь рядом местными авторитетами, и я вижу, как твои ушки-локаторы подстраиваются под их частоту. Как думаешь, что они сделают с тобой, если поймут, что ты подслушиваешь?

— Ты кто? — Понизив голос сухо спросила Брук.

— Друг.

— О, ну это все объясняет.

— … Спасибо Бэтсу, он хотя бы на время выбыл из игры.

— Так Бэтс на нашей стороне, думаешь?

— В смысле?

— Против клоуна.

— Ты сейчас пошутил, Уэйн? Бэтс ни на чьей стороне.

— Я имею в виду, он мог подрезать наших, но взялся за психа.

— Он просто вывел дикую карту из партии, приятель. Игра с Джокером в колоде — как русская рулетка. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент тебе вышибет мозги.  
Дик вздохнул. Брук посмотрела на него. У мужчины был скучающий и уставший вид.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он встретился с ней глазами и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Джокер, — вполголоса пояснил он, невесело ухмыляясь. — Не может не произвести фурор.

Брук не ответила.

— … По крайней мере «Бурые скорпионы» ушли под крыло Эстебану. Тот еще хрыч, но, по крайней мере, не о н.

— Он найдет ребяток, можешь не сомневаться. Откуда-то всегда выискиваются ненормальные. Вопрос времени.

— Зачем работать на босса, который вместо пенсии отправляет тебя в ящик?

— Тебе не понять. Ты недавно в Готэме. Людей просто тянет к нему. Как в омут. Молись, чтобы наши с ним пути разминулись.

— Это не может быть так страшно, у нас тоже есть пушки…

— …Серьезно, хотя бы притворись, что играешь, Бруклин. Ты разве что к ним не подсела еще, — уши Брук вспыхнули, и она машинально взяла в пальцы черную ладью.

— Ты в курсе, что белые ходят первыми, да?

— Да, — отвлеченно буркнула Брук.

— Странно, потому что расположение шахмат на доске говорит мне, что первый ход был сделан черными.

Она раздраженно глянула ему в глаза.

— Так и есть.

Дик улыбнулся.

— А ты знаешь, почему белые ходят первыми?

— Шахматы — восточная игра. На востоке черный цвет — цвет удачи, — сдержанно ответила Бруклин, размышляя, последует ли он за ней, если она пересядет за другой столик, и обратят ли внимание на нее, если она это сделает. — То есть, черным изначально везет больше.

— И ты пошла черными на удачу?

— Просто пошла.

Она метнула еще один взгляд на Дюрана и Вилкинса, вновь встретилась глазами с Дюраном и едва не вздрогнула. На сей раз ошибки быть не могло. Бернард ее рассматривал.

И его взгляд был оценивающим.

Бруклин спалилась.

Она мысленно выругалась. Пора было делать ноги. Брук хватало Джокера. Ей не требовался в довесок балласт из местных бандитов, любящих шахматы и архитектуру.  
Дик тоже заметил неладное и первым поднялся.

— Ну что, может пойдем уже, Лин? — Он протянул ей руку, и Брук нехотя взялась за нее, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— Ну конечно, Ричи, — Дик приобнял ее за плечи и повел к выходу. За спиной она услышала, брошенное Дюраном: «Грейсон», но больше ничего не смогла разобрать.

Ее охватило уныние.

Очевидно, она не унаследовала шпионские таланты отца. Подслушать Дюрана и Вилкинса не удалось, ее заметили, и какой-то тип, лицо которого казалось смутно знакомым, вел ее под руку к выходу.

Она не только зря потратила время и нервы, но и привлекла к себе лишнее внимание.  
Когда они проходили мимо кафетерия, желудок Бруклин жалобно заурчал, и Дик приостановился.

— Хочешь перекусить?

— Нет, — глухо ответила она.

— Ты уверена? Здесь…

— Слушай, ты можешь меня уже отпустить, — она сбросила с себя его руку. — Кто ты вообще такой?

Дик помрачнел. Потом сунул руки в карманы и сказал:

— Я коллега и друг твоего отца.

Сердце Брук екнуло.

— И кто мой отец?

— Гэвин Карлайл, — без запинки ответил Дик. — Ты знаешь, где он работает.

Теперь мужчина выглядел серьезным. Он не был сильно старше ее, но сейчас казался гораздо взрослее.

— Ну, — Брук пожала плечами. — Когда я услышу это от отца… А сейчас — до свидания, — она сделала шаг к лестнице. Его слова ничего не значили. Пока Гэвин сам ей об этом не скажет, Бруклин не собиралась верить ничьим словам. Клоун сидел у нее на хвосте, и она уже видела, на что он способен. Линзы, грим, немного накладок под одежду, и он будет совсем как Дик. Поменять голос для него не проблема. Не было ничего общего между голосом Джокера и Джо Хэндли.

Ей хотелось выбежать из подвала, очутиться на свежем воздухе, подальше от обаятельного Дика, плотного Дюрана и лощеного Вилкинса. Вернуться к себе домой, забраться под одеяло и представить, что все это было неудачной репетицией.

И если отец в самом деле кого-то к ней подослал…

Это может значить, что он что-то знает или подозревает.

И Брук была бы рада, если бы не одно но: ее окружение. Ситуация была настольной игрой «Дженгой». Отец был игроком, она — дощечкой, а Донни, Джессика и остальные — башней.  
Игрок неудачно потянет дощечку, и башенка рухнет.

— До встречи, Бруклин, — Дик грустно улыбнулся и махнул ей рукой. — Будь осторожнее. Не делай ничего, что…

Она уже не слышала его, прыжками преодолевая лестницу.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Брук открыла глаза, тьма за окном прогнала день. Пару мгновений мозг расслабленно тонул в спящем режиме.

Потом мозг проснулся и тело Брук подбросило на кровати. Она вскочила, срывая простыни.

Взгляд лихорадочно метнулся к часам.

22:34.

Она проспала почти девять часов.

Брук выбросила руку, целясь в лежащий на тумбочке перевернутый телефон с горящим синим экраном, и сшибла его.

— Черт!

Она зашипела сквозь зубы и сползла на пол. В уличной одежде, ботинки валяются рядом с кроватью. После фиаско в клубе она прибежала домой, сводила собаку на улицу, привела обратно, насыпала Брюси корма в миску и упала ничком в кровать, не желая больше пытаться и терпеть неудачи.

Бруклин не планировала спать. Сон просто огрел ее сзади по голове чем-то тяжелым. Она вырубилась мгновенно.

Шесть пропущенных вызовов, три сообщения.

Джорджи, Джессика. Еще раз Джорджи.

Донни.

Снова Джорджи.

«Ты куда пропала?»

«Все в порядке?»

«Заеду к ночи.»

Она выключила звук, отправляясь следить за Дюраном и Вилкинсом, и забыла включить.  
Дрожащим пальцем выбрала кнопку вызова. Послышались гудки. Потом:

— Брук! Ты жива? — Голос Джорджа звучал взволнованно, едва ли не испуганно.

— Все в порядке, я,. — ком встал поперек горло. Не ком — вранье. Слова, складывающиеся в предложения. «Разбила телефон», «Была вне зоны действия», «Была у врача и отключила мобильный», в конце-концов.

— Я забыла включить звук на телефоне, — тихо сказала она.

— Почему не звонила? Был уговор. Я решил, с тобой что стряслось! — В его тоне появились сердитые нотки.

— Я… В-возникли осложнения, — совсем нехотя выдавила Брук.

— Какие еще осложнения?! — Рявкнула трубка, и Бруклин поморщилась.

Спросонья мозги отказывались ворочаться в черепной коробке.

— Я… Я уснула, — промямлила Бёрк. Говорить правду не казалось ей хорошей идеей, и, судя по возникшему молчанию в трубке, неспроста. — Извини.

Еще какое-то время Джордж молчал, и Брук закрыла лицо ладонью, словно это могло спрятать ее от последствий.

— Твою мать, Бруклин, — весь испуг разом выветрился из его тона. Джордж звучал зло. Его голос дрожал от злости. — Ты и твой чертов режим.

— Прости.

— Ты и твоя тупая работа.

Брук сдержала рвущийся с губ стон. Он не слышал главного: как она с треском провалила задание.

— Ты понимаешь с кем я работаю? Не шути со мной такие шутки, Брук! Я на 100% был уверен, что тебе не грозит опасность. Но когда человек не подходит к телефону весь день, возникают, мать их, вопросы.

Брук молчала.

— Решил тебя там грохнули или что.

Когда она снова не ответила, Джорджи с полминуты тяжело дышал в трубку и потом резко сказал:

— Ты понимаешь, что это ненормально, просто взять да вырубиться? У нариков и алкашей такое бывает.

— Я не нарик и не алкаш.

— Да. Ты просто Бруклин. Ладно. Проехали. Я рад, что ты жива. Но напугаешь меня так еще раз, я сам тебя закопаю.

Шутил он или нет, Бруклин не хотела знать.

— Как прошло?

— Не очень.

— Что значит — «не очень?»

— Не думаю, что мне удалось выяснить что-нибудь ценное.

— Это мне решать предоставь. Слушай, я уже на пути к тебе, — Брук поморщилась. Меньше всего ей хотелось переживать фиаско заново, пересказывая его Джорджи. — Буду через полчаса. Давай что-нибудь пожрать найди. Подыхаю от голода. У Джорджи Хэкворта для тебя тоже гостинчик.

У нее подпрыгнуло сердце.

Если он имеет в виду пистолет, у Брук ничего на обмен. И что дальше?

Джордж бросил трубку. Брук еще пару секунд смотрела на немой телефон у себя в руке, с этим повисшим в нигде вопросом «и что дальше?», потом поднялась на ноги.

Отец привез мясо, рыбу, овощи и фрукты. Никаких колбас, конфет, закусок и баловства. Ничего существенного приготовить она не успевала. Бруклин помыла фрукты, поставила чайник, вытащила из морозилки сосиски, достала лапшу из буфета и приготовила кастрюли.

Джорджи любил хорошую еду, но в былые дни на работе в клинике ел все.

Приготовившись к новой волне едкой критики, Брук перелила кипяток в емкость, поставила на огонь и забросила в воду лапшу.

В коридоре раздалось мягкое цоканье. Бруклин слегка повернула голову и увидела Брюси, осторожно выглядывающего из дверного проема. Он выглядел испуганным. Он всегда выглядел испуганным.

Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что Брюси сам пускал мурашки по ее спине. Пес так неподвижно стоял и так странно высовывал голову со слишком широко раскрытыми глазами из-за угла, что зрелище выходило противоестественным.

«У козлов суставы под таким углом не выгибаются», — вспомнилось ей, и по затылку прошлась дрожь.

С того вечера прошло немного времени. Ей должно было быть спокойнее в квартире с живым существом. Но в какие-то моменты от мысли, что она находится вдвоем с квартире с этим псом, становилось жутко.

Он вел себя ненормально для собаки.

Учитывая, через что прошел Брюси, Брук задавалась вопросом, не поехал ли он часом рассудком. Могут собаки свихнуться?

— Иди ко мне.

Конечно могут, ответила она себе. Любой может тронуться.

Брюси не пошел. Через секунду его голова исчезла в дверном проеме.

Брук понимала, что Джокер и его представление в ветклинике в этом виноваты, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. В собаке виделось что-то зловещее. Каждый раз, глядя на Брюси, она вспоминала страшное белое лицо со звериной улыбкой, и прячущуюся под шерстью воспаленную кожу со следами уколов.

Брук пару раз ловила себя на мысли, что хочет отвести его в ветклинику и оставить питомнике.

Но она не могла так поступить, не только потому, что Джокер наблюдал за ней, но и потому, что это стало бы предательством по отношению к кобелю. Собаки все понимают. Что стало с его первым хозяином Бруклин не знала, но Джокер сломал его настолько, что животное превратилось в тень.

Теперь пес был в ее руках. Последнее, что ему требовалось, это чтобы новая хозяйка его бросила. Собаки не забывают предательства.

И где-то в глубине его глаз Бруклин видела, что Брюси хочется к ней подойти.

Ее квартира была небольшой. Всего одна комната, кухня, ванная, совмещенная с санузлом, коридор и балкон с выходом во двор. Бруклин хватало. У нее было немного вещей. Она не нуждалась в вещах. Ее страстью были книги, но книги Брук предпочитала в электронном виде.

Минимализм и опрятность расширяли пространство. Жилище не казалось маленьким.

Но в чересчур узком коридоре массивному Джорджу было мало места, чтобы развернуться.

Он приехал через пятнадцать минут, раньше, чем обещал. Бруклин чуть нахмурилась, увидев у него в руке, кроме кожаного портфеля, пакет с логотипом знакомого магазина.

— Знал, что у тебя в холодильнике шаром покати. Заскочил в магазинчик у вас внизу, купил нам перекусить. Принимай, — он сунул покупку в ее руку.

Брук заглянула внутрь и подняла на него взгляд.

— Я приготовила еду.

Хэкворт втянул ноздрями воздух и пренебрежительно поморщился.

— Да, я чую. Давай, тащи все на кухню, — он повесил свое черное шерстяное пальто на вешалку с плечами. — Пойду помою руки. Бог мой, это все та же дыра, какой я ее помню! — Озираясь, он грузно прошел в ванную. Джорджи был у нее в квартире дважды.

Через десять минут они сидели на кухне. Помимо фруктов на столе появились нарезки сыра, ветчины, хлеба и коробка с шоколадными конфетами. Бруклин разлила чай по чашкам, добавила Джорджи два кубика сахара, как всегда, и поставила перед ним.

В свой она сахар не клала.

Усевшись напротив гостя, Бруклин без зазрения совести изготовила из ветчины и хлеба, которые принес Джордж, бутерброд, и откусила большой кусок.

— Ну. Рассказывай, — Джордж соорудил себе внушающих размеров конструкцию из двух кусков хлеба и нескольких этажей ветчины и сыра.

Бруклин вздохнула, дожевала еду и принялась за отчет. С подробностями проблем не возникло — она хорошо запоминала такого рода вещи и воспроизвела услышанное чуть ли не дословно, опустив момент, когда незнакомец по имени Дик, назвавшийся другом ее отца, вмешался и сорвал ей задание.

Джорджи слушал внимательно, и по его лицу Брук видела, как вертятся мысли в его большой голове. На протяжении всего рассказа он ни разу не выглядел разочарованным, и удивление в Бруклин росло вместе с надеждой.

Иногда он задавал уточняющие вопросы.

— Думаешь, спалили тебя? — Серьезно спросил он, его голос звучал деловито.

Брук замялась.

— Не думаю. Дюран смотрел на меня пару раз… Даже улыбнулся. Я ушла, как только он стал что-то подозревать…

— Так он стал что-то подозревать? — Резко.

— Не знаю. Возможно, — нехотя ответила Брук. — Как только мне показалось, что я начинаю палиться, я встала и ушла, — повторила она.

Джордж помолчал.

— Ну, надеюсь это не было слишком резко, — сказал он. — Ладно, неважно. Он видел тебя один раз. В самом деле не думаю, что ему что-то там пришло в голову, — он смерил ее взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся. — В конце концов видок у тебя тот еще, Бруки. Может, подумал, ты наркоманка или еще чего. Выглядишь безобидно.

Бруклин фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Еще что случилось из ряда вон?

Брук подумала о Дике, но Дик не касался Джорджа. Только ее.

— Нет, в остальном все прошло гладко, — сказала Брук и тут же пожалела о выборе слов. Это она называет «гладко»?

— Понял. Ну, что ж. Спасибо, Бруки. Ты отлично справилась.

Ее удивлению не было предела, но Брук справилась с ползущими наверх бровями и не выпалила в ответ ничего вроде «Что, правда что ли?». Она улыбнулась краешком рта и кивнула, восстанавливая в голове все, что только что пересказала Джорджи, пытаясь понять, что из этого мусора купило ей оценку «А+».

— Знаю, я сказал, пушка будет через пару дней. В общем, мне повезло. И я так расписал своим, какая ты вся из себя замечательная, и как быстро сделаешь нам это маленькое одолжение, что они расстарались.

Джордж наклонился к кожаному портфелю, стоящему на полу рядом с его стулом, и расщелкнул застежки.

Он выпрямился, отодвинул от себя тарелку и положил на стол сверток. Увесистый, но небольшой.

Брук жадно уставилась на него, потом в лицо Джорджи.

— Вуаля, — мужчина развернул крафтовую бумагу. Через десять секунд на столе лежал матово-черный пистолет. Сердце Брук слегка упало: он был маленьким, легко умещаясь у Джорджи в ладони.

Бруклин казалось, ей нужна огромная пушка. По меньшей мере дезерт игл, которым герои любят размахивать в кинофильмах. А что может сделать эта малютка? Рассмешить е г о до смерти?

— Сделай-ка попроще лицо, Брук. Ты чего ожидала? КПВТ?

Брук покраснела и передернула плечами.

— Это хоть работает? — Брякнула она.

Джорджи сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Размер имеет значение, Бруки, — он подмигнул. — Но тебе этого за глаза хватит. Ты не на войну собираешься, надеюсь. Гражданское оружие. Стреляет .22 калибром, семь патронов, — он взял пистолет в руку — его пальцам было тяжело управляться с такой миниатюрой — продемонстрировал пустой магазин и вставил обратно. — сто двадцать пять миллиметров. Легко спрятать, не запрещено к ношению, — он сунул руку в карман и достал сложенный в несколько раз лист.

— Что это?

— Твое разрешение на огнестрел, — Бруклин подняла бровь. — Не терпится пободаться с законом? — Он развернул бумагу и подвинул к ней. — Сюда вклеишь фото, здесь распишешься. Остальное готово.

— Спасибо, Джордж…

— Это входит в комплект. Коробки от пушки нет, извини, — он протянул ей пистолет и Бруклин взяла его в руку. Несмотря на габариты, он лежал в ладони приятной тяжестью. Не игрушка, настоящий. Вблизи Брук рассмотрела, что пушка не новая — местами на черном металле остались стертости и зазубрины. — Беретта Бобкэт. Полуавтомат.

— Из него хоть никого не убили?

Джордж раздраженно уставился на нее.

— Я же сказал, ствол чист. Стал бы я давать тебе абы что?

— Спасибо, — Бруклин повертела пистолет в руках. Он начинал нравится ей. Повторяя действия Джорджа, она вытащила и вставила магазин обратно. — А патроны?

— Держи, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака сначала одну небольшую коробку, потом еще две. — Хватит за глаза. Надеюсь, — он почесал затылок. — Да, и плюс таких игрушек — они тихие. С .22 калибром — как легкий хлопок. Поэтому если даже ты кого-то грохнешь и решишь смыться, труп не обнаружат по звуку выстрела через минуту.

— Джордж!

— И по лицухе тебя тоже не отследят. Так что, считай, сейчас самое время начать карьеру убийцы, если хотела, но не решалась. Но попадешься на горячем — ничем помочь не смогу, извини.

— Я учту, — ей было не очень смешно, но тихий выстрел — это плюс, безусловно. — Джордж, — ей было неловко наседать на него с глупыми вопросами, но это было важно, и Бруклин нервничала. — Джордж, но она остановит человека, если из нее выстрелить?

— Чего? — Резко спросил он. — Не понял.

— Ну, он просто оставляет дырки, или все-таки наносит э-э-э, раны, которые, там, ну,. — Его лицо вытянулось. — Я имею в виду, он маленький, и…

Джордж закатил глаза.

— Боевой пистолет, Брук. Для самозащиты. Читай для убийства, — он начинал сердиться. — Конечно пуля крупного калибра из крупной пушки может порвать. Но не нужно недооценивать эту пукалку. Раз ты у нас по ту сторону закона, к слову, надеюсь, тебе хватит ума просто попугать или поранить. Убийство есть убийство, — при этих словах у нее по спине пробежал холодок. Она в самом деле собиралась убить его? У нее получится?.. Он знает?.. — Стреляй по коленям, по рукам… Если совсем все плохо, в башку. Но в башку пуля — не гарант, что сдохнет, хочу сказать. В пах стреляй… Про тебя думать забудет — гарантировано… Черт, ты стрелять-то умеешь?

— Стреляла пару раз в тире.

— В тире который тир, или в тире, который у нас в Парке Развлечений? — Кисло осведомился Джорджи.

— Второе, — нехотя призналась Брук.

— Браво. Ты в курсе, что они сбивают оружию прицел и траекторию пули? — Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака ручку и блокнот, чиркнул в нем что-то, вырвал страницу и подвинул ей. — Вот. Сходишь туда. Скажешь, от Большого Джея, — Брук округлила глаза, уставившись на него. — Тебе все покажут. Дадут пострелять. И пушку свою прихвати. Но патроны, что я тебе дал, не трать. Если не предложат свои — спрашивай, настаивай, не стесняйся.

— Да мне особо не надо, — тащиться в тир не хотелось.

— Если приобретаешь пушку, нужно уметь стрелять, Брук. Никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится. Не валяй дурака.

— Ладно. — Джорджи прав. От умения пользоваться этой штуковиной будет спокойнее. — Спасибо.

— Да не за что. У нас ведь был уговор. И я не могу притвориться, что все окей и бросить тебя с этим. Бруки, — он жестко глянул ей в глаза. — Я понимаю, есть особые ситуации. Но ты крепко подумай. Еще раз, хорошенько. Помочь тебе?

Бруклин открыла рот и застыла на полуслове, повернув голову к дверному проему одновременно с Джорджем. Мягкое цоканье когтей остановилось. Брюси удалось подкрасться к ним почти незаметно.

— Бог ты мой, Бруки, ты что, псину завела? Я подумал было, у меня глюки, — Джордж наклонился, рассматривая собаку, и прищурился. — Что с ним?

— Предыдущий хозяин был садистом, — кратко ответила Брук.

Джордж стрельнул по ней взглядом. В его глазах загорелись сердитые огоньки. Хэкворт не отличался терпимостью к мучителям животных.

— Бил его?

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Брук. — Собака очень запугана, — ни слова об уколах. Как-то Джордж выследил бывшего хозяина щенка таксы, оказавшегося у них в приюте без глаза и с сильными ожогами брюшной полости. Убедился, что человек — именно тот, кто мучил псину, и избил садиста прямо у подъезда, в мясо. Брук знала, потому что на следующий день бинтовала ему разбитые костяшки кулаков, спросила «Откуда», и Джордж сказал. — Крики, наказания, должно быть. Неблагополучная обстановка дома. Похоже на психологическое.

— Ублюдок вшивый.

Брук кивнула.

Повисло молчание. Джордж шумно дышал через нос, рассматривая пса. Его крупные короткие пальцы отломили от бутерброда кусочек хлеба, и теперь бездумно мяли его. Переминали и раскатывали. Где-то там, где жило бессознательное, кусочек хлеба, должно быть, представлялся ему хозяином Брюси.

Брук хотела бы, чтобы с Джокером было решить проблему так же просто, как с ломтем в пальцах Джорджи.

Брюси несмело зашел на кухню, следя взглядом за чужаком, подошел к своим мискам и принялся лакать воду.

Хэкворт перевел взгляд на Брук.

— Ну? Не передумала еще?

Бруклин покачала головой.

— Нет.

— В чем проблема хоть? Преследует кто? Денег задолжала? Перешла кому-то дорогу?

— Не суй свой нос в чужую миску, Хэкворт.

Джордж сдвинул челюсти, секунд десять наблюдая за ней суженными глазами.

— Не вздумай ко мне кого подослать, — с нажимом добавила Брук.

— Ты думаешь я царек там, Бруки? У меня нет шестерок, — сухо отозвался Джордж. — Предложение в силе, учти. Нужна будет помощь — сам разберусь.

Она кивнула.

Минут двадцать посидели, Джордж воспользовался уборной и вдвоем покинули квартиру: Брюси надлежало выгулять. Уходя Брук не забыла зарядить магазин патронами и сунуть беретту в карман.

— Предохранитель, — сухо брякнул Джордж. — Ногу не прострели.

— Поставила, Джордж, — возразила Брук.

Они стояли в двадцати шагах от подъезда, там, где дорога поворачивала на авеню, и вдоль детской площадки под фонарями теснились старые лавочки. Джордж держал в руке свой кожаный портфель и выдыхал в ночной воздух облачка пара, Брюси переступал с ноги на ногу, привычно опустив морду к земле и бросая украдкие взгляды на людей.

— Ну, ладно. Имей ввиду, что я тебе сказал. Мне надо бежать. До связи, Бруки.

— Пока, Джордж.

Он нагнулся и чмокнул ее в щеку, кольнув легкой щетиной. Брук приобняла его в ответ и быстро коснулась губами холодной кожи.

Джордж махнул ей рукой, не улыбнувшись, в глазах застыло беспокойство. Потом развернулся и, сунув левую руку в карман, заспешил прочь. Там за домами, на авеню, верно был припаркован его автомобиль.

Брук не стала дожидаться, пока он скроется за углом, и потянула поводок, увлекая за собой собаку.

С береттой в кармане ночная прогулка не казалась такой страшной. Выгуляв Брюси по дворам положенные полчаса, Брук повернула к дому.

Утром ей придется позвонить Джессике и Донни.

Они думают, она болеет и спит, быть может. Но их дома близко. Брук продолжит не отвечать — и они явятся к ней домой.

— Привет.

Знакомый голос заставил Брук вздрогнуть. Она обернулась, Брюси заскулил. На скамейке под фонарем сидел человек и улыбался. Мозгу потребовалось шесть секунд, чтобы сопоставить информацию и опознать его.

Высокий, худой, опрятный, очки в легкой оправе, каштановые волосы, интеллигентный вид.  
Незнакомец из магазина. «Дядя».

— Добрый вечер, — Она остановилась, легонько натянув поводок, тормозя Брюси.

Вечер — громко сказано. Через полчаса полночь.

— Собаку завела?

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответила Бруклин. Хотелось домой, но извиниться и уйти казалось невежливым. Этот человек спас ее от серьезных неприятностей.

— Вот как?

— Хозяин не мог им заниматься. Пришлось взять собаку себе, — Брюси дрожал и тянул носом воздух, разглядывая человека на лавке. Мужчина перевел взгляд на пса и поманил его к себе.

И Брюси пошел.

— Животные меня слушают, — объяснил человек, ероша кобелю шерсть на загривке. Брюси покорно терпел, глядя на него снизу вверх с непонятным выражением морды. Заискивание, радость, страх, робость — не разобрать. — Хороший мальчик.

Человек убрал руку, и пес сел на землю.

Полуночные беседы не входили в планы Брук, но резкий уход по-прежнему казался грубостью, и любопытство брало свое.

— Живете здесь?

— Да. В тех домах, — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону зданий напротив. — Не всегда. Сдаю здесь квартиру. Жильцы съехали. Пока ищутся новые, вот, приехал пожить ради интереса.

— Вы из Ист Энда?

Он помешкал.

— Из Нэрроуз, — Брук внимательно посмотрела на него. Нэрроуз — ужасный район, дыра, откуда Готэм изрыгает худшие отбросы общества. Сидящий на лавке мужчина был опрятен, вежлив, и, несмотря на жесткость в разговоре с охранником, производил впечатление человека мягкого. Он больше походил на школьного учителя или библиотекаря, чем на выходца из Нэрроуз.

Впрочем, семья Джорджи тоже жила в Нэрроуз, прежде чем перебраться в Старый Готэм. Отец Джорджи был бандитом, но сын самостоятельно получил образование. Джордж Хэкворт не был единственным человеком из низов стремящимся к лучшей жизни.

— Но я много переезжал. Можно сказать, я отовсюду.

— О, — Бруклин поудобнее перехватила поводок. Собеседник был достаточно словоохотлив и не возражал против вопросов. — Еще раз спасибо за помощь в магазине, — чуть неуклюже ввернула она.

Человек улыбнулся, прищурился и кивнул. Бруклин по-прежнему не знала его имени.

Следовало уходить: дань вежливости отдана, путь свободен. Ей не нужно его имя.

Но Брюси сидел на заднице, смотрел на нее и не сдвигался с места.

Бруклин чуть потянула поводок.

— Уходите?

— Поздновато. Мне пора домой, завтра на работу, — соврала она, чувствуя легкий укол совести. Врать определенно не было ее коньком.

— Оу. Ну-ну.

Брук потянула поводок снова. Пес как-то нехотя поднялся на ноги.

— Ко мне, — прижав уши к черепу и поджав хвост, Брюси проковылял к ее ноге. Большой кобель казался маленьким оттого, что вечно жался. Брук нахмурилась, наблюдая за псиной.

Пробормотав слова прощания, она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Прежде чем ты ушла…

Бруклин притормозила и обернулась.

— Извините, но мне в самом деле…

— Прежде чем ты ушла, хотел сказать одну вещь.

Он поднялся, протянул руку, и, прежде, чем Брук успела понять, что происходит, у него в руке оказался пистолет.

Ее пистолет.


	9. Chapter 9

— Нет-нет, не пугайся, — он поднял руки. Бобкэт свободно висел спусковой скобой у него на пальце — не угроза. Сердце Бруклин гулко билось в груди, в черепе бродило эхо. — Я хочу сказать, у меня тоже была пушка. Нельзя ее так носить. В лучшем случае потеряешь. В худшем — увидят, отнимут, прострелят тебе дырку в черепе, — он повертел крошечную беретту в длинных пальцах, вскинув брови. — И если из него застрелят человека, убийство легко могут повесить на тебя, — он швырнул ей оружие, и Брук поймала свободной левой. — Отпечатки.

Выходка не оставила ее равнодушной. Щеки вспыхнули, к вискам прилила пульсирующая злость.

Ее личное пространство, ее запретную зону, в последние дни нарушали слишком часто и слишком бесцеремонно.

— Прошу прощения. Я тебя рассердил? - Он поймал ее взгляд. - Дело в том, что он торчит у тебя прямо из кармана. Я сразу заметил. Другие тоже заметят. Хотел наглядно продемонстрировать свою мысль. Люди понимают лучше, когда с ними случается, чем когда им говорят.

На смену злости пришел стыд. Брук повертела беретту в ладони и сунула глубоко во внутренний карман куртки.

— Да ничего. Вы правы. Спасибо за замечание.

— Лучше завести кобуру.

Брук передернула плечами. В ней теплилась надежда, что пушка перестанет быть нужна раньше, чем кобура станет необходимостью.

А пока она просто будет класть Бобкэт поглубже в карман, во внутрь одежды. Где не видно.

— Можно купить маленькую сумку или кошелек, — подсказал человек. — Вешаешь на ремень и вуаля. Никто не заподозрит, что внутри.

Это была хорошая идея, лучше, чем кобура; и не нужно будет бояться, что топорщащаяся из-под одежды беретта привлечет к себе ненужное внимание.

Она просканировала человека взглядом, изучила его лицо, глаза, позу, руки — левая лежала на скамье, правая расслабленно висела между колен. Не обнаружив признаков опасности и больного маниакала, свойственного сталкерам — она сталкивалась с этим типом людей трижды — Брук пришла к тому же выводу, что и в первый раз: он не опасен. Но что-то напрягало.

Как бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, так в эпоху, где ей выпало жить, бескорыстное человеколюбие — невиданная редкость.

Может, ему просто нравится помогать людям; но Бруклин не верила в ангелов-хранителей.

Брук решила бы, что он пытается за ней приударить, но человек не делал ничего, что делают мужчины, когда хотят завязать знакомство. Он помог ей. Во всем остальном, казалось, он просто наблюдает. Даже не спросил ее имени.

Брук внимательнее глянула в его светлые глаза. На глубине их она прочла любопытство, почти веселое. Он казался удивительно энергичным для позднего часа. Если он сдает квартиру и много переезжает, возможно, у него нет работы с прикрепленным графиком. Вольная птица.

В памяти всплыл красавчик Дик. Коллега Гэвина, по его словам. Человек, сидящий под фонарным столбом больше походил на коллегу отца.

Едва мысль пришла в голову, Брук поняла, что теория имеет шанс оказаться правдой. Ей не нравилась мысль, что Гэвин может приставить к ней слежку, но с Джокером на свободе и криминальным бумом в городе в это было не так сложно поверить.

Мужчина сразу заметил карманное оружие. Он сказал, любой может заметить, но это не так; нужно было знать, куда смотреть, и обладать знанием, чтобы понять, что именно спрятано под одеждой.

Он еще в первую встречу напомнил отца.

Она не собиралась озвучивать свои мысли, разумеется, и она точно не собиралась слепо вкладывать в него свое доверие.

Но убеждение, что человек — друг отца, уцепилось за подсознательное столь крепко, что Брук не могла избавиться от ложного ощущения комфорта. Никогда и ни в чем она не была так сильно и так голословно уверена: человек знает ее отца. Они друзья. Коллеги.

Притормози, — прошептал разум. — Будь осторожна.

Знаю, — ответила Брук.

— Простите, так вы сказали, вас зовут?..

— Я не говорил, — он беспечно улыбнулся ее растерянности. Последовала тишина. Пять секунд, десять. Он молчал. Брук смутилась. Казалось, он не прочь говорить. Она ошиблась? Он поэтому так быстро ушел в первый раз? Если Гэвин попросил приглядеть за ней, для его друга это просто работа.

Поэтому он так вежливо улыбается ей? Это насмешка в его глазах?

Для кого-то уровня Гэвина Бруклин - сущий ребенок.

Ребенком она не была.

— Как мне к вам обращаться? — Настойчивее повторила Брук. — Мы ведь соседи. Продолжать называть «дядей»?

— Если нравится, — он дразнил ее, но Бруклин привыкла к дразнилкам.

— У дядей тоже есть имена.

— Дядя Джек подойдет?

— Я — Бруклин.

— Знаю.

— Правда? Как так?

— Я ведь сидел в трех метрах от тебя, когда ты со своим другом прощалась. Он назвал тебя «Бруки», — Брук задумалась, восстанавливая детали в памяти. Она не смотрела в сторону фонаря и не могла знать, врет он или говорит правду. — Так я прав? Бруклин?

Брук кивнула — да, прав. Да, приняла к сведению.

Поверила? Нет.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Приятно снова увидеть тебя, Брук.

— Взаимно, Джек, — она взглянула в окна своего дома. Большинство давно погасло, горела только полоса шахты лифта. — Мне пора домой. Еще увидимся.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мягко ответил он.

Сердце по-прежнему громко билось, пока она шла к подъезду, спиной ощущая его взгляд. Адреналин от пережитого не утих. Она прохлопала карман с береттой, убеждаясь, что пистолет по-прежнему с ней, и вздохнула с облегчением, когда нащупала его на месте.

— И что это за выходки, Брюс? — Недовольно поинтересовалась она, снимая с ошейника поводок и пропуская пса вперед. Собака чуть прошла по коридору, потом обернулась, села на пол и с внимательным выражением морды уставилась Бруклин в лицо.

— Зачем ты продержал меня там лишние десять минут?..

Пес склонил голову набок и прижал уши.

Брук закатила глаза, бросила куртку на комод и шагнула к инстинктивно сжавшейся собаке.

— Расслабься, я тебя не ругаю.

Она присела на корточки, стараясь не замечать его страха, устало обняла руками мощную шею. Шерсть Брюси была удивительно мягкой, и Бруклин позволила себе зарыться в нее лицом, пальцами, расслабляясь в прикосновении. Пес застыл. Брук слышала, как быстро бьется его сердце.

Но, в конце-концов, животные лучше людей чувствуют чужие намерения.

Она просидела так несколько минут, постепенно успокаиваясь.

Отпустив шею Брюси, Брук поднялась на ноги. Пес не ушел, вывалив язык и тяжело дыша ртом. Кончик его хвоста едва подрагивал. Он клацнул челюстями.

Он взглянул на нее со странным робким выражением, полузаискивающим, такая же жертва, как она сама.

Немедленно захотелось видеть отца. Быть заключенной в его крепкие сильные объятия, надежный источник безопасности.

Брук медленно расшнуровала и сняла обувь, переоделась, забрав из карманов уличной одежды шокер и пистолет, и прошла к себе в спальню. 00:33. Джессика давно спит. Бруклин, тем не менее, отправила женщине сообщение, что выходит утром на работу.

Дел дома не было, и мариноваться в тревоге, не зная, чем себя занять — худшая из возможных пыток.

Брук оставила оружие на тумбочке, сходила на кухню и вернулась с ноутбуком. Устроившись на кровати минут 20 без особого усердия изучала чехлы и кошельки с креплением на пояс. Не найдя ничего сносного, машинально зашла на свой сайт и закрыла ноутбук, даже не посмотрев дневную статистику.

Ее беспокоили вещи серьезнее посещаемости.

После встречи с Джокером голова оставалась удивительно пуста. В ней не было ни одной мысли за исключением относящихся к плачевной ситуации.

Брук попробовала представить себя за выискиванием фактов и написанием статьи и почувствовала тошноту вместе с каким-то возмущением.

Неужели все это стоило потраченного времени?

Она выглянула в окно.

Жизнь проносилась мимо, и Брук каждый день, минус выходные, ходила на бесперспективную работу и писала бесперспективные статейки.

Уже несколько лет как она прыгнула в трясину и увязла по шею. Не сдвигаясь с места, не молодея, не поднимая головы. Дни сменялись неделями, недели месяцами, ничего не менялось, и два дня назад она могла умереть.

Смерть дышала ей в затылок. Брук бежала по рельсам перед догоняющим поездом.  
Неужели минуты ее жизни стоят этого? Радостного увязания в болоте бессмысленности, неведения, неизвестности?

Джорджи ухмылялся, сидя перед ней за столиком, ломая зубочистку в коротких толстых пальцах.

«Нельзя только работать в этой дыре, а потом возвращаться домой и дрочить за ноутбуком на старые дома. Пардон. Есть жизнь за пределами этого.»

Бруклин вздохнула.

Но жизнь продолжалась.

Джокер был где-то там. Он мог придти за ней завтра. Через неделю. Никогда.

И мир не заканчивался. Земля продолжала вращаться, беретта лежала на тумбочке рядом с электронным будильником. Никто не отменил занятия в школе по причине, что Бруклин Бёрк пережила очень, очень плохой день, и теперь к ее виску приклеена тысячей мотков скотча гигантская метафорическая пушка. Никто не держал ее за руку, не утешал лживыми обещаниями. Полиция не ждала у дверей, чтобы взять под защиту. Бэтмен не возник из ночных теней, шепнуть, что ей нечего бояться. Отец не принес ей голову Джокера, или, хотя бы, газетную вырезку с новостями, что маньяка закрыли в Аркхэме навсегда.

И в клинике ее ждали на работу.

Брук была сама по себе, и вселенная не собиралась ждать, пока она отойдет от шока или сможет без страха выйти на улицу.

Брук почти была готова поверить, что все в порядке.

Ей казалось, после того вечера настанет конец.

Что он уже настал.

Еще через четверть часа Бруклин, умывшаяся и переодевшаяся, забралась в кровать и выключила свет, поставив будильник на семь, чтобы успеть выгулять собаку.

===================

Она выспалась. Впервые за долгое время.

Очевидно, это сказалось на внешности. Никто не задавал ей «особых» вопросов, никто не предполагал даже, что два вечера назад ее в операционной загнал в угол сам, мать его, чертов Джокер. Загнал, запугивал, показывал фотографии. Сидел совсем рядом. Брук до сих пор могла представить тяжесть его руки у себя на плечах. Стук его сердца. Мерное дыхание, как у других людей.

Они понятия не имели, как выглядит это лицо вблизи. Даже Донни, переживший Эндшпиль.

Брук видела его, близко, знала как оно двигается, меняется, как лицевые мышцы до невозможности растягивают белую кожу словно это не кожа, а тонкая резина. Видела глаза, в которых не одно — много выражений. На снимках и в телевизоре взгляд всегда один.

Они все понятия не имели, как Джокер выглядит на самом деле.

Ничего общего с телеком, ничего общего с фотографиями.

На них он не пугает, на них он мертвый.

Потому что у живых нет таких лиц.

Но Бруклин видела.

«А что случилось с лампой?»

«Да, неудачно задела. Собачка попалась верткая, начала вырываться.»

А полки, Брук? Тоже собачка?

Что тут можно сказать? То был не ее вечер.

И весь разговор. Такое бывает: лампы бьются, полки разлетаются. Плохой день.

С нее даже платы не взяли, ведь Бруклин была своей.

«А что с составом? Ищем кадры?»

«Забавно, что ты спросила. Насчет этого: к нам заступают два сотрудника. Один со следующей недели, второй через две.»

«Здорово.»

Может, ей стоит уйти или взять отпуск.

Джокер не давал понять, что это запрещено.

Она так уставала в последнее время, просьба предоставить отпуск никого не удивит.

Дождаться новых ребят - и поступок не вызовет вопросов.

— Брук, все в порядке?

— А что? — Она обернулась. Они стояли в комнате отдыха, Донни у холодильника, с дымящейся чашкой какао, Брук у столика, заваривая себе кофе. — Что-то не так со мной?

— Не знаю, — он уселся на свое излюбленное место. — Какая-то ты не такая. Грустная.

Брук фыркнула, не удержавшись от легкой усмешки. Грустная.

Грусть — не то слово, которым можно охарактеризовать ее состояние.

Беда — или счастье — в том, что Бруклин не отличалась выразительностью.

— Да как-то в последнее время не везет, — не покривив душой ответила она. — Черная полоса. Ничего не получается, ничего не хочется, какая-то усталость. Бывает. Пройдет.

— Да, бывает такое, — Донни понимающе кивнул. — Не переживай, скоро пройдет. Это все рутина. Новенькие придут, бери отпуск. Развейся. И если надо чего — говори.

— Спасибо, Донни.

Мышата чувствовали себя неплохо. Донни хорошо их выхаживал. На безволосых телах начинала расти шерсть.

День шел, и шел, и шел, и шел, как дождь в мультике про Винни Пуха. И как в мультфильме, он затопил собой время, все двадцать четыре часа в сутках, и стрелки их упали на ноль часов, ноль минут.

Потом на ноль часов, одну минуту.

Новый день настал, и Брук все еще жила.

Ничего не происходило.

Земля вращалась.

Потом время продолжило отчет. Бруклин снова заснула, снова проснулась, снова выгуляла пса и снова пошла на работу.

И снова время сделало полный оборот и запустило заново день, солнце, машины на дорогах и рутину в ветклинике.

Потом время повторило приевшийся фокус.

И еще. И еще.

Поначалу было невыносимо.

Бруклин раз десять проверяла перед сном входную дверь. Что для него дверь? Потом квартиру. По-детски? Брук осматривала каждый угол. На балконе, на кухне, в ванной, в спальне. Даже под кроватью.

Оборачивалась, боясь увидеть его за собой.

Брук закрывала окно, которое всегда оставляла на ночь открытым. Даже зимой. Брук задергивала занавески, хотя любила, чтобы город светил в комнату своими огнями.

Но Брук слишком боялась случайно повернуться посреди ночи и увидеть сквозь стекло белое лицо — хотя жила на седьмом этаже.

Но что для него этаж?..

Хотелось, чтобы он уже явился. Беретта всегда была рядом. В кармане, под подушкой. Она брала пушку даже в туалет посреди ночи, и когда принимала душ, бобкэт смотрел на нее с угла раковины, легко доступный, близкий, заряженный.

Покончить со всем. Убить или умереть.

Ожидание убивало лучше пули.

Безусловно, он понимал это.

Потом, день на пятый, организм Брук включил защитный механизм. И здоровая паранойя пошла на убыль, уступая место растущей маленькой, глупенькой, малодушненькой надежде: он слишком занят? Забыл? Ей это приснилось? Она не так уж важна, правда?..

Ей не приснилось и он не забыл.

И, что важно, Бруклин не забыла.

«Ты мой маленький проект на протяжении… уже долгого, долгого времени.»

«Почему?»

«Ты же любишь играть в детектива, верно, дорогая?»

«Уверен, тебе удастся разобраться в таком простом деле.»

Ей не хотелось разбираться ни в каком деле. Более того, времени не было. Бруклин быстро уставала. Нервы отнимали силы. Она больше не могла спать по два-три часа в сутки. Брук возвращалась домой и отрубалась не позже часа. Утром она выгуливала собаку. В промежутке между сном и возвращением с работы ей было не до детективных исканий. Она выгуливала собаку еще раз, ужинала, лежала в кровати, смотрела в потолок и чувствовала себя предметом мебели.

Ей было почти стыдно. Джокер сильно ее переоценил, если считал, что Бруклин станет рыться в этой загадке.

Новеньким был маленький щуплый китайчик, робкий и неопытный, только из меда, Чен Ху. В первый же день, делая собаке укол, он промазал и попал иголкой шприца в собственную руку. Мальчик волновался. Наверное, они оба, и Бруклин и Донни, казались ему стариками. Старшими офицерами. Людьми с авторитетом. Он панически боялся ударить перед ними в грязь лицом. И, разумеется, исправно это делал.

Бруклин закончила заклеивать ему пластырем рану — иголка сорвалась и задела вену — когда Донни ее окликнул.

— Эй, Брук. Там к тебе, — его голос звучал расслабленно, с малой примесью любопытства.

Но Брук застыла, и ее сердце учащенно забилось.

Кто мог явиться к ней в клинику? Джорджи Донни знал. Ее институтские друзья оставили город. И отец никогда не пришел бы сюда.

Чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова, Брук тяжело поднялась на ноги.


	10. Chapter 10

Увидев, кто стоит в приемной, Брук на пару секунд прикрыла глаза и покачала головой, пальцами потерла виски. Досчитав до трех, она сделала вдох, нацепила на лицо вежливую улыбку и прошла вперед.

— Здравствуй, Джек. 

Джек стоял, отвернувшись к окну, наблюдал за шоссе. В левой руке он держал небольшой кожаный портфель, похожий на тот, что носил Джорджи. Человек чуть повернул голову, прежде чем развернуться к Бруклин лицом.

— Добрый день, Бруки. Не ожидала меня увидеть?

— Нет, — она прищурилась. — Ты знаешь мое имя, приходишь ко мне на работу. Мне пора пугаться?

Джек поднял руки в защитном жесте.

— Боже упаси! Я убиваю только сварливых старух, и только по пятницам.

Брук не улыбнулась, и он кашлянул.

— Ну, знаешь, я тебя довольно часто видал еще до той истории с магазином. И второй раз ты попадаешься мне на глаза с торчащей наружу… сама знаешь.

Настала очередь Брук кашлянуть.

— Ты напоминаешь мне племянницу. Извини. Знаю, я бываю излишне фамильярен.

Брук не ответила. Правила вежливости требовали сказать что-то вроде «Ничего страшного» или «Я все понимаю».

Но теория касательно Джека, опекающего ее с подачи отца, оставалась теорией, а его поведение вызывало глубокий дискомфорт.

Она не собиралась притворяться, что все окей.

Джек прошелся по приемной. Скользнул взглядом по картине с пейзажем, стойке с компьютером, по информационным плакатам, задержал его на клетке с мышатами, закрытой черной простыней. Остановился, держа портфель перед собой, повернулся к Брук.

— Мне скучно, признаться. Я никого здесь не знаю. Целыми днями нечем заняться. Мы соседи, — он поставил портфель на журнальный столик и расщелкнул застежки. — Я принес тебе одну вещь.

Он извлек наружу небольшой предмет. Приглядевшись, Бруклин поняла, что это маленькая кожаная сумка для крепления на пояс.

— Нет, — категорично заявила Брук.

— Что — нет?

— Я не могу принять.

— В смысле? — Ей показалось, левый уголок его рта дернулся вверх.

— Джек, я ценю жест и тронута, но не нужно. Я уже заказала через интернет, — соврала она.  
По его глазам Брук видела, он не поверил.

— О, ты решила, я собираюсь тебе ее подарить?

Брук не ответила, меж ее бровей залегла легкая складка.

— Нет-нет, я предлагаю ее купить, — усмешка стала открытой, и Брук поняла, что Джек подлавливал ее с самого начала. Подавив поднимающуюся злость, она выдала нечто вроде ответной улыбки.

— Ах. Понятно.

— И прежде, чем ты откажешься, взгляни поближе, — в коридоре послышались шаги. Чен Ху, с залепленной пластырем ладонью, поглядывая на них с робким любопытством, прошел приемную с сонной ши тцу на руках, и скрылся за дверью в питомник.

— Я не отвлекаю? — Осведомился Джек, шагая ближе.

— Пока нет, — Брук скрестила руки на груди. Хозяева ши тцу были за последний час их единственными клиентами.

— Ты не найдешь такую в интернете. Видишь ли, ее делали на заказ. Не промокает. Не разваливается, не расходится по швам. Сверхлегкие материалы, — губы Бруклин тронула улыбка. Он звучал как бессовестный барыга. Но когда Джек оказался ближе, ее взгляд упал на предмет торга. Сумка выглядела не абы как. Простая сумка, ничем не примечательная. Но вещь была старой, и Джек не соврал: ее делали на заказ. Каждый стежок идеально выверен, безупречная симметрия, на стыках не видно швов, на вид натуральная кожа, черная, немного выцветшая от времени. Выглядело серьезно, но за такую вещь в переулке ей не перебьют аорту, не вырвут трахею из горла.

Брук едва не скрипнула зубами. Джек поймал ее на крючок. Она хотела эту вещь.

Чувствуя себя девчонкой, которую дядя из автомобиля заманивает к себе домой леденцом, Бруклин подняла на него подозрительный взгляд и недоверчиво осведомилась:

— Ты серьезно хочешь ее продать?

— Ага.

— И за сколько?

— А сколько предлагаешь?

Брук передернула плечами.

— Я понятия не имею, сколько она стоит, — Бруклин имела. И она хотела эту штуку. Если судить по ценам в интернете, сумка Джека стоит раза в три-четыре дороже всего, что она видела. Но Брук не была сильна в торговле.

— Назови цену, — подсказал он. — Любую цену.

Брук замялась. Через сеть дешевейший кошелек такого типа можно было купить долларов за пять-десять. Но вещь Джека, даже использованная, стоила не меньше семидесяти. Она не готова была платить столько.

— Не знаю. Тридцать пять?

Он вскинул брови.

— Тридцать пять?

Она не готова была платить Тридцать пять.

— Пятьдесят, — Брук перевела недовольный взгляд на клетку с выводком летучих мышей.

— Ты когда-нибудь торговалась, Бруклин?

Она повернула к нему лицо.

— Не люблю торговаться.

— Ну кто бы мог подумать,. — странный сарказм был ей непонятен. — Торгуясь, ты снижаешь цену. Смысл в том, чтобы выбить себе выгодную сделку.

— Я понимаю, в чем смысл, Джек. Просто не люблю торговаться.

Пару секунд длилась пауза. Он смотрел на нее, улыбаясь вежливо, но на этот раз улыбка не трогала глаз, и Джек снова напомнил Брук отца. Она смутилась, вспомнив, что мужчина старше ее лет на пятнадцать. Это легко забывалось. Джек был из тех, для кого возраст застыл.

— Жизнь непредсказуема. Однажды, может, придется, — сказал он, опустил взгляд на сумку у себя в руках и сдвинул брови. — Давай сюда пять баксов и она твоя.

— Пять долларов? Всего?

— Могу накинуть еще долларов десять.

Брук помешкала.

— Не надо.

— Отлично. Я жду.

Джек положил кошелек на стол, сунул руки в карманы и отошел к окну.

— Ладно. Подожди одну минуту. Я схожу за деньгами.

— Я жду, — повторил он, не поворачивая головы.

На входе в коридор Бруклин едва не столкнулась с Ченом.

— Аккуратнее, — Чен промямлил извинения и в спешке попытался проскользнуть мимо нее. Это привело к еще одному столкновению. Брук сделала шаг в ту же сторону, и Чен налетел на нее, больно наступив на ногу.

Бруклин зашипела, морщась. Пунцовый от смущения, Чен поспешил скрыться в операционной, и на этот раз Брук дождалась, пока он исчезнет из виду, прежде чем направиться за деньгами.

Забрав пять долларов из сумки, она вернулась в коридор.

— Все хорошо? — Донни стоял на выходе из лаборатории, держа в руке несколько листов бумаги.

— Ну да.

— Что за мужик?

Брук раздраженно дернула щекой.

— Потом расскажу.

— Окей. Готовы анализы Бобби, — Донни помахал перед ее носом документами.

— Поняла. Я позвоню им.

Он кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Бруклин вернулась к Джеку. Он по-прежнему был единственным человеком в приемной. Чен Ху, очевидно, отпугивал клиентов.

Услышав шаги, Джек обернулся. Его взгляд был отсутствующим.

Когда Брук протянула ему купюры, он не посмотрел на них.

— Я принесла деньги, — напомнила она.

— Что? А, ну да, — он моргнул и перевел взгляд на протянутые доллары. Было очевидно, что они его не интересуют. Джек забрал деньги, сунул в карман брюк и кивнул на сумку, по-прежнему лежащую на столике. — Поздравляю с покупкой. Она вся твоя.

— Спасибо, — фактически, он подарил ей кошелек. Пять баксов — не цена за хорошую, качественную вещь. Брук могла бы перепродать ее с рук и купить несколько таких же, но дешевле.

Джек кивнул, разглядывая помещение.

— Такое затишье, — наконец, сказал он. — Здесь всегда так?

— Нет. У нас всегда большой поток. Сегодня что-то не заладилось.

— Надеюсь, я тут не при чем, — он усмехнулся.

Брук пожала плечами.

— Не думаю. Скорее, наш новый сотрудник отпугивает людей.

— Ваш новый сотрудник — Пугало?

Брук пожалела о сказанном. В шутку или нет, не следует говорить о Чен Ху за его спиной. Чен — новичок. Это тяжело.

И он один из них.

— Я думаю, людям сейчас не до походов в ветклинику, — выкрутилась она.

— Вот как? Это почему?

— Из-за,. — она хотела сказать «Джокера», но не смогла произнести его имя вслух. — Из-за банд, — Бруклин вздохнула. — Вроде, такого давно не было. Чуть ли не война. Я видела эту жуткую аварию в новостях. Там дырки от пуль на машинах даже с экрана видно, люди стреляют средь бела дня.

— Но ты не сидишь дома.

— Ну да. У меня собака. Я работаю.

— А так сидела бы?

— Не знаю, — Брук пожала плечами. У нее не было особого желания болтать, но народ отсутствовал, и животные не нуждались в уходе. Донни работал в лаборатории, Джессика с документацией, Чен… Чен осваивался.

Ей было в той же степени нечего делать, сколь, очевидно, Джеку.  
Она прошла к стойке и сняла трубку стационарного телефона, выводя компьютер из спящего режима и загружая базу клиентов.

— Прошу меня простить, — Джек кивнул и снова отошел к окну. Брук перевела взгляд на экран. Нашла номер хозяев собаки по имени Бобби и набрала.

Сообщив им, что они могут приходить и забирать анализы, Брук повесила трубку.

Джек стоял и смотрел на шоссе.

Ему в самом деле нечего делать, верно?..

— Ты не работаешь, Джек?

— Я не работаю в офисе, если ты это имеешь в виду, — ответил он, наблюдая за машинами.

— Похоже, ты — вольная птица, — озвучила недавние мысли Брук. — У тебя много свободного времени. Завидую.

— У меня не очень много свободного времени. Так вышло, что сегодня у тебя нет клиентов, а мне нечем себя занять, — он отвернулся от окна, прошел к скамье, прихватив по пути с журнального столика портфель, и сел, устроив его у себя на коленях.

Брук встречала много прилипчивых людей. Большинство — клиенты ветклиники. Бежать от их общества полностью было невозможно.

Джек крал ее время, но не искал внимания. Складывалось впечатление, что он пришел воспользоваться помещением. Посидеть и отдохнуть. Больше заинтересован в машинах за окном и в своем портфеле, чем в разговоре.

Это было странно, если только Гэвин в самом деле не подослал его к ней.

Или еще кто, но Брук не ощущала рядом с ним опасности.

Зачем искать чьей-то компании, если мысли находятся далеко? Бруклин видела: он отвлечен.

— У тебя есть животные? — Нарушая неловкую для нее одной тишину спросила Брук.

— Что? — Джек поднял на нее отсутствующий взгляд. — Животные? Нет. Нет, у меня нет животных. Были раньше.

— Какие? — Она не была уверена, что нужно поддерживать разговор, но глупее было оставаться с ним в пустой приемной и молчать.

— Собаки, — помешкав сказал он.

— Что случилось? — Это был деликатный вопрос, но Брук прошла через такое количество смертей питомцев, что могла понять, когда тема — больное место для хозяина.

— Умерли от бешенства.

— Мне жаль.

Джек не ответил. По его лицу Брук видела: ему все равно.

Послышались шаги, и Брук обернулась. В дверном проеме стоял теребящий рукав белой униформы Чен Ху.

— Все нормально? — Спросила Брук, в то время, как его взгляд уже сказал ей, что это не так.

— Там начал опускать стол и застряло.

— Что застряло? Где? — Он не мог сломать операционный стол, верно?

— Механизм. Механизм заело. Не поднимается.

— Зачем ты опускал стол?

Чен не ответил, разглядывая пол. Краем глаза Бруклин видела, как Джек поднимает правую руку и смотрит на часы.

— Он всегда стоит на одной высоте. Мы не опускаем его. Оборудование старое, — Чен что-то промямлил, и Брук вздохнула, раздраженно массируя пальцами виски.

— Пойдем, — нехотя сказала она, понимая, что хочет остаться и поговорить еще. Первичная настороженность ушла, проснулось любопытство. Джек не был заурядным человеком, и Брук интересовали новые люди.

Вместе с Ченом прошли в операционную. Стол был опущен едва не до пола. Ползун заклинило, и Брук провозилась пять-семь минут, выводя его в верное положение. Подняв стол на привычную высоту, она сухо проинструктировала Чена не трогать технику и оборудование, и вернулась в приемную.

Джека не было. С досадой на Чена, себя и него, Брук прошла за стойку и взяла с нее «купленную» сумку. Вещь была приятной на ощупь, легкой, но достаточно увесистой, чтобы не казаться хлипкой. Бруклин выглянула на улицу. Джек ушел. Он мог бы попрощаться, но Брук не бралась судить чужие манеры.

— Так что за тип? — Спросил Донни, когда Бруклин зашла в лабораторию, чтобы забрать результаты анализов.

— Сосед.

— Раньше к тебе никто не заходил.

Фраза вызвала неприятную оскомину.

— Договорились, что он продаст мне кое-что.

— Понятно.

Звякнул колокольчик, и Брук вернулась в приемную.

Работа, и, в большой степени, Чен Ху, приблизили конец дня. Новенький требовал много внимания, раздражал и одновременно вызывал ностальгическое умиление. Он не был плохим парнем, но его юношеская робость утомляла.

Никто не остался дежурить в тот день.

По улице Бруклин шла с новой вещью, прицепленной слева на ремень, и внутри кошелька лежала, идеальная по размерам, беретта. Почти кобура.

Брук возвращалась домой в приподнятом настроении.

День прошел бодро, шагалось легко, и новая, Брук не могла подобрать другого слова, крутая вещь наполняла ее изнутри мелочной житейской радостью. Она даже подумывала поставить дома какой-нибудь фильм. Бруклин не смотрела кино, но хотелось развеяться и отключить мозг. Что-то легкое могло отвлечь от неприятностей.

И она катилась так, в своем хлипком пузыре счастья, пока не услышала шаги за спиной.

От шагов пузырь лопнул, чувства обострились, слабая улыбка выцвела с лица, и Брук навострила уши.

Шаги шли вровень с ней минут пять, не обгоняя и не отставая. Подобные ситуации всегда действуют на нервы, но что-то в том, как незнакомец шел, чеканя шаг, заставило ее передернуться и пойти быстрее.

И тогда ей стало жутко.

Потому как человек пошел быстрее вместе с ней.

Бруклин еще ускорила шаг, почти до быстрого бега. Сравнявшись с фонарным столбом она решилась и обернулась.

Человек, высокий мужчина, не глядя на нее, прошел еще немного и свернул в темный переулок.

Брук застыла, всматриваясь в черноту, где он растворился. Тишина.

Инстинкты вопили: рядом охотник. Сейчас, здесь.

Во рту стало сухо. Беретта налилась тяжестью, оттягивая сумку на поясе, но не придала уверенности. При мысли, что бобкэт придется достать, стрелять, у Бруклин начинали трястись пальцы.

Она беспомощно огляделась, надеясь увидеть что-то.  
Спасение.

Полицейского офицера. Шумную компанию молодежи. Бэтмена, следящего за ней с крыши соседнего дома. Джорджи, невесть как оказавшегося поблизости. Джека, всегда появляющегося из ниоткуда.

Даже красавчика Дика, подложившего ей жирную свинью с Дюраном и Вилкинсом.

Улица была пустынна.

Она попятилась, развернулась и быстрым шагом стала подниматься по улице.

Домой нельзя.

Дома Брюси. Ждет ее, голодный, с полным мочевым пузырем и кишечником.

Но Брюси не поможет.

Идти домой — значит привести хищника в берлогу. Укромное тихое место.

Брук жила одна, в спальном районе, глухомани. Каждый месяц в переулках находили трупы. Каждую неделю кого-то грабили, избивали или насиловали.

Убить одиночку и скрыть убийство — легко.

Если они окажутся вдвоем в подъезде, человек сможет с ней делать все, что захочет.

Это не был он. Он выбрал другую игру.

Он должен наблюдать за ней. Фотографии. Он назвал ее своим проектом. Он не дал бы попортить свою игрушку. Где он, его люди? Одно его появление — и проблема была бы решена.

Наблюдатель. Ему нравится наблюдать. Возможно, он следит за ней из теней. Сейчас. Рядом. Невидимый.

Бруклин скользнула быстрым взглядом по темноте и стиснула зубы.

Сайт, фотографии. Брошенный вызов.

«Разгадай загадку».

Брук встретила левиафана, но у волков и шакалов не стало меньше клыков. Ее гнали вперед на флажки, и поджилки тряслись от страха.

На перекрестке Бруки повернула не направо, в направлении дома, а налево, где улица выходила на шоссе. Испуганная больше, чем готова признать, она брела вперед, каждой клеткой организма ощущая пристальный взгляд. Вышла на освещенное шоссе и пошла вдоль трассы, сунув глубоко в карманы начинающие замерзать руки.

Тоска сдавливала грудную клетку, легкие и желудок сводило от страха и голода, уставшие за день ноги просили отдыха, и холод начинал пробираться через одежду. С неба упала и покатилась по щеке мелкая капля. Затем вторая, третья. И заморосило.

Она закатила глаза.

— Почему раз в жизни все не может быть просто хорошо?

Это был риторический вопрос. На вывеске слева Брук разобрала «24 часа» и толкнула плечом стеклянную дверь.

В помещении из ее рта вырвалось маленькое облачко пара. Брук растерла холодные руки, осматривая почти пустое кафе. Двое мужчин сидели в углу и вполголоса деловито переговаривались. Молодой парень, студент, занял место у окна. Из его ушей свисали провода наушников, экран ноутбука бросал на бледное лицо голубоватый свет.

Присутствовал хоть какой-то народ, и Брук это вполне устраивало.

Она вздохнула, вытерла капли дождя со лба, и прошла к угловому столику у окна. Заняв место, растерла виски и подняла взгляд на вежливо поприветствовавшего ее официанта.

— Мне пока кофе, спасибо.

Молодой человек кивнул и исчез в направлении касс.

Бруклин откинула волосы назад и посмотрела в окно. Дождь набирал силу, асфальт становился черным. В нем блестели и отражались огни города. Красиво. Кафе укутывало уютом, но получать удовольствие не позволял скручивающий внутренности страх, ее новый постоянный спутник.

От мысли, что всю ночь придется провести в кафе, брала тоска.

Дождавшись кофе, Брук еще раз трезво обдумала ситуацию, и пришла к выводу, что не собирается рисковать.

В тепле и безопасности уличное преследование казалось выкидышем разыгравшегося воображения.

Но Брук сотни раз слышала шаги за спиной и не верила, что ей могло что-то почудится.

Бруклин позвонила бы отцу. Отец всегда придет на помощь.

Но отец станет разбираться. Увидит ее насквозь и начнет рыть. Будет копать, пока не докопается до правды.

Брук допила кофе, проверила время — было десять минут десятого — и заскочила в уборную.

Вымывая руки, она взглянула в зеркало и увидела свое лицо. Бледное, осунувшееся. Брук качнула головой. Еще одна бессонная ночь не пойдет на пользу.

Она вернулась в зал, перебирая в уме варианты.

Это не Джокер, она была уверена. Не он, и не его люди.

Это не может быть отец. Он сделал бы это незаметно. И, конечно, он не стал бы ее пугать.

Человек, преследовавший ее на улице, нарочно позволил себя увидеть.

Запугивал.

Брук извлекла из кармана телефон и набрала Джорджи.

Трубку сняли не сразу. На том конце Брук различила заглушенный шум дождя и гул трассы,  
Джордж был в машине.

— Брук? Привет, крошка. Случилось что?

Брук покосилась на беседующих мужчин. Было неловко обсуждать с Джорджем ситуацию в людном месте, но, похоже, никто не обращал на нее внимания.

— Привет. Звоню уточнить.

— Что?

— За мной следят, кажется.

Пауза.

— Следят? С чего ты решила?

— С чего обычно решают. Джордж, я просто хочу сказать; эти люди, они могли кого-то подослать? Мне что-то угрожает?

— Брук, они видели тебя раз в жизни.

— На входе в клуб требуют предъявить паспорт. Им стоит спросить охранника, и они узнают мое имя. Остальное несложно вычислить, если он запомнил хотя бы одну строчку документа. Адрес, год рождения…

Пауза.

— Имя «Бруклин» не так часто встречается, — добавила она, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Притормози. Брук, ты в самом деле думаешь, охранник запомнил твое имя? Знаешь, сколько людей за день проходит мимо него? Эти ребята даже фото не смотрят.

В его словах был резон. Брук ощутила прилив надежды, но мысль, что кто-то способен ее идентифицировать, вплоть до адреса, пускала мурашки по спине.

— Ты знал про паспортный контроль?

— Нет, — с неохотой выдавил Джордж.

— Джордж, им же незачем меня искать? Я не могла передать ничего важного. Там же какая-то ерунда была, — она судорожно вздохнула. Не может быть такого, что решая одну проблему, она создала две.

— Послушай, Брук. Успокойся. Где ты сейчас?

— В кафе.

— Кафе?

— Мне показалось разумным найти место где есть народ.

— Брук, ты уверена, что за тобой слежка?..

Брук помедлила с ответом.

— Да, — взвесив все за и против сказала она.

— Почему думаешь, что концы уходят в воду к Дюрану?

— Не знаю. Кто еще это может быть?

— Твой загадочный гавнюк, для которого ты все затеяла.

— Это не он.

— Так это «он»? Всего один? Или с шайкой приятелей?

— Джордж, скажи правду, это могут быть ваши клиенты? Что мне делать? — Она нервно обернулась к окну, услышав снаружи резкий скрежет колес, но это просто машина тормозила. — Насколько они опасны?

— Брук, Брук, Брук! Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно! Не гони лошадей.

Ему было легко говорить,

— Еще раз спрашиваю: ты точно, абсолютно, на сто процентов уверена, что за тобой следили?

— Да, не скрываясь.

— Это мог быть кто-то другой.

— Меня запугивали, нарочно. Воры и насильники просто нападают.

— Так. Так, ладно. Пушка с тобой?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Слушай, никто не должен тобой интересоваться. Я занят. Придется держаться. Держи пушку поближе к телу. На улицу не выходи. Сядь подальше от окон.

— Черт.

— Терпи. Раньше чем через пять часов не буду. Но я тебе говорю: это не они, — Джордж закончил вызов. Когда Бруклин убирала телефон в карман, ее руки дрожали. Она поднялась и пересела подальше от окна, там, где ее закрывала стена.

Ей ровным счетом нечем было заняться. Сидеть в телефоне не было никакого желания. Чем больше она размышляла, тем больше приходила к убеждению, что шаги за спиной — эхо похода в шахматный клуб.

При каждом звуке Брук вскидывала голову и напряженно смотрела на дверь. Джордж велел ждать и отсесть от окна, но следование совету не было гарантом безопасности. Если Бруклин в самом деле хотят прижать бандиты, они не побоятся забрать ее прямо из зала. Под руки — и в машину.

И никто не бросится на выручку.

Часы тянулись мучительно. Дождь дважды затихал и начинался.

Проголодавшись, Бруклин заказала себе еду, умяла предложенную булку с жирным недомясом посередине, подавила рвотный рефлекс, и взяла еще кофе.

И еще через час приехал Джорджи.

Было 3:21. Прошло больше пяти часов.

— Жива? — Его одежда и волосы блестели от дождя.

— Как видишь, — в глаза как песку насыпало. Она с трудом держала их открытыми, а голову — прямо.

— Извини, не мог раньше.

Для Брук это было слабым утешением. Если бы кто-то вздумал атаковать ее в этот промежуток, она ничего не смогла бы сделать.

Но Джордж примчался на помощь. Была его вина в происходящем или нет, Брук не знала, но Хэкворт был ей другом. Он пришел.

— Вставай, пойдем. Я заплачу. Ничего не забыла?

— Да я заплачу, Джордж.

— Не валяй дурака, Брук. Это пара центов.

В его серой хонде сидели двое.

Мощный чернокожий человек лет тридцати пяти в темном костюме, и худосочный лысеющий белый, разменявший четвертый десяток, в клетчатом костюме-тройке. Все трое выглядели мрачными и уставшими. Мужчина помоложе вежливо улыбнулся Брук, когда она уселась рядом с ним на заднее сиденье, второй обернулся к ней спереди, смерив коротким взглядом. На ее приветствие он коротко ответил:  
«Добрый вечер», — и отвернулся.

— Так это ты — наша певчая птичка? — Спросил сосед низким раскатистым голосом.

— Надо полагать. Хотелось бы знать, что я напела, — Джордж обернулся с места водителя, но ни Брук, ни собеседник не смотрели на него.

Чернокожий мужчина улыбнулся.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

— Это Уинстон, Бруклин. Джентльмен рядом со мной — мистер Бауэрс, — сказал Джордж, и автомобиль двинулся с места.

— За тобой действительно слежка? — Тихо спросил Бауэрс, рассматривая ее отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

Бруклин надоело отвечать на этот вопрос.

— За мной шли, да.

— Плохо. Это означает, ты привлекла к себе внимание. Твоя задача была не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Она ветеринар, Рутгер, не разведчик.

— Ветеринару следует лечить собачек и кошечек, а не играть в шпионов.

— Так значит это они за мной следили? — Не обращая внимания на унизительный комментарий, с подступающей паникой спросила Бруклин.

Бауэрс обернулся, его бесцветные рыбьи глаза безразлично скользнули по ее лицу.

— Я не знаю.

Джордж бросил взгляд назад и на секунду прищурился, прежде чем отвернуться.  
Некоторое время ехали молча. Бруклин проводила взглядом вывеску знакомого магазина.

— Куда мы едем? — Они удалялись от дома.

— Если у тебя хвост, как ты говоришь, возвращаться домой небезопасно, — сказал Джордж, встречая ее взгляд в зеркале. — Есть свободная хата здесь неподалеку. Поживешь пока там.

Бруклин растерянно метнула взгляд в окно, знакомые крыши зданий, где она жила, исчезли за высоткой.

— Там собака, и ноутбук, и все мои вещи, — в зеркале она видела, как лицо Бауэрса ожесточилось, челюсть сжалась.

Джордж не ответил, и Брук оставила бессмысленный разговор.

Уинстон запустил руку в пиджак.

— Напиши, что забрать, — он протянул ей блокнот и ручку. — Самое необходимое. Документы, ценности, ноутбук. Где лежит. Никаких шмоток и побрякушек, у нас нет на это времени. Собака бросается на чужаков?

— Собака смирная, — буркнул Джордж.

— Ключи от квартиры, — Уинстон протянул руку. Бруклин, не задумываясь, вытащила ключи из кармана и опустила их в протянутую широкую ладонь.

— Высади меня у остановки, Джо, — сухо произнес Бауэрс, ткнув пальцем в уходящий автобус.  
Джордж обернулся, поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Хорошо, Рутгер. Как скажешь.

Подъехав к обочине, Джордж дождался, пока Бауэрс вылезет из машины и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Он, кажется, мной недоволен, — сказала Брук, глядя в удаляющуюся спину мужчины.

— Не беспокойся по этому поводу, — коротко ответил Джордж, выезжая на полосу.

— Вот ключи, — Уинстон отдал ей связку. Бруклин уныло кивнула.

— Спасибо.

— Пока не за что.

— Я бы рекомендовал не ходить на работу пока, — произнес Джордж. За последнюю неделю Брук слышала этот совет дважды.

— Я подумаю, — еще более уныло ответила она.

— Если за тобой в самом деле следят, они знают, где ты работаешь. Приведешь их на новое место, и весь переезд потеряет смысл.

— И что, мне теперь вообще из дома не выходить?

— Не выходи хотя бы пару дней. Еда в холодильнике есть. Мы попытаемся разузнать, кто это. Прощупаем Дюрана и Вилкинса. Выясним, они это или нет. Буду на связи.

Брук молчала. Джордж обернулся.

— Выше нос.


	11. Chapter 11

— Так что мне ему говорить?

Они стояли в свете фонаря, через два дома от резиденции босса. Эрик Штольман, поверх крыш рассматривающий движущиеся ночные огни, безучастно передернул плечом.

— Ничего. Ты уже доказал себя.

Чувствуя, что Томми по-прежнему на него смотрит, Эрик нехотя повернулся к нему со скучающим выражением лица. — Будь вежлив.

— Будь вежлив? Будь вежлив — и все?

— Ты принят, Томми, — нетерпеливо повторил Штольман. — Ваша встреча — простая формальность. Узнаешь босса в лицо. Веди себя как подобает, и проблем не возникнет.

— Проблем? Каких проблем?

— Не будь назойлив, — Штольман сунул руки в карманы. Под одеждой он чувствовал приятную тяжесть револьвера. Томми Белт не был самым блистательным кандидатом в круг, но недавняя бойня унесла жизни шестерых. Мощный удар по их рядам. И среди них было двое лучших их бойцов — смекалистые, надежные ребята. Томми не отличался большим интеллектом. Перед тем, как начать карьеру на улице, он окончил четыре класса. Парень хорошо стрелял, держал удар, не боялся боли, по-прежнему верил в собственную бессмертность и не гнушался грязной работы. В полевых условиях соображал достаточно, чтобы прикрывать тыл.

То что нужно в сложившейся ситуации.

— Мне, все-таки, кажется, первое впечатление — это важно.

Штольман смерил парня взглядом. Высокий детина, чуть ниже него ростом, крупные лишенные интеллекта черты лица с застывшим угрюмым, бычьим выражением, короткий светлый ежик волос. Черная куртка из кожи, напоказ, пояс с большой металлической бляхой на позолоте — напоказ. Туфли из зама. Крокодил. Напоказ.

От Томми Белта за версту разило энтузиазмом и провинцией. Томми приехал в Готэм искать удачу.

Может, через пару лет он наглотается готэмского воздуху и из него выйдет что-то дельное. Если его не застрелят под шумок. На то существовал хороший шанс. В иные времена Томми не приняли бы в круг.

Штольман не был в восторге от парня. Он повидал таких много за свой век. Мало кто обзаводился мозгами, прежде чем сдохнуть. Но Эрик искренне не желал ему смерти. Гибель своих всегда отдавала горечью.

И Томми пришлось попотеть, чтобы доказать себя. Парень заслужил место в их группе.

— Томми, дружище, не обижайся, но ты не гвоздь этой программы. В лучшем случае с тобой перекинутся парой слов. Босс собирает нас не ради твоей инициации, сынок.

Белт слегка покраснел, Штольман видел это даже в темноте.

— Ну ладно. Я понял, — буркнул он и отвернулся, глядя на далекую Уэйн Тауэр. — Ну и хреновина у вас торчит!

Штольман кивнул.

— Обалдел, когда впервые ее увидел. Сколько в ней высоты?

—Тысяча футов, — не раздумывая ответил Штольман.

— Звучит много.

— Башни-близнецы были высотой около Тысячи трехсот футов. Новый центр футов на четыреста выше, — пробормотал Штольман.

— Никогда их не видел вживую.

— Тебе достаточно знать, что башня Уэйна — одна из самых высоких, — отвлеченно произнес Штольман, не желая поддерживать разговор.

Повисла пауза.

Какое-то время Белт переминался с ноги на ногу, и асфальт шуршал под подошвами его дешевых туфель. Потом Томми выдохнул облачко пара в ночной воздух и повернулся к Эрику.

— Пойду отолью.

Штольман безразлично кивнул, кинув взгляд на часы — время еще оставалось — и Томми сунул руки в карманы кожанки, а потом немного прошел и нырнул за угол.

Проводив его взглядом, Штольман достал пачку «Кента», зажигалку и прикурил, невидяще глядя в ярко освещенное небо. Выискивая его. Чертов символ. Эту штуку над их башками, из-за которой они чурались густых теней и крыш домов, а по ночам оглядывались через плечо, словно пугливые девки, и вздрагивали, когда чудился шорох плаща.

Пару секунд Эрик беспокойно рассматривал участок неба над ДПГС. Хмыкнул, невесело улыбнувшись.

У психа сейчас достаточно проблем. Даже он не может разорваться пополам.

Штольман метнул взгляд за угол, где исчез Томми. 

Его волновала другая проблема: он чертовски хотел жрать. Отвечая мысли, живот заурчал.

Штольман поморщился, докурил сигарету, бросил под ноги, загасил подошвой и прислушался. Нахмурившись, задрал рукав пальто и посмотрел на часы.

Прошло больше семи минут, как Томми ушел справить нужду.

Магазин 24 часа находился за углом, и Штольман чертыхнулся. Времени оставалось немного, и он был уверен, что Белт в последнюю секунду решил заскочить за перекусом. Или сигаретами. Или жвачкой. Или еще какой дурью.

Штольман не любил непунктуальность. Босс ее ненавидел.

Он выругался сквозь зубы и нехотя направился в сторону магазина.

— Томми! — Позвал он на всякий случай, уверенный, что Белт не откликнется. Чтобы расстегнуть ширинку достаточно пары секунд.

Штольман завернул за угол, сделал шаг и врос в землю.: из-за мусорных баков торчали ноги.

Глаза Штольмана расширились, рука метнулась к кобуре.

Он достал револьвер наполовину, когда узнал брюки и туфли Томми.

Угол зрения засек движение слева.

— Греба…

Колющая боль остро вонзилась под ребро. Револьвер выскользнул из пальцев, загремев об асфальт, в глазах потемнело. Штольман рухнул на колени. Тень шагнула из черноты. Угасающим зрением Эрик видел, как фигура опускается перед ним на корточки и наклоняется. Штольман потянулся к револьверу, но человек опередил его.

Последним, что Штольман видел, заваливаясь на бок, были неподвижные ноги Томми и вид человека, убирающего его револьвер себе за пояс.

===================

— Они опаздывают.

— Я вижу, — сухо отрезал Мэтт Гриндер, убирая телефон в карман пиджака и обводя взглядом собравшихся.

Они находились в полутемной гостиной. Просторную комнату освещал старинный бронзовый торшер и неровный свет камина, в котором потрескивали поленья.

Гриндер подошел к окну, отдернул занавеску и выглянул на улицу. Крыльцо стояло пустым. Он сузил глаза.

К счастью для Штольмана и этого нового парня, босс только что написал, что будет на 30 минут позже.

Штольман никогда не опаздывал. Испытывая смутное чувство тревоги, Гриндер достал айфон и набрал его номер.

Ответом были гудки.

Он набрал Штольману сообщение и убрал телефон обратно, прошел к креслу, одернул брюки и сел, угрюмо глядя в камин.

Никто не произносил ни слова.

Повисшее в комнате напряжение можно было нащупать. Штольману следовало выбрать другой момент, чтобы раз в жизни придти не вовремя.

Часы с кукушкой тикали. В тишине их тиканье казалось барабанным боем. Часы отмеряли секунды, и Гриндер считал их.

Один. Два. Три.

Пятнадцать. Сорок. Двести шестьдесят пять.

— Вы слышали это? — Прерав его медитацию, подал голос Валентайн.

— Что?

— С первого этажа. Дверь. Нет?

Гриндер прислушался.

— Тебе показалось.

Около минуты они все прислушивались, напряженные, готовые к тому, что через секунду как по волшебству босс материализуется из воздуха, или через окно в помещение ворвется летучая мышь.

Но минута прошла, и часы продолжали тикать, а дом оставался безмолвным.

Жила только гостиная, пламя в камине, их дыхание и стук сердец.

— Показалось, — повторил Гриндер, тихо, опуская взгляд в поленья.

Дверь вылетела, с грохотом ударившись о раму. Гриндера спружинило на ноги. Вырвав пистолет из кобуры, он направил его в дверной проем.

Тело охранника рухнуло вперед. Деревянный пол сотрясло. Рядом с телом упал револьвер. Человек, шагнувший внутрь, поднял руки вверх и застыл на месте. Все шесть пушек смотрели на него.

— Ты, мать твою, кто еще такой? — Бешено тараща глаза прошипел Гриндер, обильно потея под сшитой на заказ рубашкой. Пот градом стекал по спине. Все полетело в тартарары. Кавардак. Штольман неизвестно где, босс на взводе, пушки утекли к конкурентам, по городу рыщет Летучая Мышь.

И какой-то хер у них под носом валит охрану. Ходит по, мать ее, частной собственности его босса.

— Майло Ипкисс. Всем доброго вечера.

Гриндер кивнул, и Валентайн с Гри кинулись к двери, держа говнюка на мушке. Обогнув тело, они обошли засранца с двух сторон и, схватив под руки, проволокли вперед.

Швырнув мужчину об стену, угостили его несколькими ударами в живот. Ипкисс согнулся пополам, но Валентайн впечатал его позвоночник обратно в твердую поверхность, прижав горло локтем. Убрав пистолет за пояс, Гри прохлопывал чужака. На пол полетел крошечный нож-бабочка, телефон, кошелек, несколько мятых купюр, банка таблеток, дешевая зажигалка и пачка жвачки. Закончив спереди, мужчины грубо развернули человека, Валентайн прижал его к стене, вдавив лицо.

— Ноги! — Рявкнул Гри, и Майло расставил ноги на ширину плеч. Гри тщательно прохлопал его. Все. Одежду, куртку. Ноги, бока, ботинки, зад.

— Чист.

Ублюдок даже не притащил собственную пушку.

В револьвере на полу Гриндер узнал ствол Штольмана. Знакомая гравировка.

— Давайте его сюда, — мрачно сказал он.

Мужчины подтащили не сопротивляющегося Майло ближе. Гриндер убрал собственный пистолет в кобуру и шагнул к нему, краем глаза примечая, как кто-то из присутствующих присаживается рядом с охранником.

— Ты совершил большую ошибку, придя сюда, приятель.

— Я так не думаю, — мягко возразил Ипкисс. — Я думаю, я пришел точно по адресу.

— Он жив, — услышал Гриндер и бросил быстрый взгляд за плечо Майло, туда, где над охранником склонился человек.

— Что проку, что он жив, если он не выполняет свою работу? — Процедил мужчина, подходя к столику, где стояла рация для связи с охраной. Он взял трубку. — Прием. Гриндер говорит. Где вы, черт возьми?

Сначала была тишина. Потом откликнулся один голос.

— Роджерс слушает.

— Роджерс, мать его, проверяет все посты. СЕЙЧАС.

Раздалось шипение. Гриндер слышал, как работает несколько каналов. Из семи откликнулись трое.

— Сэр, четверо молчат.

— Твою мать. Кто из вас главный? Неважно, ты — ко мне. Остальные прочешите дом. Пушки наготове.

— Незачем. Из посторонних в доме только я. Во всяком случае, так было минут пятнадцать назад, — сказал Майло, и Гри ударил его по затылку.

— Перенесите его в комнату, — игнорируя пленника велел Гриндер, кивая на тело. — Босс решит, что с ним делать. Придется подыскать охрану получше.

— Не суди их строго, Мэтт, — Гриндер резко перевел взгляд на Ипкисса. — Он не был плохим охранником. Просто сегодня ему не повезло встретить меня.

Молча, Гриндер вытащил пистолет и наотмашь ударил Майло по лицу.

— Эй, Мэтт! — Гаркнул Валентайн, с гримасой на лице, разглядывая пятно крови на своей белой рубашке. — Давай-ка поаккуратнее, эта рубашка стоила триста долларов!

— Я куплю тебе новую, — отрезал Гриндер, не сводя взгляда с Майло. Он кивнул на револьвер и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Где Штольман?

— Кто?.. — Непонимающе прищурился Ипкисс.

Гриндер схватил его за горло и вдавил в щеку дуло пистолета, приблизив свое лицо так, что их носы столкнулись.

— Хозяин револьвера, с которым ты пришел, — процедил он, брызнув слюной ему на щеку. — Вспоминаешь? Высокий. Лет сорока. Темные волосы. Отвратительный одеколон.

— Да, кажется… Теперь, когда ты упомянул одеколон,. — прохрипел человек, морщась от усилий, прикладываемых, чтобы говорить.

— Где он?

— Там… где-то. За углом дома, — выдавил мужчина сквозь хватку на горле. — С ним был молодой человек, кажется. Я оставил их рядом. Найдешь по запаху.

Гриндер чувствовал на себе взгляды присутствующих. Капля пота текла по виску. Он облизнул верхнюю губу, чувствуя на языке соль.

Мэттью обязан был проверить слова Ипкисса, но «за углом дома» могло оказаться ловушкой.

— Сколько вас?

— Всего один.

Гриндер ударил его под дых.

Наблюдая, как Майло, повиснув на руках Валентайна и Гри пытается найти почву под ногами, он сказал:

— Давай так, дерьма кусок. Если в переулке их не окажется… Или окажется, что с ними находится кто-то еще… Я отрежу тебе пальчик за пальчиком, а потом выстрелю в живот и брошу истекать кровью.

Майло не ответил, облизнув кровь с губ, глядя на него снизу вверх.

За дверью послышались торопливые шаги, и через секунду внутрь забежал охранник, придерживая рукой висящий спереди на бронежилете легкий пистолет-пулемет на ремне. Он притормозил перед телом и выпалил, ошарашенно уставившись себе под ноги:

— Черт.

Поднял глаза на Гриндера и пояснил:

— Это Бланк. Начальник охраны. Мы потеряли его.

— Остальные?

— Прочесали дом. Чисто. Еще трое наших без сознания.

Гриндер на секунду закрыл глаза. Справившись с собой, тихо сказал:

— Перенесите тела в комнату. И держите глаза в оба.

Еще двое из их компании отделились, втроем оттащив за собой тело Бланка и покинув помещение.

Гриндер убрал пистолет от лица Майло и отошел к окну, отдергивая занавеску, доставая айфон. Пока вызывал врача, сквозь стекло видел, как из дома выходят его соратники, идут по улице и исчезают за углом. Он машинально скользнул взглядом вверх, куда уходило шоссе. Босс серьезно опаздывал. Гриндер выдохнул через нос, стискивая зубы и крепко жмурясь, как от головной боли. Он молился, чтобы у них хватило времени хотя бы разобраться со Штольманом.

Не хватало, чтобы босс приехал и застал эту картину: охрана нейтрализована, половина собрания шляется невесть где, в доме чужак, и Гриндер без понятия, что творится.

Он отпустил занавеску, повернулся к присутствующим, остановив взгляд на Майло, и покачал головой.

— Привяжите его к стулу.

— Это обязательно?..

Гри отпустил Ипкисса и вышел из комнаты. Через пару минут он вернулся со стулом и большим мотком толстой веревки.

Он опустил стул перед Майло, и Валентайн швырнул мужчину на деревянное сиденье. Гри придержал спинку, чтобы стул не опрокинулся. Человек позволил связать себя, снова не оказав сопротивления.

Гриндер дождался, пока Валентайн и Гри закончат, и приблизился.

Майло поднял на него взгляд.

— Я спрошу всего один раз. Кто тебя подослал? Зачем?

— Никто. Я пришел сам.

Мэттью кивнул Валентайну, и тот отошел к камину. Взяв со стойки кочергу, поднес ее к пламени и посмотрел на Гриндера. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Перехватив инструмент за другой конец, Валентайн вернулся к стулу.

Начинают с малого.

Валентайн замахнулся, и Майло заорал, дернувшись на стуле, когда кованый предмет обрушился ему на колено.

— Я предупредил тебя, — вкрадчиво сказал Гриндер, склоняясь над корчащимся на стуле человеком.

Сквозь гримасу боли, Майло ответил:

— Ты можешь бить меня сколько хочешь, Мэтти. Ответ не изменится.

— Тебе нравится боль? — Гриндер кивнул Валентайну. Валентайн пожал плечами, замахнулся и ударил человека по связанным за спиной запястьям. Майло взвыл и согнулся пополам, насколько позволяли веревки. Из уголка его рта потянулась ниточка слюны. Ипкисс сплюнул, выпрямляясь, и поднял слезящийся взгляд на Мэттью.

— Не очень. Но тебе ведь по душе, правда, Мэтт?..

— Мне не по душе самоуверенные говнюки. Считаешь себя неуязвимым? Выдержал пару ударов и возомнил себя крутым?

Он отступил на шаг.

— Меня как-то пытали. Две недели в подвале. Там был еще один парень, земля ему пухом. Били, жгли, топили, душили. Целый комплекс процедур. И знаешь что? — Гриндер мрачно улыбнулся. — Любой членосос выдерживает первые часы. Только опустившаяся, потерявшая самоуважение мразь сдается сразу. Но что, если это не пара часов? Что, если это дни, недели унизительной пытки?.. Когда ему начали ногти вырывать, он все зубоскалил. Прямо как ты, Майло, — Гриндер выделил его имя и сделал паузу. — Но на следующий день ранки воспалились. Ночь он скулил, а когда пришли они, обосрался и просил «только не делать» с ним «этого». Я продержался две недели.

— Да ты у нас просто герой.

Мэттью посмотрел на него сверху вниз, потом улыбнулся.

— Ничего, дружок. У нас впереди много времени.

Внизу распахнулась дверь, и Гриндер вздрогнул, но уже через секунду по грохоту и тяжелой походке определил, что это не босс.

— Помни. Пальчик за пальчиком, — сказал он и направился к двери.

У подножья лестницы, тяжело отдуваясь и поправляя одежду, стояли охранник, Розарио и Велливер. Щека Гриндера дернулась, когда он увидел за спинами мужчин еще два тела.

— Что с ними? — Резко спросил он.

— Живы, — тяжело дыша отозвался Розарио. — Штольман ранен, кровотечения нет. Какая-то точка. Без сознания. Второго парня сильно приложили по голове.

— Ублюдок, — процедил Гриндер, представляя себе лицо босса, спускаясь вниз, чтобы помочь поднять наверх Штольмана.

Поднимая его за ноги, Мэттью на секунду замер втянул ноздрями воздух. Его лицо скривилось в брезгливой гримасе.

— Что это за запах?

Розарио, державший Штольмана подмышки, кивнул на второго парня.

— Похоже, бедолага ходил отлить.

Гриндер скривился.

Они подняли тела по лестнице, втащили Штольмана и Белта в комнату и уложили на кровати. Гриндер прощупал на шее Эрика пульс. Устойчивый. Он облегченно вздохнул.

В комнату, где их ждали остальные, Мэттью ворвался, и направился прямиком к Майло.

— Ты приходишь без приглашения, без оружия, позволяешь себя взять, при этом калечишь наших людей, но никого не убиваешь. Объясни, в чем смысл.

— Я просто хочу увидеть твоего босса, Мэтт.

Гриндер рассмеялся.

— Босса? Зачем тебе?

— Тот парень, которого я оставил вам в переулке, он же должен был в ваш круг вступить, кажется? По-моему, он не прошел последний экзамен. Я, с другой стороны…

— Я не пойму, болен ты или под кайфом, но единственное, что ты получишь — пулю в лоб.

— Не ты здесь принимаешь решения, Мэтти.

Гриндер выхватил пистолет и приблизившись приставил его Ипкиссу ко лбу.

— Сейчас здесь только мы и мои товарищи. Объясни, что мешает мне нажать на курок.

— Вероятно, знание, что твой босс не погладит тебя по голове, если ты это сделаешь.

— Вот как? С чего бы?

— Ты до сих пор понятия не имеешь, кто я, зачем я… Когда он придет, вместо ответов у тебя будет мой еще теплый труп на руках, и много вопросов. А твой босс захочет меня увидеть.

— Он захочет, — признал Гриндер, пряча пистолет в кобуру. — Скоро он будет здесь. И когда он будет здесь… В общем, лучше бы тебе в самом деле быть ему интересным, паря.

— Мэтт, — Розарио стоял у окна, отдернув занавеску и глядя на улицу. Гриндер повернул к нему лицо. — Босс подъезжает.

— А вот и он, — Гриндер посмотрел на Майло и улыбнулся. — Ну, что ж, — он махнул рукой, и Ипкисса вместе со стулом отволокли к стене. — Чертов бардак, — пробормотал Мэттью и, опустив взгляд вниз, заметил на своей рубашке маленькое пятнышко крови. — Черт.

==============

Дверь открылась. Майло раскрыл глаза и поднял голову.

Первым вошел телохранитель — огромный, красочно укладывающийся в свою роль. Ему пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы вписаться в проем.

Следом — среднего роста, среднего возраста, средней внешности, вошел мужчина в сером костюме. Лицо опущено к полу, уголки толстых губ опущены к полу, взгляд опущен к полу — Дюран не был счастлив.

— Добрый вечер, — мертвым голосом сказал он.

— Бернард, — Гриндер шагнул вперед, и Дюран, наконец, посмотрел на кого-то из присутствующих.

— Здравствуй, Мэттью.

Они обнялись, дань традициям. Бернард Дюран отстранился, по-отечески похлопал Гриндера спине, прямой, как доска.

— Жаль, что пришлось задержаться. Не хотел заставлять себя ждать.

— Все благополучно, босс, надеюсь?

— Благополучно? — Дюран издал безрадостный смешок. — Нет. Не все. Но сегодня мы решим одну из проблем. Личную. Ну? — Он осмотрел присутствующих и нахмурился. — Не вижу Штольмана. Где малый, о ком шла речь?..

Взгляд его упал в угол. Дюран осекся и прищурился, разглядывая Майло, его кровоточащий нос, рубашку с пятнами крови.

— Это что за хер сидит здесь, Мэттью? — После долгой паузы спросил он, не отрывая от Майло взгляда.

Гриндер нервничал. Майло видел, как блестит в тусклом свете камина и торшера капля пота на его виске. Мэтт повернул лицо, чтобы посмотреть на пленника. Их взгляды встретились, и в темных глазах Гриндера мелькнуло кровожадное предвкушение.

— Этот парень, — Гриндер выплевывал слова с преувеличенной злостью. — Напал на Штольмана и ударил по голове Томми Белта. Мы взяли его в доме, босс.

Глаза Дюрана расширились. Он повернулся к Гриндеру.

— Напал? — Подняв брови переспросил он. — Что со Штольманом?

— Жив и лежит в соседней комнате. Я вызвал нашего врача.

Дюран перевел обозленный взгляд на Майло.

— Поймали кого-то еще?

— Нет, босс, только его.

— И как он оказался в доме?

— Через окно, — Дюран повернул Майло голову. — Охранники у тебя частенько дымят на кухне. Открывают окно, сбрасывают пепел, бычки. Там полно окурков, внизу, на земле. И карниз на высоте человеческого роста… Я просто подпрыгнул, и…

— Какого черта делала охрана? — Резко спросил Дюран, поворачиваясь к Гриндеру. Его лицо потемнело. — Вызови мне начальника охраны.

— Да… об этом…

— Он не сможет подойти, — Дюран резко повернулся к пленнику. — Нет-нет, он жив, но глаза продерет часов через пять.

— Он вырубил троих охранников, прежде чем мы его взяли, - выдохнул Гриндер.

Глаза Дюрана щелкнули по Майло.

— По правде… Никто не брал меня. Я просто вошел. Через дверь. Твои лейтенанты не шибко сильны в показаниях, Берни.

Дюран повернулся к гиганту по правую руку от себя.

— Дил, — он сделал жест.

Дил, два метра роста, полтора ширины, отмер от пола, горой приблизился, навис над Майло, ручища-дубина ударила наотмашь, пуская звезды перед глазами.

Когда чернота отступила, Майло поморгал, сплюнул кровь на пол и выпрямился.

— Берни — это для близких друзей и семьи.

— Мы можем стать друзьями.

Дил пошевелился за его спиной, но Дюран покачал головой. Шаги затрясли комнату, и в поле зрения Майло снова выросла гора. Гора пересекла помещение и замерла по правую руку от Бернарда.

— Ты кто такой будешь, сынок? — Спросил Дюран.

— Сказал, его зовут Майло Ипкисс, — вмешался Мэттью Гриндер. — Ублюдка следует проверять. Не верю ни единому его слову.

— Я дам тебе слово, Мэттью, — не глянув на него, сказал Дюран. — Сейчас я разговариваю с ним, — лицо Гриндера потемнело. Майло видел, как кадык заходил на шее, а кулаки сжались. — Ну? Соврал ты? Это не настоящее твое имя?

— С чего мне врать? Что я теряю?

— Допустим, ты не боишься умирать. Но у тебя все еще есть родственники и друзья.

— У меня нет семьи. Я не из Готэма.

— Откуда?

— Трентон.

— Из столицы, значит? Майлз Ипкисс?

— Ну да.

— Где-то зарегистрирован?

— Да.

— Диктуй адрес. Мэттью, доставай… Что там у тебя, — Дюран поморщился. — Посмотрим, насколько ты существуешь, Майлз.

Гриндер нехотя достал айфон, и Майло продиктовал адрес регистрации.  
— Завязки в Трентоне, в Готэме? Специальность?

— Ну, в Трентоне Джереми Хейл меня знает. Был среди его ребят. У нас пути разошлись, они домушничают, я больше по части разбоя. Пару лет действовал соло, потом был у Ларри Хилларда и Билла Хардина, потом действовал один.

— Грабежи?

— Выколачивание денег. Поджоги. Угон, нападения. Всякое такое.

— В Готэм тебя с чего потянуло?

— Ну, — Майло заерзал на стуле. Веревки больно впивались кожу, нога и запястья ныли тупой болью в местах, где уже начали образовываться синяки. — Готэм — город-легенда. Трентон я изучил как пять пальцев. Стало пресно. Захотелось новизны. Говорят, лучшие добиваются здесь успехов.

— Если ты лучший, — взгляд Дюрана был жестким. — Новизны захотелось? Никто из вас, приезжих, понятия не имеет, что такое Готэм.

Майло промолчал.

— И что? Главная городская легенда не пугает тебя? — Усмехнувшись спросил Дюран. В его глазах читалась снисходительность опытного диггера, прощупывающего пылкого, наивного новичка.

— Не знаю. В Готэме много легенд, — Майло коснулся кончиком языка переднего верхнего зуба. Казалось, он шатается. Гриндер сильно его приложил. — У меня до сих пор проблемы были приземленнее, чем мифические летучие мыши.

Гриндер мрачно рассмеялся, и снисходительный огонек в глазах Дюрана превратился в открытую улыбку.

— Это не миф, — мягко сказал он. — Но твоя правда, сынок, Бэтмен в самом деле меньшая твоя проблема сейчас. Нам нужно решить, что делать с тобой.

— Хочу присоединиться, — сообщил Майло, оставив зуб в покое.

Гриндер скривился, пара мужчин рассмеялись, еще кто-то негромко выругался. Дюран пару секунд смотрел на него. Потом улыбнулся. Это была холодная жестокая улыбка, не доходящая до глаз.

— Он мне нравится. Тебе он нравится, Мэттью?

— Нет. Этот хер — наглое трепло, — Гриндер сверлил его взглядом. — Надавите ему на яйца. Посмотрим, как он запоет.

Дюран рассмеялся.

— Я понимаю тебя, Мэтт. Успеется. Развяжи его, Дил, — сказал он и повернулся к Гриндеру. — Обыскали его?

— Разумеется.

Дюран посмотрел на часы.

— Мы потеряли много времени. Давайте его сюда, — он махнул рукой и направился к двери.

— Вы уверены, босс? — Кисло спросил Гриндер, мрачно наблюдая, как Дил заканчивает с веревками, и Майло неуверенно поднимается на ноги, растирая запястья.

— Все в порядке, Мэттью, не беспокойся, — вкрадчиво ответил Дюран, и Майло послушно зашагал, когда ручища толкнула его в спину. Они вышли последними, замыкая группу людей, оставляя комнату пустой. Прошли по темному коридору, откуда Майло пришел и притащил тело охранника. Он бросил взгляд в расшторенное окно, и ночные огни ослепили его после сумрака гостиной.

Небо было чистым.

Он заставил себя идти дальше.

В комнате с обеденным столом мужчины расселись, и Дил силой посадил Майло по левую руку от Дюрана.

Гриндер сел по правую.

Чувствуя пристальные взгляды, морщась от боли в ноге, Майло уставился в пустую тарелку перед собой. За спиной шумно дышал, похожий на кита, Дил. Его тень падала перед ними на стол. Майло чувствовал жар от его тела. Дил мог раздавить его череп пальцами левой руки, как сырое яйцо, чтобы мозги выдавились наружу, на тарелку.

На столе блюда, которые подают холодными. Немного, достаточно, чтобы быть гостеприимным и позволить собравшимся убить голод. Выпивка — вино, водка, шампанское, коньяк. Закуски — хлеб, мясо, колбасы, холодные салаты, сыр.

У старых боссов стол ломился бы от еды. Те времена ушли.

Особняк Дюрана — всего лишь большой дом не за пределами города. Большой дом среди других домов.

— Нам нужно обсудить несколько вопросов, и у нас мало времени, — сказал Дюран, пока Мэтт откупорил бутылку и разлил вино себе и ему. — Ешьте, пейте.

Собрание ожило.

Майло слушал, вполуха, готовый зацепиться за нить разговора. Ускользнувший из их рук груз оружия, Пингвин, прощупывающий обстановку своими птичьими лапами, убийства на пристани, Бэтмен, способный быть сразу в трех местах, Джокер, рыскающий по городу — все это он уже знал. Майло смотрел на людей. Запоминал лица.

Чувствовал на себе взгляд — Гриндер посматривал на него. Улыбался. Майло не обращал на Мэтта внимания, как присутствующие не обращали внимания на него — словно все сказанное в этой комнате было для его ушей.

Прошло минут пятнадцать, и Дюран повернулся к нему во время паузы в разговоре.

— Голоден? Ешь, — мужчина подвинул к нему тарелку, щедро навалив салата и доложив кусок копченого мяса.

Майло не был голоден. Правила игры требовали, чтобы он ел. Майло взял в ноющую левую руку вилку, в правую нож, и стал есть, физически ощущая, как еда проваливается внутрь через весь организм.

— Пей, Майлз, — Дюран подлил ему вина. Майло не хотел пить. Он взял бокал и выпил вино так, будто никогда не пил его, не знал, как это делается, разом осушив наполовину. Дюран наблюдал за ним с полуулыбкой и ждал.

Майло знал, чего.

Он поставил наполовину пустой бокал, и Дюран снова наполнил его до краев, прежде чем повернуться к своим лейтенантам и продолжить беседу.

Поймав взгляд Гриндера, Майло пожал плечами, улыбнулся ему в ответ и выпил еще, прежде чем Дюран подсказал ему это сделать.

Минуты через три бокал был снова полон.

Короли недовольны поворотом дел с оружием. Предположительно, пушки у Освальда Кобблпота. Майло знал, что это не так. Дюран и его ребята налажали, но из всех банд они оставались сильнейшими вассалами Королей. 

Майло запомнил все лица.

Голова оставалась чистой после третьего бокала, но в ней поселилась боль. Он ненавидел головную боль и морщился, ковыряясь вилкой в еде.

— И что ты думаешь, Майлз?

Он поднял голову.

— По поводу? — Голос звучал хрипло от выпитого.

— Ты следишь за разговором?

— Я еще слабо разбираюсь в политике города, — ответил он. — Но я не думаю, что пушки у Кобблпота.

— И почему же?

— Возможно, это блеф, но его поведение не изменилось. На его месте я бы пустил часть оружия в ход. Делать вид, что он не при чем — хороший маневр, но позавчера его склад атаковали, кажется. Убили людей, вынесли и попортили товар. Одно дело — притворяться беспомощным, другое дело — позволять себя избивать.

Дюран пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

Еще около часа собрание продолжалось, и Майло не выловил ничего ценного. Он и не рассчитывал.

Он опьянел совсем немного, когда люди стали подниматься, и на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. Ему нужно было справить нужду, но Майло умел терпеть часами.

Гриндер улыбался.

Дюран встал, отодвинув стул. Майло наблюдал, как он прощается с собравшимися. Некоторым мужчина жал руку. Других хлопал по плечу. Крупного человека, похожего на бульдога, он обнял. Ни в том, ни в другом, ни в третьем не было ничего настоящего.

Когда вышли все, кроме него, Гриндера и Дила, Дюран вернулся к столу.

— Хорошо поел?

Майло кивнул.

Дюран щелкнул пальцами.

Майло подхватили и рывком подняли из-за стола. Стул опрокинулся. Краем глаза мужчина видел, как Мэтт Гриндер поднимается.

Пока Дил волок его из комнаты, Майло боролся с тошнотой.

Его втолкнули в темное помещение, маленькое, почти без мебели. Возможно, когда-то это здесь находилась детская. Майло опустил взгляд. Под подошвами ботинок на деревянном полу темнели бурые пятна.

Он успел развернуться, и огромный кулак нанес удар в живот. Готовый к нему, Майло согнулся так, чтобы не испачкать ботинки, и его вырвало. Он сплюнул в сторону слюну со вкусом рвоты, и в следующее мгновение его опрокинули на спину, вдавливая в пол. Сверху нависло ухмляющееся лицо Гриндера, и Дил вжимал колено ему в живот. Если он слегка надавит, кишки Майло, вероятно, вылезут наружу через ноздри и задницу.

От Дила несло потом и одеколоном.

Послышались шаги, и за лицами Дила и Гриндера Майло увидел возвышающегося сверху Дюрана, такого высокого, если смотреть лежа с пола.

— Вот мы и здесь. Так кто тебя подослал?

— Никто.

Дюран кивнул и вжимавшая Майло в пол гора схватила его за лицо, сдавив скулы, а к кадыку прижался холодный металл. Гриндер.

— Я много раз играл в эту игру, сынок. К сожалению для тебя, второго раза не будет, — Дюран обошел его и остановился сзади, так что затылок Майло оказался между носков его туфель. — Давай по-простому. Кто? Копы?

Майло отрицательно мотнул головой — попытался. Ручища надежно фиксировала положение шеи. Он не мог говорить — пальцы сдавили щеки и губы. Еще немного и ему раздавит челюсть.

— Пингвин?

Майло отрицательно замычал.

— Уоррен? — Мычание. — Мышиный урод? Клоун?

Ручища отпустила, и Майло мотнул головой, двинув челюстью.

— Никто. Я к тебе сам пришел, Берни.

Дюран кивнул. Нога убралась с живота. Дил схватил Майло за шкирку, поднял вверх, оторвав ноги от пола, и потащил за собой. Майло заскрипел зубами от напряжения. Голова кружилась от боли и выпитого вина.

Он знал, что будет следующим номером программы до того, как его втолкнули в просторную ванную. Классика. Дил закрыл сливное отверстие и повернул кран. Под шум набирающейся воды Майло впечатали спиной в стену.

— Любишь купаться, сынок?

— Не очень.

— Жаль, потому что придется.

Майло метнул взгляд ему за спину. Ванна продолжала наполняться.

— Я, кажется, сказал тебе не называть меня «Берни».

Майло посмотрел на него.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Привык обращаться к людям по именам. Формальности заставляют меня нервничать.

— Ты можешь звать меня Бернардом. Кто тебя послал?

— Я знал о сходке. Выяснил, покружив там и сям. К вам сложно попасть. Я имею в виду, в самом деле попасть. Туда, где принимаются решения, а не в шестерки, которых мочат по ящику.

— Кого ты назвал шестерками? — Резко спросил Гриндер, и Майло повернул к нему лицо. — Ты ногтя не стоишь парней, которые погибли там.

— Но не всех. Ну же, Мэтти, мы все знаем, как это работает. Есть верхушка, и есть мясо. Вместе с двумя ребятами из вашего элитного клуба там погибли расходники. Те, которым деньги платят, чтобы они убивали, умирали и делали грязную работу. Я хочу в верхушку, — он поднял глаза на Дюрана, шум воды сливался с шумом собственной крови в ушах. — Но этому вашему мальчику, Томми Белту, два с половиной месяца пришлось плясать, пока король соблаговолил принять его. И он плясал бы еще дольше, если б не обстоятельства.

— И почему ты решил, что достоин верхушки? — Улыбнулся Дюран.

— Разве я не хорош? — Тело и голова болели, во рту остался вкус рвоты. Он не хотел перебирать аргументы и просто терпеливо ждал.

— Он мне нравится, — рассмеялся Дюран. — Дил, — он кивнул, и человек-гора шагнул к Майло. Майло инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда огромная рука выстрелила вперед и сгребла его за грудки. Он упирался, борясь с вспыхнувшей паникой, когда его подтащили и швырнули коленями на холодную твердую плитку перед краем ванной.

Пальцы схватили его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Гриндер закрутил кран. Шум воды прекратился, и он увидел Дюрана, замершего слева, на расстоянии, чтобы не забрызгало костюм.

— У тебя что-то в уголке губ, Майлз.

Майло заглотил побольше воздуха и зажмурился, хватаясь за края ванной.

Голову силой опустили вниз, и ее поглотила холодная толща, густая, похожая на туман, искажающая звуки.

Тело начало сопротивляться через минуту. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он скользил пальцами по краю ванной, извиваясь, выкручиваясь. Две пары рук удерживали, не позволяя вынырнуть. Еще через какое-то время глотнул воды, и Дил вытащил его за волосы.

Легкие судорожно закачивали кислород внутрь, пока Майло отряхивался и отплевывался. Он ожидал вопрос, но секунд через пять давление на затылок усилилось, и он успел вдохнуть, прежде чем голову окунули обратно в воду.

На этот раз продержали меньше.

— Ты тренируешься задерживать дыхание, что ли?

Майло не ответил, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Не куришь?

Он помотал головой.

— Молодец.

Майло уперся в края ванной, и Дил опустил его головой в воду в третий раз.

— Копы? Бэтмен?

Тяжело дыша, Майло снова помотал головой. Дил грубо играл, передерживая его под водой, но Майло мог это вынести.

— Я слышал истории про крыс, которые заводятся там и сям у легкомысленных хозяев, — Дюран подошел, одернул брюки и присел на корточки, так, что их глаза оказались примерно на одном уровне. Суженные зрачки Майло следили за ним. — Я слышал, он частенько это делает. Но старый фокус рано или поздно приедается, верно?

— Верно, — хрипло отозвался Майло. Голос сипел.

— Может, ты от Уоррена или Кобблпота. Но Уоррен — трусливая мразь. Он может только бить исподтишка, по слабым местам, в спину, убегать и прятаться, — желчно произнес Дюран. — У него такие же люди. И Кобблпот осторожен. Клоун тебя подослал?

Майло откинул налипшие волосы со лба.

— Ну? Это Джокер? Джокер — твой босс? У него хватает психов. Говори.

Майло сипло рассмеялся.

— К Джокеру стекаются самые тупые отморозки. С чего кому-то подсылать меня?

— Ты же не глупый парень. Говоришь, рыскал по углам. Знаешь, что в городе война. Кто-то нас мочит по-тихому. Как проще разрушить что-то, если не изнутри? На прошлой неделе мы нашли двух крыс. Одна стучала Уоррену, вторая работала на копов. Второго мы кислотой залили, а башку первого выслали Уоррену по почте, с красной ленточкой.

— Почему с красной?

— Думаешь, ты смешной, Майлз? Подумай об этом немного под водой, — Дюран поднялся и отошел.

Дил топил его еще минут двадцать. Время растягивалось во время пытки, но Майло отдавал себе отчет, сколько прошло в действительности. Один нырок — одна-две минуты, плюс-минус. Дил увеличивал время. Он наглотался воды. От алкоголя и нехватки воздуха кружилась голова, и на десятой минуте его скрутил рвотный рефлекс. Майло вырвало повторно. Часть попала в ванную, часть — на грудь и колени, и в этот раз он не смог уклониться.

Он знал, ему не дадут утонуть. Тело отказывалось понимать это. Дил топил неумело.

Несколько раз Майло думал, что умрет.

В какой-то момент он потерял сознание и пришел в себя на полу. Одежда намокла, правая сторона лица лежала на холодной плитке, в луже, где смешались вода и блевотина. Веки налились тяжестью, и он слабо дышал, рассматривая кожу на собственной руке, которая лежала перед ним. Майло грубо перевернули с живота на спину, и он увидел потолок, лица, зажмурился от яркого белого света, ударившего в глаза.

— Ты его передерживаешь, Дил. Не в этом смысл, — голос Дюрана был недовольным. — Продолжай в том же духе, и он утонет.

— Босс, давайте я, — предложил Гриндер.

— Не нужно. Достаточно уже. Дил, подними его.

Майло поставили на ноги. Скользя подошвами по мокрому полу, он встал. Легкие ныли. Он чувствовал, что в них собралась вода. Дыхание вырывалось с хрипами.

Дюран брезгливо осмотрел его.

— Он стал еще грязнее. Мэтт, будь добр, — глаза Гриндера расширились, и он повернул лицо к Дюрану. Тот встретил его взгляд и поднял брови, а потом кивнул на душ.

Мэттью поджал губы, снял душ, включил и пустил поток сначала Майло в лицо, потом на одежду, смывая рвоту.

— Ноги, чтобы не разносить это по дому.

Гриндер окатил водой сначала одну подошву, которую Майло пришлось поднять, потом вторую.

Закончив, он положил душ на место, а Дил схватил Майло за шиворот и вытолкнул из ванной.

Его привели обратно в маленькое помещение. В центре комнаты Дил положил ему руки на плечи и заставил опуститься на пол.

Дюран обошел его, замер в двух шагах, сунул руку в пиджак и достал пушку.

Дуло уставилось в лоб. Майло смотрел в черную дыру, задаваясь вопросом, вылетит ли птичка. Зная, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

— Я знаю, что тебя подослали, Майлз, — в руках Дюрана был револьвер, и он крутанул барабан, чтобы Майло услышал металлический звук безвыигрышной рулетки. — Знал, как только увидел. У меня мало времени. Скажи это сейчас, или я вышибу тебе мозги.

Майло молчал, глядя в жерло, улавливая запах свинца, металла и пороха. Потом открыл рот.

— У меня мало времени, — послушно произнес он.

Дюран нажал на курок.


	12. Chapter 12

Втянув ноздрями едкий запах пороха, Дюран повертел револьвер в руке, посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся.

— Парень до тебя обделался. Тот, чью голову мы выслали Уоррену.

— Теперь мне можно воспользоваться туалетом? — Помолчав, спросил Майло, рассматривая игрушку. Из дула шел жидкий дымок.

Дюран глянул ему в глаза, прищурился, пожал плечами и убрал револьвер под одежду.

— Почему нет. Дил, помоги ему, — он кивнул человеку-горе. Майло подхватили за руку и дернули вверх.

Он оказался на ногах, и Дюран взял его за плечо, по-отечески сжал.

— Ты правда нравишься мне, Майлз. В твоем возрасте я был таким же.

Майло посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на стену, где скользили отражения огней с бегущей трассы.

— Проводи его.

Дил проводил.

Когда они были у порога, Дюран сказал:

— И дай ему сухую одежду.

У двери в ванную Дил посмотрел ему в глаза, пустил внутрь и закрыл. Бежать из герметичного помещения было некуда. Майло переступил через лужу на полу и первым делом умылся, изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Нос не был сломан, но под глазами налились синяки. Он счистил корку крови с лица, ту, что не смыла вода, пригладил волосы, поднял пальцами веки. Глаза покраснели. Ушибы ярко выделялись на фоне бледности. Им понадобится дней пять, чтобы пройти. Зуб качался, мышцы лица сводило, и Майло поморщился, считая, сколько времени прошло с момента, как он вошел в дом. Часа два-три, не больше.

Справив нужду, он еще раз вымыл руки, еще раз пригладил волосы, и еще раз глянул на человека в зеркале. Опустив взгляд, сунув руки в карманы, вышел и послушно пошел вместе с Дилом.

Гора проводила его в пустующую комнату и дала сухую одежду. Брюки и рукава рубашки были коротки, маленькую обувь он не стал мерить, но сменил носки — они растягивались. Отвернувшись к окну поменял однотонные боксеры, мокрые от пытки водой, на другие, в полоску, накинул плотный шерстяной пиджак, проверил карманы. Ремень оставил свой.

— По-другому выглядишь, Майлз, — поприветствовал его Дюран. Дил привел его в помещение, куда часа два назад Майло пришел с поднятыми руками и телом охранника. Бернард и Мэтт Гриндер устроились у камина. — Ни к чему, вращаясь в серьезных кругах Готэма, носить эти дешевые тряпки.

Майло сунул руки в карманы брюк, бывших ему не по размеру, и нашел взглядом свои вещи, сложенные на тумбочке рядом с рацией, по которой Мэтт связывался с охраной.

Он направился к ним.

— Куда ты? — Громко спросил Бернард.

— Хочу забрать свои побрякушки.

— Не спеши. Подойди. Сядь.

Оторвав взгляд от тумбочки, Майло развернулся, подошел к камину и сел в единственное свободное кресло, напротив Дюрана. Гриндер уже не улыбался. В его темных глазах Майло видел опасные огоньки.

— Ну? — Дюран повернул к нему лицо и улыбнулся. — Может, подослали тебя все-таки?

— Не подсылали.

Бернард улыбнулся шире.

— Знал, что пушка — муляж?

— Нет, не знал, — по правде, он ожидал этого приема, но фокус в его голове не вязался с Дюраном. Сказать, что случившееся стало для него сюрпризом, было бы враньем, но Майло не знал, что револьвер бутафорный.

— Конечно, ты так ответил бы в любом случае. Знаешь, пока вы с Дилом отходили, я решил, ты догадался. Мэтт настаивал на этой версии, — Майло чувствовал, как Гриндер смотрит на него, но не ответил взглядом. — Больно спокойно себя вел. Даже когда бахнуло. Но потом я твои глаза вспомнил. Понял, что ты умереть ожидал. Скажи, ты из парней, которые смерти ищут? Знаешь, шастают по улицам и нарываются.

— Если б я искал смерти, я бы прыгнул с моста.

— Нет. Такие как ты находят способы поизощреннее. Понимаешь, нам нужны сейчас отчаянные ребята. Но не психопаты. Хочу быть уверенным, что ты как граната не взорвешься у меня в руке.

— Я ведь пришел сюда без оружия, — напомнил Майло.

— Уясни себе, Майлз, — с нажимом произнес Дюран. — Ты хотел к нам, я дам тебе шанс. Сегодня дело. Новый парень, Томми Белт, должен был отправиться. Для него бы это не было проверкой. Но за тобой Мэттью будет приглядывать, — он кивнул на Гриндера. — Если ты покажешь себя психом или крысой, он пустит тебе пулю в затылок. Понимаешь?

Майло кивнул, бросая взгляд на камин.

— А если из-за тебя что-то пойдет не так, я тебя уничтожу. Понял?

— Понял.

— Мэттью проверил твои слова. Где зарегистрирован, имя, контакты. Ответ положительный. Но ты не по этой причине сейчас дышишь.

Майло втянул ноздрями воздух, закрывая нижнюю часть лица ладонью. Челюсть свело судорогой, и секунд на десять он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шуму крови в ушах.

— Говорил уже, ты мне нравишься, — продолжил Дюран. — Иначе я б тебе мозги вышиб, крыса ты или нет. Так что не подведи меня, сынок. Не хочу пускать в расход птицу твоего полета. Нынче большая редкость.

Майло поднял на него глаза.

— Так что за дело? — Спросил он, зная ответ.

Лицо Дюрана, улыбающееся, потемнело, взгляд стал опасным.

— Кто такой Уоррен ты знаешь. Если не знал до этого, узнал сегодня.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Майло, убирая ладонь от лица.

Дюран осекся.

— Что-то не так?

Майло помешкал, потом кивнул на тумбочку.

— Мне надо принять таблетки.

— Ты что, болен? — Громко спросил Гриндер.

— Что за таблетки?

— Кардио.

— У тебя больное сердце?

— Хроническое. Если принимать регулярно, проблем нет.

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы видеть брезгливое выражение на лице Гриндера.

Дюран приподнял брови.

— Никогда бы не подумал. Дил, принеси, будь добр.

Телохранитель прошел к тумбочке, забрал банку, вернулся к ним и протянул ее Дюрану. Тот повертел ее, посмотрел этикетку, открыл, проверил содержимое, кивнул и протянул владельцу.

— Бери. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя случился инсульт или еще чего.

— Ничего не случится. Это профилактика, — ответил Майло, высыпая на ладонь три таблетки сразу и забрасывая в рот.

— Воды?

— Уже нет, — сказал Майло, заглотив пилюли всухую и сунув банку во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Как скажешь, — без интереса ответил Бернард, поправляя воротник рубашки. — Вернемся к Уоррену. Эта бактерия на теле Готэма ничего из себя не представляет. Он умудрился продержаться в бизнесе почти столько же, сколько я, но он и его ребята — это клуб неудачников. Они как шакалы. Питаются падалью и пытаются урвать кусок, что хуже лежит. В последнее время он и его ребятки понабрали кадров, решили, будто что-то из себя представляют. Начали потявкивать в нашу сторону. Долгое время тявканье оставалось тявканьем. Но несколько дней назад Уоррен перешел черту, — Дюран понизил голос. — Его люди похитили моего брата.

Майло молчал, глядя ему в глаза. Читая знакомый огонек бычьей ярости. Семья. Кровь. Большая ошибка.

— Если бы Уоррен не был такой мелкой мразью, он бы понял, к чему это приведет. Но он решил, у него есть мой брат, у него есть козырь. Знаешь, чего никогда нельзя делать с шантажистом?

— Идти на поводу.

— Он мне войну объявил. Я его уничтожу.

Майло снова уставился в камин, наблюдая, как пламя поглощает поленья. Таблетки начинали действовать.

— Мой брат не имеет к бизнесу никакого отношения. Он чудак. Всю жизнь разглядывает под микроскопом букашек. Знаешь, из этих безумных школьников-таракановедов, которые никак не вырастут. У него песок скоро начнет сыпаться из задницы, и он по-прежнему ловит сачком бабочек. Живет за городом. Я купил ему дом там, на природе, в уединении. Иногда старый дурак встречается с другими чудаками-таракановедами. Профессор. Господи, за что только человечество не обзывает этим титулом. Но Эдвин за всю свою жизнь букашки не тронул. Даже те, что у него на булавки приколоты, померли сами. Дурак приехал в город на встречу таракановедов. Вместо нормального отеля поселился в дыре. И эта мразь набралась смелости его тронуть.

— Почему до этого не трогали? — Осторожно спросил Майло.

— Я его адрес не афишировал, Майлз. Случилась… осечка. Среди недругов семью мало у кого хватило бы низости тронуть. У Уоррена хватало, но яйца были маловаты. Очевидно, эго ударило в голову на старости лет. Или решил, что под шумок все сойдет.

Дюран поднялся. За внешним спокойствием Майло видел, что его колотит. Пальцы рук подрагивали, лицо стало маской сдерживаемого гнева.

— В общем, занялись ими вплотную. Узнали адресок-другой. Сегодня ночью — блицкриг. Зная Уоррена, уверен, мой брат в одной из его нор, — Майло слышал, как Гриндер нетерпеливо барабанит пальцем по колену. Чуть повернув голову, он заметил на его рубашке пятнышко крови в районе воротничка.

Своей крови.

— Мне плевать, что вы будете делать. Я хочу, чтобы мой брат сегодня оказался здесь, дома, живой. Ты бить умеешь, я вижу. Заставь их почувствовать боль. Доставьте послание.

Диван скрипнул, Гриндер поднялся. Поняв, что пора, Майло встал на ноги, глядя на Дюрана сверху вниз.

— Мэттью посвятит в подробности. Цацки свои можешь забрать. Огнестрел не получишь. Возвращайся живой с моим братом, и мы поговорим о твоем вступлении в клуб.

=============

— Я б тебя застрелил, — через десять минут, как они сели в автомобиль, сказал Гриндер.

— Я знаю, — ответил Майло, глядя в окно. Он видел, как Гриндер повернул к нему лицо.

— Думаешь, делая вид, будто тебе все равно, ты создаешь образ? Какой-то там шарм или еще чего? Выглядишь круче?

— Я не думаю.

— Не думаешь? Хорошо. Потому что ты мудаком выглядишь. Там, в ванной, ты чуть коньки не откинул в собственном дерьме.

Майло проводил взглядом водонапорную башню. Неизвестный стрит-артер сделал на металле огромное граффити: «Несмерть». Под объемными буквами гаргулья вонзала когти в вылезающего из-под могильной плиты белого червя. У гаргульи светились глаза, и червь разевал рот-воронку с рядами зубов, как у миноги.

Оба существа были мертвы.

Мэттью проехал еще метров пятьсот и остановил автомобиль напротив шестиэтажного жилого дома. Высунул голову из окна и посигналил. Сверху послышалась ругань. На панели автомобиля горело 01:21. Несколько окон зажглось. Потом из одного выглянула голова. Человек посмотрел вниз, махнул им рукой и исчез.

Через какое-то время из подъезда вышли двое, таща с собой несколько сумок.

Открыв заднюю дверь машины, они зашвырнули вещи в салон, забрались, пыхтя и шурша одеждой. Большие крепкие парни. Майло не видел их раньше.

— Томми Белт? — Спросил мужчина крупнее.

— Майло Ипкисс, — поправил Майло, изучая их лица в зеркале заднего вида.

Мужчина моргнул.

— Это кто, Мэтт?

— Неважно, — не оборачиваясь ответил Гриндер. — Босс послал его с нами. Смотрите в оба.

Пауза. Майло рассматривал их в зеркале и видел, как они рассматривают в зеркале его.

— Понял, — наконец, сказал один из них.

Майло обернулся назад.

— А вы кто, парни?

Снова пауза. Мужчины переглянулись. Крупный пожал плечами, и повернул к Майло лицо.

— Барри, — он кивнул на своего товарища. — Пит.

Этого было достаточно. Майлз перевел взгляд на вещи. Две плотно набитых сумки, но они не отправлялись в поход.

Он сдвинул брови, рассматривая вещи какое-то время. Потом уставился на Гриндера. Через 10 секунд тот к нему повернулся.

— Какие-то проблемы, Ипкисс? — Его губы растянулись в усмешке.

— Нет. Никаких проблем.

— Тогда найди что-то еще, на что пялиться.

Майло отвернулся, прислонился лбом к ледяному стеклу, глядя наружу. Мимо проносились машины, яркие вывески, полосы огней, пики высоток врастали в облака, и Уэйн Тауэр втыкался в небо, выше всех остальных. Майло скользил взглядом по крышам домов, узким карнизам и черным зевам чердачных окон, где гнездились птицы.

Они въехали в туннель, город скрала тьма подземки, и Майло вытащил из кармана банку с таблетками. Гриндер кинул на него быстрый взгляд, но промолчал. Майло принял две пилюли, убрал банку и закрыл глаза. Ехали минут двадцать. В полудреме мысли, реальность и сны сливались в единый мутный поток вязкого бреда. 

Потом Мэтт Гриндер хрипло каркнул:

— Просыпайся, приехали.

Майло заерзал, разминая шею, открыл глаза и выглянул наружу. Машина стояла в узком зазоре между домов, едва достаточно широком, чтобы проехать. По правую сторону тянулась стена здания с металлическими дверьми — черными выходами рабочих помещений.

Позади перпендикулярно тянулась разгруженная улица, спереди проезд выходил во двор.  
Мэтт заглушил двигатель.

Где-то собаки заходились лаем. Мэтт включил музыку, и откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Мы чего-то ждем? — Спросил Майло через пять минут.

— Билетиков в хату.

Майло завертел головой, но из машины открывался небольшой обзор. Позади изредка проезжали машины. Спереди асфальт красил оранжевым скрытый углом здания фонарь. У высоких мусорных контейнеров сваленные неровной кучей темнели мешки. Дурной запах доходил до машины.

Песня закончила играть, заиграла следующая. Со стороны улицы застучали по асфальту каблуки. Майло повернулся, успел увидеть силуэт, и почти сразу в машину со стороны Гриндера заглянуло женское лицо. Молодое, красивое, наглое. Яркая помада, яркие тени, яркая тушь, опущенные веки, пошлая улыбка.

— Привет, высокий и опасный, — томно проворковала она, и Майло скривился: у нее был высокий голосок с капризными детскими интонациями.

— Давай к делу, — грубо отрезал Гриндер, бросая взгляд ей за спину. — Одна? Подружка твоя где?

— Не будь занудой, Мэтт. Тэсс заскочила купить сигарет. Скоро придет.

Гриндер бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на часы.

— Какого черта она шляется по магазинам? Звони ей. Пусть шевелится.

— Будь терпеливым, Мэтт. Ты…

— Я сказал: звони. Живо, — они с секунду смотрели друг другу в глаза. Женщина дернула плечом, достала телефон, выглядя задетой и напряженной, и набрала номер.

— Алло, Тэсси. Тэсс, дорогая, все бросай, Мэтти не умеет ждать. Выходи из очереди. Нет, Тэсс, ты должна уйти сейчас. Да.

Она убрала телефон, перевела взгляд на Мэтта и улыбнулась.

— Тэсс сказала, будет через пять секунд.

— Лучше бы ей в самом деле быть через пять секунд, — грубо ответил Гриндер, открыл дверь и глянул на Майло. — Тебя за ручку вывести? - Он выпрыгнул из автомобиля.

Майло выбрался наружу. Люди Дюрана вылезли со своей стороны. Барри возился в салоне с сумками.

Женщина стояла рядом с Гриндером.

Несмотря на холод, на ней были полупрозрачные колготки и мини-юбка, не доходящая до середины бедер. Яркое полупальто не могло давать достаточно тепла.

Увидев Майло, она улыбнулась ему. Он не ответил.

— Кто это у тебя, Мэтт?

— Никто.

— Привет, Никто. Что ты сделал малышу Мэтту, что он готов откусить тебе голову?

— Заткнись, Марго, — отсек Гриндер, захлопывая дверь.

Марго фыркнула и заткнулась, скрестив на груди руки.

Минут пять они стояли на месте. Несколько раз со стороны улицы доносилось цоканье каблуков. Каждый раз каблуки проходили мимо.

Когда звук раздался в третий раз, Майло поднял голову. В переулок зашла женщина. 

Высокая, стройная, с уверенной сильной походкой. Она не шла, а несла себя, как умеют это делать немногие. Словно не она продавала свое тело, чтобы иметь возможность кормить и одевать его.

Вблизи ее собранные в высокий пучок волосы оказались густыми, черными и блестящими. На породистом лице холодно поблескивали умные серые глаза, чувственный, но жесткий рот был поджат в тонкую линию. Она бы лучше смотрелась рядом с Брюсом Уэйном, чем на панели. В левой руке ее дымилась сигарета.

— Давай-ка порезче, Тэсс, — отрывисто сказал Гриндер, наблюдая за ее неспешным приближением, правый уголок рта Майло дернулся вверх.

Женщина не ответила, подошла, обвела их спокойным взглядом, чуть дольше задержав его на Майло, на его волосах. Сделала затяжку, выдохнула дым, и только после этого повернулась к Гриндеру.

— Не терпится к делу, Мэтт?

— Кончай чадить, — Тэсс невозмутимо глянула на него из-под тяжелых ресниц, в последний раз затянулась, бросила окурок на землю и загасила подошвой. — Ты, — Гриндер в упор глянул на Майлза. — Сумку. Возьми из салона. Шевелись. Барри! Отдай ему.

Майло послушно обошел машину, принял у Барри сумку и взвалил себе на плечо.

— Все, готовы? Не может быть, — Гриндер включил сигнализацию, кивнул Майло, пропуская его вперед, и все шестеро двинулись с места.

У мусорных контейнеров резкий запах грязных тряпок, мочи и дерьма ударил в ноздри. Марго издала звук отвращения у него за спиной. Майло притормозил и поддел носком ботинка то, что издали показалось мешком для мусора. Бездомный завалился на бок, мертвый, окоченевший. Запах ударил сильнее, и Гриндер воскликнул:

— Ради Бога, шагай, Майлз!

Он переступил через тело, разглядывая окна домов. Большинство погасли, но кое-где горел свет, и неподалеку гремела вечеринка. Музыка орала из раскрытых окон.

У подъезда Гриндер преградил дверь с домофоном.

— Мы будем снаружи, на лестнице. У вас полчаса. Я хочу, чтобы дверь открылась как можно скорее. Отвлеки их, Марги. У тебя это получается лучше всего.

Марго хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Спасибо, Мэтт, — ее напарница, Тэсс, закатила глаза, жестом велела Гриндеру отойти и набрала код домофона.

— Часто используете этот фокус? — Тихо спросил Майло, когда они оказались внутри.

Гриндер не ответил. Вместо него заговорила Тэсс:

— Третий раз, — хрипло сказала она. — Надеюсь, последний, Мэтт, — с нажимом произнесла она, сверля Гриндеру взглядом затылок. — Даже сейчас это рискованно.

— Заткнись и делай, что велено, — мужчина кинул быстрый взгляд на Майлза. — Не говори с ним.

— Это что, ваша темная лошадка, Мэттью? Подумала так, как только увидела его, — Тэсс снова пробежалась по нему взглядом с головы до пят. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Майлз? Где твой пистолет?..

— Я сказал не говорить с ним.

— Просто любопытно.

— Лучше сосредоточься на деле, кукла.

Внутри разделились. Женщины поехали на лифте, и мужчины остались внизу. Когда сверху лифт остановился и через короткое время послышался звук открываемой двери и приглушенные голоса, Гриндер нажал вызов повторно.

Они поднялись на восьмой этаж. Громилы остались сверху, и Майлз с Гриндером спустились до шестого. Нужная квартира находилась на седьмом.

Майлз поставил сумку на пол и положил ладонь на подоконник. Щеколды на оконной раме были старыми, как все в здании. Он открыл сначала одну створку, потом вторую, выглянул наружу и задрал голову вверх. Ночной воздух холодил лицо после тепла помещения. Из окон квартиры сверху лился свет и слышались отдаленные голоса. Прямо над головой тянулся карниз.

Майло отстранился от окна, прикрыл створки и стал ждать.  
Небо в Готэме бывало полностью черным только если во всем городе отрубался свет. На его памяти это случалось несколько десятков раз. Готэм — беспокойный город.

Но в обычные дни ночное небо Готэма играет оттенками. Всеми мыслимыми, кроме черного. Может быть лиловым, синим, голубым, зеленым, смешивать краски. Снизу город непрерывно расстреливает его дробью разноцветных огней.

Будто обилием оттенков кто-то будет обманут. Забудет, какой он там, на самом деле, сплошной черный цвет, над городом. За разноцветной маской. Истинный цвет.  
Цветным огням никогда не удавалось изгнать его полностью. Готэм всегда глушил их. Говорили, дело в архитектуре, но Майло знал, что архитектура тут не при чем.

Пискнуло входящее сообщение, и он обернулся.

Гриндер читал с экрана телефона. Потом поднял на него глаза, и Майло понял, что пора.


	13. Chapter 13

Забросив сумку на плечо, он бесшумно взбежал по лестнице. Дверь открылась, выглянула напряженная Тэсс. Увидев Майло и Гриндера, она вышла на лестничную клетку.

— Двое, — остановившись рядом, прошептала она одними губами. — Один с Марги. Первая дверь налево. Второй на кухне, конец коридора. Выпил две рюмки. Здоровяки.

Гриндер кивнул, потом сделал Майло жест, чтобы заходил первым.

Не переча, тот скользнул внутрь, слыша, как Барри и Пит спускаются по лестнице. Аккуратно поставил сумку на пол и застыл, прислушиваясь. На кухне зазвучали тяжелые шаги, потом на деревянную поверхность поставили стеклянное. За дверью слева скрипела кровать, он различал приглушенное мычание и стоны.

Почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, Майло обернулся. Гриндер сузил глаза и кивнул на дверь, из-за которой раздавались звуки.

Он взялся за ручку, осторожно повернул и толкнул.

Скрипнули петли, и Майло стиснул зубы. Но за громкими звуками совокупления вколачивающий себя в Марго мужчина не расслышал посторонний шум. Он мог бы увидеть замершего на пороге чужака едва повернув голову. Но его лицо зарылось в шею Марго.

Осторожно выбирая место, куда поставить ногу, Майлз двинулся вперед, постепенно уходя в слепую зону. Он пересек полкомнаты, когда проститутка, не переставая симулировать оргазм, резко распахнула глаза. Их взгляды встретились. Марги подмигнула ему, облизнула алые губы, пряча улыбку, крепко сжала ногами бедра мужчины и откинула назад голову, выгибая спину.

Заставив себя оторвать взгляд от ее бледной гладкой кожи, не слыша за собой Гриндера, Майло быстрым крадущимся шагом подошел к кровати, достал балисонг и, не раскрывая, сжал в кулаке, целясь мужчине в висок.

Половица скрипнула под подошвой. Мужчина на проститутке встрепенулся и резко обернулся.  
Майло ударил. Визг Марго смешался с бранью. Бугай пригнулся, рукоять ножа рассекла воздух. Здоровяк скинул с себя женщину. Майло перемахнул через нее, схватил человека за горло, швырнул на пол и прыгнул сверху. Мощный удар ногой в живот, навстречу движению, заставил его согнуться пополам и закашляться. Он попытался пнуть противника, но бугай схватил его за ногу и повалил на пол, вырывая из пальцев балисонг. Кулак Майло врезался в широкую челюсть, и нож загремел по дощатому полу. Мужчина схватил его за плечи, подмял под себя, залез сверху, фиксируя весом. Первый удар Майло отбил, второй пришелся ему в висок, и на секунду наступила темнота. Третий он перехватил рукой, напряг пресс, поднялся, дернул мужчину на себя и расшиб ему нос лбом. Человек заорал, цепляясь ему в волосы, и они покатились по полу, молотя друг друга по всему, до чего могли дотянуться. От мощного удара в челюсть качающийся зуб остался у Майло под языком.

Его настоящий зуб.

Он выплюнул его в сторону, взбешенный. Рот быстро наполнялся кровью, лицо рвала гримаса злости. Левую руку он высвободил из-под чужого колена, схватил врага за мошонку, запустил ногти в плоть и выкрутил, морщась от оглушительного воя. Ударил мужчину в челюсть, сшибая с себя, рассчитывая разбить в кровь десна. Визжа, амбал опрокинулся на спину, зажимая руками промежность. Майло видел его сквозь кровавую пелену. Не контролируя мышцы лица, слыша низкий рык и понимая, что издает его, он вдавил колено в покрытую темными волосами грудь. Кулак трижды опустился на искаженное болью лицо. Он услышал хруст и увидел, как губы противника превращаются в лиловое месиво, прежде чем его схватили за ворот и потащили назад.

Майло спружинил на ноги, развернулся, схватил человека за грудки и швырнул на пол. Пелена отступила. Он увидел Гриндера вытаскивающего пистолет. Майлз поднял руки и отступил на шаг, бросая взгляд под ноги: второй человек корчился на полу, подвывая и дрожа от боли. Марго больше не улыбалась, не подмигивала, не визжала и не облизывалась. Она сидела у подножья кровати сдвинув вместе колени и прикрыв нижнюю часть лица трясущейся ладонью. Как Майло и предполагал, на обнаженных запястьях среди синяков точками выделялись следы от уколов. По ее побелевшему лицу текли слезы, но в глазах он читал: ей понравилось.

— Он выбил мне зуб, — объяснил Майло, нагнулся, подбирая нож, и вышел, перешагнув через тело, пока Гриндер не застрелил его.

В коридоре он остановился и прислушался.

С кухни донесся звук удара, и спокойный голос задал вопрос. Другой, пониже, резко ответил, и человека снова ударили.

— Майлз! — Раздался голос Гриндера из спальни. — Майлз, черт тебя подери! Иди сюда и помоги с телом!

Он обернулся, помешкал, раздумывая, вышибет ему Гриндер мозги или нет, если он сейчас войдет в комнату.

Решив, что нет, он вернулся.

— Позови свою подружку и закрой дверь! — Рявкнул Гридер, поворачивая голову к до сих пор сидящей на полу, полностью обнаженной Марги.

Проститутка вскочила на ноги, как если бы доски под ней загорелись, схватила тонкое одеяло, на ходу укутываясь в него выбежала из комнаты, проскользнув мимо Майлза.

Дождавшись, пока она исчезнет, тот приблизился к Гриндеру. Вдвоем они отволокли мужчину на кухню, где под присмотром Барри и Пита сидел, примотанный к стулу веревкой, его товарищ.

Приглядевшись ко второму пленнику, Гриндер резко переменился в лице и рассмеялся.

— Уинстон! — Мужчина, правый глаз которого заплыл под свежим фингалом, медленно повернул к нему окровавленное лицо. — Ты ли это, ублюдок черножопый?

— Мэтт, — выдавил человек, поморщившись. — Осмелился притащить сюда свою белую задницу? Сколько вас? Пять? Шесть? Столько тебе нужно, чтобы справиться с двумя парнями?..

Гриндер не смутился. Все с той же широкой улыбкой он кивнул себе за спину.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у своего приятеля?

Уинстон опустил взгляд, увидел лежащего на пороге дружка, и глаза его расширились.

— Джей! Джей, ты меня слышишь? — Он поднял разъяренный взгляд на Гриндера. — Что ты с ним сделал?!

— Не уверен, но, возможно, пару минут назад он стал евнухом.

Уинстон зарычал и задергался на стуле. Барри, стоявший поближе к нему, наотмашь ударил мужчину по лицу, и Майло посетило чувство повтора.

— Это заслуга не моя, а этого славного парня, — Гриндер хлопнул Майло по плечу. — Да, Майлз?

Майло не ответил, и Уинстон, тяжело дыша, вперил в него ненавидящий взгляд.

— Тэсс! — Позвал Гриндер и выругался сквозь зубы. — Где эти шалавы…

Он покинул кухню.

Майло подождал секунд пять и вышел за ним.

У входной двери Гриндер переговаривался с Тэсс и дрожащей, по-прежнему прикрытой одним одеялом Марго. Ступая бесшумно, Майло прошел коридор, оказавшись за спиной у Гриндера. Марго и Тэсс проводили его взглядами, и Тэсс прищурилась, но обе промолчали, когда он вошел в спальню.

Кровавый след тянулся от большой лужи в центре комнаты до самого порога, куда они с Гриндером волокли тело. Крики до сих пор стояли в ушах.

Его собственный зуб валялся около тумбочки. Майло выплюнул его вместе с кровавой слюной. Он подобрал его и сунул в карман, не собираясь оставлять в квартире.

На стуле рядом с кроватью лежала небрежно сваленная гора мужской одежды. Майло приблизился и, покопавшись с минуту, обнаружил телефон. Он выключил и забрал его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Майлз чуть вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей.

Гриндер стоял на пороге, мрачный и злой, опираясь рукой о косяк.

— Я пришел за своим зубом, — сообщил Майло, демонстрируя предмет.

Глаза Гриндера расширились, затем лицо снова исказила гримаса злости, и он выплюнул:

— Забудь про свой чертов зуб. Еще раз услышу про него, выбью оставшиеся. Идем.

Майло вышел за ним, на ходу вытаскивая банку с таблетками и закидывая одну в рот.

— Эдвин Дюран. Брат Бернарда Дюрана. Повторить еще, выродок? — Уинстон упрямо отвернулся, не глядя в лицо склонившегося над ним Барри.

Его дружок приходил в себя на стуле, и теперь Майлз смог оценить масштаб причиненного ущерба не только по боли в своих разбитых костяшках.

Нос дважды сломан, губа рассечена в трех местах, левый глаз полностью поглотил фингал, правый, багровый, с трудом открывался. Рот залит кровью.

Окно на кухне было приоткрыто, на подоконнике в пепельнице еще дымилась сигарета, и холодный ветер с улицы задувал в помещение. Голый человек дрожал.

— В чем проблема? — Гриндер остановился между двумя связанными людьми и скрестил руки на груди. — Почему никто из вас не хочет говорить? А?

Ему не ответили. Уинстон смотрел в точку на стене, его товарищ медленно поднял взгляд, посмотрел сначала на Гриндера, потом на Майло, и сдвинул челюсть.

— Я выражусь предельно ясно. — Гриндер выдвинул из-за стола стул, поставил его перед пленниками и сел верхом, сложив локти на спинке и устроив на них подбородок. — Здесь только мы. Никто вам не поможет. Времени у нас немного. Поэтому, если я не буду слышать ответов, я буду делать вам очень, очень больно. Вы, ребята, выбрали не ту сторону.

— Мы, Мэтт, не лижем ни чей зад, — резко сказал Уинстон.

Гриндер пожал плечами, вытащил из-под пиджака пистолет, наставил мужчине в лицо и спустил курок. Бахнуло, запахло порохом, и между глаз Уинстона вспыхнула уродливая красная воронка. Кровь брызнула на холодильник. Уинстон дернулся и вместе со стулом загремел на пол. Человек рядом с ним подпрыгнул от неожиданности, вскидывая руки и чертыхаясь.

— Черт побери, Мэтт!

— У нас есть еще один. Уинс слишком упрямый, а у нас мало времени.

Майло был с ним согласен. По крайней мере, Гриндер частично разбирался в людях. Вероятно, это качество сделало из него цепного пса Дюрана.

— Выстрел!..

— Я убью тебя, — шепотом пообещал оставшийся. Мэтт проигнорировал его, пожав плечами.

— Это задница Готэма, Барри, здесь все время выстрелы. Расслабься, — он перевел взгляд на труп. Темные глаза Уинстона были широко раскрыты и смотрели вперед чуть удивленно, словно он до сих пор не мог поверить в собственную смерть. Под простреленной головой быстро собиралась лужа крови. — Давно хотел это сделать, — он плюнул покойнику в лицо. Плевок попал в скулу и стал медленно стекать по щеке.

— Ну, Джорджик, — улыбнулся Гриндер, подаваясь вперед. Пистолет свободно висел скобой у него на пальце в правой руке. — Что сделать, чтобы ты запел? Закончить работу Майлза? — Он издал смешок.

— Ты больной, Гриндер.

— Я больной? Напомнить, что вы сделали с Джеки и Колодой в прошлом году?

— Мы им ничего не делали.

Гриндер ударил кулаком по двери холодильника. Мужчина на стуле вздрогнул.

— Не надо вешать мне лапшу на уши! — Рявкнул он. — Кому угодно вешайте, но не мне!

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

Гриндер резко встал, шумно выдыхая. Прошел к старой газовой плите, взял спички, включил колонки и зажег одну за другой. Джордж, прерывисто дыша, выворачивал голову, чтобы пронаблюдать за его действиями, но веревки стесняли движения.

— Честно, мне плевать, к чему ты имеешь отношение, Джей. Ты один из них, ты отвечаешь за всех. Усек? Один за всех и все… Помнишь? — Гриндер вернулся к нему. — Ты просто скажи мне, где братец Дюрана. Ты же знаешь. Я вижу, — он наклонился, хватая его за щеки, словно ребенка. — Где Эдвин, Джорджи? Я ожидал обнаружить его у вас в ванной или в шкафу. Но нет. Вас хватило, чтобы не держать заложника там, где вы спите, жрете и трахаетесь. Я впечатлен.

Джордж вырвался из его рук, тряхнув головой. Несмотря на холод, по его лицу градом стекал пот. Майло скрестил руки на груди, нетерпеливо поглядывая в окно, следя за подступами к подъезду и крышами соседних домов. Небо на горизонте наливалось лиловым. Там, где в него вгрызался Уэйн Тауэр, оно светилось призрачно-голубым.

— Пошел нахрен, Мэтт.

— Майлз, одолжи свой нож.

— На кухне полно ножей, Мэтт. Возьми любой, — не шелохнувшись ответил Майло, наблюдая за тем, как сужаются глаза Гриндера. Зная, что раздражает его. Что нож все равно придется отдать.

— Пытаешься запугать меня, Мэтт? — Джордж нервничал. Его тело тряслось, голос звенел.

Не глядя на него, Гриндер протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Нож.

Помешкав, Майло вытащил балисонг и бросил его Мэтту. Поймав, Гриндер отвернулся, выкнул лезвие, обошел задергавшегося на стуле мужчину, наклонился. Через секунду Джордж заорал. На пол что-то влажно приземлилось. Гриндер выпрямился и посмотрел на человека у окна.

— Хороший нож, — он швырнул бабочку Майлзу, открытую. Тот поймал за рукоять. На лезвии алела кровь. Морщась, Майло взял со стола салфетку, вытер сталь, сложил нож и убрал в карман, пока Гриндер что-то вкрадчиво выговаривал Джорджу, шипящему от боли сквозь ругань.

Гриндеру понравилось бы работать на скотобойне.

Минут десять не было ни криков, ни вопросов: скотч, вытащенный из сумки, пустили в дело. Джордж лишился еще трех пальцев.

Гриндер пользовался кухонным ножом.

Чтобы кровь не шла, он раскалял лезвие, и комната насквозь провоняла жареным мясом. Майло видел: Пит трудом сдерживает рвотные рефлексы.

Примерно в этот момент голод скрутил его. У Дюрана его вырвало, и в последний раз он принимал пищу больше двенадцать часов назад.

Обойдя Гриндера и Джорджа, Майлз проигнорировал их взгляды, открыл холодильник и нагнулся, заглядывая внутрь.

От вида пустоты на полках и стойкого запаха жареного мяса, рот наполнился слюной. Обнаружив двухлитровую бутылку молока, Майло забрал ее, хлопнув дверью, и вылил в себя все два литра. Жадно глотая, чувствуя, как ледяная жидкость холодит рот, дырку на месте зуба, стекает по подбородку и попадает на рубашку.

Оторвавшись от пустой бутылки он бросил ее в урну, глянул за окно и сузил глаза.

— У нас гости.

— Что?

Гриндер подскочил к нему, отталкивая, чтобы посмотреть вниз.

Он опоздал. Трое мужчин исчезли из вида и скрылись в подъезде.

— Ничего не вижу.

— Они внутри, — Майло отступил от окна, в поле зрение попал Джорджи. Он улыбался сквозь боль. — Ты знал, что они придут.

И тянул время.

— Доставайте стволы, парни, — скомандовал Мэтт, вынимая пушку из кобуры. — Сколько их?

— Трое. Девицы твои где?

— Трое! — Фыркнул Гриндер. — Они там, в комнате, — он кивнул себе за плечо.

— Что делать будем? Встретим их здесь? — Спросил Пит.

— Они ждут, что мы окажемся внутри. Устроим засаду. Один может остаться в квартире, — взгляд Мэттью упал на Майло, и тот понял, кем будет этот один. Он взглянул на Джорджа, и сказал:

— Я могу остаться.

— С женщинами и инвалидами! Чудесно! — осклабился Гриндер. — Парни, — он кивнул, и трое мужчин направились к выходу из кухни.

У порога Мэтт обернулся.

— Эй, Майлз, — он ткнул пальцем в Джорджа. — Я хочу обнаружить это на месте, когда вернусь. Усек?..

— Усек.

Они исчезли. Майло прислушивался какое-то время. Убедившись, что в квартире только он, проститутки и Джордж, он шагнул к стулу, нагнулся, достал нож, и, схватив задергавшегося мужчину за горло, срезал скотч с его лица.

Джордж открыл было рот, но Майло закрыл его губы ладонью и шикнул, прижимая лезвие к бычьей шее мужчины:

— Я — полицейский. Начинай говорить.

Джордж подавился булькающим смешком под его рукой, но заткнулся, когда лезвие плотнее прижалось к кадыку.

Майлз убрал пальцы.

— Т-ты не полицейский, — выдавил Джордж, глядя на него со скепсисом, бросая взгляд на руку, держащую бабочку, на урну с бутылкой из-под молока. Майло продолжал молча смотреть на него, и выражение неверия на лице Джорджи начало перерастать в робкую надежду. — Какой ты, нахрен, полицейский?..

— Особенный полицейский.

— Тогда какого черта ты стоял и смотрел, как мне пальцы оттяпывают?

— Нравятся свои пальцы, стоило остаться работать в ветеринарке.

— Ты…

— Сейчас сюда вернутся люди Дюрана.

— Они не…

— Они вернутся, — с нажимом повторил он. — Говори. Я твой последний шанс.

— Ты…

Майло схватил его за горло и вместе со стулом опрокинул на пол, рядом с трупом Уинстона, забрался сверху, нависая так, что их носы почти столкнулись, и вогнал нож в паркет в миллиметре от щеки мужчины.

— Я тебе отрежу все пальцы на ногах.

Джордж стиснул зубы.

— Где Бруклин?

— Ч… Чего? — Опешив, выпалил человек.

— Бруклин. Бёрк. Твоя подруга. Ветеринар. Где она?

— Тебе какого хера от нее надо? — Сузив глаза прошептал Джордж.

— Это ты спроси себя, Джордж, почему ее пришлось перебазировать на новую хату.

— Какое Брук имеет отношение к этому всему?

— Ты втянул ее.

— Как ты… Ты ни черта не знаешь, — разозлившись, выплюнул Джордж. — Я ее ни во что не втягивал. У нее проблемы были. Я пытался помочь. Предлагал помощь.

— Я заметил.

— Думаешь, все знаешь? Ее преследовал кто-то. До всего этого. Не знаю, кто. Она не сказала. Но девка как с катушек слетела.

— Знаю.

— Знаешь? Знаешь что?

Майло не ответил, скашивая глаза к порогу и прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора. Ему послышался скрип.

— Ты знаешь, кто? Кто? Кто ей угрожал, мужик?

Майло перевел на него взгляд, колеблясь. Потом бросил:

— Джокер.

— Твою мать,. — выдохнул Джордж, меняясь в лице. — Но как, за…

— Сосредоточься, Джорджи. Назови адрес. Я позабочусь о ней. Но я должен добраться до нее первым, пока это не сделали Дюран или Джокер.

— Тебе какой интерес? Копам нет дела до мелких людей. Я тебе не верю.

— Мне все равно, чему ты веришь. Это личное. Я приятель ее отца. Говори.

Джордж молчал, стискивая зубы.

— Хочешь, чтобы Гриндер ее нашел? — Спросил Майлз, кивая себе за плечо.

— Никто ее не найдет. Никто не знает, где она.

— Ага. Кроме Джокера. - Едко произнес Майлз. - И сколько она пробудет в твоей норе, Джорджи, прежде чем ей придется выползти? Неделю? Две?

— Ты… Черт, черт, черт! — Джорджи зажмурился. — Ладно. Хорошо. Лучше ты, чем Дюран, Гриндер… или… Боже, мужик, да ты серьезно?! Джокер...

Он сглотнул и продиктовал адрес. Майло дал себе несколько секунд запомнить его, после чего сказал:

— Где Эдвин?

Джордж ощерился.

— Может, тебе заодно сказать, где нижнее белье моей матери?..

— Не шути со мной.

Джордж молчал, тяжело дыша.

— Живо!

— Ч-ч-черт, — прошипел мужчина, облизывая губы. — Аптека, на углу пятой и двенадцатой. Мы крышуем ее. Эдвин в подвале, — он закрыл глаза.

Майло прислушался. Снаружи раздался выстрел, и Джордж вздрогнул. Майло убрал бабочку, взялся за спинку стула, поднял вместе со связанным мужчиной и поставил его на ножки, забирая со стола скотч.

— Что ты делаешь? — Обильно потея, спросил Джордж.

— Все как было.

— Ты ублюд…

Майло залепил ему рот клейкой лентой и сделал моток через затылок. Джордж яростно замычал.

— Тише. Я ослаблю веревки. Ты можешь выбраться через окно. Там пожарная лестница. Сдашь меня, я сдеру с тебя шкуру.

Мужчина перестал дергаться, тяжело дыша, и через минуту Майлз с ним закончил. Он знал, что у него остается еще несколько минут до того, как драка перенесется в квартиру.

На пороге он столкнулся с Марги. Ее бледное лицо было в полном беспорядке, но женщина успела переодеться и прийти в себя, судя по ухмылке и наглому огоньку в голубых глазах.

— Я все слышала, — за плечом Марго, чуть поодаль, он видел Тэсс, куда более настороженную, чем ее подруга. — Бедный малыш. Ты в серьезной трясине, правда Майлз? — Она растягивала «а» в этом имени. — А нам нужны деньги.

— Думаешь, я не ожидал обнаружить под дверью твой нос? — Он шагнул к ней. Марго опустила взгляд вниз, услышав характерный звук, и попятилась, завороженно глядя на лезвие.

— Ты не можешь. Не имеешь права.

— Ошибаешься. Я под прикрытием. Я могу все, что хочу.

— Забудь про нее, — Тэсс шагнула вперед, отталкивая подругу в сторону. — Она на игле. Ты же видишь.

— Я вижу.

— Если ты коп, нам нужна защита. Мэтт держит нас под ногтем. Из-за нее, — она зло кивнула на надувшую губы Марго. — Заткнись, Марги! Сделай что-нибудь! — Она повернулась к нему. — Деньги, программа защиты, труп этого психопата. Что угодно! Я не хочу вздрагивать от каждого звонка, думая, что это он!

— Я постараюсь.

— Не постараюсь. Я не Марги. Я могу устроить тебе неприятности.

Майло пригвоздил ее взглядом к месту.

— Или помочь, — не дрогнув, бросила Тэсс. Он видел, ей уже на все плевать. С лестничной клетки доносились крики. Мэтт перегибал палку, рассчитывая чистым страхом удерживать подле себя людей.

Постоянный страх, как постоянная боль, рождает невосприимчивость.

— Посмотрим, — повторил он и сделал жест, чтобы убирались. На споры не осталось времени. Тэсс схватила Марги под локоть и увлекла за собой в ванную. Майло слышал звук закрывающейся щеколды. Он прошел коридор, зашел в спальню, защелкивая замок на рукоятке балисонга, зажимая между зубов лезвие. Вылезая на карниз и поворачивая голову направо, Майло видел окно лестничной площадки. Изо рта вырывались облачка белого пара, пока он лез, цепляясь худыми пальцами за камни. На старых зданиях карнизы тянулись по периметру, и кладка имела выступающий рельеф. Удобно карабкаться. Добравшись до окна, он крепко взялся за край карниза, повис, нашел ногами опору и оказался на пролет ниже. Легко открыл окно и забрался на подоконник, перехватывая нож рукой, подкидывая и хватая за кончик. Человека, обернувшегося на звук, он раньше не видел. В лицо ему уставилось дуло. Курок щелкнул, и пушка в руке мужчины оглушительно взорвалась. Коридор заполнился воем, запахом пороха и жареного мяса. Майло спрыгнул с подоконника, упал на корточки перед катающимся по полу человеком, вопящим и дующим на кровавую культю на месте правой руки. В коротких запекшихся обрубках угадывались пальцы. Майло нагнулся и извлек из развороченного дула крупнокалиберного пистолета нож, поднялся и подбежал к лестнице, заглядывая вниз.

Выстрел отбросил крупного мужчину на перила. Тело дернулось, завалилось на бок, проехало вниз на пол лестницы и замерло. Пистолет с тяжелым металлическим звуком загремел по ступеням. Раздались шаги. В поле зрения возникло раскрасневшееся лицо Гриндера. Дуло его пистолета смотрело вверх. Встретив взгляд Майло, он ощерился.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?..

— У вас все? Я снял одного.

— Что за вопли, мать твою?

Человек за спиной Майлза продолжал выть. Обернувшись и оценив его состояние, мужчина посмотрел вниз и сообщил:

— По-моему, он остался без руки.

— Чего?! — Рявкнул Гриндер и исчез из виду. Майло отступил назад, слыша бегущие к нему по лестнице шаги. Он определил три пары ног. Выжили все.

Гриндер поднялся первым, тяжело дыша. Его дорогая рубашка с пятном крови на воротничке пропиталась потом и липла к телу. Он бросил взгляд на пол, грязно выругался, шагнул вперед и прикончил человека выстрелом в голову. Повернувшись к Майло, он прошипел:

— Орал, как резаная свинья! Какого черта ты не убил его?

Майло пожал плечами.

— Какого черта ты не в квартире?!

Майло не ответил. Труп мужчины лежал в опасной близости от двери жилплощади, где ему предполагалось оставаться. Если бы он не вылез через окно минуту назад, человек Уоррена сшиб бы замок, вошел внутрь и застрелил его.

С ножом эффект неожиданности хорош только в ряде случаев.

— Если Хэкворт не на месте или еще что, ты покойник.

— Я знаю, где брат Дюрана.

— Что? — Гриндер притормозил, и его громилы тоже замедлили шаг.

— Я знаю, где Эдвин.

Долю секунды Мэтт пепелил его взглядом, потом толкнул дверь квартиры и пихнул его внутрь первым.

— Ты мне не нравишься, Майлз, — сквозь одежду он чувствовал холод пистолета, больно ткнувшегося в спину, и Барри практически волок его вперед, схватив ручищей за плечо.

Спотыкаясь, он прошел коридор, и они втроем оказались на кухне.

На полу лежало два перевернутых стула. Один с трупом Уинстона, второй пустой, валялось четыре пальца, веревка, и расцветали пятна крови.

Джорджи не было. В открытое настежь окно задувал ветер.

— Ты покойник, — схватив Майло за грудки и швырнув на стол, прошипел Гриндер. Не дожидаясь, пока мужчина поднимется, он метнулся к окну. — ХЭКВОРТ!

Майлз устало поднял руки и слабо улыбнулся нависшим над ним Барри и Питу, взявшим его на прицел.

— Полегче, ведь я единственный, кто знает, где Эдвин, — мягко напомнил он.

Повернув голову Майло увидел, что Мэтт наполовину высунулся из окна. Прошло секунд пять, и грянул выстрел. Снизу вскрикнули, и потом что-то тяжелое упало на улице.

Гриндер вылез из окна и повернулся к нему с лицом перекошенным от бешенства.

— Тебе лучше в самом деле знать, где братец Бернарда, говнюк.

— Мне бы хотелось убедиться, что ты не пристрелишь меня, как только я поделюсь этой информацией, Мэтт.

Гриндер оскалился, шагнул к нему, рывком поднял на ноги и швырнул на свободный стул.

— Ты помог ему сбежать! — Прорычал он.

— Я? — Майло поднял брови. — Зачем? Чтобы ты содрал с меня шкуру? Или его приятели?..

— Ты больной, Майлз! Я не хочу разбираться, что и зачем ты сделал! — Проорал Гриндер ему в лицо.

— Мэтт, — тихо сказал Барри. — Мэтт, мы много шумим.

— Я знаю! — Рявкнул Гриндер уже ему в лицо и повернулся обратно к Майло. — Откуда ты знаешь, где Эдвин?

— Джордж сказал.

— Какого хера ему тебе это говорить?

— Я умею быть убедительным.

— Ты умеешь много пиздеть!

— Мэтт, — все четверо повернулись к дверному проему. Тэсс казалась совсем бледной. За последний час она постарела лет на пять. — Мэтт, он говорит правду.

— Правду? — Выплюнул Гриндер. — Ты откуда знаешь?

— Я подслушивала, — просто ответила Тэсс. Гриндер моргнул, и из-за плеча подруги выглянула Марги.

— Мы обе подслушивали, — уточнила она.

— Думали, можно услышать что-то интересное, — объяснила Тэсс. — Твой новый приятель непростой мальчик.

— Он мне не приятель.

— Майлз сначала угрожал ему. Потом предложил сделку, — глаза Гриндера расширились. Майло просто смотрел на проститутку, отстраненно ковыряя кончиком языка дырку на месте зуба и чувствуя привкус металла во рту. — Майлз обманул его. Парень поверил. Потом он оставил здоровяка здесь и вышел. Мы перекинулись парой слов, он велел спрятаться в ванной. Он не помогал ему, Мэтт. Должно быть, веревки ослабли.

— Веревки были завязаны прочно. - Буркнул Пит.

— Я говорю, что видела, — возразила Тэсс. Гриндер некоторое время смотрел ей в глаза. У женщины был сильный взгляд, Майло отдавал ей должное.

Гриндер молчал, потом криво улыбнулся, бросив на Майло нехороший взгляд.

— Тогда ты слышала то же, что и он.

— Прости, Мэтт. Но он понял, что мы будем подслушивать. Они говорили тихо.

Улыбка Гриндера чуть увяла, взгляд стал холодным.

— Ох, Тэсси, — наконец сказал он, недобро ухмыляясь. — надеюсь, вы не спелись тут, пока меня не было.

— Я знаю, чья рука меня кормит.

— Хорошо бы так, Тэсс, — он повернулся к Майло, и его улыбка полностью исчезла. — Я ни на грамм тебе не верю.

— Ради Бога. Только, пожалуйста, скажи мальчикам убрать пушки от моего лица. В конце концов… Я узнал для тебя, где находится Эдвин. Даже помог справиться с громилами Уоррена. Знаю, ты хотел, чтоб меня тут завалили, — Гриндер поджал губы. — Но нет худа без добра. Я не прав?..

— Не заговаривай мне зубы. Где он?

— Здесь аптека, недалеко. Его держат в подвале.

— Я знаю место. Поднимай зад. Мы уходим, ты, я, Пит и Марго. Вы вместе с Барри, Тэсс, приберете место.

— Здесь с минуты на минуту будут копы, Мэтт, — глядя на него, как на идиота, сказала Тэсс. — И зачем тебе понадобилась Марго?..

Гриндер не смутился. Он посмотрел на нее, и в тон ответил:

— Поэтому лучше сделать это быстрее.

— З-зачем тебе я? — На глазах теряя цвет лица спросила Марго, беспомощно оглядываясь на подругу.

— Забери ее, — не ответив, бросил Мэтт Питу и вышел. Майло протиснулся мимо женщины, не ответив на ее испуганный взгляд и не посмотрев на Тэсс.

Вниз спускались по лестнице, и Майло пришлось перепрыгнуть через два тела. В квартирах стояла мертвая тишина. Никто не хотел рисковать своей безопасностью.

— Следи за небом, — сказал Гриндер, толкая дверь подъезда.

— За небом?

— Мышь, — бросил Мэтт, и они перешли на бег, возвращаясь к машине. Майло посмотрел налево. На асфальте рядом с домом, под пожарной лестницей, лежало тело. Он запрокинул голову и успел заметить, как в одном из окон человек прячется за занавеску. Кто бы это ни был, Майло знал: готамиты редко принимают бой, пока не за кем спрятаться.

И рядом не было его.

— Думал, он занят.

— Нихрена ты не знаешь.

Они сели в машину. Майло снова оказался справа от водителя.

Мэтт выехал на дорогу, построил маршрут и сказал:

— Он не один.

Майло пару секунд молчал, потом произнес:

— Не понял.

Гриндер чуть повернул к нему лицо.

— Дураки верят в мистику, я верю в факты. Он хочет, чтоб все думали, будто он может быть в десяти местах разом. Херня. У него есть дублеры.

Майло улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Бэтменов много, ты хочешь сказать?

— Бэтмен один. Подменщиков много, — Гриндер выглянул в окно. Майло видел, как Барри делает то же самое.

В бегстве преступникам свойственно оглядываться через плечо.

В Готэме, убегая, они задирают головы, чтобы следить за небом, следящим за ними.

Ни в одном городе мира больше.

С минуту длилось молчание.

— И что? Один и тот же человек? Все это время? Сколько? Тридцать лет уже?

— Достаточно лет.

— Думал, он лет двадцать назад вроде как умер, но всплыл через год. Все тот же человек, Мэтт? — Усмехнулся Майло.

— Я не специалист по Мышам, Майлз. Хочешь послушать байки про Бэтса, приставай к Эдвину, — взявшись одной рукой за руль, он поднял рукав. Майло опустил взгляд на запястье, где кожу уродовал длинный белый рубец странной симметричной формы.

— Что это?

— Автограф, — Криво ухмыльнувшись ответил Мэтт, опуская рукав. — Он питает слабость к метательному оружию.

— Я тоже.

— Тебе не будет смешно, когда кусок железа окажется у тебя в руке или в заднице, — машина остановилась, и Гриндер выключил двигатель. — Не шути с ним, Майлз. Это плохо кончится. Идем.

Машину оставили через улицу и двинулись пешком. Через минуту увидели нужное здание. Светящаяся издалека красная вывеска указывала, что аптека работает круглосуточно. Свет в пустом зале горел.

— Если подмога пришла на хату, тут знают, что рядом буча, — озвучил Мэтт его мысли. — Молись, блядь, чтоб мы не опоздали, — он ткнул пальцем в Майло.

— Как будем заходить?

— Марги прощупает ситуацию.

— Мэтт!

— Не «Мэтт» мне. Шевели задницей.

— Мэтт, если там кто-то есть!

— Твоя задача заключается в том, чтобы это выяснить.

Они стояли через несколько домов от аптеки. Самый большой из них, Пит, оставался в тени, выдыхая в холодный воздух густые облака белого пара.

Лицо Марги потеряло цвет. Она переминалась перед ними в нерешительности, и каблуки цокали в безлюдной пустоте глухой улицы. Женщина перевела беспомощный взгляд с Мэтта на Пита, который даже не смотрел на нее, потом на Майло.

— Майлз! — Он сузил глаза, когда она оказалась рядом и вцепилась ему в рубашку, но не стал пытаться оттолкнуть, зная, что это бессмысленно. — Ради Бога, скажи ты ему! Меня же застрелят, в конце концов!

— Не думаю, что он послушает меня, дорогая, — сухо ответил он, кивая на Гриндера.

Марго вцепилась в рубашку сильнее, и в этом жесте он почувствовал немое напоминание: ты нам должен.

Майлз ничего не был ей должен, и ему было откровенно плевать, если б она разболтала сейчас всю правду.

Но время утекало вместе с шансами Эдвина и терпением Гриндера, и у него был план.

— Пойдем вместе.

Ее глаза расширились, в них вспыхнула надежда.

Глаза были глубокого синего цвета, не голубого, как ему сначала показалось.

— Ты пойдешь?.. — Прошептала она.

— Отличная идея, Майлз. Выглядишь, будто тебя пропустили через мясорубку. Хочешь всех на уши поставить? — Гриндер.

— Умеешь играть? — Проигнорировав его, спросил Майло, глядя ей в глаза.

— Играть?

— Устроим спектакль. Нас ограбили в переулке.

Ее взгляд стал понимающим.

— Думаю, я смогу это сделать, да.

— У вас нихера не получится.

— Мы попробуем, — Майлз взял ее за плечо и увлек за собой. Гриндер не окликнул, не остановил. Надеялся, наконец, избавиться от него. План изначально был так себе: вид Марго трубил тревогу, и кто бы ни был в аптеке, он ждет гостей.

— Думаешь, это сработает? — Спросила женщина, когда они вдвоем отошли достаточно, чтобы их не было слышно. Майло закинул ей за спину руку, позволяя себя поддерживать. Притворяться не требовалось: он устал, веки налились тяжестью, а вместе с болью в ноге появилась хромота.

Мужчина оторвал взгляд от вывески и мельком заглянул ей в глаза.

— Конечно, — уверенно соврал он, и женщина улыбнулась, поверив в ложь.

Когда они заходили внутрь, Майло чувствовал, как Марго дрожит, и первым включился в игру.

— Лучше пойдем домой, — простонал он, хватаясь рукой за стену и дрожащей ладонью закрывая лицо.

Марги мешкала всего секунду.

— Ради Бога! Ты не можешь идти. Посиди, малыш, хорошо? Просто… просто не двигайся. Здесь есть кто-нибудь! — Громко сказала она, поддерживая его рукой. — Майлз! Майлз, ты меня слышишь? Просто сядь. Господи, господи, у тебя кровь течет…

— Они забрали телефон, — пробормотал он, ощупывая карманы, чувствуя под пальцами телефон Джорджа Хэкворта и нож-бабочку. — Нужно вызвать полицию.

— Мистер! Мэм! — Майло сполз вниз по стене, позволяя Марго усадить себя на полу. Ладонями он закрывал лицо и сквозь пальцы видел лестницу на второй этаж, стеллажи за стеклом, темный силуэт фармацевта и дверь в подсобку.

— Что вы делаете? Встаньте с пола! — Голос был мужским, старым и звенящим от волнения.

— Он не может. Ему нужна помощь. Он ранен. Пожалуйста…

— Это аптека. Вызовите скорую снаружи.

— На нас напали… Отобрали телефоны, деньги. Пожалуйста, помогите нам.

Повисла пауза. Если Эдвин в подвале, старик не станет вызывать службы. Майло буквально слышал, как неистово колотится его слабое сердце под узкой грудной клеткой.

— Вы доктор? Мне кажется, ему проткнули что-то важное… печень или легкие… Пожалуйста…

Майло видел, как мужчина выглядывает из-за полок, пугливо вытягивая шею. Он не отвечал, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Марго играла убедительно, и Майло был хорошим актером. Он чувствовал, как в старике страх и эгоизм борются с чувством долга, не помешавшим ему держать у себя в подвале другого беспомощного старика.

Люди способны оправдать самые чудовищные поступки, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

Устав ждать, Майло зашелся влажным кашлем и завалился на бок. Марго вскрикнула, и аптекарь издал сдавленный звук. Майлз не двигался, пока руки женщины теребили его, только слышал скрип дверцы и спешные шаги.

— Отойдите! Отойдите! — Взволнованный и раздраженный голос.

Над ним склонились, послышалась возня, жесткие худые пальцы взялись за плечи.

— Помогите мне перевернуть его.

— Вызовите скорую.

— Помогите положить его на спину, — значит, Эдвин все еще здесь.

Вдвоем, они его перевернули. Майло открыл глаза и увидел белый потолок, край лестницы и незнакомое лицо пожилого мужчины, омертвевшее, когда лезвие балисонга мягко ткнулось ему в правый бок.

Майлз прижал палец к губам, краем зрения наблюдая, как Марги, торжествующе подложив подрагивающую ладонь под щеку, ухмыляется бледными от страха губами.

— Что на втором этаже? — Бесшумно выдохнул Майло.

— Л-лекарства.

— Еще лекарства? Два этажа лекарств? Ты работаешь один?

— С сыном.

— Где он?

— Не здесь.

— А кто здесь, папаша?

Старик затряс головой. Схватив его за грудки, Майло поднялся, увлекая дрожащего фармацевта за собой. Лезвие ножа переместилось к горлу, надавило на выпирающий кадык под сухой тонкой кожей.

— Сколько сыну лет?

— Ч… что?

— Я спросил, сколько твоему сыну лет.

— Двадцать… двадцать три.

— М… Ну ничего… Внизу кроме энтомолога кто-то есть?

Старик замотал головой. Потом опомнился выпучил глаза.

— То есть…

Майлз оборвал его, встряхнув за грудки.

— Если энтомолога не будет внизу, я уйду, найду твоего сына и буду высылать частями с утренней почтой в течении месяца. Где бы ты ни был.

Марго издала одобрительный звук. Майло хотелось сделать ей больно, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на аптекаре и обстановке.

— Пошли, — мужчина развернул старика и подтолкнул вперед. — А ты сбегай за мальчиками, — остановил он двинувшуюся было за ним проститутку. — Скажи, пусть проверят второй этаж.

Женщина замерла. На долю секунды в ее лице промелькнуло разочарование. Потом она смекнула, что снаружи безопаснее, и чирикнула:

— Как скажешь, милый, — она хихикнула. Подавив бешенство, Майлз пропустил обращение мимо ушей и потащил фармацевта к прилавку.

— Я не хотел. Мне приходится закрывать на такие вещи глаза. Я ничего не могу сделать. Я старик, — прохрипел он перед металлической дверью в подсобном помещении. Вокруг теснились стеллажи, пахло лекарствами и стоял полумрак.

— Открывай дверь.

— Ключи в кармане.

— Так достань их.

Сглотнув, человек опустил руку в карман и извлек связку ключей. Она выскользнула из его дрожащих узловатых пальцев, но Майло поймал свободной правой, не убирая ножа.

— Аккуратнее.

Деревянные ступени скрипели под их подошвами. Они не прошли половины, когда снизу шаркнуло, лязгнуло, и дрожащий слабый голос крикнул:

— Эй!

Майло не ответил, продолжая спуск.

— Эй! Кто-нибудь!

Подвал не превышал двадцати пяти квадратных метров. Большую часть помещения занимали полки и ящики, у дальней стены стоял старый точильный станок, несколько автомобильных колес и два чемодана.

Тонкий матрас постелили в дальнем углу. Тощий сутулый мужчина в грязной белой рубашке и темных брюках жался спиной к кирпичной кладке, встречая их затравленным взглядом. В чертах его лица не было ничего общего с Бернардом. Правая линза на очках отсутствовала, он подслеповато щурился. В левом уголке рта запеклась кровь, под глазами набухли синяки. Острый подбородок покрывала неопрятная щетина. Перед матрасом стояла жестяная кружка с водой и миска с несколькими кусками хлеба. К левой лодыжке мужчины была пристегнута цепь, другой конец которой крепился к трубе.

— Пожалуйста, дайте мне уйти, — по-детски попросил он, когда Майлз, оттолкнув фармацевта, прошелся по подвалу, разглядывая обстановку, и остановился перед Дюраном. — Я никому ничего не скажу,. — он посмотрел на Майло и заметил нож. Его глаза расширились, и, издав сдавленный звук, Эдвин попятился.

— Не надо.

— Прости, но, похоже, сегодня я твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, — взгляд Майлза остановился на замке, защелкивающим обруч на лодыжке мужчины. — У тебя есть ключ от этого? — Он обернулся к фармацевту.

Старик затряс головой.

— Н-нет, они не давали мне…

Майло опустил уголки губ.

— Почему сразу не сказал? — Резко спросил он, и старик отдернулся, как от удара. Утратив к нему интерес, Майло осмотрелся. Обнаружив у стены между автомобильными шинами железный лом, он приблизился, поднял тяжелый инструмент и подбросил в руке, потом вернулся к энтомологу, наблюдающему за ним круглыми от ужаса глазами.

— Нет, нет, нет! — Мужчина упал на пол, отползая и вжимаясь в стену.

Его колотила паника, и Майло не стал говорить, зная, что не будет услышан. Он дождался, пока лодыжка не окажется в удобной позиции, резко опустил лом и сшиб замок. Вздохнул, наблюдая на полу слабый механизм в ржавчине. Уоррен на самом деле делал вещи через задницу, это было правдой.

Майло упал перед скулящим энтомологом на корточки.

— Эдвин. Эдвин, посмотри на меня.

Когда мужчина не среагировал в третий раз, Майло замахнулся и влепил ему звонкую пощечину. Человек всхлипнул, дернулся и замолчал, резко сфокусировав на нем взгляд.

— Меня прислал Бернард, — сказал Майлз волшебное слово, и в испуганных глазах мужчины появилось понимание.

— Бернард? — Хрипло выдохнул Эдвин, рассеянно потирая место удара. В электрическом свете Майло видел, как блестят на его шершавых щеках влажные дорожки.

— Бернард, — утвердительно произнес он, и в этот момент сверху открылась дверь, а по лестнице зазвучали шаги. Фармацевт вжался в стену, отшатываясь от Гриндера.

— Майлз!

За Гриндером стоял Пит.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Просто освободил его, Мэтт.

— Отойди от него. Пит, отведи старика в машину, — Гриндер перевел взгляд на фармацевта. — Ты останься.

— Я буду молчать…

Ему не ответили. Майло помог Эдвину подняться на ноги. Спотыкаясь, узник прошел подвал, позволил Питу взять себя под руку и, пугливо озираясь на Майлза, вскоре скрылся из виду вверху лестницы.

Гриндер дождался, пока они останутся втроем.

— Мне не нравится самодеятельность.

— Ты разрешил мне с девкой войти сюда.

— Ты должен был дождаться нас, — вкрадчиво сказал Мэтт, потом повернулся к старику. — Что нам с тобой делать?

— У меня есть деньги.

Гриндер рассмеялся.

— Для шавок Уоррена — возможно, — раздался щелчок, и возникшее в руке лезвие ударило фармацевта в висок. Гриндер оттолкнул тело, и старик упал, несколько раз дернувшись на полу, прежде чем застыть. Мужчина кивнул Майло.

— Идем.

Когда Майлз оказался рядом с телом, Гриндер сказал:

— Да. Похоже, у мистера ключи. Возьми их.   
Связка в самом деле выглядывала из кармана брюк аптекаря. Майло помедлил, но опустился на колено и нагнулся, чтобы забрать ключи.

Он знал, что обнаружит, когда поднимет голову еще до того, как услышал легкий щелчок.  
Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. На пистолет Майлз не глядел.  
Тишина разбилась с громом выстрела и звуком разлетающегося стекла. Взгляд Гриндера дернулся. Он задрал голову, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, и ломанул вверх по лестнице.

Направленное в горло Гриндера лезвие с щелчком встало на место. Майло позволил крошечному ножу скользнуть обратно в рукав, достал балисонг и взлетел вверх по ступеням.

Эдвин лежал на полу, закрыв голову руками, осколки стекла полностью засыпали его тело. Пит валялся ничком в луже крови. На его спине расцветало темное пятно.

Высокий тощий мальчишка целился из ремингтона в энтомолога. Услышав шаги, он вскинул дробовик. Мэтт выстрелил навскидку, промахнулся; Майло схватил табурет и швырнул им в стрелка, отвлеченного выстрелами. Парень среагировал быстро: выстрел разнес стул в щепки. В следующую секунду Майло сшиб юношу с ног. Вырвать дробовик из рук мальчишки было легко, так что поднимаясь и поворачиваясь к Гриндеру, Майлз держал в руках ремингтон.

Пару секунд Мэтт пепелил его взглядом.

И потом улыбнулся.

==========

Пит был безнадежно мертв. Энтомолог приобрел сходство с покойником, и кровь запеклась в его седеющих жидких волосах.

Но с фактами не поспоришь.

Эдвин трясся, его посиневшие губы дрожали. Одним словом, он определенно жил, если все эти признаки, включая темное пятно на брюках и влажный блеск в глазах, о чем-то говорили.

Бешенство в глазах Бернарда Дюрана при виде состояния брата Майло узнал. Но оно было направлено не на них — Майлза, Гриндера, Барри и покойного Пита.

На новость о кончине Пита Дюран едва отреагировал.

— Глупая смерть, — бросил он.

— Следов, чтобы копы могли прикопаться, мы не оставили. Но на утро весь город будет знать, кто это сделал.

— Уоррена я размажу. — Дюран стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулак, глядя в кресло, где пять минут назад сидел его брат. — Другие сделают выводы. — Он поднял взгляд на Гриндера, потом перевел его на Майло и кивнул. — Ну, как он?

— Больной на голову. С ним будут проблемы.

— С тобой будут проблемы?

— Что есть проблема? — Философски спросил Майло. — Твой брат здесь, нет? Пита убил не я.

— Он отморозок, — кривясь, сообщил Гриндер. Майло видел, ему есть еще что сказать. 

Мнение Мэтта мало его интересовало. Молоко не могло надолго утолить голод. К моменту, когда они подъехали к дому Бернарда, он не хотел есть. Он хотел жрать. Ощущение дырки на месте зуба раздражало, хотелось умыть лицо, и компания Гриндера осточертела.

— Пока вы будете решать, что со мной делать, я могу поесть?

— Чтобы тебя не обнаружилось на месте? — Резко спросил Мэтт. — Сиди здесь.

— Он никуда не денется, — возразил Дюран. — Расслабься, Мэтт. Может, я не молод, но еще не слеп. Тем не менее, Майлз в самом деле хочет побегать в нашей компании.

Их глаза встретились.

— Мы с Мэттью обсудим несколько вопросов с глазу на глаз. Поешь, возвращайся, есть разговор. Проводите его.

Его сопровождали двое, но Майлз не чувствовал угрозы. Не как с Гриндером, который ждал возможности и собирался пустить ему пулю в затылок. Он уже знал, что принят.

К Дюрану он вернулся минут через двадцать, уставший, но сытый и умывшийся.

Гриндера не было. Помимо Дюрана в комнате находился только Дил. В его крохотных серых глазах на неподвижном лице блестел острый звериный интеллект, дико контрастирующий с тупой внешностью. Он напоминал этим Майло другого человека.

— Садись, Майлз, — пригласил Бернард. — Неплохо тебе досталось сегодня? — Усмехнувшись, спросил он, глядя, как мужчина усаживается в кресло напротив.

— Да, неплохо. — Согласился Майло.

— Но не больше чем Хэкворту. Мэттью сказал, ты ему яйца оторвал. Жестоко.

— Мэтт преувеличил.

— Не обращай внимания на Мэтта. Ты его бесишь, потому что он чувствует в тебе угрозу.

— Я знаю.

— Вы похожи.

— Не думаю. — Криво улыбнулся Майлз.

— Ты просто этого не понимаешь. Ребята вашего типа, у вас есть что-то общее. Ну, неважно, — он махнул рукой.

Около четверти часа Дюран задавал вопросы, и Майло отвечал по возможности коротко, избегая ловушек.

Наконец, Дюран сказал:

— Я думаю, ты приобретение лучше, чем Томми Белт.

— Конечно.

— Вы хорошо поработали. Грязно, громко и эффективно — то, что нам сейчас нужно.

— Что насчет копов и Бэтмена?

— У копов и Бэтмена сейчас полные руки, Майлз. Взгляни, что было, пока вы шарились по крысиным норам, — он вытащил телефон и протянул его Майло. Тот принял. На застывшем экране под заголовком «Вооруженная банда штурмует городской склад» висело видео. На кадре застыл большой черный бронированный автомобиль, вылетающий на трассу от здания склада. Майлз включил воспроизведение. Видео длилось полминуты — кто-то заснял происходящее на телефон.

Автомобиль сшибал двух полицейских, прорывая блокаду, и за ним выезжал второй. Звука не было, но Майло видел вспышки и где-то за кадром что-то взорвалось. Потом камеру тряхнуло, и телефон оператора упал.

— В общем, им немного не до мелких разборок.

— Кто эти люди?

Дюран усмехнулся.

— Короли.

— И все знают, что это они, верно? Если так, почему не повяжут их?

— Скоро разберешься, Майлз. К ним невозможно просто подкопаться. Они действуют через посредников, исполнителей. Мелкие банды. Как государство устроено. Сечешь? Наш город поделен на штаты.

Майло это напоминало другую группу, до сих пор молча позволявшую событиям идти своим чередом. Он полагал, птицам нет дела до взлетов и падений преступности большого города. Окажется у власти Дюран, или Короли, или Уоррен, или их всех разотрут в порошок, для сов это не имеет значения.

Что касается живых и мертвых, они продолжат тешить себя надеждой, будто что-то контролируют, не ведая, что находится под городом.

— Устал? — Спросил Бернард, без выражения заглядывая в его глаза. — Поспишь пару часов в одной из комнат. Есть еще кое-что, что я хочу, чтобы вы сделали.

Майло наклонил голову.

— Любое дело нужно заканчивать. Эта морока с Уорреном — копание в грязном белье, но я хочу поставить в нем точку. Есть еще человек, который в этом участвовал.

— Оу? — Майлз потер подбородок, почувствовал под пальцами легкую щетину и недовольно дернул вниз уголками губ, хмуря брови.

— У Хэкворта есть подружка. Она сдала ему и его дружкам моего брата. Сидела рядом, когда я встречался с приятелем, слышала, как я говорил, что брат приезжает.

Майло хмыкнул.

— Девочка не шибко умна, да? — Сказал он, качая головой.

— Нет. Не шибко. Как ее мертвый приятель, — холодно отозвался Дюран. — Я знал, что она подслушивает, но не придал этому значения. Не приходило в голову, что кто-то тронет брата. Выяснить, где девка живет, было просто. Хочу, чтобы вы ее навестили, пока до нее не дошло, что дело пахнет жареным.

— Понял, — отозвался Майлз, прикидывая в уме, насколько далеко Джордж зашвырнул ее от первого адреса.

Пара кварталов.

— И по поводу зуба своего не переживай. Сделаем тебе имплант.

— Спасибо.

В комнате он снял пиджак, ботинки, носки, расстегнул рубашку на пару пуговиц, уселся на кровать и достал телефон.

Номеров было много. Большинство — зашифрованные клички для партнеров по «бизнесу». Некоторые он узнавал.

Бруклин выделилась сразу. Просто имя и фамилия. Человеческое имя из другой жизни. Из той, где Джордж Хэкворт не стрелял в людей, не похищал стариков, не снимал дешевых проституток со следами уколов на запястьях, носил белую униформу и лечил животных.

Все люди в какой-то период своей жизни полагают, что их ждет светлое и чистое.

И потом приходит она — Грязь.

Майлз запомнил номер. Потом внимательно изучил стиль сообщений и через десть минут набрал текст:

«Возникли серьезные проблемы. АСАП.»

Электронные часы на стене показывали половину пятого утра, но он знал, что у Бруклин есть звуковой сигнал на сообщениях.

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.

«?»

«Дюран послал на твою старую хату людей».

Она не ответила, и Майлз дописал:

«Смени номер и пришли мне. Я тоже сменю.»

«Что с тобой?»

«На нашу хату напали. Я сбежал,» — рискнул он, помешкав.

Квартира принадлежала третьим лицам, и Барри с Тэсс забрали с тел документы. Понадобится время, чтобы опознать покойников. Джордж Хэкворт умер изуродованный, нагой и разбитый об асфальт. Если его покажут в новостях, самое сочное будет скрыто черным целлофаном.

«Ты ранен?»

«Нет. Оставайся на новом месте. Не высовывайся. Смени номер.»

«Ок.»

«Смени сейчас.»

Снова пауза. Начиная раздражаться, он написал, делая опечатки:

«Прямо сейчас, Бруклин.

Оформи на другого человека. Я пришлю паспортные данные.

Как только сделаешь, напиши мне.»

Несколько секунд. Затем короткое:

«Ок».


	14. Chapter 14

«Ок».

Два символа. Ей бы хотелось написать что-то содержательное. Что-то осмысленное. Но пальцы не слушались, в голове звонко перекатывалась пустота.

Это случилось. Это на самом деле происходило.

Она верила, что орган страха закостенел и отмер в вечер, когда Джокер пришел в ветклинику. Она ошиблась.

После переписки Бруклин вырвало. Зверски хотелось есть, но она знала, что вся съеденная сейчас еда окажется снаружи.

Минут пятнадцать она гипнотизировала взглядом номер отца, и звук входящего сообщения заставил ее подскочить.

«Ты еще дома?»

Брук набрала «Нет», и через несколько секунд Джордж выслал ей паспортные данные человека сорока четырех лет по имени Уильям Олсон.

Откуда он их взял?..

Бруклин оделась, проигнорировала вышедшего на шум пса, выскочила на лестничную клетку и наспех заперла дверь, впервые покинув квартиру: утром и вечером Брюси выгуливал живущий через дом Флойд Филлипс, пятнадцатилетний подросток, которому Джорджи заплатил за месяц.

Без понятия, где ближайший салон связи, Бруклин потратила еще пятнадцать минут, пока пожилой мужчина не подсказал ей дорогу.

Бип!

Одно входящее. Брук на секунду закрыла глаза, собираясь с духом. Просьба Джорджа была неотложной, и она провозилась больше получаса.

«Не дома, говоришь.»

Заливаясь краской стыда, Бруклин не стала отнекиваться от очевидного вранья и перешла на бег. Через пять минут, взмыленная, вбежала в салон. Вопросов не задавали. Она заплатила за карту, на ходу заменила старую, притормозила на углу улицы и дрожащими пальцами набрала:

«Это Брук. Вот мой новый номер.»

Ответа не последовало. Брук снова сорвалась на бег, возвращаясь к дому.

Бип!

«Это я.  
Сиди дома.  
На звонки не отвечай.  
До связи.»

С тех пор прошло три часа, и Джордж Хэкворт не написал и не ответил ни на одно сообщение. Тупо пялясь в экран телевизора, с которого вещал диктор, не чувствуя дистанционки в руках, Брук боялась за его жизнь.

Ночь выдалась беспокойной даже по меркам Готэма, но Бруклин не интересовало нападение на городской арсенал.

Ей не нужно было складывать два и два, чтобы соотнести слова Джорджа и бойню в Старом Готэме.

Бессонная ночь сказывалась. Бруклин выключила телевизор, не желая трепать дальше нервы. Она сидела на кровати, отрешенно забивая в телефон значимые номера. Занятие отняло совсем немного времени. Когда Брук закончила, часы на дисплее показали половину девятого утра. Это означало, что Флойд вернется с собакой примерно через полчаса.

Она еще раз просмотрела контакты. Номер отца превращал кнопку вызова в магнит, и Брук потеряла уверенность, какая из угроз находится ближе.

Джокер превратился в далекий, полузабытый сон.

Дюран, с другой стороны — неоспоримая реальность.

Он не предлагал поиграть, не ставил правил, не делал предупреждений. Брук восстановила в памяти образ черных от копоти окон сгоревшей квартиры, закрытого пленкой тела на асфальте, и дрожащими пальцами пригладила волосы. Дюран шел за ней.

Брук отложила телефон, поднялась и минут пять просто стояла на ногах. Потом подошла к столу, открыла ноутбук и впервые за пять дней нажала кнопку запуска. Пока система грузилась, сходила на кухню и вернулась со стаканом воды, делая маленькие глотки и уговаривая себя собраться с мыслями.

Все изменилось. Нет смысла спасаться от лесного пожара в горящем доме. Если ситуация продолжит развиваться в том же направлении, Бруклин вынуждена будет обратиться к отцу. Таким образом у нее — у всех, кто с ней связан — появится шанс.

В спальне преобладал нехарактерный для нее беспорядок — кровать не убрана, на тумбе свалка из одноразовых пластиковых стаканов, одежда на стуле небрежно разбросана. Беретта бобкэт покоилась под подушкой. Брук достала ее, проверяя патроны в обойме. Она так и не сходила в тир. При мысли, что пистолет придется использовать, Бёрк начинало подташнивать.  
Она рухнула на кровать, глядя на черный маленький предмет в своей ладони. Причину всего, что с ней сейчас происходило.

Причину?..

Причина в самом деле кроется в этой невзрачной вещи? Или в человеке, из-за которого Бруклин понадобился пистолет?

Может, причина в ней самой? Достаточно искать корни собственных проблем в окружающих? Ни Джокер, ни Джорджи не подсовывали ей этого решения. Оно лежало на ней, так же, как выбор пойти в шахматный клуб.

Но не она начала это. Не будь Джокера, не потребовался бы пистолет. Не потребовался бы пистолет, она не обратилась бы к Джорджу.

Брук жила тихо. Кроме отца и узкого круга друзей и знакомых никто не ведал о ее существовании. Она не сделала ничего, чтобы спровоцировать случившееся в вечер, когда ее жизнь резко изменила естественное течение и привела ее туда, где Бруклин находилась сейчас.

«Ты мой маленький проект на протяжении уже долгого, долгого времени».

Брук вздохнула и покачала головой.

Она не была виновата в том, что Джокер решил поиграться именно с ней.

Но ситуация с Дюраном была исключительно ее достижением.

Паникующий увязает в трясине. Она хотела этого избежать, но не смогла верно оценить масштабы собственной паники.

Раздавшийся внезапно звонок чуть не прикончил ее. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из глотки, когда Брук перевела ошарашенный взгляд на ноутбук и хлопнула себя по лбу.

Вызов!

Она подскочила к столу.

Первым порывом было захлопнуть ноут.

Взвинченность и гнетущее чувство неопределенности заставили ее замешкаться.

Звонил скайп. Skype, запускающийся автоматически вместе с системой. Бруклин так долго не включала компьютер, что забыла о нем.

Она посмотрела на входящий звонок и узнала аватар.

Донни.

Придушив чувство вины, она захлопнула ноутбук. Секунд пять звонок продолжался, затем резко оборвался вместе с переходом компьютера в спящий режим.

Джорджи предупреждал, но Брук сама понимала: сейчас контактировать со знакомыми опасно для всех. Она наспех сочинила для Джессики и Донни байку про срочную поездку в другой город, где тетке по отцу срочно потребовалась помощь.

Брук знала, что ходит по тонкому льду, скармливая им плохо продуманную ложь, но просто исчезнуть она тоже не могла, и в голову не приходило ничего правдоподобнее.

С тех пор они не контактировали. Несколько раз Брук не брала трубку.

Игнорировать звонок Донни казалось неправильным. Она боялась спровоцировать молчанием что-то плохое. Теперь, глядя на ноутбук, Брук осознала, что друзья больше не смогут дозвониться до нее по телефону, даже если она захочет ответить. У нее другой номер.

Интернет стал единственным источником связи.

— Черт.

Чувство беспокойства усилилось. Помешкав немного, она вздохнула и включила компьютер.

Может, пришел момент сказать правду. Предупредить их. Если Дюран знает, кто она, он знает, где она работает. Кроме Джорджа никто не в курсе, что Бруклин и Донни с Джессикой — друзья.

Если они будут держать язык за зубами, их не тронут.

Экран загорелся, и через полминуты на нем появилось окно загрузки Skype.

Три пропущенных вызова.

Между ними сообщение:

«Брук! Сними трубку!»

И, в конце:

«Это важно! Я знаю, ты там!»

Тон сообщений пугал. Донни не были характерны требовательность и восклицательные знаки в тексте.

Она занесла пальцы над клавиатурой, собираясь печатать, когда сигнал вызова прошел в третий раз.

Помешкав пару секунд, Брук с внутренним трепетом приняла звонок.

— Брук! Брук, ты там?

Голос Донни звучал запыхавшимся, словно от бега, и странно, выше обычного.

— Что случилось? — Без перехода спросила Брук, напряженно прислушиваясь.

— Не могу до тебя дозвониться. Что-то с телефоном, — шумы на фоне.

— Где ты?

Молчание, шум.

— Донни, где ты? — Громче повторила Брук.

— Я…

Он простужено шмыгнул носом, и быстро заговорил:

— У тебя в квартире, — Брук перестала дышать. Шум, грохот, шарканье. — Не приходи, — громкий мужской голос на фоне. — Никого не слушай!

Последняя фраза звучала дальше, как если бы микрофон убрали.

Звук удара и вскрик.

Брук вскочила на ноги.

— Эй! Я копов вызываю! Мы меня слышите?! Я звоню в полицию!

Она вынула из кармана телефон, в действительности намереваясь вызвать копов. Рука тряслась.

— Ты никого не вызываешь, — раздался незнакомый мужской голос. — Вызовешь полицию, твоего друга-жиртреста будут соскребать из-под окон. Capisce?

— Кто это? — Ее пальцы вцепились в край стола.

— Давай так, куколка. Ты к нам притопываешь своими ножками… Тогда жирдяй оставляет себе ворвань, а ты — свою ушастую головку на плечах… Решаем вопрос полюбовно. Что за вопрос объяснять не надо, да?

— Не знаю, о чем речь.

— Не разыгрывай дурочку. Думала, срубишь деньжат и заживешь, так что ли? Нет, детка, бизнес так не работает. Бизнес это навсегда. Нужно уметь выбирать партнеров.

Бруклин зажмурилась от боли: сердце скрутило. Убить словами можно. В голосе собеседника не было эмоций. Мужчина говорил спокойно, почти нежно, растягивая слова. У него был приятный бархатистый голос. Прислушиваясь к нему, Брук ощущала себя куском мяса.

— Ты там, куколка?

— Да, — голос вырвался чужим.

— Ну что? Забьем стрелку или забьем жирдяя?..

Брук не ответила.

— Хочешь, чтоб я ему сделал бо-бо?

— Какую стрелку?

— Обычную. Приезжай, чтобы нам за тобой не бегать. Одна. Поговорим. Мирно, как цивилизованные люди. Решим, что ты должна боссу. И все. Никаких сломанных пальцев, никакой драмы. За свои поступки нужно отвечать. Ты в курсе?

Брук снова не ответила, соображая, что делать.

— Ты в курсе, лапонька?..

За вопросом последовал звук удара, и сдавленный вкрик.

— Я слушаю. Не бейте его.

— Ну, так мы договорились?

— Договорились.

— Пойми вот что. Если копы сейчас объявятся, это не решит твою проблему. Зато дружку твоему не поздоровиться, уж поверь. Мы встретимся очень скоро. Но разговоров уже не будет. Ты понимаешь?

— Я понимаю.

— Замечательно. Приезжай сейчас, пока не надумала всяких глупостей. Когда сможешь приехать?

— Что?.. Я не знаю. Часов через пять, — глядя на время и путаясь в мыслях, выдавила Брук.

— Пять не годится. У тебя два часа. Успеешь?

От квартиры Джорджи до ее старого дома было полчаса минут езды. Но ей было нужно время собраться. Подумать. Приготовиться.

— Успею, — не видя выбора, сообщила Брук.

— Я так и думал. Ну, до встречи?

— Да.

— Жду с нетерпением.

Связь оборвалась.

С минуту Бруклин тупо пялилась в компьютер. Ее глаза засекли движение в нижней части экрана. Она моргнула, перевела взгляд туда и увидела, как собеседник печатает.

«Уснула? Не опаздывай. :)»

Бруклин резко захлопнула крышку ноутбука. Обретя заново способность дышать, вытащила телефон и выбрала контакт Джорджа. Он не ответил на звонок, и Брук написала:

«У них Донни.»

Телефон молчал. Брук не слишком рассчитывала на ответ.

Она метнулась к кровати, бросив взгляд на часы. Без пятнадцати восемь. Скоро придет Флойд.

Забрав из тумбочки патроны, Брук покидала часть в рюкзак и часть сунула в карман, сознавая, что столько ей не потребуется.

Если ей потребуются патроны вообще.

Это не фильм.

Она нацепила сумку на пояс, думая о Джеке. Он остался на старом районе, возможности связаться с ним не было.

…Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он ее увидит, когда Брук будет возвращаться. Пусть он действительно окажется другом отца.

Мобильный ожил, и Брук едва не выронила его, в спешке открывая сообщение.

«Знаю.  
Не высовывайся.»

Глаза Бруклин расширились, и с приливом злости она поняла, что откуда-то он знал все это время.

Джордж видел все ее звонки и сообщения. Просто молчал

«Ему угрожают.»

Несколько секунд, затем:

«Сиди. Дома.»

«Где ты?»

Молчание. Брук напечатала:

«Его убьют.»

Она не сомневалась в этом. Теленовости рассказали достаточно. В городе творился беспредел, и жестокость уличной преступности достигла новых высот.

«Тебя тоже убьют.  
Не высовывайся.  
Я не шучу.  
Не вздумай приезжать.»

Брук закрыла окно диалога и выбрала в контактах отца. Джордж ничем не поможет. Набирая номер, она сделала глубокий вдох. Все. Рубикон. Остаться в горящем доме или рискнуть прорваться через лесной пожар. Слыша гудки, Брук чувствовала умиротворение, будто все происходящее — кошмарный сон, а услышав голос отца, она, наконец, проснется.

Гудок. Гудок. Гудок.

Брук отсчитывала удары сердца, постепенно успокаиваясь. Принятие решения было самой страшной частью.

Потом произошло что-то, чего она не ожидала, и Брук нахмурилась: заиграла мелодия ожидания.

У него на телефоне не стояло мелодии.

С чувством недоумения и смутной тревоги, Брук упала на стул, продолжая ждать.

Мелодия играла секунд десять. Затем последовал длинный гудок, и раздался странно звучащий женский голос оператора:

— Вас приветствует заранее записанное сообщение. Пожалуйста, дослушайте информацию, чтобы выбрать интересующий вас вид связи. Чтобы закончить звонок, нажмите отбой. Чтобы прослушать дополнительную информацию, нажмите звездочку. Чтобы связаться с отцом, нажмите девятку. Чтобы послушать анекдот, выберите ноль.

Уверенная, что сходит с ума или спит, Бруклин нажала «9».

— Спасибо, что воспользовались нашим сервисом, — монотонный голос оператора странно звенел. — Пожалуйста…

Бруклин послышался всхлип. Она прищурилась, напряженно вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину, и подскочила, когда в ухе раздался высокий женский визг. Визг оборвался звуком выстрела.

— Что…

Она успела услышать знакомый смешок, и мелкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Бруклин хотела нажать на отбой, но рука не слушалась. Раздался гудок, потом снова заиграла мелодия. На этот раз звук длился не больше двух секунд, и мужской голос, от которого у нее на лбу выступила холодная испарина, бодро произнес:

— Бру-у-уки, Бруки, Бруки, Бруки. Ну разве мы с тобой не договаривались?..

Крайняя степень ужаса боролась в ней с крайней степенью бешенства, и зубы стучали друг о друга, пока Бруклин стискивала во влажной ладони телефон.

— У… Убирайся с моей линии, — низким голосом прошептала она, сглатывая комок в горле.

— Что? Кто-то что-то сказал? Да, Брук, уверен, ты что-то сейчас говоришь. У тебя потеют ладони, трясутся руки, сердечко выпрыгивает из груди… Ты присела?.. М-да… В общем, вся эта лабудистика.

Дыхание шумно и присвистом вырывалось из ноздрей, пальцы левой руки судорожно стискивали колено.

— Безусловно, в таком состоянии сложно трезво мыслить. Но я верю в тебя, девочка, и я верю, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что это всего-навсего запись.

Она отдавала. На записи Джокер только что застрелил женщину. Застрелил давно. Возможно, сразу после вечера, когда пришел в клинику. Ради чертового анекдота с оператором.

— Видишь, что ты заставляешь меня делать? — Перед глазами стояло его лицо. Белое, до невозможности широко ухмыляющееся, похожее на маску. Лицо двигалось, лицо насмехалось над ней, эмоции на лице бурлили, слишком сильные, чтобы быть настоящими, человеческими. — Кого еще мне убить, чтобы отучить тебя стучать своему папочке?..

Брук взяла в левую руку бобкэт, до боли стискивая рукоятку.

— Себя, — пробормотала она, не уверенная, что он ее не слышит. — Я убью тебя.

— Ах, да. Если ты думаешь, что гостью нашей программы я убил заранее, тыковка, ты ошибаешься. Или нет? Или да? Кто знает? Точно не я! — Смешок. — Но мне больше нравится думать, что ее мозги вылетели в тот момент, когда ты нажала девятку.

Бруклин вскочила на ноги, качнувшись. Плывущую перед глазами комнату застилала кровавая пелена, в ушах стоял гул подземки.

Ей потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить: она у себя в комнате. Это не поезд мчится. Кровь шумит в ушах.

Джокер что-то еще говорил. Бруклин не слышала. Телефон полетел в сторону. Тумбочка оказалась опрокинутой на пол, будильник разбился, и крышка отлетела в угол. Брук пнула кровать ногой и с отсервенением кинулась на стену. Боль привела ее в чувство через несколько ударов, и, тяжело дыша, она отступила назад. По разбитым костяшкам текла кровь, на серых обоях остались багровые следы.

Донни.

Сосредоточься, Бруклин.

Несколько упавших на лоб прядей прилипли к лицу. Брук убрала их, делая глубокие вдохи. Джокер украл у нее драгоценные минуты, но подарил ярость, и ярость придала сил.

Часы показывали ровно восемь, и Флойда не было.

=====

Бруклин не была хорошим ребенком.

Банальная злость являлась главной причиной.

Она не могла понять, почему мать отказалась от нее. Этот факт от нее никогда не скрывался. Переходя от одной приемной семьи к другой, Брук продолжала это знать: родители не нуждались в ней.

Не любили.

Словно она просила вынашивать и рожать ее, чтобы потом переходить из рук в руки, как щенок дворняги, от которого постоянно отказываются по причине нехватки времени, или потому, что щенок не оправдал ожиданий. Недостаточно милый, недостаточно забавный.

Бруклин смотрела на детей, у которых были настоящие родители, полные семьи, и не могла понять, чем они заслужили то, чего не заслужила она.

Они не были лучше. Слабее, глупее, ленивее. Мягкие, податливые, похожие на топчущихся у мамкиного вымени телят.

Лет до десяти злость росла, чтобы затем резко вылиться в рейды с ребятами постарше, стычки с другими детьми, мелкий вандализм и хулиганство.

Чувство неправильности не отступало, но Бруклин была ребенком, и детям свойственно плакать, когда больно.

У Бруклин не было матери и отца, чтобы родные увидели слезы, погладили по голове и сказали, что все будет хорошо. И тогда плач выливался в насилие.

Ей было страшно до слез, когда их компания лезла на крышу шестиэтажного дома, чтобы по карнизу перебраться на соседнее здание. Бруклин ненавидела эти игры. Она неделю не могла уснуть, мучаясь кошмарами, когда они подожгли гараж и бежали несколько кварталов, потому что хозяин вышел из подъезда, обещая с ними «разобраться» и вызвать копов. Но кошмары и чувство вины были лучше, чем роль жертвы и чувство беспомощности.

Среди тех ребят у нее не было друзей. По правде, никто из них ей не нравился. Старших она боялась. Их компания была способом выжить и совладать с ситуацией, с которой иначе ребенок не мог справится. Бруклин не знала, что с ними стало. Когда появился отец и отпала нужда что-то доказывать миру и притворяться, Брук была счастлива окунуться в нормальность.

Возможно, поэтому размеренная жизнь засасывала. Чувство стабильности было теплой колыбелью, и Брук утопала в ней после суровой и холодной бессонницы.

И поэтому она ненавидела остро и горячо то, что ей предстояло сделать.

=======

Предложение пойти на мировую было ловушкой, в которую хотелось верить. Как только Бруклин с белым флагом войдет во вражеский лагерь, люди Дюрана с ней разделаются, или доставят боссу, чтобы он лично это сделал.

Поездка на такси заняла немного времени, но минут десять Брук просто стояла в нерешительности. Крышу ее старого дома было видно издалека. Она знала, там должен быть Донни, и знала, что его убьют независимо от того, явится она с повинной или нет. Потом сожгут квартиру, как сделали это с квартирой Джорджа.

Помощь кавалерии была отрезана: с отцом Бруклин не могла связаться, и вызвать полицию было все равно, что самолично пустить Донни пулю в висок.

Его единственным шансом оставалась Брук.

Но Брук была молодой женщиной двадцати пяти лет, ее рост был всего пять с половиной футов. Она не была заморышем, но на месте ее ожидали мужчины, выбравшие своей профессией насилие. Ей нечего было им противопоставить кроме крошечного пистолета, оттягивающего сумку у нее на бедре.

Но у них тоже были пушки, и, в отличие от Бруклин, они умели из них стрелять.

Это оставляло ее преимуществом эффект неожиданности. Возможно, знание местности.

Но они находились не в лесу, а в городе, и Бруклин не командовала отрядом партизан. Она была одна, их — не меньше двух человек. И даже если ей удастся застать одного врасплох, что делать со вторым?

Стоя на месте, игнорируя толкающих ее в утренней суматохе людей, Брук пыталась решить, стоит ей развернуться и уйти, или довести начатое до конца.

Бешенство, гнавшее ее вперед всю дорогу, потухло, и на место ему пришло желание заползти куда-нибудь в темный угол и отсидеться.

Никто ее не осудит. Даже Донни. Брук не была Суперменом. Честно, она не была уверена, что ее присутствие на месте имело какой-то смысл. Если она отсидится, Джордж найдет ее. Она выживет. Свяжется с отцом. Убийцы будут наказаны, Бруклин останется жить. Потому что решись она в тот день прийти к людям Дюрана, ее бы не было в живых.

Люди не решают все свои проблемы самостоятельно. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Для защиты населения существует армия, полиция. Люди, подписавшие контракты, профессиональные воины. Так было всегда. Дурак бросается наперерез несущемуся по рельсам поезду, рассчитывая его остановить.

Отец сказал бы ей остаться. Он пришел бы в ярость, узнав, что его дочь оставила убежище и сейчас стоит в нескольких сотнях метров от дома, где ее ждет опасность, с которой Брук заведомо не совладать.

Джордж велел ей остаться.

Джек… Брук была уверена, Джек не оценил бы ее порыв.

Часть ее все еще надеялась на его появление, и взгляд машинально скользил по лицам в толпе. Его не было, и Брук чувствовала себя брошенной.

У нее все еще был шанс наткнуться на него ближе к дому. Не большой, поскольку она не собиралась идти прямиком к подъезду.

Бруклин нашла взглядом дома, в которых он жил. Она сделает крюк.

Вздохнув, Брук побрела вперед. Отец говорил, некоторые вещи заложены у людей прямо в мозгах, как программа. Глядя, как крыши домов приближаются, Бруклин в большей мере, чем что-либо, испытывала тоску. Словно вместе со зданиями на нее накатывалось что-то неотвратимое.

Брук не верила в судьбу. В конечном счете, каждый принимает решение, и она знала, что может остановиться и повернуть обратно. В то же время, она осознавала, что катится по рельсам и не собирается тормозить. Казалось, жизнь толкала ее к этому моменту, и было больно и обидно соглашаться с чем-то, что спланировано заранее, без ее согласия.

Время тикало. Бруклин не знала, что Флойд будет делать с собакой. Его родители не разрешали животных, но парень был добрым малым, и Брук не сомневалась, что подросток найдет выход.

Небольшую радость приносила мысль, что Джокер разозлится. Может, нанесет Дюрану визит.

В глубине души Брук боялась, что бледный человек в курсе происходящего. Что все происходит именно так, как он хотел.

Разве не шутка? Один его визит запугивает тихого ветеринара настолько, что девушка, ища спасения, сама ввязывается в криминал и погибает от рук других преступников. Она сплюнула на тротуар.

До края пожарной лестницы Брук допрыгнула с трудом. Она была опущена слишком низко по правилам безопасности, но Брук лет десять как не занималась ничем сложнее подъема пешком на десятый этаж. Прыжки остались в прошлом. Подтянуться удалось не сразу — руки ослабли, и с минуту она пыхтела и барахталась, чувствуя себя неуклюжим жуком, силясь поднять тело наверх и зацепиться за металлические перекладины ногами.

Это были мгновения унижения, и вся затея предстала в новом дурацком свете. Если она не в состоянии сделать даже это, следует ли даже пытаться осуществить задуманное?

После особенно сильного рывка, лестница с металлическим визгом выехала вниз, и Брук вскрикнула, но сумела, наконец, поставить ноги на ступени.

Она не оглядывалась по сторонам — слишком боялась, что кто-то на нее смотрит.

Ей удалось подняться на крышу без проблем. На одном балконе она, согнувшись в три погибели, вжалась в стену, уверенная, что будет обнаружена. Семья завтракала. Бруклин слышала детский смех. Затем мужчина подошел, чтобы открыть дверь и выставить наружу детский самокат.

Он ее не заметил.

Выбравшись на крышу она спугнула своим появлением воркующих голубей. Здания шли по периметру ее двора плотным блоком, часть спаивали пристройки, возведенные позже основного массива. С выбранной точки путь к ее дому был прост. Самый длинный прыжок занимал чуть больше метра, и даже если бы Бруклин каким-то образом смогла промахнуться и не допрыгнуть, снизу шла крыша пристройки, и высота падения составляла всего два-три метра. Не мало, чтобы получить вывих, но не достаточно, чтобы разбиться насмерть.

Но было страшно.

Расстояние между домами, сопряженными пристройкой, Бруклин преодолела едва не сорвавшись. Помогая себе руками, удержала равновесие и, ухнув, упала вперед, ударившись коленями и ладонями о сырую и скользкую черепицу. Когда она поднялась, джинсы и рукава куртки оказались вымазаны грязью. Бруклин не стала пытаться ее счистить.

Добравшись до своего дома, Брук вздохнула с облегчением: она была плоской, с небольшим парапетом. Краска на двери в лифтовую будку местами облезла, за ней проглядывала ржавчина. Бруклин толкнула дверь плечом. С обратной стороны лязгнул замок. Она подумала о беретте, и возможно ли сшибить замок выстрелом, если отступать придется через крышу. Ей казалось, если она попробует этот трюк, пуля скорее отскочит ей в руку или в лицо, чем убьет механизм. Оставив дверь в покое, Брук двинулась в направлении парапета, скинула рюкзак, упала на колени и заглянула вниз.

Подъезд Брук был вторым от крайнего. Чтобы добраться до балкона ее квартиры, необходимо было перелезть соседний и карабкаться по карнизу. От мысли, что к цели придется лезть по скользким конструкциям на высоте седьмого этажа, в горле вставала тошнота.

Ты уже делала это раньше, — шепнул детский голос.

Не на такой высоте! — Возразила Бруклин. Ее колени дрожали, когда она поставила ногу на первую ступень, крепко сжимая руками холодную перекладину.

Температура на улице не превышала десяти градусов тепла. Когда Брук спустилась до своего дрожа, пальцы окончательно заледенели. Быстрый взгляд налево вызвал головокружение. Карниз был узким, со скатом вниз, недостаточно широким, чтобы ее нога уместилась, даже поставленная ребром. Часть подошвы все равно будет висеть… в воздухе.

Люди выживали, падая с большего метража. Летальность падения зависит не от массы и высоты, а от скорости, и Бруклин было, за что зацепиться, но она не верила, что в случае необходимости сможет это сделать.

Ее пальцы, потерявшие чувствительность от холода, сильнее сжали металл. Она сглотнула, расширившимися глазами глядя на свой балкон, сразу за соседским, и не видя его.  
Секунды проходили, она не двигалась, не решаясь поставить ногу на карниз, но не решаясь вернуться обратно.

Насколько все это глупо? У нее есть слабый шанс, или она получит пулю в лоб едва добравшись до своего балкона? Бруклин давно потеряла чувство реальности. Возможно, задолго до того, как вызвала такси.

С другой стороны, почему нет? У нее есть пистолет, в пистолете есть патроны. Разве не для этого она просила у Джорджа пистолет?..

Она висела на пожарной лестнице на высоте двадцати одного метра над землей. Представив себя со стороны, Бруклин засмеялась, не понимая, почему ситуация кажется ей смешной.

Но она была!

Сознавая, что истерика близко, давясь смешками, Брук закусила нижнюю губу и поставила левую ногу на карниз. Смех в груди оборвался с резким и высоким звуком, и она стиснула зубы, мешая крику вырваться наружу. Поверхность под подошвой была скользкой. Заставив себя оторвать руку от холодной перекладины, Брук ухватилась пальцами за выступающий из кладки камень. Медленно передвинула ногу чуть левее. Закрыла глаза, борясь с головокружением, и ступила второй ногой на карниз.

Это был тот момент, когда воздух покинул ее легкие, и Брук перестала дышать.

Секунду она была уверена, что падает. Рот заполнил вкус металла, в носу защипало. К затылку летела земля.

Ноги скользнули с карниза, и Брук вскрикнула, широко распахнув глаза и дернувшись в сторону лестницы. Ее правая рука по-прежнему держала перекладину, и она успела ухватиться за нее второй, перед тем как повиснуть, болтая в воздухе ногами. Подошвы быстро нашли под собой опору, и она осознала, что никуда не падала, и затылок ее не стремился к земле. Все это время она была в безопасности.

Просто паника. Воображение.

Ей было плевать. Она должна была добраться до крыши, почувствовать твердую поверхность под ногами. Ее тошнило. Брук понимала, что если в таком состоянии попытается лезть по карнизу, сорвется наверняка.

— Привет, куколка, — раздавшийся голос превратил кровь в лед. Она медленно повернула голову влево, все еще на что-то надеясь.

Увидев, кто стоит на ее балконе, Бруклин дернулась вверх.


	15. Chapter 15

— Нет-нет, куда же ты убегаешь. Стой.

Она застыла.

— А ты Бруклин Бёрк, да? Что ты тут делаешь? — Дружелюбно спросил мужчина.

Бруклин повернула к нему лицо. Высокий темноволосый человек стоял, лениво привалившись плечом к стене дома, крутя в пальцах левой руки сигарету.

Пальцы его правой руки сжимали пистолет, следящий за ее движениями. Ствол казался неестественно длинным, пока Бруклин не узнала в насадке глушитель.

Мужчина выдохнул в воздух табачный дым и улыбнулся.

— Я за тобой минут пять наблюдаю. Боишься высоты, да?

Брук не отвечала, тяжело и надрывно дыша.

— Ну, что ж. Иди сюда. Давай, иди.

— Я не могу.

Он выдохнул еще одно облачко дыма.

— Ну, если ты как-то оказалась там, — он кивнул на крышу. — Ты как-то можешь оказаться здесь. Планы ведь такие были, да?

Брук не шелохнулась. Он пожал плечами.

— Я к тебе не полезу. Так что, давай, иди сюда. Или виси… Я подожду. Наверх лезть не советую, — он покачал головой, делая затяжку и поворачивая в руке пистолет так и эдак, чтобы она как следует могла его рассмотреть.

— Здесь сейчас будет полиция.

Он рассмеялся.

— Бог ты мой! Ты любишь это слово, да? «Полиция»? Нет, не будет.

Между ними застыла тишина.

Бруклин продолжала висеть и замерзать. Человек продолжал курить, неспешно разглядывая ее. Минуты через три он докурил сигарету, позволил окурку упасть и загасил подошвой.

— Как хочешь, — мужчина поднял пистолет.

— Подожди!

— Тише. Хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?

— Сейчас д-день, — стуча зубами от холода, выговорила Брук. — Если ты нажмешь…

— Если я нажму, у тебя появится новое отверстие в голове. Я очень хорошо стреляю. Мне становится холодно, — он указал на свою тонкую, не по погоде, белую рубашку. — Я считаю до трех. Один…

Бруклин уставилась ему в лицо, пытаясь понять, блефует он или нет.

— Два…

С расстояния ей не было видно глаз, но она узнала голос. Это он разговаривал с ней через Skype.

Бруклин была для него предметом, и он не блефовал.

Она поставила ногу обратно на карниз.

— Ради Бога, давай уже.

Через десять секунд Бруклин была на первом балконе. Ее трясло от адреналина, и в голове стучала кровь. Преодолеть карниз было просто — так же просто, как подняться по лестнице с первого этажа на второй. Ширины для подошвы хватало, выступающая сантиметра на полтора кладка позволяла заледеневшим пальцам цепляться за себя. Крохотное расстояние заняло три осторожных шага, прежде чем она достала рукой до балясин, ухватилась, и сама легко перелезла через ограждение.

— Даже не думай, — сказал он, когда Брук бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь. — Все равно закрыто. Давай, осталось немного.

Осталось действительно немного.

Брук не знала, зачем она это делает. Чем ближе она оказывалась к своей квартире, тем громче и отчаяннее звучал голос надежды.

Дяди просто отчитают ее, сделают атата, возможно, оставят запись в дневнике за плохое поведение и отпустят.

Потом она вспоминала черные окна квартиры Джорджи, закрытое целлофаном тело, дрожащий голос Донни, Skype, переписку в полпятого утра и умирающий вопль женщины-оператора.

И понимала, что все более, чем серьезно.

Но Бруклин предпочитала продлить агонию и перепробовать все шансы, прежде чем признать поражение.

Она присела за пластиковым ограждением и положила ладонь на сумку с береттой.

— Что ты там делаешь? Поднимайся.

Ее сердце стучало очень сильно, как с утра, настолько, что она испытывала боль. Пуля пройдет через тонкий материал, но сможет она заставить себя выстрелить? Выстрел его остановит? Или он убьет ее до того, как Бруклин сама нажмет на спусковой крючок?

Мужчина свистнул.

Бруклин представила, как пуля входит ему в живот, рвет мягкие ткани… Ее затошнило, и она поднялась на ноги.

— Нужно… было… отдышаться, — Брук не врала. Голова сильно кружилась, и женщина привалилась к ограждению, заглатывая побольше воздуха.

— Отдышишься. Давай, птичка, давай, шевели крылышками.

Бруклин вылезла с балкона и, уже не задумываясь, на какой высоте находится, добралась по карнизу до своего.

Она вскрикнула, когда мужчина схватил ее за ворот куртки. Ноги потеряли опору, и секунду Бруклин паниковала, готовясь к падению. Но сильная рука легко, как щенка, подняла ее и втащила за ограждение.

— Ну привет, куколка, — не успела Бруклин опомниться, как сильный толчок в солнечное сплетение заставил ее перелететь порог и приземлиться на пол маленькой гостиной, больно ударившись копчиком. Не раздумывая, она дернула руку к поясной сумке.

— Но-но, — рука застыла на полпути к оружию. Человек зашел в комнату, не глядя закрыв за собой балконную дверь. — Что там у тебя, куколка?..

Подчиняясь повелительному жесту, Бруклин отстегнула сумку и пустила к нему по полу. Он нагнулся, поднял ее и присвистнул, когда его кисть извлекла наружу беретту.

— Да ты у нас вооружена и опасна, да? Ну-ну. Спешу разочаровать, куколка: Миледи из тебя так себе.

Он еще пару секунд вертел беретту в руках, потом хмыкнул под нос, сунул маленький пистолет за пояс и достал телефон.

Брук потерянно осмотрелась и вздрогнула, обнаружив Донни сидящим в углу между шкафом и столом, за которым она иногда работала. Донни был бледен, мокрые черные волосы прилипли ко лбу, скотч закрывал рот, на скуле расцветал уродливый синяк, и под носом запеклась кровь. Глаза покраснели и влажно поблескивали, на щеках пролегли мокрые дорожки. Поймав ее взгляд, он сердито сдвинул брови и замотал головой.

— Эй, Барри. Вы далеко? Ты не поверишь, какая птичка только что залетела к нам в окно, — Брук дернулась, переводя взгляд на мужчину. Он расхаживал перед ней, рассеянно жестикулируя рукой, держащей пистолет. Остановился. — Возвращайтесь, парни, наша посылка прибыла. Заворачиваем и по домам. Да. Жду.

Он убрал телефон, повернулся к ним, улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я все забываю, что старина Хэкворт у нас зверушек раньше лечил. Что навело его на мысль, что из ветеринара получится классный шпион? Не знаешь, куколка?

Брук чувствовала на себя взгляд Донни.

Не дождавшись ответа, мужчина пожал плечами.

— В общем, неудачная была мысль.

— Окей. Я здесь. Что с ним? — Она кивнула себе за спину.

Что с ним, Брук и так знала, но необходимо было что-то говорить.

— Без понятия, — безразлично пожал плечами человек, не глядя на нее и просматривая что-то в телефоне. — Меня не касается.

— Что со мной?

— Поедешь к джентльмену, которого вы с дружком оскорбили. А парень не в курсе, да? — Мужчина оторвал взгляд от гаджета и посмотрел на Донни. — Бедолага. Вот кого мне в самом деле жаль, — он обошел ее и приблизился к съежившемуся в углу толстяку. — Обидно вляпываться в чужое дерьмо, да, парень?

— Верно. Он не при чем. Я…

— Что я могу сказать? Не повезло. Очень жаль!

— Я даже не знаю, что сделала.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, куколка.

Ей было стыдно, что Донни все слышит, но Бруклин необходимо было выяснить, с чем она имеет дело. Неведение сводило с ума.

— Я даже не понимаю что могла услышать. Они… они не обсуждали ничего важного…

— Так ты не знаешь, что ли? — В глазах мужчины вспыхнуло веселье. — В новостях по ящику даже передавали. Ты не смотришь новости?

— Я редко смотрю телевизор.

Он присвистнул.

— Да, куколка, ты действительно оторвана от жизни. Из-за тебя брата босса похитили. Сечешь? Они однофамильцы.

Бруклин не ответила, чувствуя, как кровь стремительно отливает от лица.

— Поняла, да? Да, детка, вот так вот. Сама виновата, хотя на твоем месте…

Он вскрикнул, раскинув руки. Брук съежилась, не понимая, что происходит, и дернулась в сторону. Мужчина рухнул вперед, и пол затрясся. Отползая, Бруклин увидела, как Донни навалился на человека всей своей массой. Его лицо стало пунцовым от напряжения, и волосы упали на глаза. Он ерзал и изворачивался, мешая противнику высвободить руку с пистолетом, прижатую к полу их общим весом. Но его собственные руки были связаны за спиной, и Донни стремительно проигрывал.

Бруклин вскочила, в один прыжок очутилась рядом с дерущимися, и изо всей силы ударила соперника Донни ногой в голову. Человек заорал, и в его голосе звучала ярость. В следующую секунду он высвободил руку с, и дважды выстрелил в пространство рядом с Брук — прицелиться точно ему помешал Донни.

Ошарашенная, Брук отшатнулась. Рядом не было ничего, что могло сойти за оружие. И тогда она схватила с тумбы под телевизор DVD плеер, выдернув провод из розетки и пороняв диски на пол.

Обернувшись, Бруклин увидела, что мужчина целится в нее снова, и с силой опустила ему на руку проигрыватель. Он заорал, не разжимая пальцев, и Донни чуть сместился в сторону, открывая возможность для удара. Бруклин снова подняла плеер и обрушила его на коротко стриженный затылок. Раздавшийся звук был отвратителен. Брук увидела кровь и поняла, что ее не хватит на еще один удар. Человек странно захрипел, но продолжил ворочаться под Донни. Бруклин хватило хладнокровия бросить устройство на пол и выхватить из разжавшихся пальцев мужчины пистолет. Стиснув зубы, она замахнулась и ударила его рукоятью по затылку. Он замер.

Брук резко выдохнула, поймала полубезумный взгляд Донни и, шатаясь, поднялась на ноги.

— Сейчас вернусь, — пробормотала она и неверной походкой направилась к двери, по дороге бросая рассеянный взгляд на журнальный столик и диван, где в иной жизни они с отцом сидели, пили чай, а по телевизору говорили, что человек с белым лицом и человек в костюме летучей мыши снова схватились за город.

Донни протестующе замычал, но Бруклин его не слышала.

Собственная квартира казалась незнакомой, хотя люди Дюрана ничего не тронули. Верхняя одежда висела на вешалке, обувь стояла у входа. На комоде лежала ложка для обуви. Проходя мимо зеркала Брук взглянула на себя, перебарывая желание коснуться рукой отражения, чтобы проверить, не попала ли она случайно в другую реальность, оставив свою в зазеркалье.

Шаркая, она добралась до туалета, и там ее вырвало. Наскоро вытерев лицо полотенцем и бросив его прямо на полу, Брук прополоскала рот, сплюнула воду и вышла.

Захватив с кухни нож, она вернулась в гостиную. Донни по-прежнему лежал на полу, придавливая собой гангстера.

Опустившись рядом с ним на колени, Брук потратила две минуты, чтобы перерезать веревки на запястьях, и одним рывком сорвала с его лица скотч. Донни заорал, дернув головой: на коже остался болезненный красный след.

— Твою мать! — Он скатился с мужчины, тяжело дыша и откидывая дрожащими пальцами волосы со лба.

— Ты ранен?

— Ч-что? Нет! Черт, Брук… Что за черт, а?..

— Нужно уходить, — человек Дюрана позвонил своим минут десять назад. Они могли явиться на порог ее квартиры с секунды на секунду.

— Да. Да, — Донни поднатужился и перевернул тело на спину. Беретта выпала у человека из-за пояса и лежала на полу.

— Возьми этот, — Бруклин сунула Доновану чужой пистолет, и тот машинально его принял.

— Откуда у тебя пушка? — Прошептал Донни, наблюдая, как Бруклин возвращается за сумкой и пристегивает ее на ремень.

— Потом.

— Твою мать, Брук! — Рявкнул он, забирая у гангстера телефон, вытаскивая из него сим-карту и ломая. — С чем ты связалась?!

В его голосе звучали злость и страх. Это взвинтило ее, стыд вернулся, а с ним — потребность защищаться.

— Какого черта ты здесь? — Разозлившись, огрызнулась она.

— Ты пропала! — Она закинула на плечи рюкзак, и вдвоем они выбежали из гостиной. — Отовсюду! Думаешь, кругом они идиоты? С тобой давно что-то не так!

Злость приглушило чувство вины, но досада была сильнее.

— Знал, что у тебя неприятности, — задыхаясь, выдавил Донован, когда они вывалили на лестничную клетку. — Баста! Потом поговорим. Думаешь, он мертв?

— Согласна. Не знаю.

Обливаясь потом и сжимая в ладони маленькую рукоятку бобкэта, Бруклин замерла, прислушиваясь. Лифт работал, и ее сердце пропустило пару ударов. Но кабина остановилась на несколько этажей ниже.

— Идем, — по звукам определив, когда люди зашли в квартиру, сказала Брук и двинулась к лестнице.

— Куда? — Прошипел Донни. — Брук, они будут заходить снизу! Нас тут же сцапают!

— Я нас не к выходу веду.

— Куда?!

— Доверься мне.

Он поверил, и в молчании они стали спускаться, перепрыгивая в спешке через ступени. Донован задыхался, но держал темп.

— Боже, я буду есть меньше!

— На втором этаже живет женщина, миссис Бун, — тихо сказала Брук, когда они спустились до пятого. — Она постоянно в разъездах. Оставляет ключи под ковриком. У нас договор. Я поливаю цветы два раза в неделю, пока ее нет. Мы отсидимся у нее. Им в голову не придет искать нас там.

— А если она дома?

— Она не дома.

По правде, Брук не знала. Но не к чему сеять панику. И если ключей не окажется…

Потные и запыхавшиеся, они выбежали на площадку второго этажа. Брук предупредительно приложила палец к губам и первая прошла вперед. Читая про себя все известные молитвы, присела перед ковриком на корточки и нагнулась, взялась за край и на секунду закрыла глаза

Набравшись решимости, дернула на себя подстилку и боязливо открыла веки.

Ключа не было.

Холодея, Брук беспомощно потрясла ковром, надеясь, что ключ за что-то зацепился и сейчас вывалится.

Он не вывалился.

— Нет? — Донни выглянул из-за ее плеча.

Брук не ответила, чувствуя, как вместе с паникой внутри поднимается злость.

— Я позвоню в дверь.

— Не надо! — Она встрепенулась.

— Я звоню, — он протянул руку к звонку, и Брук вскочила на ноги.

— Донован!

Бун не была ее подругой. Брук не рискнула бы явится в таком виде, с оружием в руках, на порог ее дома. Она не знала, как женщина отреагирует. Если поднимется шум, головорезы Дюрана обнаружат их и убьют всех троих.

Но Донни уже вдавил плотный палец в кнопку звонка, и Брук услышала, как за дверью разнеслась знакомая трель.

— Донни! — Прошипела она, вжимая голову в плечи и напряженно прислушиваясь.

Но прошла секунда, две, три, потом десять, а за дверью по-прежнему стояла тишина.

— Ее нет! — Выдохнула Брук и нахмурилась. — Погоди. Кажется, она говорила…

Она умолкла, сосредотачиваясь.

…Говорила, что может переложить ключи.

Она встала на цыпочки и попыталась дотянуться рукой до верха дверной рамы.

— Донни! Ты не мог бы?.. — Ее роста критически не хватало.

— Сейчас, — он шагнул вперед и тщательно пошарил рукой поверху, но через полминуты повернул к ней озабоченное лицо. — Нет, Брук, ничего.

— Черт! — Брук крутанулась на месте, нервно запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Давай вернемся и попробуем через крышу.

Брук развернулась к нему, обозленно сверкнув глазами.

— Через крышу? Донни, ты на второй этаж пешком не можешь подняться! Как ты намерен прыгать по крышам?!

Он не ответил, и Брук отвернулась.

— Ладно, - мягко сказал он. Голос слегка подрагивал. - Где еще они могут быть?

Брук смерила взглядом коридор.

— Обои, — пробормотала она. — Попробуй посмотреть обои, Донни.

Обои в коридорах их дома не менялись десятилетиями, старые, выцветшие, в прорехах и подтеках. Иногда Бруклин в самом деле обнаруживала в них неожиданные вещи.

Однажды, ей попался тайник с деньгами. Небольшая сумма. Бруклин вернула ее на место.

— Окей, — Донни занялся стеной, а Брук подошла к окну, заглядывая в цветочные горшки.

— Я уверена, ключи должны быть, — пробормотала она, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к другу.

Она ведь помнила, что миссис Бун говорила о предстоящей поездке в этих числах.

Они ни о чем не договаривались, но традиция стала настолько привычной, что соседка могла за месяц упомянуть об отъезде и уехать, зная, что Бруклин запомнит и позаботится о растениях.

Внизу открылась дверь в подъезд, и они с Донни, не сговариваясь, застыли и прислушались.

Кто-то громко прокашлялся, мужской голос. Холодея, Бруклин определила по шагам несколько пар ног.

…Воспользуйтесь лифтом. Пожалуйста, — влажная ладонь на беретте сжалась сильнее. Нестерпимо хотелось пить.

Мужской голос что-то сказал, второй так же негромко ответил. Раздался характерный щелчок кнопки вызова, и Брук позволила себе выдохнуть, когда кабина убийственно медленно поползла вниз.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, она вернулась к осмотру цветочных горшков. Лифт достиг первого этажа и остановился. Она услышала, как люди заходят внутрь. Затем кабина тронулась, и на секунду в голове промелькнула безумная мысль попытаться покинуть здание.

Но слишком велик был шанс, что люди Дюрана оставили снаружи дежурного, и Брук не решалась дойти до конца коридора, чтобы выглянуть через последнее окно вниз, где находился вход в подъезд.

Лифт проехал второй этаж и стал подниматься выше. По мере того, как он уезжал, на сердце Бруклин становилось легче, хотя руки по-прежнему дрожали.

Она покачала головой, оставив надежду найти ключ среди растений, и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Донни.

— БУ!

Не успев разобрать, что за силуэт видит, Брук отшатнулась, больно ударившись спиной о подоконник. Раздался сухой треск и крик.

Бруклин подняла бобкэт, но мужчина уже исчез, с тяжелым стоном опустившись на ступень и съехав вниз. Она успела заметить быстро расплывающееся темное пятно крови на его рубашке и обернулась. Донни держал пистолет обеими руками. Глушитель погасил звук выстрела.

Долю секунды они таращились друг на друга.

Тишина треснула и разбилась. Снизу приближался топот ног.

Между тем, чтобы остаться в коридоре, дожидаясь, пока их расстреляют, или бежать наверх, подставляясь под пули, Бруклин выбрала второе. 

Она выскочила на лестницу, бросила взгляд вниз и успела увидеть двоих. Один поднимался на ноги, зажимая рану на животе и шипя от боли, меж его пальцев просачивалась кровь. Темноволосый мужчина обежал его, поднимая пистолет. В ответ Бруклин дважды выстрелила поверх их голов из бобкэта, морщась от громких сухих выстрелов, и бросилась наверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая по две-три ступени. Через пролет она сообразила, что Донни ни за что не догонит ее.

Если они все ломанули за ней, он мог выжить. У него был пистолет.

Шум, производимый людьми Дюрана, отдалялся, и Брук определила, что отрыв увеличивается. Их разделяло теперь полтора этажа. Было очевидно, что такой темп не по силам их легким. Оставалось семь этажей, и если они спеклись на пятом, у Бруклин оставался шанс. Она удвоила усилия.

— Давай, мужик! — Раздался рев на два этажа ниже. — Блядь, быстрая, стерва!..

К своему ужасу Брук поняла, что пара ног приближается. Бежать быстрее Брук не могла.

На десятом этаже она не выдержала и посмотрела вниз.

Ее преследователи отстали на три этажа, но она увидела мельком еще одного. Его не было, когда Бруклин выбежала на лестницу, но он уже обогнал товарищей. И он был намного быстрее нее. Их разделяло всего полтора этажа. Брук стиснула зубы, и собрала силы для последнего рывка.

На двенадцатый этаж она влетела, потеряв равновесие и рухнув вперед. Проехав коленями по полу, затормозила подошвой и, вскочив, бросилась к двери на чердак. Навела на замок пистолет, отвернулась и выстрелила, крепко зажмурившись. Пуля не отскочила ей в руку, и она дернула на себя железную ручку. Цепь со сбитым замком загремела о плитку, и Брук взбежала по короткой служебной лестнице. Дверь в лифтовые будки оказалась открытой, и Бруклин, задыхаясь, влетела в тесное техническое помещение, ища глазами выход. Обнаружив дверь, она подскочила к ней.

— Сколько здесь может быть замков! — В отчаянии воскликнула Брук, сшибая механизм тем же маневром, что предыдущий. Позади с грохотом распахнулась дверь, и Брук в панике обернулась, выставляя перед собой бобкэт. Три патрона, три выстрела.

Она успела увидеть в двух метрах от себя высокого мужчину с короткими светлыми волосами, и неуклюже наставить на него пистолет.

Плечо пронзила острая боль. Брук ошарашенно вскрикнула и схватилась за него, не понимая, что произошло.

Мужчина шагнул к ней, безоружный. Бруклин попятилась, спиной толкнула дверь и выскочила наружу, всхлипывая от боли и на бегу пытаясь идентифицировать торчащий наружу из тела предмет.

Быстрый взгляд прояснил, что это нож, и Брук не понимала, как может испытывать так мало боли, когда он застрял в ней едва не по рукоять.

На крыше Брук, морщась, сунула пистолет за пояс и побежала в сторону, обратную той, откуда пришла: ее единственный шанс оторваться заключался в том, чтобы перепрыгнуть расстояние, на которое человек, гнавший ее вперед, не был способен.

С разгона прыгнув с парапета на другой дом, она поскользнулась, но удержала равновесие и продолжила бежать. Позади раздался звук — он тоже прыгнул и тоже приземлился, мягко и аккуратно. Брук стиснула зубы, чтобы не завыть.

Она стащила с себя рюкзак и швырнула им наугад за спину. Шок прошел, и в ответ на каждое движение нож в плече откликался болью, онемение от раны доходило до шеи и расползалось вниз по руке. Боль отдавалась в голову, и челюсть сводило, а левый глаз начал слезиться.

Следующие два прыжка были простыми, но третий превышал три метра. Это было много. Бруклин сомневалась, что сможет перепрыгнуть расстояние. Если бы адреналин и желание выжить не заглушали страх, она бы не решилась.

В полете пришло чувство невесомости. Бруклин успела бросить взгляд вниз и увидеть, насколько далека земля. Воздух покинул легкие, но уже в следующий момент она смотрела вперед и тянулась к несущемуся навстречу краю крыши. Подошвы кроссовок ударились о парапет. Взмахнув руками, Брук сохранила равновесие и спрыгнула на твердую поверхность. На бегу обернулась.

Двое топтались в самом начале, и человек, преследовавший ее, разгонялся для прыжка.

Борясь с отчаянием, Брук отвернулась.

Крыши кончались. Скоро бежать будет некуда, и она окажется в тупике.

…Пусть он сорвется.

Брук мотнула головой, прогоняя образ вместе с подступающей дурнотой.

С такой высоты…

Пора признать. Она боялась насилия. Бруклин помнила чувство отдачи, когда разводной ключ опустился на подставленную руку. Удар, не жесткий, как по стене и камню, а мягкий, но упругий. Такой бывает только по живому. Одежда. Под ней кожа, жир, потом плоть и кость, и все, что между ними — вены, мышцы и сухожилия. От воспоминания во рту возникал привкус рвоты. Звук, с которым плеер приземлился на кисть, потом на затылок человека — неправильный, ненормальный. Звук боли, травмы и насилия.

Он перепрыгнул. Брук слышала приземление: его подошвы шаркнули по камню. Она не стала оборачиваться. Знала, что он будет за спиной.

Вперед Бруклин гнало уже не упрямство, не страх и не отчаяние. Чувство бешеного остервенения заставляло работать одеревеневшими мышцами.

Блок ее двора заканчивался. Впереди начинался следующий, и их разделял переулок. С торца здания напротив выходили балконы. Они казались близкими, но Брук знала, что это обман зрения. До них было пять, может, шесть метров. Расстояние искажалось разницей этажности: их дома насчитывали до двенадцати этажей, противоположные — всего девять.

Бруклин не стала тормозить, разгоняясь для последнего рывка. У парапета страх кольнул сердце, но почти сразу его вытеснил адреналин, и в следующее мгновение Бруклин была в воздухе. Что допрыгнуть не получится, она поняла секунды через две, когда тело перестало двигаться вперед и начало падать, делая поворот вокруг оси. Брук взмахнула руками, отчаянно пытаясь контролировать направление падения, ища глазами выступ. Любой выступ. Ее рука что-то задела — неважно, что — и пальцы скользнули по твердому. Твердое исчезло, и Брук продолжила лететь вниз. Раненное плечо обо что-то ударилось, и она вскрикнула. Руки снова что-то нашли, холодное, металл, попробовали зацепиться, но не удержали вес.

За следующее ограждение Брук смогла ухватиться. Старые пластиковые перила не выдержали нагрузки, с треском надломились и рухнули вместе с ней вниз. Брук пролетела еще, воя от боли ударилась обо что-то бедром. Секунды три в ушах свистело. Потом свист оборвался, она приложилась спиной и затылком о твердое. На секунду потемнело в глазах. Что-то легкое упало на нее сверху. Когда зрение вернулось, первым, что Бруклин увидела, было голубое небо. Она лежала на асфальте. С двух сторон вверх тянулись, отбрасывая густую холодную тень, дома. Шумела трасса. Брук жила, кошмарная боль скручивала тело, и в голове стучала одна мысль: позвоночник.

Она сломала позвоночник.

Бруклин не двигалась, боясь найти догадке подтверждение.

Мир был мутным, расплывчатым, как будто она одела замасленные очки. Брук закрыла глаза, и снова сгустилась тьма. Когда она открыла их вновь, ничего не изменилось. Тогда она попробовала сжать и разжать пальцы на правой руке. Пальцы слушались. Набравшись смелости, Брук предприняла попытку сесть.

Ей это не удалось. Опустив затылок обратно на землю, она зашипела от боли. Но тело подчинялось командам.

Бруклин сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, приходя к осознанию.

Она упала — прыгнула — с двенадцатого этажа. Она жива. Ее позвоночник не сломан.

Брук чуть повернула голову, пытаясь понять, по какой траектории летела. Она лежала близко к стене, до которой намеревалась допрыгнуть.

Значит, ей почти удалось. На одном из балконов она видела поврежденное ограждение. С трудом приподняв голову, Брук обнаружила, что на ней лежат обломки пластика. Кряхтя и морщась от спазмов, она столкнула их с себя на асфальт.

Потом задрала голову, чтобы еще раз посмотреть наверх, и застыла.

Человек стоял на краю парапета и смотрел на нее.

Брук надеялась, что выглядит достаточно мертвой для него.

Надежда развеялась, когда он медленно поднял руку и помахал ей.

Нет, нет, нет!..

Она не пережила все это только ради того, чтобы он позвал своих дружков, и они добили ее, как полураздавленного беспомощного жука.

Бруклин заскрипела зубами, поднимаясь на ноги. У нее получилось. Может, все не так плохо. Люди выживали и не после такого. Бобкэт обнаружился в нескольких метрах от места падения. Брук заставила себя преодолеть расстояние и забрать пистолет. Придерживаясь рукой за стену дома, она с натугой заковыляла в сторону дороги. Добраться до людей. Если ее увидят в таком состоянии… Кто-нибудь вызовет полицию. Скорую.

Она бросила последний взгляд наверх. Человек еще секунду стоял на краю крыши, потом развернулся и просто исчез. Брук с трудом отвернулась и пошла быстрее. Через десять шагов ей стало легче: боль никуда не делась, но дикая слабость ушла. Брук осмелилась перейти на трусцу.

До улицы оставалось пять шагов, когда черный автомобиль вылетел перед ней, перегородив путь и взвизгнув шинами. Брук споткнулась, резко разворачиваясь, и упала на четвереньки, одновременно отползая и выуживая из-за пояса пистолет, шаря глазами в поисках укрытия и понимая, что не успеет уйти.

— Стой!

Брук слишком спешила, чтобы думать, где слышала этот голос.

Бегство — вот все, что имело значение.

— Бруклин, стой!

Она все-таки обернулась. Узнавание пришло не сразу. Человек за рулем был знаком, она уже видела его. Потом пришла подозрительность, и Брук вспомнила: Дик.

Он был один, без оружия. Но это выражение его лица было тем, что ее остановило.

Он кивнул назад.

— Запрыгивай, — и выскочил наружу. Его взгляд скользнул к ее плечу. Рукоятка ножа до сих пор торчала наружу. Как она могла забыть о ней? — Вот черт… Черт, черт, черт, — он опустился рядом с ней на корточки и протянул руку. Брук приняла ее, и Дик помог ей подняться на ноги. — Ты можешь стоять? Посмотри мне в глаза.

Брук посмотрела, и Дик внимательно изучил ее. Его лицо расплывалось.

— У тебя сотрясение, — коротко бросил он и подтолкнул ее к машине, кидая взгляд наверх. Он все видел, поняла она, и испытала самый глупый и мелочный страх за всю свою жизнь.

Она боялась, что отец узнает.

«Не говорите, пожалуйста, папе,» — Брук закрыла лицо ладонью, давясь смешками, и рука Дика на ее плечах потяжелела.

Она собралась с силами и глубоко вздохнула, поднимая на него глаза.

— Мой друг, Донни…

— Твой отец о нем позаботился.

Сердце Брук екнуло. Отец здесь. Она застонала, хватаясь руками за голову, и неуклюже ввалилась в салон, стискивая зубы, чтобы не заскулить от боли.

Почти сразу, обволакивающим теплом, пришло облегчение, но в том, как захлопнулась дверь, когда Дик сел за руль, ей почудился звук захлопывающейся мышеловки.

Что бы он не говорил… Она еще не видела его с отцом.

Но игра была окончена. Брук исчерпала все ресурсы и оставалось подвести итоги.

От нее больше ничего не зависело. Беретта до сих пор была у нее в руке, болталась на скобе между коленями. Дик бросил на пистолет только один взгляд, нахмурился и промолчал.

Брук знала, что все равно не сможет в него выстрелить.

Дик тоже знал.


	16. Chapter 16

— Эй, выше нос, старик.

Брюс повертел нож в руках. Обыкновенный выкидной нож. Такой можно приобрести за пару долларов в любом переходе.

— После всего, что я сделал, чтоб оградить ее от этого, Дик. После всех усилий, — он покачал головой.

— Это Готэм.

Брюс поднял на него взгляд. Грейсон нехотя признал:

— Ну... ты прав, не каждый обнаруживает себя на крыше двенадцатиэтажного дома. Но чего ты хочешь? Она твоя дочь, — Дик улыбнулся, но лицо Уэйна осталось холодным. Сдвинув брови, он опустил взгляд на нож, потом с отвращением швырнул его на стеклянный журнальный стол, где уже лежал пистолет.

— Дело не в том, как она оказалась на крыше. Дело в том, как она очутилась в этой ситуации.

Грейсон промолчал. Брюс перевел взгляд на беретту, сузил глаза и отвернулся.

— Ты не веришь Бруклин? — осторожно спросил Дик.

— Камеры на ее улице перепрограммированы, — резко бросил Брюс и поднялся, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — Все камеры. Около дома, около клиники.

Повисло молчание, длившееся более семи минут. Дик боялся нарушать его, и ментор молчал, погруженный в свои мысли.

— Думаешь, кто-то знает? — Тихо спросил Грейсон.

— Не знаю. Нет, — рыкнул собеседник. Дик помолчал, давая ему время. Брюс не смотрел на него. Потом вздохнул, поднял глаза и, уже спокойнее, признал:

— Это не единственный район, в котором пострадала система видеонаблюдения, — он устало потер глаза. — Почти везде появились бреши.

— Малыш Эдди наносит ответный удар? — Протянул Дик. Брюс сверкнул глазами, и Грейсон кашлянул.

— Риддлер — всегда угроза, но в этот раз атака была массированной.

— Тогда, может, это никак с ней не связано, — резонно предположил Дик.

— Факт остается фактом. Все камеры, связанные с ее защитой, перехвачены. И поэтому я не знаю, — сухо отозвался Брюс.

В доме послышался звук, и они замерли, прислушиваясь. Выждав какое-то время и убедившись, что по-прежнему одни, собеседники вернулись к разговору.

— Вся... ситуация вышла в какой-то момент из-под контроля. Я до последнего не замечал. И под самым моим носом, — его кулак внезапно ударил стену, и Дик вздрогнул.

— Брюс, — Грейсон покачал головой. — Как ты мог знать? Со всем что творится в Готэме… Когда в последний раз ты был дома?.. Полноценно спал?

— Альфред был прав, нужно убрать ее из города.

— Согласен.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и упал в кресло напротив, враждебно уставившись на стол с ножом и береттой.

— Этот надутый индюк Дюран просто провинциальный царек, — Дик почесал подбородок. — Пошли ему открытку. Он глянуть не осмелится в ее сторону, — Брюс перевел на него усталый взгляд. — Такие как он писаются в штанишки по ночам, когда ты им снишься, Брюс. Они уверены, что их не тронут, потому что от Бэтса огребают только большие шишки. Подумай, что будет, если…

— Он в самом деле мелкая сошка, Дик, но ты его недооцениваешь. Он никогда не совался в пекло, но он не трус, и не дурак. Если я внезапно им заинтересуюсь, у многих возникнут вопросы. К тому же, — Брюс снова встал, отошел к окну и оперся ладонями о подоконник. — Он пока нужен мне. Если я сейчас начну их прижимать, они засуетятся. Это звено мне нужно на своем месте.

— Цинично, — вздохнул Дик, массируя пальцем веко.

— Прости, это реальность, — Брюс повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ладно, я просто… Тебе виднее. Я знаю, с чем тебе приходится иметь дело в этом чертовом городе.

— Они у меня на ладони, Дик, — ответил Брюс. — Думаю, Короли попытаются использовать их в своей схеме. Тогда я ударю. Мне может потребоваться твоя помощь. Может, я попрошу тебя одеть его маску, если сам не смогу этого сделать.

Дик прищурился, рассматривая его пару секунд, потом кивнул. Чужая маска, ему не привыкать.

На минуту повисло молчание.

— Все не было времени спросить... Как прошло в тылу?

— Успешно, — отозвался Брюс. - Грязно, но успешно. 

— Трюк староват, Брюс. Тебе не кажется, что ты рискуешь? - С сомнением протянул Дик.

Старый напарник пожал плечами.

— Кажется. Но это оптимальный вариант. Подрывать противника изнутри проще, чем воевать лоб в лоб. И мне нужно информация.

— И что? Что-то выяснил? Удалось пролить свет на эту магически исчезнувшую фуру?

Брюс разочарованно покачал головой.

— Нет. Большинство сходится во мнении, что пушки у Пингвина, но я так не думаю.

— Почему? — Дик потер снова пальцами подбородок. — Его машине удалось оторваться от погони. Когда я в последний раз видел груз, он был у его молодчиков.

— Дик, я его знаю. Его склад атаковали, помнишь?

Грейсон кивнул.

— Кобблпот умеет считать деньги, но он знает, что скупой платит дважды. Если б оружие было у него, он не стал бы его зажимать. Тем более, продавать, пока у его собственных людей не хватает стволов. В условиях войны он бы пустил арсенал в ход. Прямо сейчас он должен рвать на себе перья от ярости, — Брюс прошелся по комнате и остановился, глядя на книжные полки. — Наконец, он бы поспешил избавиться от пушек... Но с его стороны никаких шагов. Он больше не имеет дел с такими вещами, Дик, это происшествие — что-то из ряда вон. Он должен был надеяться сорвать большой куш, если пошел на откровенный криминал.

— Большой риск ради каких-то пушек… Что говорит сам Пингвин?

Брюс снова покачал головой.

— Ничего. Я приходил к нему в костюме и под личиной Малоне, но Кобблпот держит клюв на замке.

— Ты пробовал прижать его?

Брюс впервые за вечер улыбнулся, улыбка вышла вымученной.

— Дело в том, что он не знает, Дик. Такова горькая правда. Он не знает, и его гордость уязвлена. А у этой птицы большое эго.

— О, я знаю.

Снова из глубины дома раздался звук, и оба застыли.

===

Из глубины дома доносились приглушенные голоса. Тошнота и головокружение, верные признаки сотрясения, то стихали, то становились сильнее. Тело ныло, и в плече разливалась тупая боль. Бруклин смотрела в потолок не мигая. Круглая люстра смотрела не нее в ответ с потолка. В комнате стоял полумрак, единственный источник освещения — голубоватый свет, льющийся сквозь зашторенное окно. Но потолок был белым, и люстра давала холодное искусственное освещение. Бруклин знала, потому что в этой комнате из нее вытаскивали нож.

Какое-то время она сомневалась, не было ли случившееся сном. На протяжении двух часов восстанавливая в памяти подробности случившегося, она пришла к выводу, что не было.

Брук зашевелилась на кровати, поморщившись, когда каждый позвонок, каждая мышца откликнулись на движение острой болью, села, поставив ноги на пол, и потерла пальцами глаза. Потом прислушалась.

Отец и Дик тихо переговаривались. Ей не послышалось. И она точно была не у себя дома.

Бруклин обвела взглядом комнату. Она хотела бы потерять сознание, едва оказавшись в салоне автомобиля Дика, но сознание осталось при ней. Не считая боли и шока, всю дорогу она отчетливо понимала, что происходит. Легкий наркоз ей сделали уже на месте, и с того момента реальность стала смазанной. Ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы разобраться в образах, которые подкидывал мозг, и отличить реальные события от наркотического бреда. Она надеялась, что не разговаривала во сне. В противном случае история, которую она рассказала Дику и отцу могла легко расползтись по швам.

Поездка до места, в котором они находились, заняла три часа.

Через десять минут после того, как Дик подобрал ее, машина остановилась, и в салон забрался отец. К тому моменту, она успела сбивчиво пересказать Дику события, которые привели ее к сложившейся ситуации.

Она умолчала об одном — почему ей понадобился пистолет.

По версии Брук, Джордж попросил ее об услуге. Тогда она привлекла внимание Дюрана. Пистолет был выдан ей как средство защиты.

Когда отец оказался с ними, Дик просто пересказал ему историю Бруклин. Та слабо и односложно отвечала на короткие вопросы, слишком уставшая, чтобы повторять одно и то же по нескольку раз. Ее оставили с расспросами. Отец остановил ей кровотечение, и всю дорогу Брук ехала, мечтая о том, чтобы потерять сознание: это были физически самые мучительные часы в ее жизни. Но организм категорически отказывался отключаться.

Теперь, в спокойной обстановке, Брук понимала, что ее байка легко раскроется, когда отец найдет Хэкворта. И она не сомневалась, что он это сделает.

Бруклин покачала головой.

— Черт, — она прикрыла глаза ладонью.

Голоса по-прежнему разговаривали. Это был успокаивающий звук, напоминание, что кошмар закончился.

Но ей было необходимо поговорить с отцом. Кроме того, мочевой пузырь казался переполненным. Застонав, Брук отняла руку от лица и, кривясь от боли, поднялась на ноги. Рука машинально потянулась к спине, и пальцы прошлись по позвоночнику. Ощущения были такие, будто каждый позвонок вскрыли и вывернули под невероятным углом. Самая сильная боль была в грудном отделе, куда пришелся основной удар. Ее пальцы, тем не менее, не нашли дефектов. Бруклин нахмурилась. Падение с такой высоты не могло пройти без следа, и цену за свой прыжок ей предстояло узнать после обследования. Держась рукой за стену, она направилась к выходу из комнаты.

В коридоре было темно, но из гостиной лился теплый свет. Голоса замолкли, и Брук напряглась, ожидая, выйдет ли кто-то ее проверить. Этого не произошло, и, помешкав, она сориентировалась и направилась к двери в ванную. Отец сказал, Дик — близкий друг. Но для Бруклин мужчина по-прежнему был чужаком, и она чувствовала себя стесненно с ним в одном доме.

Она воспользовалась туалетом, умылась, и, набравшись решимости, направилась в гостиную.

Это была комната средних размеров, уютная и свободная. Из мебели в ней был диван, кресло, журнальный стол и несколько книжных шкафов. Пол закрывал большой однотонный ковер серого цвета. На пороге Бруклин остановилась, придерживаясь рукой за косяк.

Отец сидел в кресле, Дик — на диване против, подавшись вперед и чуть склонив голову. Его ладони были сцеплены в замок и висели между коленей. Когда Бруклин появилась, оба посмотрели на нее, и Дик улыбнулся.

— Как дела, Джек-Попрыгун?

— Думаю взять отпуск.

— Выглядишь хорошо. Для человека в твоем состоянии. И ветеринара.

Брук не ответила, откинув волосы со лба.

Отец молча смотрел на нее.

— Дик, выйди, — тихо сказал он, и улыбка его друга увяла, а сердце Бруклин пугливо сжалось. Она опасалась, что он просто отправит ее обратно в кровать, но нет. Все звучало намного хуже.

Отец не нянчился с людьми. Бруклин была в удовлетворительном состоянии, и он не собирался откладывать разговор.

К счастью, она тоже. Но это не отменяло того факта, что ее душа уходила в пятки.

Дик вздохнул и поднялся. В полумраке гостиной освещение углубляло тени на его уставшем лице, и Брук поняла, что он старше, чем ей показалось.

— Удачи, — сказал он ей на выходе и обернулся к сидящему в кресле мужчине. — Я пройдусь, посмотрю окрестности.

Отец кивнул, и Дик вышел в коридор. Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Брук пересекла гостиную и тяжело опустилась на диван.

— Это был Ричард Грейсон? — Спросила она.

Отец моргнул.

— Я видела его один раз, но не узнала, — объяснила Брук. — Потом лицо показалось знакомым. Я думала, что видела похожее в каком-то журнале. Но нет, это была газета. Он приемный сын Брюса Уэйна, да?

Отец молчал секунд десять, потом кивнул.

— Да.

Бруклин мотнула головой и поморщилась, схватившись за шею.

— Надо же, — пробормотала она.

— Бруклин, — сказал отец, и она затаила дыхание, с опаской поднимая на него глаза. — Ты знаешь, почему в алкогольном опьянении люди реже получают травмы при падениях?

— Их тело расслаблено, — осторожно ответила она.

— Да. Их тело расслаблено. Трезвый человек становится твердым, когда понимает, что происходит. Но пьяный расслаблен. На каком-то участке полета ты потеряла сознание.

Брук нахмурилась.

— Да, я… Я ударилась…

— Тебе удалось замедлить скорость. В конечном счете, ты упала с высоты двух с половиной этажей, перевернулась в воздухе и приземлилась на спину. Это единственное, в чем тебе не повезло. Предпочтительнее было сломать руку. У тебя легкая форма сотрясения головного мозга и ушиб позвоночника.

— Только ушиб?.. — Боязливо спросила она.

— Молись, чтобы это был только ушиб, — резко произнес отец. — Но мы осмотрели тебя, и позвонки не смещены. То, что ты в состоянии ходить и разговаривать говорит, что у тебя нет травмы позвоночника. И нет ничего хуже травмы позвоночника. Один… близкий и дорогой мне человек оказался прикован к инвалидному креслу, Бруклин. И при всех своих связях, при всех своих возможностях, я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Ты понимаешь?.. Ничего.

Брук молчала, не решаясь шевельнуться или отвести взгляд.

— Твоя жизнь ломается на до и после. То, что доступно всем, становится для тебя недосягаемым. Ты не можешь простейших вещей. Тебе нужен помощник, чтобы пойти в туалет и переодеться. Окружающие смотрят на тебя с жалостью. Ты не можешь выйти из дома, если на лестнице нет шасси. Не можешь встречаться с друзьями, завести любовника, иметь детей. Ты живешь, зная, что больше никогда не сможешь пройти на своих ногах по улице, сделать то, что люди не способны оценить, пока этого не лишатся.

Дрожащей рукой Брук вытерла глаза, понимая, что ее трясет. Описываемая реальность была настолько близко, что Брук не верила до конца, что сумела ее избежать. Рисуемые перспективы были холодной черной дырой, лед обжигал спину и сжимал грудную клетку. Наконец, осознав, что проигрывает, она уронила лицо в ладони и зарылась пальцами в волосы.

Кресло скрипнуло, и в комнате раздались тяжелые шаги. Отец опустился рядом, и тяжелая теплая рука легла ей на плечи, притянула к себе. Брук обняла большое туловище, пряча лицо в рубашке.

Сквозь гул крови в ушах и лихорадочно сменяющие друг друга образы, в памяти всплыла картина, от которой ей захотелось вырваться из его рук и броситься к двери.

Ветклиника. Она на скамье. Рядом сидит человек, на которого она боится поднять взгляд. Его рука точно так же лежит у нее на плечах, она чувствует исходящий от его тела жар и слышит, как сердце бьется. Он раза в два уже и легче отца, но ей кажется, он усилит хватку — и ее раздавит вместе с городом.

Отец был рядом. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Больше всего ей хотелось поднять лицо и рассказать, выложить ему все.

Но, но, но…

Он перехватил ее звонок. Он предвидел, что Бруклин попытается позвонить отцу. Он убил женщину-оператора на записи.

«О, и Бруки… Пискнешь ему, что я заходил…»

Брук разлепила отяжелевшие веки. В расплывающемся мире со смазанными очертаниями, он стоял в проеме двери и смотрел на нее. Тяжелая куртка была по-прежнему ему велика. Бледная кисть поднялась к вороту рабочей рубашки. Ребро ладони прошлось по жилистой шее. Вместо лица она видела размытое белое пятно, и в пятне, как свежий порез, расползалась улыбка.

«И все эти милые люди на фотографиях…»

Она помнила его губы, бледные. Сейчас улыбка была красной, как в телевизоре, и невероятно широкой.

«Кого еще мне убить, чтобы отучить тебя стучать своему папочке?..»

Ей было жаль человека, о котором говорил отец, но еще больше ей было жаль себя.

Прошло время, прежде чем она успокоилась. Едва Брук совладала с собой, отец отпустил дочь, позволил сесть ровно и тыльной стороной ладони вытер влажные дорожки на щеках. Брук шмыгнула носом, откидывая волосы со лба, и подняла на него взгляд. Ей многое хотелось сказать. Что ей жаль его друга. Что ей жаль заставлять его проходить снова через то, что он прошел когда-то. Что ей страшно. Что она злится на него за то, что он позволил всему этому случиться с ней прямо под своим носом. Что он понятия не имеет, через что ей самой пришлось пройти. Через что она до сих пор проходит. Что он позволил ЕМУ до нее добраться. Как отец может не видеть очевидного?

Это все было слишком серьезно и слишком тяжело, и она смогла выдавить только:

— Здесь не хватает дяди Шрама, да? — Бруклин слабо улыбнулась.

— Что? — Пустой взгляд.

— Ничего, — она сделала глубокий вдох, сгоняя остатки дрожи. — Детский… мультфильм. Ты не смотрел. Не обращай внимания.

Он молчал минуту.

— Я смотрел Короля-Льва, Бруклин, — Брук удивленно посмотрела на него, ее брови поползли вверх. Она не могла представить себе отца смотрящим мультфильмы. Она не могла представить его ребенком. — Это последнее, что приходит мне в голову сейчас. Я никогда не любил этот мультфильм, — неожиданно признался он.

— Нет? — Растерянно переспросила Брук.

— Он тяжелый для меня, — обрывисто отозвался он.

— Для меня тоже.

Повисло молчание, и в тишине тикал механический будильник на книжной полке.

— Где мы? — Наконец, спросила она.

— Мы за двести километров от Метрополиса.

— Метрополиса?.. — Брук бросила взгляд в сторону окна, но снаружи была только темнота и свет уличного фонаря. Она совершенно не помнила дороги.

— Да. Между ним и Готэмом. Здесь небольшой коттеджный поселок. Этот дом принадлежит мне. Ты поживешь в нем, пока в Готэме не станет спокойнее… Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще туда не возвращалась.

Брук не ответила, понимая, что спорить не время.

— Ни о какой работе пока не может быть речи. Твоему организму потребуется не меньше двух недель, чтобы оправиться. Вероятно, дольше. И я договорился с врачом и массажистом, чтобы занимались твоей спиной. Когда поправишься, мы подумаем, что делать дальше. Ты, верно, не захочешь сидеть дома, я прав?

Брук кивнула.

— В Метрополисе у меня много друзей. Я познакомлю тебя с ними. И предоставлю квартиру. Поищешь работу там. Думаю, мой друг поможет подобрать тебе место.

Бруклин кивнула. Мысли вяло возвращались к ветклинике, но она не находила в себе сил сосредоточиться на ней. Дик сказал, они в безопасности. С Донни в последний раз она говорила по телефону — тридцать секунд в машине.

— Мой друг?.. — Тихо спросила она.

— Ему придется какое-то время отсидеться, как и тебе. Я могу защитить вас, но шакалов не стоит провоцировать лишний раз, — он покачал головой. — Я помогу ему устроиться в Метрополис, если он этого захочет. Вдвоем вам будет проще. Вернуться можно потом.

Брук кивнула, немного повеселев. Конечно, их клиника лишилась двух специалистов, но у Джессики оставался Чен Ху, и второй новичок заступал на первую смену через день.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Бруклин жадно, почти с трепетом впитывала в себя непередаваемое ощущение тепла и безопасности. Рука отца лежала у нее на плечах. Она казалась одеялом, которым ребенок пытается укрыться ночью от монстров под кроватью. Бруклин приснился кошмар, но взрослые пришли и включили свет. Чудовищ не существует.

— Пап, — хрипло выдавила она.

— М?

Бруклин замешкалась, не решаясь разбить тишину. Она знала, что как только это сделает, вернуться назад будет невозможно.

— Кто такой Джокер?

Она не видела его лица, но перемена была мгновенной: отец напрягся. Ей показалось, его сердце пропустило удар.

Он не ответил, и Брук поспешно подняла на него лицо. Их глаза встретились.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она ожидала этот вопрос.

— Про него сейчас все говорят, — осторожно начала она, внимательно следя за выражением его лица. — Я не понимаю, почему. Что в нем такого?

— У тебя есть интернет, Бруклин, — сухо выдал отец. — Ты восемь лет живешь в Готэме. Ты знаешь, кто это.

Она качнула головой, морщась от головной боли.

— На самом деле не особо, — она покачала головой. — Вся эта… буча вокруг Джокера как-то пронеслась мимо меня.

Отец уставился на дочь с широко открытыми глазами. Потом его лицо резко переменилось, дернулось, и он издал короткий невеселый смешок.

— Что смешного?

Лицо отца посерьезнело.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Ничего смешного. Бруклин. Он всю жизнь пытается сделать так, чтобы его… услышали. Забавно, что ты, в центре всего этого, сидишь сейчас здесь, не имеешь понятия, кто такой клоун, и даже не замечаешь его присутствия в своей жизни. Это действительно хорошая шутка. У людей короткая память.

— Мне кажется, — тихо сказала Брук, — мне кажется, я не слышала о нем несколько лет… Я думала, он в Аркхэме…

Отец молчал с полминуты. Потом сказал:

— Да, это действительно забавно, — и поднялся. Брук наблюдала, как он прошелся взад-вперед по ковру, глядя себе под ноги, потом остановился перед ней и посмотрел с высоты своего роста.

— Он не был в Аркхэме, Бруклин, — негромко сказал мужчина. — Он сбежал три года назад. Его не было три года.

— Ох, — удивленно выдохнула Бруклин.

Это многое объясняло. Во всяком случае… Во всяком случае, это объясняло, почему клоун казался Бруклин таким далеким.

Три года.

Почти десять лет назад Бруклин перебралась в Готэм. Почти десять лет в раковине. Институт, практика, работа. Она едва следила за новостями. Лет пять назад Джокер… Лет пять назад Джокер в самом деле выступил.

Единственный раз на памяти лично Брук выступил в живую. Она видела старые записи и фотографии, это было неизбежно. Слышала о нем. Но все эти вещи, о которых люди говорили с содроганием — массовые убийства, террор, вирусы, отравленная вода, бомбы — все это происходило до нее. В другой жизни. Другой эпохе. Донни ее застал, Джессика ее застала, и Джордж тоже, но Бруклин приехала в Готэм в период затишья.

Это случилось под Рождество.

Это часто случалось под Рождество. Она слыхала, Джокер не любит Рождество.

Как бы там ни было, Бруклин училась в Готэмском Университете и жила в общежитии.

Было около семи вечера, суббота. Она сидела в комнате отдыха. По телевизору шла рождественская программа. Бруклин помнила легкий гомон голосов, запах кофе, чая и выпечки, тепло тесного от скопления народа помещения, гирлянду на окнах, самодельные бумажные шары под потолком и большую искусственную ель в углу. Часть студентов расселась на большом махровом ковре, закрывающем пол, другая устроились на мягких пуфиках, на стульях и на диване. Ели легкие закуски и переговаривались. Кто-то играл в «скраббл», несколько человек резались в карты, и все краем глаза следили за телевизором. Просто потому, что движущиеся картинки притягивают взгляд. Просто потому, что это зомбоящик.

Бруклин сидела на диване и отвлеченно решала кроссворд. У нее была температура, болело горло, и она проводила праздники в частичном оцепенении: голова отказывалась соображать, и она могла только таращиться в телевизор, отгадывать головоломки, вяло радоваться общей атмосфере уюта и отсутствию учебной гонки.

По ящику показывали «Самолетом, поездом, автомобилем».

В какой-то момент голоса стихли, как будто нажали выключатель. Атмосфера изменилась. Бруклин не смотрела на экран, и ее карандаш в наступившей гробовой тишине продолжал царапать по бумаге. Еще пару секунд она не понимала, почему герои в телевизоре перестали говорить, а смех и разговоры в комнате резко оборвались.

А потом заговорил он, и она подняла глаза на экран.

В тумане температуры Бруклин подумала, это чья-то шутка.

Шутка закончилась, когда он договорил, и снаружи раздался первый далекий хлопок. За хлопком взвыли автомобили, и визг сигнализации смешался с собачьим лаем. Лаяли далеко, лаяли в квартале от них, лаяли под окнами. Все собаки посходили с ума.

Студенты повскакивали со своих мест и в убийственном молчании метнулись к окнам — их протяженности хватало, чтобы место досталось всем, и видно было все.

Брук поднялась на ноги, уронив журнал с кроссвордом на ковер, и в трансе подошла туда, где люди, столпившись, безмолвно наблюдали сквозь стекла за зарницей, расцветающей на месте, где раньше стояла высотка. Этажом ниже играла рождественская мелодия, и Джокер за их спинами смеялся. Его смех и мотив «Счастливого Рождества» были единственными звуками, разбивающими тишину.

Никто не сказал «Черт» или «О, Господи», потому что никто не знал, что взорвется следующим. Они прислушивались, не зная взлетят ли в следующий момент на воздух или продолжат дышать. Считали секунды. Одна, две, три, четыре. Шум крови в ушах было легко принять за гул взрывной волны, и волоски на затылке вставали дыбом, когда круг за кругом мысли повторялись, и каждый раз Бруклин мысленно отвечала себе, что гул идет не снизу, а стоит в ушах.

Потом раздался второй хлопок — взорвалась высотка в Старом Готэме.

Он пожелал Бэтмену и городу Счастливого Рождества, и на экране появился диктор с лицом, сравнимым по белизне с его. Голос человека дрожал, и на лбу мелкими бисеринами блестела испарина. Он просил всех успокоиться. Он сказал то, что они итак знали: только что Джокер взорвал два жилых высотных дома. Полиция уже занимается этим. Оставайтесь в своих домах. Будьте бдительны. Не паникуйте, сказал человек, безупречно выглаженная сорочка которого пропиталась потом и прилипла к тощей груди.

Бруклин пялилась в экран и спрашивала себя, чем эти советы помогли людям, взорвавшимся внутри своих домов. Чем это поможет им, если в общежитии бомба. Или газ. Или еще что-то.

Занятия отменили. Была неделя, когда они, дрожа и поджав хвосты, сидели по своим норам. Бруклин казалось, что она попала в бомбоубежище.

Кто-то хотел уехать из города, но выезды перекрыли. В вестях сказали, это ради общей безопасности. Что зонами риска номер один будут выезды из города.

Большую часть времени Бруклин провела у себя в комнате. Температура продолжала расти, и сквозь болезнь она понимала только, что паника растет. На несколько дней она выпала из жизни, пролежав их с лихорадкой в постели.

И потом, в один день, все просто закончилось. Не было эффектных снимков и видеорепортажа. Накануне Джокер держал в страхе весь город. В следующий момент, утром, без предупреждения, Джокер просто был в руках полиции. Его показали мельком, на носилках. За коркой крови Брук не видела лица, но репортер сказал, это Джокер.

По ту сторону экрана никто не произносил слова «Бэтмен». Все итак знали, что это он сделал.

Он всегда его останавливал. Его имя шепотом передавалось притихшими, перепуганными, съежившимися перед экранами телевизоров, компьютеров и смартфонов людьми из уст в уста. Шепотом, потому что еще долгое время никто не решался произносить их имена вслух — они стали слишком реальными и обжигали язык.

Потом город ожил — это произошло быстро, меньше чем за неделю. Люди спешили забыть. В новостях сказали, Джокер выжил. Никто из них не понимал, зачем врачи каждый раз вытаскивали его с того света.

Но он выжил, и его отправляли в Аркхэм.

Потом был еще один выпуск. Брук его не видела. Однокурсники рассказали: Джокера успешно перевели в Аркхэм.

Конец.

Чуть позже Бруклин бросила институт. Никто больше не делился с ней новостями.

И, каким-то образом, три года назад она пропустила новость о его побеге, чтобы теперь он выскочил перед ней как черт из табакерки. В телевизоре. В реальной жизни.

Бруклин осознала, что отец уже длительное время молча смотрит на нее, и, вздрогнув, встретила его взгляд.

— Как ты живешь, Бруклин? — Покачав головой со вздохом произнес он.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала она. — Все это никогда меня не касалось, — начала она и осеклась, вспомнив взрывы и общежитие. — Я не знаю, — повторила она.

Отец подошел к ней, и, протянув руку, погладил здоровое плечо. Это был редкий жест с его стороны, и Брук ошарашенно уставилась на ладонь.

— Если это тебя не касалось, — сказал он. — Я счастлив за тебя. Но ты должна понять: не видеть опасность не значит не быть в опасности. Единственный способ избежать ее, не полагаясь на слепую удачу — предвидеть. Ты должна жить с открытыми глазами.

— Поэтому я спрашиваю.

Отец присел на край стола.

— Все что тебе нужно знать о Джокере, Брук, это что когда он появляется, нужно бежать.

Такой ответ ее не устроил.

— Судя по тому, как люди реагируют, я могу представить, — не скрывая раздражения сказала она. — Но почему?

— Потому же, почему люди бегут от лесного пожара и радиации. Смертельно.

Повисла тишина, и Брук хмурилась, борясь с головной болью и тошнотой, пока формулировала в голове вопрос.

— Это ведь один человек, — осторожно сказала она. — Его называют клоуном-принцем преступного мира. Но у него нет ни армии, ничего… Я… Я знаю, что Пингвин из себя представляет, хотя его называют одним из, — она замешкалась, подбирая слово.

— Уродов, — подсказал отец.

Бруклин смутилась, но продолжила:

— Людей той эпохи, откуда явился Джокер.

— Той эпохи, говоришь?.. — Эхом откликнулся Гэвин.

—… Я имею в виду, даже я знаю, кто такой Пингвин. Но у Пингвина есть имя. Предприятия. Деньги. Вложения. Он физически существует. Ты знаешь, где его можно найти. Его «Айсберг» так же известен в городе, как МакДональдс.

При этих словах губы отца тронула легкая улыбка, и Брук подумала, что сравнение вышло не самым удачным.

— Я хочу сказать, Освальд Кобблпот, у него есть все то, что… что делает человека угрозой, — отец поднял брови. — Есть средства. Люди, деньги, стволы, авторитет. У любого бандита в городе есть, — она вспомнила Дюрана и поежилась. — Но у НЕГО ничего этого нет! Если ты спросишь меня, кто такой Джокер, я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос, па. Мне кажется, большую часть времени он сидит за решеткой в Аркхэме. И когда он сбегает весь город, внезапно, умирает от страха. И никто ничего не может сделать, — лицо отца мрачнело по мере того, как она говорила. Но Бруклин было необходимо знать.

— Освальд Кобблпот, Бруклин… Не то же самое, что Бернард Дюран. И у Джокера есть люди.

— Но не такие. Не такие! — Она мотнула головой и схватилась за виски. Боль и дурнота делали мыслительный процесс тяжелой работой. У него была банда, она итак это знала. Видела тела. Но они были не такие, не такие, не такие…

— Знаешь, ты права. Они не такие, — мрачно кивнул отец. — К нему стекаются больные люди, девочка. В этом отличие. Когда-то он нанимал головорезов за деньги. Но к нему всегда тянуло гниль. Во все времена. Даже в начале. Душевнобольные, подонки, люди, которым нечего терять… С годами он сколотил себе такую репутацию, что профессионалы отказываются с ним работать. Если, конечно, он позволяет им выбирать… и если они в курсе, с кем имеют дело.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гэвин не ответил, и снова повисла тишина.

— Я не понимаю, как все это работает, — заключила Бруклин.

— Чего ты не понимаешь, и что ты хочешь понять? — Сухо спросил отец, мрачно ее разглядывая.

— Как ему удается это проворачивать? Как он до сих пор жив? Как его не поймали?

— У него есть средства, Бруклин. Он не пользуется ими так, как Кобблпот или Дюран, но они у него есть.

— Но это ведь безумие, сбегать из больницы каждый раз, чтобы снова там оказаться.

— Поэтому Джокера содержат в Аркхэме, — заметил отец.

— Зачем?

— Что — зачем?

— Зачем он это делает? Он ничего не получает. Это… это бессмысленно. Абсолютно бессмысленно.

— Думаю, тебе пора отдохнуть.

— Я не устала.

— У тебя сотрясение. Тебе нужно лежать, отдыхать и меньше напрягать голову. Этот разговор тебя взбудоражил.

— Пап. Пожалуйста. Объясни, — она подалась вперед, уставившись на него из-под сдвинутых бровей. — Я хочу понять.

— Понять?.. — Невесело откликнулся отец. — Поверь мне, Бруклин, меньше всего ты хочешь понять. Правда в том, что истина с ним всегда лежит на поверхности. Но люди любят усложнять вещи. Они видят что-то, чего не в силах себе объяснить, и начинают анализировать. Почему. Как. Отчего. Весь мир сидит и анализирует его, Бруклин. Он еще не умер, но они уже пишут о нем книги. Снимают фильмы. И он смеется над ними.

Брук мотнула головой.

— Его доктора… Знаешь, сколько из них сошло с ума и скольких еще он убил, когда они пытались залезть ему в голову? Эта женщина, Харлин Квинзель…

— Харли Квинн?

— Да... Харли Квинн… Его врач-психиатр. Из числа желающих «понять». Докопаться до истины, заглянуть внутрь. Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось, да? — Кивок. — Ему нравится сводить людей с ума, Бруклин. Пока они бессонными ночами пытаются его «понять», он путает следы и смеется над ними. Он помог Квинзель изобрести своего Джокера, «понятного», очень далекого от реальности, Брук. Ты пытаешься измерить его в своих единицах измерения. Спрашиваешь о выгоде, потому что можешь понять Кобблпота, который делает то, что делает, ради наживы. Можешь понять Риддлера, которым всегда руководило эго и тщеславие. Но поступки Джокера непонятны тебе. Ты пытаешься наделить их логикой. Своей логикой. Его мозг так не работает.

— И ты знаешь, как работает его мозг? — Недоверчиво спросила Бруклин.

— Я изучал его. Это моя работа.

— Никто не знает, но ты знаешь?

— Люди не такие сложные существа. Он проще, чем ты думаешь.

— Если он такой простой, — раздражаясь, сказала Брук. — Почему весь мир ломает над ним голову?

— Как я сказал, люди любят усложнять вещи.

— И что такое Джокер, если по-простому? — Теряя терпение, спросила она.

— Вирус.

Брук опешила.

— Вирус?

— Болезнь. Чума. Понаблюдай за городом, Брук, и ты увидишь. Каждый раз, когда он появляется, вокруг него вспыхивает эпидемия. Он делает то, что хочет делать. Он сбегает, потому что хочет сбежать, и попадает обратно, потому что хочет попасть обратно. Вот так. Все просто.

— Я не…

— Он больной, Брук. Он больной и злой. Поверь мне, глубже ничего нет.

— Злой? — Бруклин покачала головой. — Серьезно? Просто злой?

— Да, Брук. Увы, люди бывают злыми не только в сказках. Это заразно. Джокер… как радиация… Поэтому столько людей слетает с катушек, стоит ему возникнуть в радиусе.

— Почему его не убили до сих пор, в таком случае?

— Он больной, — повторил Гэвин, словно ответ был сам собой разумеющимся.

— Что с того? Как насчет людей, которых ОН убил? — Резко спросила она, не понимая, как за столько лет никто не сделал того, что следовало сделать давно.

— Ты когда-нибудь держала в руках человеческую жизнь, Бруки?

Она поджала губы. Балкон, пистолет, проигрыватель, кровь на полу, высокий блондин на мушке беретты. Не прошло и суток; казалось, минули столетия.

— Это твой пистолет, — он кивнул на журнальный стол. Брук повернулась и вздрогнула, увидев свой бобкэт. — Зачем он тебе?

— Я…

— В твоей квартире мы нашли человека, — Бруклин задержала дыхание. — У него проломлен череп. Он выжил, — заверил отец, заметив как остекленел ее взгляд. — Это ты с ним сделала?

— Да, — вырвалось почти беззвучно.

— Почему не убила его? — Спокойствие в его голосе звучало неуместно.

— Не было… Не было смысла. Он потерял сознание… Он не был опасен.

И она боялась, что еще один удар убьет его. Боялась, что уже убила его.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Он мог придти в себя и разделаться с вами. И он преступник. Что еще он сотворит? Скольких людей убьет, покалечит?

— Он не такой преступник, как Джокер.

— А если бы был таким же, что тогда? Ты бы добила его?

Она замешкалась.

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Брук? — Тихо сказал Гэвин. — Предлагаешь отвести его в темную комнату, пустить пулю в затылок? Перерезать горло, пока он на каталке без сознания? Заплатить санитарам, чтобы его придушили ночью подушкой?

— Господи, пап!

— Как правило, так и делается. Его могли бы убить во время задержания. Много раз. Но он выживает. А если действовать по-грязному, возникают сложности, — он еще раз прошелся перед ней, сел обратно в кресло и подался вперед.

Брук молчала, завороженно наблюдая за ним, не веря, что он в самом деле говорит все эти вещи.

— Ты говоришь об убийстве.

— Ты спросила, почему его не убивают.

Отец был прав, но от разговора у Бруклин по коже ползли холодные мурашки, а к горлу подступала тошнота.

— Эксперты продолжают признавать его невменяемым. И всегда будут признавать, — он вздохнул, рассматривая костяшки собственных пальцев. — Люди боятся, Брук. Ты сказала, у него нет средств… Ты ошибаешься. Они есть. Больше, чем у кого-либо. Средства не всегда измеряются деньгами. Информация, — он поднял на нее взгляд. — связи, знания, компромат, грубая сила. Он много раз подминал под себя Аркхэм. Один… один раз ему удалось скрывать это больше года. Он начал это изнутри, Брук, пока сидел там. Пока его обкалывали антипсихотиками и закатывали в смирительную рубашку.

Бруклин смотрела на отца, пытаясь снова восстановить в памяти образ Джокера, его лицо, манеру говорить и двигаться. Но теперь он ускользал, слишком расплывчатый, чтобы за него можно было уцепиться. Все, что она знала о нем. Все ее страхи. Все это было гляделками в темноте. Реальность была больше, опаснее.

— Люди боятся связываться с ним, потому что уверены, что он выживет, вернется. Верят в его неуязвимость. Верят, что он не просто человек.

Бруклин вспомнила паралитический ужас, когда Джокер повернулся к ней лицом, незыблемую уверенность, что схватка уже проиграна.

— Боятся за свои семьи. Боятся, что с их близкими что-то случится, даже если его убьют или упекут за решетку.

«Пискнешь ему, что я заходил… И все эти милые люди на фотографиях…»

Она смотрела на отца и понимала, что не решится признаться. Не сможет. Риск был чересчур велик.

— Поэтому на него нет покушений в Аркхэме и в госпиталях, где он наиболее уязвим… Были случаи… Многие готовы заплатить, чтобы его прикончили, — он устало потер кончиками пальцев веки. — Исполнителей нет.

— А ты бы убил его? — Напряженно спросила Бруклин. — Если б была возможность? Ты бы это сделал?

Повисла тишина. Взгляд отца стал далеким. Брук затаила дыхание.

— Да, — наконец ответил он. — Много раз. Если б была возможность, — мужчина поднялся и, сунув руки в карманы, отошел к окну.

— Каждый раз, когда он исчезает, я молюсь, чтобы он не вернулся. Каждый раз, когда он лежит в госпитале, я надеюсь, что утром включу новости, и услышу, что он мертв. Его организм не выдержит, или кто-то из санитаров специально отключит питание. В Аркхэме ему дадут слишком большую дозу, — отец вздохнул, обернулся и взглянул на дочь, которая наблюдала за ним, вцепившись пальцами в мягкую обивку края дивана. — Прости, Брук. Я знаю, это звучит ужасно. Но ты не представляешь, каково это, жить в постоянном ожидании, что он вернется.

— Представляю. Представляю...

Он был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы разобрать тревожный звонок в ее тоне.

— Убить человека тяжело, Бруклин. Я часто слышу этот вопрос. Почему не убьют… Чаще от людей, которые никогда не убивали сами. Никогда не держали в руках человеческую жизнь. Полагаю, к тебе это теперь не относится. Ты сказала, тот человек в квартире не такой преступник, как Джокер, да?

Брук подавленно кивнула.

— Возможно. Но, видишь ли, в конце это все не имеет значения. Кто хуже, кто лучше, кто кого убил... Если ты понимаешь, что перед тобой человек. Поэтому на войне так важно обезличивание. Солдатам вдалбливают: противник — это Враг, особь другого вида. Без подготовки человеку тяжело убить себе подобного. Профессионалам ломают психику. Но издержки работы с людьми заключаются в том, что чем больше времени ты работаешь с ними, тем больше они в тебя проникают. Это нормально. Без эмпатии мы бы стали роботами. Ее отсутствие свойственно психопатам и профессиональным убийцам.

Например, человеку в квартире. Бруклин помнила его взгляд и его голос. Пугающее ощущение, будто она — полено, которое он собирается разрубить пополам топором, а потом отправиться на обеденный перерыв.

И Джокер… Все эти люди, которых он убил… Она мотнула головой.

— Я не осуждаю людей, которые убивают по долгу службы, — тихо сказал отец. — но, Бруклин, ты не полицейский и не солдат… Человеческая жизнь хрупка, сломать ее легко. В наши дни на Земле живет столько людей, что ее перестали ценить. Это ошибка. Одна смерть меняет многое. В первую очередь, она меняет убийцу. Я говорю о хладнокровном убийстве.

Брук промолчала. В ее состоянии такой разговор стал сложным, а сам предмет обсуждения вызывал неприятный озноб. Она была уверена, что убийство изменит ее навсегда, но, возможно, это невысокая цена за людские жизни и спокойствие.

— И она меняет мир вокруг в большей степени, чем ты можешь представить. Всего одна смерть — и жизни многих окажутся разрушены, — он сделал паузу. В его глазах горело что-то темное. Брук стоило труда не отвести взгляд. — Навсегда. Помнишь рассказ про бабочку, Бруклин?

— Брэдбери? — Пробормотала она, понимая, куда он клонит. — Там речь шла о тысячелетиях…

— Верно. Но в истории хорошо ухвачена суть. Одна капля, и по воде расходятся круги. Любой поступок имеет последствия.

Бруклин нахмурилась, уставившись себе под ноги.

— Ты сомневаешься, — констатировал отец, наблюдая за ее лицом.

— Честно, па, я не думаю, что его смерть будет иметь негативные последствия для кого-либо, — хрипло отозвалась она, болезненно морщась. — Мне… мне не нравится, как это прозвучало.

Он помолчал.

— У меня есть знакомая. Она работает… в смежной сфере. У нас с ней противоположные взгляды на то, как следует решать проблемы. Она рассматривает их на глобальном уровне. Она считает, если человек — проблема, он подлежит устранению. Как ошибка в программном коде. Скажу так: на моей практике такой подход создает больше проблем, чем решает. К сожалению, в нашем мире он привилегирирует.

— Ты много убивал? — Тихо спросила Бруклин. Вопрос не раз вертелся на языке, но она никогда не задавала его.

Вопрос, которые дети задают военным и полицейским.

«Вы убивали на войне?..»

Отец не любил эту тему, и Бруклин молчала. Но речь подошла близко, и она хотела знать.

— Я никогда не убивал, — произнес Гэвин, и Бруклин неверяще уставилась на него, уверенная, что ослышалась, или это какая-то фигура речи. Ее отец был настоящим оперативником. Не существовало и крошечного шанса, что Гэвин никогда не убивал. Он поймал ее взгляд и сказал:

— Я делал вещи похуже.

Стало холодно, но окна были закрыты, и Брук поняла, что озноб идет изнутри. Она не могла представить, что из его уст могло означать вещь худшую, чем убийство.

— Боже, — слегка дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. — Скажи мне, что ты не подписывал бумаг на массовый геноцид.

— Это была шутка?

— Вроде того. Ты меня пугаешь.

— Вначале я так же мыслил на глобальном уровне, — сказал он. — Считал себя наделенным особыми привилегиями. Действовал жестко, самоуверенно. Это стоило мне,. — он сжал на секунду челюсти, — это стоило мне нескольких критических ошибок. Они преследуют меня по сей день. Я живу с их последствиями. Помни об этом, если когда-нибудь захочешь воспользоваться этим, — он кивнул на пистолет.

— Я никого не пыталась убить, — заверила его Бруклин.

— Знаю. Но пистолет придуман, чтобы убивать, Брук, он притягивает смерть. Поэтому говорят: не бери нож, если не готов его использовать. Ведь что когда ты вытащишь его… Тебе придется пустить его в дело. Так что, если не планируешь убивать, лучше держи его от себя подальше.

— Что насчет самозащиты?

— Лучшая самозащита — предвидение опасности. Я его оставлю. Решай сама, что с ним делать.

Снова повисла тишина. Брук смотрела себе под ноги, на ковер, не вполне веря, что этот разговор действительно происходит. Мерно тикали часы, снаружи ветер гнул деревья и шелестел листвой. Она слышала, как по дороге проехала машина.

Брук рассеянно дотронулась пальцами раны на плече и поморщилась, моргая.

— Вы его ищите? — Потерянно спросила она.

— Его все ищут, Брук. Но с ситуацией в городе… в стране… Во всем мире,. — он покачал головой. — Невозможно выделить все ресурсы исключительно на его поиски. Безусловно, он это использует. В Готэме многие сейчас делают на это ставку. Джокера сложно поймать в лучшие времена.

— Но вы поймаете его?

— Да, — помешкав кивнул отец.

Брук помолчала, размышляя.

— Он тебе что-то сделал? — Рискнула она. Ответ был очевиден, Брук всегда его знала. Но она никогда не слышала его от отца. И никогда разговор не касался запретной темы так близко.

— Он всем сделал, — резко сказал отец, и Брук покорно опустила взгляд, не собираясь настаивать. Секунд десять длилась тишина, и потом она услышала:

— Он убил моего сына.

Распахнув глаза, Брук вскинула лицо, сквозь ее тело прошел мощный разряд, будто от тока, мелкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом, а пульс участился и стучал в горле. Она уставилась на отца, не в силах совладать с этой новой информацией.

— Это не худшее… Что он мне сделал.

Брук покачала головой, не в состоянии переварить услышанное. Убил. Сына. И сделал что-то хуже.

Джокер уже убил кого-то… Одного из них. Ее брата.

— Сколько ему было лет? — Вырвалось у нее.

— Пятнадцать. Но, поверь мне, будь ему восемь, ЕГО бы это не остановило.

Бруклин сглотнула. До сих пор ей почему-то казалось, что он не станет ее убивать. Но он убил мальчика на десять лет ее младше.

Гэвин только что подтвердил ее версию. Молния не бьет в одно место дважды. Брат, теперь Бруклин… Дети Гэвина. Это не случайность. Это личное.

Быть чем-то личным для Джокера… Брук казалось, она слышит, как комья земли падают, стукаются о дерево и шуршат по крышке ее гроба. Во рту пересохло.

— Как его звали? — Страх, который она испытывала за себя, был сильнее ужаса, вызванного признанием отца.

— Джейсон, — после заминки ответил отец.

— У нас была одна мать? — Машинально спросила Брук, почти сразу сообразив, что это невозможно.

Насколько ей было известно, ее собственная мать… Они с отцом…

Ответа, по какой-то причине, не было еще дольше.

— Нет.

— Это было до меня? — тихо спросила она. — Поэтому такая секретность?.. Поэтому мы редко видимся?

— Да. И это тоже.

Брук умолкла, опустив голову. В горле встал ком — она не знала, конкретно, почему. Причин было достаточно. Она должна была сказать что-то, утешить его. Любые слова казались пустым звуком. Джокер убил его сына. Неважно, что Бруклин скажет или сделает. Джейсон будет по-прежнему мертв.

— Не бойся. До тебя он не доберется. Я обещаю, — услышала она и оставила голову низко опущенной. Боялась, что он увидит ее лицо и все поймет. — Он о тебе не знает. И ты за пределами Готэма. Его интересует сейчас только город. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отдавала себе отчет в том, что этот человек из себя представляет. Почему Готэм так опасен, когда он на свободе.

Брук по-прежнему не поднимала головы, зная, что если встретится сейчас с отцом взглядом, сорвется и выдаст себя.

Она услышала, как он встает, и вжала голову в плечи, пытаясь контролировать мышцы лица. Он сел рядом и бережно обнял ее за плечи, миновав рану.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Мне не следовало говорить о Джейсоне.

— Нет, — возразила она, не решаясь посмотреть на него. — Следовало. Я должна была это знать. Если бы я знала раньше...

Если бы она знала раньше, она бы серьезнее отнеслась к новостям. Если бы она знала все, что знала теперь, раньше, она уехала бы из Готэма, когда отец впервые предложил ей.

— Значит, мне следовало сказать раньше, — пальцы на ее здоровом плече сжались. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты в это окуналась. Это отравляет. Когда ты переехала в Готэм, мне показалось, это рок притянул тебя. Я надеялся, ты выучишься в университете и уедешь. Но ты осталась.

— Мне нравится Готэм.

Он не ответил. Брук знала, о чем он думает: вернется она, после того, как все это закончится, или нет.

У нее был на это ответ.

— Пап, — хрипло сказала она, вспоминая. — У меня в городе собака осталась.

— Знаю.

Ну, разумеется.

— Я пропустил момент, когда ты его завела. Как так вышло? Я думал, ты против домашних животных.

— Так действительно… вышло, — она подняла взгляд, и они впервые за продолжительное время посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Бруклин сочла нужным пояснить, запинаясь от волнения, по мере того, как приходило осознание, что она врет ему в лицо.

— Мой… знакомый… он отдал его мне на время, — отец поднял брови, и Брук поспешила объяснить:

— Он постоянно занят, а Брюси заболел и… и он боится, что в приюте с ним будут плохо обращаться… Так вышло… В общем… Я предложила пока оставить его у себя.

Она замолчала, чувствуя, что сказала много лишнего. Вранье по-прежнему не было ее коньком.

Отец сдвинул брови.

— Брюси? — Переспросил он.

— Тебе не нравится имя?

— Просто странная кличка для собаки, — ровно сказал он, но в глазах явно читалось неодобрение. — Впервые слышу.

— Мне тоже не по душе, — призналась она. — По-моему, она ему не идет. Может, мне стоит называть его Брю. Не знаю, — она нервно рассмеялась. Джокер сочинил имя на ходу. Если пес с ней останется, дать ему новую кличку — хорошая идея. Старая не только не шла собаке, Брук не могла забыть, кто придумал ее. Возможно, в этом была одна из причин, по которой Брюси пугал ее.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы привезли пса сюда или мне его куда-то присторить? — Пропустив невнятное бормотание мимо ушей, спросил отец. — Я могу позаботиться о собаке, пока не поправишься. Дай мне контакты своего друга. Я все сделаю. Ты не обязана этим заниматься.

— Нет-нет, я бы предпочла, чтобы он был здесь, — быстро сказала Брук. Отец смотрел на нее, по его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает.

— Тебе не до прогулок, Бруклин.

— Ты же понимаешь: я лежать не буду. Он смирный пес. Будем гулять понемногу.

— Как скажешь. Я привезу его завтра. Привезу корм, чтобы тебе не приходилось об этом думать.

— Спасибо, па.

— И часто такое случается? — Нахмурился он.

— Что? — Не поняла Брук.

— Люди оставляют вам своих питомцев.

— Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Люди заводят животных, а потом оказывается, что на них нет времени. Иногда они надоедают, — Бруклин горько усмехнулась, пожав плечами.

— Нет. Я этого не знал.

— Потому что тебе не пришло бы в голову завести щенка и выкинуть его на улицу, — поджала губы Брук. — Ты понимаешь, что он живой. Многие полагают, что это такие забавные игрушки. Некоторые оставляют питомцев и не возвращаются за ними. Несколько недель назад нам летучую мышь принесли. Хозяин не вернулся, а она через пару дней родила выводок и померла.

— Летучую мышь? — Встрепенулся отец. — Их что, кто-то держит в городе?

— Очевидно, не ее хозяин, — жестко ответила Бруклин. — Они очень требовательные существа, па, знаешь? Он их держал в маленькой клетке. Не знаю даже, чем кормил. Самец, очевидно, погиб, а самку он принес на последнем издыхании. Мышата родились слабыми. Донни их выходил.

— Твой друг?

— Да. У него талант. У него все выживают. Я была уверена, что они погибнут.

— И что вы собирались делать с выводком?

Брук пожала плечами.

— Выкормить. Потом пытаться пристроить. Непростые животные. Пока они малыши… Но в ветклинике нет условий для содержания взрослых особей. В зоопарке нет места. Так что…

Отец молчал с полминуты.

— Я могу их пристроить. У меня есть знакомый хироптеролог.

— О, правда? — Удивилась Брук. — Это было бы отлично.

— В таком случае, завтра займусь собакой и мышатами.

— Окей, — впервые за вечер, Брук искренне и от души улыбнулась. Отец дернул вверх уголками рта, протянул руку и провел пальцами по ее щеке, потом притянул к себе и осторожно обнял за плечи.

— Договорились. Иди отдохни, Бруклин. Мы долго разговариваем. Чем лучше будешь отдыхать, тем быстрее встанешь на ноги.

Он коснулся губами ее лба, и Брук кивнула.

— Я выйду, поищу Дика, — сказал отец, поднимаясь, снимая со спинки кресла куртку и надевая ее. — Он должен быть неподалеку. Вернемся, и я пробуду здесь до утра.

— Окей, — кивнула Брук, наблюдая за тем как он подходит к журнальному столику. — Что ты делаешь? — Встрепенулась она, увидев, как он взял со стеклянной поверхности нож.

Отец обернулся.

— Хочу его забрать. А что?

— Оставь.

Брови отца поползли вверх.

— Оставить? Бруклин, зачем?..

Она не ответила, но подалась вперед, уставившись на лезвие у него в руке.

— Бога ради, почему? — Повторил Гэвин.

Брук замялась.

— Понимаешь, — сказала она. — Это…

Мое.

Она не могла подобрать верного слова. Он был ее. Торчал из ее плеча. Живое напоминание о том, что случилось в тот день. Как она едва выжила. Как она…

— Это трофей, — не подумав, выпалила она.

— Трофей?.. — Брови отца еще сильнее поползли вверх, прежде чем сойтись на переносице. — Бруклин, этот нож мы вытаскивали из тебя, пока ты лежала без сознания. Он вошел вот на столько, — он показал пальцами на лезвии. Все верно — почти по рукоять.

— Я хочу оставить себе, — она помассировала пальцами виски, болезненно морщась. Ей было тяжело приводить аргументы. Она устала. Отец секунд десять смотрел на нее без всякого выражения. Потом кивнул, и ровно произнес:

— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Думаю, я могу понять, — он положил нож обратно на стол, бросив на него короткий жесткий взгляд, и протянул Бруклин руку. — Пойдем. Я провожу тебя до комнаты.

— Я сама могу дойти.

— Я знаю.

===

Несмотря на усталость, ей не хотелось спать. Некоторое время она лежала, таращась в потолок, но от разговора мозг проснулся, мысли скакали, и просто хранить неподвижность было пыткой. Действие наркоза окончательно прошло, в плечо и ушибы вернулась боль. Брук снова села, взяла с прикроватной тумбочки баночку с обезболивающими таблетками, высыпала две на ладонь и запила водой из стакана. Потом обвела комнату взглядом, впервые присматриваясь к обстановке, и обнаружила на столе рядом со стационарным компьютером свой мобильный. Поморщившись, поднялась, забрала его и вернулась в кровать, цокнув языком: зарядка показывала одно мигающее деление, и она не видела шнура. Отец ушел. Искать провод или садиться за компьютер она была не в состоянии.

Шипя от боли, Брук легла обратно в кровать и открыла браузер. Ее сердце забилось быстрее. Едва ли это можно было назвать тщеславием, но ей было любопытно: ее прыжки по крышам вошли в полосы утренних газет?

Брук просмотрела сводку, испытывая все большее разочарование. Она не была удивлена. Каким бы головокружительным забег не был для нее лично, она не помнила внизу толпы репортеров с видеокамерами.

Почти со скукой, она прокрутила новостную ленту до самого конца, собираясь отложить смартфон в сторону, когда ее глаз зацепил нечто, заставившее сердце остановиться.

Брук слепо уставилась в экран, боясь, что зарядка кончится и он погаснет прежде, чем она успеет убедиться в реальности увиденного.

«Идентифицированы тела погибших в бандитской разборке», — крупный заголовок. Чуть ниже слово, привлекшее ее внимание.

Слово.

Фамилия.

Брук скользнула взглядом по статье и застыла.

Хэкворт.

Джордж Хэкворт.

Она уставилась в экран. Это какая-то ошибка. Бруклин скользнула взглядом ниже.

«Выпавшее из окна тело обнаженного мужчины сильно обезображено, судя по характеру травм…»

Смартфон издал тревожный сигнал, и экран погас.

— Нет, — Бруклин выронила телефон. — Как это может быть?

Дрожащими пальцами она нашла и извлекла его из складок одеяла, открыла заднюю панель и вытащила батарею. Вставив обратно, дождалась, пока аппарат включится и облизнула пересохшие губы.

Пип! Разрядка.

Она судорожно открыла входящие.

Неизвестный. Неизвестный. Неизвестный. Джордж Хэкворт. Она не вбивала его номер в контакты. Не успела.

Бруклин открыла последнее.

«Тебя тоже убьют.  
Не высовывайся.  
Я не шучу.  
Не вздумай приезжать.»

Все сообщения получены значительно позже разборки и пожара. Значительно позже утреннего выпуска новостей.

Смартфон издал умирающий сигнал и погас.

Брук молча смотрела в мертвый экран. В голове перекатывалась пустота.

Если только эксперты не ошиблись, человек, присылавший ей сообщения, не был Джорджем Хэквортом.


	17. Chapter 17

Подтаявший кусочек льда покружился в прозрачной жидкости, звонко ударился о стенку стакана и медленно осел на дно.

— Ты бы все же вел себя осмотрительнее, Освальд, — сипло выдохнул Крейн, болезненно поморщился и сделал глоток. — Сколько ты ее знаешь? Неделю?

Лицо Пингвина утратило выражение слепого восторга и стало угрюмым. Он прищурился, подаваясь вперед и раздувая ноздри. Крейн не мигая смотрел в точку на его переносице и неспешно потягивал воду.

— Что ты собираешься сделать, — тихо сказал он, переводя скучающий взгляд на содержимое своего стакана и рассеянно поглаживая холодное стекло пальцами. — клюнуть меня?

Кобблбот крякнул, скорчил недовольную мину и выпрямился на стуле.

— Нужно было помнить, с кем я разговариваю, — угрюмо пробормотал он.

Крейн посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Если тебя не интересует критическая оценка ситуации, вероятно, да.

— Критическая оценка ситуации! — Кобблпот всплеснул руками. — Нет, у меня нет ни малейшего желания слушать твои критические оценки, Крейн!

— Не нужно так болезненно реагировать, — Крейн поставил стакан на стол. — Я всего лишь говорю: будь осторожнее, — Пингвин отвел взгляд, поджав губы, его маленькие птичьи глазки превратились в черные угольки. — Допускаю, я могу ошибаться. В конце концов, я сужу о ней с твоих слов… Но если не хочешь повторить историю Самсона, перестраховаться не мешало бы.

— Я перестраховался, — резковато произнес Пингвин, делая глоток из своего бокала. — Ее уже проверили для меня. Места, свидетели, даты. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я дольше тебя в седле, Джонатан. Я знаю все подводные камни.

Вместо ответа Крейн отпил еще воды.

С влюбленными не спорят, но Пингвин был рациональным существом, и Крейн спокойно дожидался, пока тот выговорится, зная, что посеянные им зерна сомнений дадут всходы.  
Освальд был интересным человеком, и у него не было недостатка в собеседниках. И у него были деньги; поэтому Пингвин не испытывал недостатка в женщинах. Но растущее вместе с возрастом, необъятным задом и банковским счетом уродство убивало почти все его шансы найти себе спутницу.

Крейн не верил в сказки.

Пингвин был стар, уродлив и богат. Три качества, делающих его мишенью для кладоискательниц. Он продолжал болтать, с жаром доказывая свою точку зрения. Крейн слушал вполуха, прикидывая, насколько опасна ситуация. Пингвин был в своем роде уникальной фигурой в городе, связующим звеном. Мафия, «особо опасные», Бэтс, полиция, городские власти — все имели с ним дело. Торговля, сделки, информация. Это давало ему определенную неприкосновенность. Крейн полагал, смерть Пингвина была одинаково невыгодна всем сторонам. Но Готэм был взрывным городом, и они жили во взрывные времена.

— … Даже ее имя… И она ест, как птичка!

Крейн поморщился. С возрастом люди становятся суевернее и больше внимания уделяют знакам и предзнаименованиям.

Адерин. Имя имеет на валлийском языке значение «Птица». Причина, по которой Освальд вбил себе в голову, будто их свела судьба.

А так же причина, по которой Крейн забил двойную тревогу.

Он поправил на носу очки и размял шею; они сидели больше часа. Его спина начинала уставать. Атмосфера «Айсберга» действовала успокаивающе, и компания Освальда была приятнее общества идиотов, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело. Но все хорошее имеет тенденцию кончаться.

Он кашлянул, поправляя галстук, и открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но в этот момент лицо Пингвина преобразилось, и он взволнованно прошептал:

— Смотри, Крейн, вот она!

Крейн обернулся и приложил немало усилий, чтобы тут же не покачать головой.  
Он увидел Адерин сразу. Высокая, выше него, стройная. И моложе Кобблпота раза в три. Крейн едва слышно вздохнул и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза.

— Она великолепна, Освальд, — сказал он, повернувшись к владельцу «Айсберга». Кобблпот ухмылялся. Разговор был окончен, битва проиграна.

Крейн не собирался этого так оставлять. Пингвин был слишком значимой фигурой. Кроме того, он не заслужил получить под конец жизни клинок под ребра от какой-то предприимчивой девки.

Освальд поднялся. Крейн услышал за спиной цоканье каблуков, досчитал до шести и встал, придавая лицу нейтрально-вежливое выражение.

На нем не было маскировки. И, хоть у Адерин или ее хозяев хватило духа сунуться к такому человеку, как Кобблпот, Крейн рассчитывал, что его репутация произведет чуть большее впечатление.

В конечном счете, Крейн был Повелителем Страха.

Он уставился на нее взглядом, приберегаемым для запугивания.

Глаза Адерин были насыщенного синего оттенка и смотрели спокойно и с узнаванием. Глядя на нее теперь Крейн понял, что ошибся. Издалека он дал ей лет двадцать пять. Вблизи лицо выдавало возраст. О таком говорят — неопределенный. Ей могло быть тридцать пять, сорок или все пятьдесят. Крейн моргнул, впервые ощутив сомнения. Подсылали всегда молодых и аппетитных. Женщина перед ним хорошо выглядела, но не была из числа юных красоток. В глазах читался интеллект. Освальд говорил об Адерин, как о красавице, но если бы не пышная шапка густых черных волос, смягчающая овал, Крейн бы назвал ее внешность нехарактерно грубой, черты лица слишком жесткими. На ней было дорогое синее платье и накидка из белого меха. Чего-то не хватало, и через пару секунд Крейн понял, что в ушах отсутствуют серьги. Они не были даже проколоты.

Женщина смотрела без страха, почти насмешливо. Без сомнений, она поняла, какой эффект он рассчитывал произвести.

— Адерин, это мой старый знакомый и друг, Джонатан Крейн.

Крейн нехотя кивнул. Из того, что рассказал Пингвин, следовало, что Адерин была на их стороне закона. У нее был свой бизнес, о котором Кобблпот обмолвился вскользь, умиленно чирикнув, что у женщины «хватка».

Тем не менее, Крейн предпочел бы, чтобы его видело как можно меньшее число людей не вхожих в их сообщество.

— О, я знаю. Захватывающе встретить у тебя такую знаменитость, Освальд, — сказала Адерин, пристально, почти жадно его разглядывая.

— Неужели? — Сухо спросил Крейн, скрещивая на груди руки. Женщина ничуть не смутилась, зато Пингвин хлестнул по нему предупреждающим взглядом.

— О да. Как сейчас говорят, вы сделали мой вечер, профессор, — Крейн поднял бровь, внимательно ее разглядывая. Он представлял Адерин несколько… иначе. Он был однозначно заинтригован и, как человек интеллекта, начинал понимать, отчего Освальд потерял голову.

Но что-то в ее речи и взгляде ему неуловимо не нравилось. Тревога усилилась.

Кобблпот смотрел на него. Крейн отложил поединок.

— Вы, безусловно, интересная личность, мисс…

— Диаз.

— Я очень надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся, но сейчас я вынужден вас оставить.

— Я тоже надеюсь, мистер Крейн, — губы Адерин тронула легкая улыбка. Крейн дал ей сорок лет. Может, сорок пять. Если у нее и были какие-то планы, она действовала соло.

Он повернулся к Кобблпоту. Тот выглядел недовольным. Попытка Крейна запугать его пассию не осталась без внимания.

Крейн не собирался извиняться.

— Не буду обременять вас своей компанией. Спасибо за гостеприимство, старый друг.

— Смотри только, чтобы эти химикаты не ударили потом по мне, — с легким раздражением отозвался Кобблпот, пожимая ему руку.

— Будь спокоен. Я не продаю свои продукты кому попало, — заверил его Крейн. — Береги себя.

Он вложил в последние слова больше смысла, чем обычно.

===

— Надеюсь, это чучело не напугало тебя, дорогая? — Проводив удаляющуюся спину Крейна сердитым взглядом, спросил Кобблпот, поворачиваясь к сидящей за столиком женщине.

Плечи Адерин чуть дрогнули.

— Мистер Крейн? — Она пожала плечами, и Пингвин опустился напротив. — Он милый. Честно, Освальд? Мой стоматолог пугает меня гораздо больше. Иногда я сажусь в его кресло и мне кажется, я больше не встану. Вот его взгляд… Вот это да, вот это пугающе.

— У тебя замечательная улыбка, — Адерин редко улыбалась. Когда она делала это, казалось, ее лицо загорается. Ему было лестно сознавать, что причиной был он — каждый раз, когда она неосознанно улыбалась его словам. — Хочешь, я предложу тебе своего стоматолога. Лучший из лучших. Делает зубы актерам в Голливуде. Мастер своего дела.

— О, не сомневаюсь, Освальд. Но мой бедолага-зубодер, мы с ним знакомы целую вечность. У нас много общих воспоминаний, — взгляд Адерин на секунду отдалился. — Он из тех людей с дурным нравом и золотыми руками. Мир не ценит таких. Не могу лишить его заработка.

Повисло молчание. Адерин сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, задумчиво потягивая шампанское из бокала. Освальд исподволь любовался ею и покраснел, когда женщина поймала его за разглядыванием. Он покраснел еще гуще, когда она улыбнулась уголками рта.

— Может, пойдем отсюда, Освальд? — Понизив голос спросила она. — Хотелось бы поговорить… В более интимной обстановке. Понимаешь?..

Кобблпот почувствовал касание к своим пальцам, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
Адерин была не из тех женщин, с которыми он обычно имел дело. Это не могло быть непристойным предложением. Но его сердце все равно замирало при мысли, что они останутся одни. И что-то в тоне Адерин подсказывало, что сегодня случится нечто особенное.  
Может, она позволит себя поцеловать. До сих пор он смог поцеловать ей руку, и один раз она коснулась губами его щеки.

— Как я могу тебе отказать? — Кобблпот облизнул пересохшие губы, нервно теребя пальцы, поймал себя за этим занятием и перестал. — Куда ты хочешь пойти? Я мог бы забрать тебя к себе домой.

— Покажешь мне пентхаус? Всегда было любопытно, что там внутри.

Он помешкал.

— Почему нет.

Пентхаус «Айсберга» служил ему личными апартаментами, оружейной, складом и комнатами для собраний.

У него было больше дюжины квартир в Готэме, особняк рядом с Метрополисом и два загородных дома в Бельгии и Италии. Периодически возникали планы отойти от дел, уехать из страны и перебраться в один из них. В глубине души Кобблпот понимал, что Готэм его не отпустит. Бизнес был похож на обещания наркомана завязать, обещания отца провести с сыном время. День за днем они даются. Дни превращаются в недели, недели в годы, и в морге появляется тело еще одного нарика, а сын незаметно вырастает.

Глядя на Адерин Кобблпот думал, что шансы все же есть.

Если бы только она поехала вместе с ним…

Он устал от гонки, хотел на покой. Но пока было за что держаться, он не мог вылезти из седла.

Они зашли в кабинет.

Пингвин внимательно наблюдал за Адерин, пытаясь понять, какое впечатление производит обстановка. Мебель из дорогой кожи, стол из эбенового дерева, придвинутый к нему агаровый резной трон с рубинами, витражные окна, элитный персидский ковер у них под ногами, выставленные на полках коллекции — все это стоило ему больше двадцати миллионов долларов.

Как обычно, реакция Адерин была сдержанной. Кобблпот был немного разочарован. Чуть дольше ее взгляд задержался на застекленном шкафчике с оружием. Смерив взглядом роскошный стол, она дернула правым уголком рта, прошла к дивану, присела, положив на колени сумочку. Достав небольшое зеркальце, она поправила длинными пальцами густую шапку волос.

— Могу я предложить тебе выпить? — Учтиво спросил Освальд, тихо прикрывая дверь.

Адерин ответила не сразу. Секунд десять она смотрела на свое отражение, потом закрыла зеркальце, переложила косметичку на столик и подняла на него глаза.

— Если ты выпьешь со мной, дорогуша.

— Шампанское? Вино? Коньяк? — Он знал ответ, и открывая дверцу шкафчика со спиртным, протянул руку к бутылке «Cristal» двухтысячного года.

— Я бы предпочла шампанское, Освальд.

Кобблпот достал бутылку. Когда он уже собирался открыть крышку, голос Адерин сказал:

— Позволишь мне разлить его по бокалам?

Освальд поднял бровь и чуть обернулся. Она сидела закинув ногу на ногу и сложив ладони на колене. Поймав его взгляд, женщина пояснила:

— Хочу немного поухаживать за хозяином.

Он прикинул, насколько это будет уместно, но мысль, что Адерин сама подаст ему бокал звучала заманчиво. Кроме того, он устал за день и предпочел бы поскорее сесть и расслабиться.

— Мне будет приятно, — сказал он. — Только открою для тебя бутылку, лапуля.

Он вытащил пробку, слегка запыхавшись. Силы хватало, но вес карал любое действие жестокой одышкой.

— Прошу, — Адерин поднялась, прошуршав платьем. Освальд проковылял к рабочему столу. Они разминулись, его обдал порыв воздуха и запах ее духов. Крякнув, Кобблпот тяжело опустился на трон. Позволив себе расслабится, он смотрел за тем, как Адерин разливает напиток по бокалам.

— У тебя роскошный кабинет, Освальд, — сказала она, возвращаясь к нему и усаживаясь напротив. Пряча довольную ухмылку, Кобблпот принял из ее рук бокал. — Должен был стоить тебе целое состояние…

Это он и он желал услышать.

— Этот трон, — Пингвин постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. — Обошелся мне в семь миллионов. В нем пятьдесят два рубина — на двадцать шесть вырезанных из агары птиц.

— Ты, должно быть, несколько лет провел все здесь обустраивая, — заметила она. — Настоящий маленький мирок…

— Поднимем тост? — Спросил он, пытаясь справиться с нервами.

— И за что же мы поднимем тост?

В его голове отсутствовали предложения.

— За нас, — выпалил он.

Правый уголок Адерин дернулся вверх.

— Как удачно. Как раз о нас-то я и хочу поговорить, Освальд. Так выпьем же за нас, — она подняла бокал, и они чокнулись.

— Обменяемся бокалами? — Предложил он, прежде чем они притронулись к шампанскому.

Уголок ее рта пополз еще выше, глаза блеснули. Взгляд женщины выражал нечто среднее между одобрением и умилением, и это было еще одно качество, за которое она ему нравилось— Адерин понимала.

Они молча обменялись бокалами и выпили.

— Знаешь, — отставив полупустую емкость, сказал Кобблпот. — Мы знаем друг друга совсем недолго… И я не хочу торопить события. Но мне кажется, будто я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Я рад, что мы встретились.

— Ох, Освальд. Ты такой милашка, правда, — он смутился. — И я тоже рада тебя видеть.

— Я, гм, хочу тебе кое-что показать, — пробормотал Кобблпот, поглаживая пальцами ножку бокала. Адерин вопросительно подняла тонкую темную бровь. — Подожди секундочку.

Он поднялся, чувствуя, как слегка подрагивают колени, и направился к шкафу.  
Освальд намеревался сделать это чуть позже и полагал, что на спонтанный порыв повлияла близость Адерин и алкоголь. Он не солгал, сказав, что не хочет торопить события. Брошь-ласточка из белого золота принадлежала ему двадцать лет. Он вырвал ее из мертвых лап коллекционера, не пожелавшего расставаться с цацкой. Забавно, но впервые увидев Адерин, он подумал, что сапфиры в украшении пойдут к цвету ее глаз.

Прямо сейчас он не мог больше ждать.

— Я тоже хочу тебе кое-что показать, Освальд, — почти игриво ответила Адерин, и у него екнуло сердце. Он заставил себя отвернуться и пересечь комнату.

На ней была похожая брошь в день их встречи. Он знал, что ей должно, обязано было понравиться.

Достав из кармана жилета ключ, он склонился над дверцей шкафа и поднес его к замочному отверстию.

Что-то черное пролетело над головой, врезалось в шкафчик и отскочило ему в лицо.

Освальд высоко вскрикнул, хватаясь за сердце, и сорвал предмет с лица.

Кошка — была первая мысль. Что-то пушистое.  
Но не было когтей.

Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел, что держит в руке.

Волосы.

Начиная задыхаться, он круто обернулся. Черный парик выпал из онемевших пальцев на пол.

— Ты, больной извращенец! — Воскликнул он и метнулся к двери.

— Осторожнее, Оззи.

— Я вызываю охрану.

Возражений не последовало. Нутром чувствуя подвох, Кобблпот нажал кнопку тревоги рядом с телефоном, и, часто дыша, повернулся к человеку, продолжающему спокойно наблюдать за ним.

— Охрана не поможет тебе нейтрализовать яд, который ты только что выпил.

Рука Освальда медленно поднялась к воротнику сорочки, а взгляд метнулся к полупустому бокалу.

— Бинго, Оззи! Мой маленький смышленый полярный друг.

— Ты, ты…

— О да, Освальд, это действительно я, — на пол с глухим звуком упала накладная грудь.

— Что ты мне подмешал?! — Чувствуя, как его прошибает холодная испарина, прошипел Кобблпот, хватаясь рукой за стену.

— Это имеет значение? Ты отравлен, я знаю, где антидот… Загадка: что делает Пингвин, когда противоядие в руках у клоуна? Хех.

— Ах ты гнусная гиена!..

— Знаю, знаю! Ты расстроен! Ты встречаешь женщину своей мечты, влюбляешься, начинаешь за ней ухаживать… Тебе кажется, вы созданы друг для друга. Она тебя понимает, ты понимаешь ее, вы можете часами щебетать о пустяках… И потом она оказывается, — неприличный звук, — м-да… Мной.

Джокер залаял, и лицо Пингвина исказила гримаса. В коридоре послышались шаги. В один прыжок Джокер оказался перед ним, толкнул Кобблпота на диван и упал рядом, закидывая ему руку за плечи.

— Не трогай меня, ты…

— Т-с-с!

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилось двое молодчиков.

— Босс? — Их глаза остановились на диване. На лицах громил, тупых и невыразительных, на долю секунды проступило выражение острого шока. — Босс, у вас проблемы?

Тяжело дыша и отдуваясь, Освальд скосил глаза на Джокера. Узнать преступника в гриме было невозможно, но без парика и накладной груди стало очевидно, что в платье сидит мужчина. Джокер повернул к нему лицо и подмигнул. Потом, к ужасу Пингвина, захлопал ресницами, улыбнулся остолбеневшим охранникам и проворковал:

— Привет, мальчики!

Наступившая тишина была абсолютной.

— Выйдите, — глухо выдохнул Кобблпот, глядя в пространство перед собой.

Охранники переглянулись.

— Я сказал вон! — Рявкнул Освальд, дернувшись под лежащей на его плечах рукой.

Это подействовало.

— Да, шеф.

Дверь закрылась. Справа послышался задыхающийся лай.

— Сволочь. Как же ты сволочь, — Кобблпот спихнул с себя руку, тяжело поднялся и вперевалку направился к столику, на котором стоял графин с водой.

Позади начиналась истерика. Стараясь не слушать, дрожащей рукой Кобблпот наполнил стакан. Помешкал, поднеся его к губам. Ничто не могло смыть нанесенного унижения. Через секунду он опрокинул воду в себя, шумно глотая.

— Мне придется их убить.

— Б-бед,. — Джокер согнулся, с присвистом выдохнул, придерживаясь рукой за живот. — Бедня-ха-ха-ха! Бедняги.

— По-твоему, это смешно?

— Лично мне, — кисть, на которой — Освальд теперь видел это — слишком выступали вены, прижалась к левой стороне груди, где у нормальных людей располагалось сердце. — лично мне очень смешно, Оззи. В последнее время у меня мало поводов для смеха. У тебя тоже, — внезапно посерьезнев заметил он, но в следующую секунду расплылся в улыбке.

— Антидот, — пустым голосом произнес Освальд.

— Потом. Сначала дела. Сначала разговоры. Не хочу, чтобы в твою птичью голову взбрели лишние идеи… Хех.

Лицо Пингвина дернулось.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь. Это низко, Джокер. Низко.

— Возможно я слегка перегнул палку! Но как мне было подобраться к тебе, Освальд, compadre? Ты приказал своим людям стрелять на поражение при виде старого доброго меня. Куда делись прежние времена, куда утекла наша дружба? Ты сам вынудил меня пойти на крайние меры. Как говорится, кто к нам с чем, тот от того и… Но… Главным образом… Ты видел лица этих идиотов?..

Слушая задыхающееся карканье, Кобблпот тяжело опустился в кресло, вытирая ладонью испарину со лба.

— Повеселился? — Резко спросил он. — Опошлил все, что хотел?

— Еще нет. Но, как бы мне этого не хотелось, нам следует поболтать о более серьезных вещах, Оззи.

— Ради всего святого, говори уже.

Джокер перестал улыбаться.

— Для начала, мне нужны деньги.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно?

— Немного. Семьсот тысяч.

— Семьсот тысяч?!

— Наличными.

— Семьсот тысяч! Наличными!

— Но-но-но, Пенги. Ты ж знаешь, я не расточителен.

— Ты никогда не возвращаешь мне деньги, Джокер, — сжимая кулаки, процедил Освальд.

— Но я делаю более полезные вещи, верно? — Пожал плечами собеседник, вставая с дивана, пересекая комнату и пересаживаясь на край стола.

— Зачем тебе столько денег?

— … Ты знаешь, сколько мне стоило это платье? — Он указал на себя, и лицо Пингвина исказилось от бешенства. — А документы? Свидетели? Знаешь, как тяжело убедить людей, что в таком-то году с ними училась такая-то пташка, тогда-то упорхнувшая в Оксфорд?

— Т-ты…

— Считай это платой за представление. И признай, это было хорошее представление… Если б я снимался в Голливуде, мне должны были бы дать Оскар за лучшую женскую роль.

Пингвин молча уронил лицо в ладони. Его била крупная дрожь. Он не знал, был ли это шок, бешенство, или яд начинал действовать.

— Ну не расстраивайся, Оззи. Хочешь, когда у меня появится свободная минутка, найду я тебе твою Адерин? Достану луну с неба?

Кобблпот не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь доверять женщинам.

— Мне становится хуже. Ради всего святого, дай мне антидот! — Взмолился он, поднимая голову. Глаза Джокера за синими линзами блестели, отражая верхний свет люстры.

— Расслабься, Оз, у тебя еще есть время. Это специальный состав, состряпал его для тебя… Как раз, чтобы мы успели хорошенько поболтать. И я добавил парочку новых штрихов, на случай, если ты припас противоядие к моим старым зельям.

Освальд судорожно вздохнул. Джокер встал с дивана и прошелся перед ним, сцепив за спиной руки.

— Я опишу тебе действие, чтобы ты держал меня в курсе. Не хочу, чтоб ты отбросил лапки раньше времени. Только не жульничай, Оззи, — он погрозил ему пальцем. — Я пойму, если ты мне врешь…

Джокер остановился.

— Сначала появляется сухость во рту, — Кобблпот облизнул сухие губы. — Потом легкий зуд, кожа начинает чесаться, — он продолжил расхаживать, поглядывая на Пингвина. — Затем легкое головокружение и жажда. Озноб, одышка… Конечности начинают неметь. Наконец — паралич и остановка сердца… Как побочный эффект, могут возникнуть рвота и диарея. На этот случай я припас закрепляющее и мятные леденцы, — Джокер остановился перед столиком, извлек из косметички облатку таблеток и пачку конфет.

— Меня тошнит,. — слабым голосом пробормотал Пингвин, расстегивая рубашку на одну пуговицу.

— Леденчик?

Он замотал головой.

— Да ладно тебе Оззи, хуже-то уже точно не будет.

Кобблпот замялся, затем обреченно протянул руку.

Мужчина выдавил в подставленную ладонь леденец, и Пингвин закинул его в рот, наблюдая, как Джокер забирает бутылку шампанского и проходит за эбеновый стол. Налив себе полный бокал, Джокер наклонился, выдвигая по очереди ящики. Секунд через двадцать он издал довольное мычание.

— Ох, Оззи, я так и знал, что ты здесь их хранишь!

У Пингвина перехватило дыхание. Джокер шумно задвинул ящик и извлек наружу… упаковку шоколадных конфет.

— Быстрая энергия! — Он бросил коробку на стол и посмотрел на него. — Я постоянно голоден, Пенги, и постоянно не могу нормально поесть. Боюсь, что будет, когда придет зима, б-р-р! В два раза больше затрат. Хех.

Освальд перекатил под языком леденец. Единственное, что его занимало сейчас — антидот.

— Почему я, — обращаясь в пустоту, глухо проронил он. — Почему не притащить, разнообразия ради, свою белую задницу к Денту?

Джокер всплеснул руками.

— Я всегда буду приходить к тебе, Оззи. Ты — мой любимчик. Не говоря о том, что ты единственный из нашей драгоценной шайки, кто не попытается прикончить меня сразу. Харви до сих пор дуется, и Эдди никак не простит мне последнюю хохму.

— Интересно, почему, — пробормотал Освальд.

Джокер издал короткий смешок.

— Что тебе нужно? — Выдохнул Кобблпот. Его собеседник улыбнулся одними губами — улыбкой, похожей на улыбку Адерин, и Пингвин ощутил прилив дурноты. Грим и макияж скрывали цвет кожи, и глаза оставались синими. Но без пышного парика форма лица разительно изменилась, а когда Джокер сбросил с плеч меховую накидку, слетели остатки колдовства. Он умело выбирал одежду и аксессуары для перевоплощений. Платье увеличивало и округляло бедра, но без накидки, отвлекающей на себя внимание, стало очевидно, насколько они уже верхней части туловища. Мужчина забрался на стол и скинул с себя обувь, болезненно поморщился, разминая пальцы на ногах, потом улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, что было лет тридцать назад? — Вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Очевидно, что-то связанное с Бэтменом, — язвительно предположил Освальд.

Джокер опасно сузил глаза. Пингвин успел ощутить секундный укол страха, но клоун взял себя в руки.

— Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Не совсем. Ты пошутил, но в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Лет тридцать назад Готэм кардинально изменился. И эти изменения, они начались вокруг него.

— Так, — Пингвин достал из жилета платок и стал аккуратно промокать им лицо, ощущая навалившуюся усталость. — Слушай, если это какая-то очередная притча, избавь меня от подробностей и сразу переходи к делу. Потому что я не уверен, сколько у меня осталось времени.

Джокер недовольно цокнул языком.

— Кто меня окружает… Хорошо, _лапуля_ , — Освальда передернуло от обращения, — пусть будет так, — он распечатал коробку, вытащил конфету и закинул себе в рот. — Речь пойдет о городе. Тебе не кажется, что все это — из ряда вон? Слишком внезапно? Такой вот взлет организованной преступности?

— Все циклично, Джокер. Почитай историю. Тридцать лет назад городом правила мафия.

— О-о-о, как только выучу алфавит — обязательно почитаю, не сомневайся, — Пингвин поморщился. — Мафия, мафия… Скажи, Оззи, не кажется ли-и-и-и тебе, что за ней стоит нечто большее? За этими хрюшками в коронах, м?

Кобблпот прикрыл глаза.

Четыре дня назад Мыш устроил ему допрос с пристрастием, и судьба не придумала ничего лучше, чем подослать к нему еще и клоуна.

— За всем всегда стоит что-то большее, Джокер, — сухо откликнулся он. — У меня в кармане пятьдесят пять процентов городских борделей, пятнадцать — наркобизнеса, и двадцать пять — оружейного бизнеса. Большинство сошек даже не догадывается, кто стоит на вершине айсберга. Старая мафия была в ладах с властями, лакала с ними из одной миски. Может, кто-то наверху приплачивает этим, как ты выразился, хрюшкам в коронах. Что с того?

Джокер задумчиво почесал подбородок, внимательно его разглядывая, и мягко спросил:

— Он так думает?

Кобблпот дернул щекой.

— Он со мной не делится своими мыслями.

— Я смотрю, никого это не беспокоит. А между тем, если бы ты послушал мою… «притчу», ты бы понял, что волноваться есть о чем, — опустив глаза и поглаживая кончиками пальцев стенки бокала, вполголоса произнес собеседник.

— Ты вернулся, чтобы разобраться с растущей угрозой? — Угрюмо спросил Освальд.

— Я вернулся, потому что соскучился по своим друзьяшам! — Воскликнул Джокер, вскидывая голову, и спрыгнул со стола. Широко улыбаясь и раскинув руки, он пошел на Пингвина.

Освальд отдернулся назад, вжимаясь в спинку кресла.

— Не трогай меня!

Джокер округлил глаза, хватаясь за сердце.

— Я глубоко ранен! — Он забрался обратно на стол, отправил в рот следующую конфету и запил ее шампанским.

— О чем нам следует волноваться и какого черта тебе нужно от меня? — Пряча за раздражением испуг, резко спросил Освальд, вытирая шею платком.

— Слышал, твой склад атаковали, — вкрадчиво произнес Джокер. Освальд поджал губы. — Знаешь, кто?

Кобблпот молчал.

— Ведь не знаешь, — Джокер подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в колени. — Вижу, что не знаешь. Держу пари, это был кто-то из этих, новых.

— И что? — Резко осведомился Кобблпот. — К чему ты ведешь, Джокер?

— Да так, ничего, ни к чему… Только вот ты теперь обязан дать сдачи, верно, Оззи? Похоже на провокацию. Похоже, тебя испытывают на слабину… Я ведь знаю, что там был за товар. Немного мехов, но в основном — так, дешевки. Одежда, побрякушки из стран третьего мира, специи…

— Я не собираюсь ввязываться в войну, Джокер, — оборвал его Кобблпот, расстегивая еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. Кожа чесалась. — Мне плевать, на что меня провоцируют. Я буду играть умнее.

— Гм… Возможно, — Джокер пожал плечами. — Ну, а в бучу с пушками-то ты зачем тогда ввязался, разумный мой?

Пингвин выдохнул через ноздри. Кошмар повторялся, и Джокер пугал его больше чем Бэтс. Бэтс знал границы буйков, за которые не следовало заплывать, Джокер — нет.

Шурша платьем, мужчина соскользнул со стола и приблизился к нему.

— Скажи, — почти нежно произнес он, остановившись напротив кресла. — Этот грузовик, он ведь не у тебя, да?

Освальд прищурился.

— Какое тебе дело до грузовика?

— Честно, Оз, — Джокер прижал к сердцу ладонь. — мне плевать на ваши делишки. Но целый фургон просто взял и — пуф! — испарился в воздухе. Здоровенная фура. Любопытно… Почему все так в ней заинтересованы… ОН тоже ее ищет. Как думаешь, куда она запропастилась?

Пингвин не ответил.

— Последними-то за рулем сидели твои птенчики.

Молчание. Джокер наклонился ниже, повернув голову на бок.

— Предали тебя, а? Ты поэтому ходишь такой надутый?

Молчание. Лицо Джокера, еще ближе. Теперь Освальд видел смешливые морщины в уголках рта и вокруг глаз.

— Что там такого было, Освальд, что грузовик до сих пор не всплыл?

— Пушки, Джокер, там были пушки.

— Почему ты мне врешь?

Еще немного, и Джокер уткнулся бы в него носом. Кобблпот грубо отпихнул ладонью нависшее над собой лицо.

— Ради Бога, выучи, что такое личное пространство, клоун!

Джокер выпрямился, потирая щеку.

— Ты знаешь, у меня хватает игрушек, — невозмутимо произнес он. — Там есть что-то, что было бы интересно мне?

— Зачем ты сел нам на хвост? — Огрызнулся Пингвин. — Зачем тебе вообще понадобилась в это ввязываться, Джокер? Тебе-то это на черта сдалось?

— Слишком много народу хотело эту фуру. Меня не пригласили, а я не мог пропустить вечеринку. Почему этот фургон — такое большое дело?

Молчание.

— Я спрашивал в городе. Никто не отвечает мне. Я думал сначала, может, дело в том, что я только-только вернулся. Или просто во мне, в том, что я вернулся. Но нет. Я думаю, никто не знает, что там было на самом деле. Я прав, Оз?

Освальд промолчал. Джокер вздохнул, делая шаг назад. Его босые ноги мягко ступали по дорогому ковру.

— Ладно… Этот грузовик — просто капля в море… Что бы там ни было, груз не причина того, что сейчас происходит.

Кобблпот вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джокер вернулся обратно, забравшись на стол, и вздрогнул, услышав громкий хлопок в ладоши.

— В общем так, пташка моя! — Джокер осклабился, почти томно глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век, и проворковал:

— Раз уж ты столь любезно попросил меня с моими притчами куда подальше… Скажу тебе я, дружок, то, чего ты так упорно не желаешь слышать… Ты, мой добрый пернатый друг… В глубокой, мать ее, пизде! — Неожиданно взревел он, сшибая все со стола. Ноутбук, бокалы и письменные принадлежности полетели на пол, конфеты рассыпались по ковру, бутылка разбилась, шампанское пенясь и шипя выплеснулось наружу.

— Джокер! — вытаращив глаза, ахнул Освальд, с ужасом наблюдая, как мужчина спрыгивает со стола.

— Что — Джокер?! — прорычал тот, пинком опрокидывая стул; Кобблпот вздрогнул. — Вас обложили со всех сторон, а вы оттопырили задницы и ждете, пока вас оттрахают!

Кобблпот хотел вскочить с места, бежать к двери, но тело не слушалось. Лицо собеседника, почти любовное секунды назад, превратилось в маску ярости. Уголки рта дергались. Верхняя губа задралась, и зубы оскалились. Перманентная улыбка возвращалась на место.

— Джокер! — сдавленно выдавил Освальд, судорожно царапая скрюченными пальцами воротник рубашки. Джокер ненавидел ненормативную лексику. Пингвин был в могиле. Воздуха не хватало.

— Вы все! — Картина в золотой раме полетела на пол. Кобблпот раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. — Ты! Дент! Аль Капоне! Что это?

— Ч-что? — Запинаясь, сумел прошептать Пингвин, на грани потери сознания.

— Я с-с-спрашиваю, что это, — прошипел Джокер, оказываясь рядом с ним. Кобблпот съежился, вжимаясь в спинку сиденья, но маньяк сгреб его за лацканы пиджака, рывком выволок из кресла и протащил к рабочему месту. — Что это, Освальд?!

Пингвин в ужасе уставился на дорогой стол, не понимая, чего Джокер от него хочет, опасаясь, что клоун слетел с катушек окончательно.

— Я н-не понима…

— Что это?! — Проорал Джокер ему в лицо, тыча носом в стол. Кобблпот затряс головой, его правая щека дергалась, по лицу градом катил пот.

— Это стол, Джокер, стол! Господи! Ты рехнулся, рехнулся оконча…

Джокер рванул его на себя и с размаху швырнул на диван. Охнув, Пингвин приземлился задницей на кожаное сиденье.

Раскрыв глаза, он увидел, что Джокер обошел стол и остановился за спинкой трона.

— Я уезжаю из города на пару лет, — смешок, — возвращаюсь домой, и что я вижу?

Пингвин издал сдавленный звук, когда Джокер взял трон за спинку и поднял над полом.

— Что мои старые дружки ни на что не годны.

— Ты что…

Трон с треском опустился на стол. Из подлокотника что-то вылетело. Кобблпот взвыл, вскакивая на ноги.

— Ты что творишь!.. — Он схватился за голову.

— Что город загребла под себя шпана, — столик с графином для воды треснул под ударом и разлетелся фонтаном хрустальных осколков.

Кобблпот попятился назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в шкаф. Предметы на полках задрожали.

— Что Бэтс перелез в чужую песочницу! Дал соседским мальчишкам растащить все наши игрушки! — Удар; еще несколько рубинов отлетело на ковер.

— Джокер!

— Что вы стали настолько бесполезны, что можете повесить на шеи таблички с именами и выйти на улицы! — Левый подлокотник с хрустом надломился. — Что «Пингвин» стало нарицательным для «отымей меня в жопу».

Вне себя, Освальд сжал кулаки и завопил:

— Ты знаешь, сколько мне это…

— Зато у него есть гребанная подставка для ног за семь миллионов!

Джокер поднял трон над головой поворачиваясь к нему. Освальд взвизгнул, съезжая на пол, и закрыл голову руками, но тяжелый объект пролетел мимо и врезался в шкаф. Стекло брызнуло на ковер, на волосы, предметы с полок попадали на пол. Сквозь зажмуренные веки Кобблпот видел, как дорогой стол опрокидывается на пол. Ящики и их содержимое задребезжали.

Дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о косяк. Ввалившись внутрь, охранники бросились к Джокеру. Тот развернулся, замахиваясь, и раздался звук удара. Ближайший телохранитель отлетел назад и рухнул на спину. Второй прыгнул на клоуна, обхватив его туловище руками, поднял в воздух и швырнул вместе с собой на ковер. Убирая пистолет в кобуру, третий помог перевернуть его на живот и заломить за спину руки.

Пингвин с трудом поднялся, ловя ртом воздух. Самым громким звуком в комнате казался стук его собственного сердца. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

Джокер застыл.

— У тебя десять секунд, Пенги, чтобы отозвать своих людей, — его голос звучал приглушенно и пугающе спокойно.

— Быстро отойдите от него.

— Босс? — Непонимающе спросил охранник, удерживающий затылок мужчины.

— Лучше слушай своего шефа. Знаешь, будь я листолазом, ты бы уже получил смертельную дозу.

— Что?

— Кожа, Ватсон, — голос Джокера звучал по-прежнему глухо. — В нашей любящей матушке-природе множество живых существ ядовито само по себе. Батрахотоксин, например, вызывает остановку сердца всего через восемь минут.

— Отойдите от него, живо! — Рявкнул Пингвин. Громилы шарахнулись назад, вскакивая на ноги. В их глазах проступило понимание.

Джокер поднялся. Его короткие волосы были перекрашены, а грим скрывал настоящий цвет кожи. Но действие препаратов, действующих на лицевые мышцы, закончилось, и теперь он улыбался. Поэтому когда он поднял голову и посмотрел на молодчиков, их резко лица переменились.

Они узнали.

Джокер помахал им рукой.

— Пока-пока.

— Выйдите, — пробормотал Освальд в ответ на брошенный на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Вы уверены, босс? — Хрипло спросил охранник, выразительно касаясь кобуры.

Кобблпот зыркнул на него.

— Понял, шеф, — помешкав, ответил мужчина и бросил на улыбающегося человека настороженный взгляд. Группа направилась к двери.

— Стой, — рука Джокера легла на плечо одного из телохранителей. — Одолжишь леди пиджак?

Детина молча снял верхнюю одежду и передал в подставленную руку. Потом так же молча вышел за остальными, беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь. Настала тишина. Джокер накинул на себя пиджак и смахнул с плеча невидимую пылинку. Поднял за спинку раскуроченный трон и вернулся с ним к столу. Водрузил на ножки и сел, шумно выдохнув.

— Так о чем это я… Есть что покрепче, Оззи? — Он поднял глаза и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Кажется, я разлил шампанское.

Пингвин стоял посреди руин собственного кабинета, колени мелко дрожали. Болел желудок, и волосы налипли на лоб. Руки тряслись. Он тупо смотрел на Джокера с полминуты, потом прошел к шкафчику со спиртным, достал литровую бутылку Хеннесси и стаканы.

Приблизившись к Джокеру, Освальд застыл в растерянности — ставить было некуда. Джокер забрал у него бутылку, откупорил и разлил коньяк, потом поставил Хеннесси на пол, взял у коротышки стакан и сделал глоток.

Освальд нервно наблюдал за ним. Часть его полагала, что алкоголь не подействует, но он бы предпочел, чтобы Джокер просто не пил. Человек был неуравновешен в трезвом состоянии.

Он сделал несколько маленьких глотков, мечтая потерять сознание.

— Хочешь сесть ко мне на коленки?

— Нет.

— Тогда сядь куда-нибудь еще и не маячь.

Кобблпот присел на перевернутый стол, чувствуя себя потерявшимся в собственном кабинете.

— Бедный Освальд. Мне правда тебя жаль. Я выдернул тебя из розовой сказки про пони и единорогов, да?

Молчание.

— А теперь представь мое состояние… Я ведь даже не предполагал, что здесь обнаружу, — Джокер запрокинул в себя остатки коньяка, и Освальд машинально последовал его примеру.

Чертовы зеркальные нейроны.

Сорокаградусное пойло обожгло глотку, и Освальд зашелся долгим кашлем. Сквозь выступившие слезы он видел, как Джокер наклоняется и подбирает с пола бутылку. Из его руки забрали стакан.

— Кожа зудит, — пробормотал Кобблпот, прикрывая глаза ладонью и забирая заново наполненную емкость.

— Голова не кружится? — Раздался участливый голос.

— Кружится… кажется…

— Это от страха. Чучело ничего тебе не подмешало? — Кобблпот отнял руку от лица и сверкнул глазами. — Нет? Как скажешь.

— Джокер,. — хрипло выдавил Освальд, сглатывая сухой ком в горле. — антидот…

— Полон рот.

— Ты уже доказал, что хотел. Дай мне противоядие. Мне нехорошо.

— Тебе нехорошо, Оззи, потому что ты жирный. Твое сердечко не справляется. И ты принял алкоголь, — Джокер наполнил свой стакан и поставил коньяк на пол. — С нашей последней встречи ты набрал килограмм десять и постарел лет на двадцать, — он прикрыл глаза и шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. — Ты воняешь кабинетом, старыми тряпками и старушачей мочой. На тебя тошно смотреть. Хочешь знать, что бы было, если б ты упорхнул с Адерин в свое любовное гнездышко где-нибудь в Бельгии или Италии?

Кобблпот вздрогнул.

— Ах! Прости. Не хотел лезть в личные дела. Но так уж вышло, что я знаю, — Освальд дрожащей рукой поднес стакан к губам и сделал крупный глоток. — Так вот… Она бы свернула тебе там твою не такую уж тонкую птичью шейку. Не потому, что ты уродлив, Оззи. Просто пока меня не было, ты потерял что-то очень важное — гораздо большее, чем внешность, которой у тебя не было никогда. Ты был ей отвратителен, приятель. Уж поверь… Я-то знаю, что было у нее в голове… Это ведь я ее создал. И мне ты тоже не нравишься.

Кобблпот вскочил с места. Джокер не шелохнулся, и в следующий момент кулак Освальда врезался ему в лицо. Голова мужчины откинулась на плечо.

Алкоголь должен был подействовать. Он не чувствовал страха, только ярость.

— Вот это уже ближе к делу, — Джокер выпрямился. Пингвин знал: он просто позволил себя ударить. — Вот это мне нравится… Узнаю своего старого доброго Пенги, — он слизнул языком кровь с рассеченной губы.

— Вытаскивай свою бледную задницу с моего места, — дрожащим шепотом выдохнул Кобблпот, буравя его взглядом, и швырнул стакан себе за спину. Воздух с присвистом вырывался изо рта, сжатые кулаки тряслись, на правом тупой болью пульсировали костяшки. Стены помещения надвигались, пространство съежилось до сидящего перед ним человека. Сейчас не имело значения, умрет он от токсина или с пробитым горлом. Джокер должен был встать.

Но Джокер продолжал сидеть, развалившись. В его левой руке по-прежнему был стакан с золотистой жидкостью.

На высоком троне имелась подставка для для ног, но босые ступни мужчины касались пола. Освальд стоял. Их глаза были на одном уровне. Джокер смотрел со скучающим любопытством.

— А ты заставь меня, Абнер, — сказал он, поднося стакан к губам и делая глоток.

Пингвин пыхтел, тараща глаза, всерьез опасаясь, что они вывалятся на ковер.

— В чем дело? — Мягко спросил Джокер опуская взгляд и рассматривая собственные ногти. — Для смелости тебе нужно осушить всю бутылку? Твои яйца настолько съежились, что ты не можешь…

Лицо Освальда исказилось в гримасе. Он сгреб сидящего на троне человека за лацканы пиджака и рывком вытащил из кресла. Джокер выронил стакан, издав короткое «Хех», и вцепился в чужую рубашку.

— О да-а-а, Оз, вот так. Давай, займи свое место, — фыркая от смеха, пролаял клоун. Освальд дернул его на себя и с размаху ударил лбом. Перед глазами заискрило.

Кобблпот швырнул противника на пол, и шагнул, собираясь наступить.

Джокер перехватил удар и дернул на себя щиколотку. Земля вылетела из-под ног. Взмахнув руками, Освальд очутился в невесомости. Затылок столкнулся с полом. Ковер смягчил удар, но в глазах замерцали разноцветные звезды. Он застонал, чувствуя во рту привкус рвоты. Сердце готовилось лопнуть, пот градом катил по телу, стекал по вискам, щипал кожу. Дыхания не хватало. Ему казалось, собственное тело вот-вот раздавит его. По его ноге что-то ползло; через секунду он вспомнил, где находится, и услышал смех.

Вереща, Кобблпот предпринял попытку сбросить клоуна. Это не удалось. Тогда он навалился на него, молотя по всему, до чего доставали кулаки. Желание убить заполнило мир. Раздавить, растоптать, разодрать. Руками, ногтями, зубами. Джокер под ним хохотал. Ощущая все большее бессилие, Освальд осыпал его бесполезными ударами. Это должно было продолжаться не больше минуты. Потом правая скула вспыхнула болью, в глазах потемнело, и его опрокинуло на пол.

Задыхаясь от боли, краем зрения Кобблпот увидел, как Джокер садится на полу, улыбаясь с закрытым ртом. Его губа была рассечена, платье порвалось, а грим и косметика размазались по лицу. На подбородке краска стерлась, обнажив белое пятно, выглядящее как ожог.

— И это все, Пенги? Это все, на что ты способен?

Клоун провоцировал его. Его не занимала причина. Он хотел убить. Рукопашная не была вариантом. Освальд задушил одышку и вскочил на ноги.

— Куда ты бежишь, Оззи?

Джокер настиг его у оружейного шкафа; стеклянная дверца была заперта на ключ. Кобблпот сложил ладонь в кулак и разбил стекло. Осколки впились в плоть. Игнорируя боль, схватил с подставки зонт. Он был заряжен. Оставалось привести в готовность механизм.  
Кобблпот рывком повернулся, сгребая клоуна за грудки, и приставил острие зонта к незащищенному горлу.

Чтобы убить достаточно было поднять штык, но он нашел предохранитель и снял его с сухим щелчком.

Джокер смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его взгляд выражал умиление.

— Надеюсь, когда ты протрезвеешь, ты останешься таким же борзым.

— Думаешь, я не прикончу тебя, Джокер? — Резко бросил Пингвин, усиливая давление на горло.

— Уф! Нет, Пенги, как раз н-напротив, — выдавил Джокер, морщась от усилий, прикладываемых, чтобы говорить. На его шее выступила алая капля. — Я вижу, что теперь ты готов. Теперь мы можем говорить. Дай только своим ребяткам явиться в третий раз.

В дверь забарабанили. Не дожидаясь ответа, распахнули, и на пороге возник телохранитель.

— Босс?

Это был мужчина, снявший пиджак.

— Зайди, Тэд, — резко сказал Освальд. — Убери пистолет в кобуру и зайди.

— Шеф?

— Я сказал, зайди. И убери пистолет.

Тэд сунул пушку в кобуру на портупее, и зашел, настороженно косясь на них.

— Закрой дверь.

Джокер хихикнул, и Кобблпот встряхнул его, сильнее вжимая в горло лезвие. Адреналин убил действие алкоголя. Вместе с ясностью ума нарастала головная боль.

Помешкав, телохранитель закрыл дверь.

— Снимай брюки.

Тэд моргнул.

— Босс?

— Сними чертовы брюки, Тэд.

Несколько секунд мужчина таращился на него. В его тупых глазках Освальд видел, как наймит прикидывает, стоит ли выполнять приказ.

Задержав взгляд на зонте, охранник взялся за ремень. Каждый ребенок в Готэме знал, как Освальд Кобблпот использует зонты.

— Теперь обувь.

Лицо Тэда дернулось, но, увидев глаза босса, он подчинился. Закончив, выпрямился, оставшись в одних трусах и рубашке.

— Хорошие семейники, — раздался комментарий.

— Подожди за дверью, — глухо сказал Пингвин, и Тэд ретировался.

Джокер, наблюдавший за происходящим, повернул голову в нему.

— Оззи, это все ради меня? Нужно было попросить у него рубашку.

Освальд поджал губы, с отвращением оттолкнул от себя мужчину, и, придерживая голову рукой, направился к столу.

— Они у тебя знают слова кроме «шеф» и «босс»?

Пингвин не ответил. Кряхтя от усилий, он нагнулся к ящикам и через пару мнгновений завладел облаткой таблеток от головной боли.

— Ради всего святого, оденься, Джокер, — выплюнул он, заглатывая сразу две пилюли и проглатывая их всухую. — Мне тошно на тебя смотреть.

— Почему? Ты знаешь, что для этой роли мне пришлось сделать эпиляцию?

Кобблпот скривился, тяжело прошел к трону и сел, поставив ноги на подставку и расположив зонт на коленях. Крупный рубин в глазу правой птицы отсутствовал, как и множество мелких камней. Но ему было плевать. Он подпер лоб ладонью и прикрыл веки, дожидаясь, пока лекарство подействует.

— Обувь Тедди мне мала, — услышал он, и поднял взгляд. Платье Адерин было обрезано до пояса; Джокер заправил его в брюки. Не глядя швырнул обломок стекла и кусок синей ткани себе за спину и прошел к нему, подобрав по дороге одну за другой женские туфли.

— Каково это, Пенги? Ощущения, когда занял свое место? — Спросил он, усаживаясь на стол и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Я тебя понял, что дальше? — Процедил Кобблпот, до боли сжимая ручку зонта. Израненные костяшки жгло и щипало. — Предлагаешь развязать войну?

— Война уже идет. Пока ты зарыл в песок клюв, вражеские скауты подбираются все ближе, и ближе, и ближе…

— Пока ты не появился, все было отлично, Джокер.

— Ой! Правда?..

— Бизнес был на подъеме. Я — самый влиятельный теневой человек в городе. Влиятельнее мэра. Со мной все вынуждены считаться, даже он, — глаза Джокера сверкнули. — Но появляешься ты… И пушки пропадают, а на мой склад совершает налет молодняк…

— Хм-м-м… Должно быть, я во всем виноват…

— «Должно быть», — передразнил Кобблпот. — Я тебе скажу, что «должно быть». Ты перессорился со всеми старыми, а теперь хочешь взять на рога новых, и науськиваешь на них меня!

— В этом есть доля правды.

— Я не стану плясать под твою дудку.

— Вот это решительность! Но, Оззи, я не предлагаю тебе плясать под мою дудку. Я играю на ней рядом с твоим прелестным ушком, чтоб пробудить от злых чар, спящая ты образина.

— Антидот.

Джокер встал и принялся мерить шагами комнату, сцепив за спиной руки.

— Антидот… И что ты намерен делать, когда я дам тебе антидот, Оззи? Продолжишь стоять на четвереньках с оттопыренной задницей? Думаешь, эта тактика нас спасет?

— Нет никаких нас, Джокер. Если ты имеешь в виду меня, то да, я намерен действовать как раньше. И моя... задница здесь не при чем. Некоторые из нас умеют вести дела с другими не прибегая к, — он обвел взглядом разгромленный кабинет. — к первобытному варварству.

Джокер издал глухой смешок и остановился.

— Вести дела?.. — Он покачал головой. — Ты так это называешь?.. Вчера это был грузовик, сегодня — склад, а завтра? Они явятся к тебе в дом, навалят на ковер, и вы удалитесь в гостиную поболтать о делах? Брось, Пенги. Ты не можешь не понимать, что рано или поздно до тебя доберутся… Может, чуть раньше, чем до других…

— У тебя паранойя. Ты несешь чушь.

— Ой ли? Твоя птичья задница восседает на самом лакомом кусочке. И у тебя ничего общего с этими новыми ребятами. Знаешь, сколько молодых не прочь занять твое место? Как бы ты этого не хотел, ты — не они, Пенги. Ты один из нас.

— Это у тебя нет с ними ничего общего, Джокер! — он ткнул в него коротким пальцем. — У тебя ни с кем нет ничего общего! Ты настраиваешь против себя всех. Мы с ними партнеры! Я им нужен!

— Громче, Оззи, громче… Так будет проще в это поверить.

Пингвин сильнее вцепился в ручку зонта, внезапно смертельно уставший.

— Знаешь, Оз, я готов развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — Джокер остановился. — Если думаешь, что все это — чушь. Что я параноик.

— А противоядие? — Сипло выдохнул Кобблпот.

— Да получишь ты свое противоядие, — раздраженно отмахнулся Джокер. — Дай мне только убраться на безопасное расстояние. Ну так что? Мне уйти?

Освальд молчал, глядя на него исподлобья. Через минуту Джокер передернул плечами и направился к окну.

— Ну, я пошел.

— Стоять, — процедил Кобблпот, когда пальцы Джокера обхватили бронзовую ручку.

— Бог мой, какая неожиданность…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь мой ответ, Джокер, — прошипел Пингвин, удерживая клоуна на мушке пулемета, — вернись сюда.

Человек неспешно вернулся к столу, подобрал опрокинутый стул, на котором минут двадцать назад сидела Адерин, и занял место напротив Кобблпота. Пингвин положил зонт обратно на колени.

— Выкладывай, — выплюнул он. — Ты не с голыми руками сюда явился. У тебя что-то есть.

— Браво, Освальд! Я думал, ты уже не попросишь, — мужчина осклабился и, шаркнув ножками стула по паркету, придвинулся ближе. Подцепил каблуком валяющуюся на полу косметичку и подобрал. Через пару секунд в его руке возник старый кнопочный телефон.

— Любишь слайдшоу, Оз? У меня есть для тебя слайдшоу.

Кобблпот нехотя склонился над маленьким экраном.  
И шоу началось.  
Фотографии, фотографии, фотографии…

Поль Стрейн, его первый лейтенант, вместе с Доном Шмидтом, правой рукой Алонзо Блэйра, босса Пилигримов. Поль Стрейн с Адамом «Каблучком» Поттсом, главой Мастифов. Освальд не авторизировал эти встречи.

— А как насчет домашнего видео, м?

Джокер включил воспроизведение. Прошло пять минут. Лицо Кобблпота стало пунцовым.

— Похоже, сопляк совсем не боится, а? Я тут прогулялся, пока к вам шел, разведал территорию… Представь себе, прямо сейчас у него встреча в приватной лоджии. Вот те раз!

Освальд не ответил.  
Под самым его носом, здесь, в «Айсберге»…

— Пара-тройка недель, Оззи, и если бы не старый добрый я… Кто знает? Может, малыш Поль сидел бы сейчас в этом роскошном кабинете… Ковырялся бы в носу, пересчитывал количество рубинов на твоей аграрной табуретке. А?

— Агаровой! — Рявкнул Пингвин.

— Ой, да какая разница? — Джокер остановил видео, и на несколько минут повисла тишина. Наконец, справившись с голосом, Пингвин сумел глухо произнести:

— Я их в порошок сотру.

— Да! — Джокер ударил себя по колену, заставив его подпрыгнуть. — Теперь ты заговорил!

Освальд мрачно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты не понял, Джокер. Я с ними связываться не буду. Стейн пусть считает себя в безопасности, я с ним…

— Оззи, ну опять ты за свое! Неужели ты полагаешь, что малыш Поль — один-единственный червяк в твоем гнилом, гнилом яблоке?..

— Джокер! — Пингвин ударил кулаком по подлокотнику, и человек напротив моргнул. — Кто еще?! Говори!

— Но-но-но, Пенги! Не все конфеты сразу, — мужчина осклабился и погрозил пальцем. — Ты ведь умный. У тебя будет шанс сыграть по-умному. Но если ты сейчас не ударишь, если ты не покажешь силу, шакалы перегрызут тебе ночью глотку… и ты даже не поймешь, как очутился в небесном хоре. Поль — это разыгранная карта. Пилигримы и, тем более, эти драные Мастифы тебе не угроза. Я тебе с ними воевать не предлагаю. Просто покажи им, что жив. Они сразу подожмут хвосты. Это акт, Пенги, игра, а ты нарушаешь правила… Ну что мне еще сделать, чтоб ты понял? Вышвырнуть тебя на улицу?

— Бэтмен…

— Бэтмен! — Огрызнулся Джокер. — Бэтмен итак под тебя роет, Оззи, с самого нашего рандеву на трассе. Конечно, доказательств у него нет, но, как говорится, навозную кучу ты уже разворошил. У него сейчас дела поважнее тебя, поверь… Прямо сейчас я изобрел ему занятие на другом конце города, чтоб он не портил нам вечер.

— Что ты сделал?

Джокер улыбнулся.

Глаза Освальда забегали по кабинету. Нервное напряжение нарастало. Джокер подгонял его, и Кобблпот боялся допустить ошибку.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Разобраться с ними? Прямо сейчас?

— Господи! Нет, Оззи, через год! — Джокер вскочил на ноги, взмахнув руками. — Да, сейчас! Они здесь, внизу! У тебя дома! Жрут твою еду, сидят под твоей крышей, смеются тебе в лицо. Так что ты будешь делать?

— Я бы с удовольствием тебе башку оторвал, Джокер.

— Мне?! — Он ахнул, схватившись за сердце. — Как?! После всего, что я для тебя сделал?..

Освальд поднялся. Алкоголь выветрился окончательно. Он шумно выдохнул через нос и направился к столику у двери, снял трубку и набрал номер.

Раздался женский голос.

— Слушаю, мистер Кобблпот.

— Джей, лапуля, наши гости из Пилигримов все еще в приватном?

— Да, мистер Кобблпот.

— Будь умницей, и аккуратно очисти этаж. Придумай что-нибудь и извинись перед клиентами. У тебя десять минут. Только не беспокойте мальчиков. Пусть веселятся. Ты меня поняла?

Молчание длилось чуть больше двух секунд.

— Я все поняла, мистер Кобблпот.

— Вот и молодец.

Он повесил трубку, и Джокер хлопнул в ладоши. Пингвин смерил его расчетливым взглядом.  
Бэтс искал клоуна, разумеется. Кобблпот не хотел, чтобы поползли слухи, будто Джокера видели в «Айсберге». Еще меньше, что у них есть общие дела. Джокер не делился с ним планами и графиком передвижений, и Бэтс прекрасно это понимал. Закончив дело, клоун испарялся.

Но он вынуждал Кобблпота шагнуть на ярко освещенную сцену, и Пингвин не собирался подставляться в одиночку.

Поговаривали, что клоун мертв. Теперь начнут перешептываться, что он жив.

— Ты тоже пойдешь.

— Ой, Оззи! Такое чувство, будто преждевременно Рождество настало, ну право слово!..

Не ответив, Освальд забрал из оружейного шкафа дробовик и швырнул его через комнату. Джокер поймал левой.

— Патроны в первом ящике стола. Слева.

— Собираешься на войну, _лапуля_?..

В большей мере пушки требовались для запугивания. С Джокером в колоде Пингвин не был уверен, что потребуется что-то сверх.

Не оборачиваясь, Кобблпот шагнул к двери и вышел в коридор. Воздух снаружи был другим — как будто после городского чада он попал в высокогорье.

Тэд и еще двое обнаружились тут же, похожие на подслушивающих школьников. Увидев в руках шефа зонт, они переглянулись. Пингвин услышал за спиной шаги, и кожей почувствовал, как Джокер остановился рядом, отбрасывая на него тень.

— Доставайте пушки, мы идем на переговоры, — его взгляд упал на Теодора, по-прежнему в рубашке и трусах. — Какого черта ты в таком виде, Тэд?! — Рявкнул он.

— Ох да ладно тебе, Оз, всем будет далеко не до его костюма… Кроме того, у вас есть я, — вкрадчиво пропел голос из-за спины.

— Уйди с глаз моих, — проигнорировав его, процедил Освальд. — Оденься и отправляйся с остальными на третий ярус первым лифтом.

— Понял, — он исчез, и Кобблпот вытащил из кармана жилета часы.

— Пять минут. Пора спускаться.

— Вперед, мой Теоден.

— Заткнись, Джокер.

«Айсберг» имел три яруса и пентхаус. На первом находился бассейн, имитирующий полярный водоем; в нем обитали две небольшие косатки. Из его центра вверх на три яруса вырастал искусственный айсберг с оркестровой нишей. К нему прилегал обширный участок льдины. На льдину в определенные часы запускали живых пингвинов.  
Третий, верхний ВИП ярус делился на двенадцать приватных лоджий.

Им была нужна пятая.

— Похоже, мальчики, наконец, заподозрили неладное, — прокомментировал Джокер, заглядывая поверх его плеча в смартфон.

Они стояли в кабине лифта, четверо мужчин. Кобблпот слышал шумное дыхание охранников.  
Экран показывал вид из камеры на пятую лоджию. Шестеро человек из Пилигримов и Поль Стрейн. Один из гостей поднялся и подошел к ограждению, заглядывая вниз.  
Было без пятнадцати пять утра. Посетители почти отсутствовали, оркестр в яме продолжал играть джазовую музыку, и происходящее доходило до шумной компании крайне медленно.  
Загорелся сигнал входящего звонка.

— Джей, — он принял вызов.

— Мистер Кобблпот, я освободила второй и третий ярусы; на первом произошло небольшое недопонимание. Мальчики почти разобрались.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Освальд, наблюдая, как на экране женщина поднимается из-за стола. — Где еще охрана?

— Двое ожидают в лоджии номер семь. Подкрепление будет на вашем ярусе через минуту.

— Как только, сразу блокируйте лифт, — сказал Кобблпот и оборвал связь. Сквозь стекло кабины он видел зал и стиснул зубы.

Он выбрал второй, южный лифт. Пятая лоджия находилась от его дверей справа через одну. Угол позволял им подобраться незаметно, если бы все остались за столом. Но двое по-прежнему стояли у перил, и оттуда им открывался чудесный обзор на двери лифта.

— Шеф? Дождемся подкрепления?

— Нет, — кабина остановилась. — Спрячьте оружие. Джокер, ты…

— О, не волнуйся. Я буду держать руки за спиной.

Двери открылись.

— Джокер, — процедил он.

— М? — Кобблпот скосил глаза; Джокер спрятал дробовик за спину и поправлял волосы, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

Пингвин безнадежно покачал головой и вышел. В желудке рядом со страхом порхали бабочки. Трепетное, почти нежное предвкушение.

Взгляды людей сначала скользнули по нему, потом перешли на охранников, и метнулись к зонту, на который Пингвин опирался, пока шел.

Конечно, в их процессии не было ничего нормального.

Но Айсберг был зоной комфорта, гаванью безопасности. А Освальд Кобблпот, как выразился Джокер, стал нарицательным для «отымей меня в жопу». Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы схватиться за пушки, двое доверчиво повернулись к нему, как парочка ручных енотов. На их лицах не было страха — только легкое удивление и растерянность. Кобблпот видел, что они подвыпили.

Женщина прищурилась, разглядывая его, и ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила на его правой руке кровь.

— Пингвин, ты чего…

— Да ничего, — произнес Освальд, поднял зонт и нажал на курок.

Ее тело отшвырнуло на перила, где она секунду дрыгалась, потом застыла и сползла на пол.  
Лицо мужчины дернулось. Он успел потянуться рукой к пиджаку. Освальд скосил его очередью.

Джокер за спиной издал ликующий вопль. Лоджия номер пять взорвалась криками, и из седьмой вылетело двое охранников; на противоположном конце яруса открылись двери лифта.

Освальд метнулся вперед, пригибаясь. Несколько человек в лоджии вытащили оружие. Он прицелился и снес мужчине, направившему на него пистолет, пол лица, краем глаза наблюдая как Поль пытается достать из кобуры револьвер.

Джокер выскочил справа, проорав:

— БУ!

Несколько человек закричало. Пространство рядом с головой клоуна рассекло четыре выстрела, заглушенные громом дробовика. Кобблпот заскрипел зубами: правое ухо заложило. Он видел, как слева заходит охрана. Оставшиеся в живых люди побросали оружие на пол и упали на колени с поднятыми руками. Сердце Освальда билось высоко в глотке, кровь пела в венах, и он чувствовал себя чертовски хорошо.

Шагнув вперед, он нашел глазами Стрейна. Поль поднялся ему навстречу, кривясь от бешенства.

— Ты спятил, Освальд, ты, — Кобблпот оборвал его речь, с размаху ударив зонтом по лицу.

Стрейн в прошлом — его цепной пес. В меру умный — иначе он не стал бы встречаться с врагами у него под носом — он выполнял грязную работу и был его мышцами. Страх, как чувство, отсутствовал в спектре его эмоций. Взревев, он бросился на бывшего шефа с кулаками.

Кобблпот пропустил первый удар, получил по зубам и рухнул задом на пол.

— Не стрелять! — Завопил он, ворочаясь, чтобы подняться. Поль, похожий на быка, ринулся на него, но согнулся пополам и захрипел, когда Джокер ударил его ногой в живот.

— Отвали, — прорычал Кобблпот, хватая его за пиджак и отдергивая назад. — Это мои разборки.

Он успел заметить широкую ухмылку, прежде чем налететь на еще не оправившегося от удара предателя.

Кобблпот не был слабым, а ярость придавала сил. Это была не та ярость, что он обрушил на Джокера в кабинете: бессильная и беспорядочная.

Ярость, с которой он ударил Стрейна по почкам, а когда он завалился на колени, по шее, была холодной и расчетливой.

Поль захрипел, и Кобблпот ударом ноги сшиб его на пол. Подобрал зонт и замахнулся для первого удара.

===

Трое оставшихся в живых Пилигримов стояли на коленях, стараясь не замечать застывшего над ними Джокера, и с ужасом взирали наверх. Музыканты продолжали играть, тщательно игнорируя Поля, зависшего к верху ногами на одном уровне с оркестровой ямой.  
Охранники выстроились у водоема. Тед наблюдал за происходящим широкими глазами.

— Господа, вы можете передать Алонзо, что ему больше не рады в «Айсберге», — поворачиваясь к пленникам лицом, произнес Кобблпот. В этот момент трос, удерживающий Стрейна, обрубили, и мужчина, отчаянно мыча, полетел вниз. Пингвин проигнорировал громкий всплеск за спиной.

— Самая очевидная наша общая черта, Освальд, это любовь к рыбе, — заметил Джокер, наблюдая, как вода окрашивается в алый. В ней двигались большие темные тела. — Хотя, если судить по тому, как они набросились на беднягу Поля, ты их недокармливаешь.

Кобблпот не ответил. В последний раз он бросал им человека семь лет назад. Надо полагать, девочки истосковались по вкусу.

— Ты соображаешь, что делаешь, Кобблпот? — Хрипло выдавил мужчина, стоящий к нему ближе других. — Начнется…

— Не начнется, — спокойно оборвал его Пингвин. — Вы явились ко мне домой, воспользовались гостеприимством, и по-тихому, исподтишка, хотели меня убрать. Пусть Алонзо принесет извинения. И подумаю о том, чтобы иметь с ним дела. До тех пор… Я перекрываю вам кислород. Забудьте об отгрузках в портах. Никакой больше информации. Никаких одолжений. Алонзо захочет дышать воздухом — пусть даст знать, и мы обсудим сумму, которую он должен мне за оскорбление, — он видел, как улыбка Джокера становится шире.

Лица Пилигримов вытягивались по мере осознания ситуации.

— Проводите ребят к выходу, — Кобблпот кивнул охранникам. Пилигримов подхватили за руки и грубо потащили через зал.

— Да, и ребятки, — негромко, но так, чтобы его услышали, произнес вдогонку Джокер. — Если до меня дойдет слушок, что сегодня ночью здесь появлялся какой-то клоун, я вас найду.

Кобблпот проводил их взглядом. Уезжать в Италию расхотелось, голова прошла. Ушибы болели, а рот наполнился вкусом крови, и верхний зуб качался, но он чувствовал себя живым.

Он посмотрел на Джокера.

— Ты сказал, ко мне подбирается еще кто-то.

— Подбирается.

— Ну и?

— Ну и, пока это все, что тебе необходимо знать, — повернувшись к нему, произнес Джокер с нотками угрозы в голосе. — Терпение, Пенги.

Кобблпот зло смотрел на него пару секунд, потом сдался и произнес устало:

— Теперь ты дашь мне противоядие?

— А ты ничего не забыл?..

— У меня нет здесь семисот тысяч, Джокер.

— Освальд, — увещевающе протянул собеседник, с укоризной качая головой.

— Это не шутка, у меня их нет! Есть триста пятьдесят. Я попрошу Джей принести их сюда. Но после, я видеть тебя не хочу в своем клубе. Мне не хватает Бэтса до кучи. Ты меня понял?

Джокер задумался, потирая пальцами подбородок.

— Ну хорошо. Уговорил.

Бормоча под нос проклятия, Освальд набрал Джей и дал ей указания.

— Это вымогательство, Джокер, — выплюнул он, убирая смартфон в карман.

— Это партнерство. Спасибо, Освальд, дружище. Выручил, — рассеянно проговорил Джокер, изучая воду.

— Антидот.

— Чего? — Бледный человек оторвал взгляд от водоема.

— Антидот, — с нажимом повторил Освальд, теряя терпение.

— Ах, это,. — Джокер провел рукой по волосам, убирая челку на другую сторону головы. — Я пошутил. Не было никакого яда.

Глаз Кобблпота дернулся.

— Но зуд,. — прошипел он. — Головокружение…

— Плацебо.

Освальд стиснул пальцы на ручке зонта.

— Но это не плохо, — Джокер пожал плечами. — Не было яда, тебе не придется промывать организм. Знаешь, все эти токсины не безвредны… В твоем-то возрасте, Пенги… с твоей-то комплекцией… К слову, в бассейне теперь не помешает сменить воду.

Оркестр начал играть новую композицию.

===

— … пять анонимных звонков. Бомбу, заложенную на Даймонд Дистрикт в одном из жилых домов неподалеку от Готэм Газетт, удалось обезвредить. Полиция сообщает…

Бруклин выключила телевизор и потерла глаза. Часы показывали половину десятого вечера.  
Растянувшийся рядом на ковре пес поднял голову и часто задышал, высунув язык.  
Она лежала на просторном диване в гостиной, в слабом пятачке света от торшера.

Тишина отличалась от городской. Была плотной, обволакивающей. В ней отсутствовал привычный звуковой фон. Не было ни гула машин, ни шума улиц. Брук бросила взгляд на занавеску. Иногда ей казалось, что выглянув наружу она обнаружит там пустоту, а дом — парящим в ней.

Любой звук в доме становился громким.

Страшно не было, но ее не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего, будто она попала в затянувшийся сон.

Морщась от боли и придерживаясь рукой за спину, Бруклин поднялась, забрала со столика фонарь, переступила через пса и вытащила из-под подушки пистолет. Брюси сел, щелкнув челюстями. На пару секунд Брук замерла, прислушиваясь к тишине. Потом ее разбил звук цокающих по полу когтей. Собака проскользнула мимо нее и исчезла из гостиной.

Она обошла дом. Ванная, комнаты, кухня, коридор. Ставший привычным ритуал. Бруклин не слишком задумывалась, как выглядит, заглядывая с пистолетом за занавески и под кровать. Занятие успокаивало, помогало приготовиться ко сну.

Через десять минут она вернулась в гостиную. По какой-то причине, здесь было уютнее. Может оттого, что на диване в первый день сидел ее отец, и после него осталось чувство защищенности.

Брук легла обратно, положила бобкэт под подушку, забрала со столика телефон и еще раз перечитала сообщения.

Номер стал недоступен, разумеется. Это должно было пугать, но, по видимости, психика включила защитные механизмы, потому что страха не было. Часть Бруклин почти обреченно ждала, что однажды телефон зажужжит, принимая новое входящее с неизвестного номера.  
В течение пятнадцати минут она медитировала над текстом.

Кто-то прикидывался Джорджем Хэквортом. Стиль письма был похож на его. Может, одному из его приятелей удалось выжить. Но Брук слабо верила, что Уинстона и, тем более, Баурэса в тот момент заботила ее судьба.

Она нашла взглядом нож, который отец и Дик вытащили из ее плеча. Его вид успокаивал. Напоминал о том, что осталось позади. В конечном счете там, на крыше, Бруклин не предполагала, что несколько дней спустя будет лежать на диване в загородном доме, за сотни километров от Готэма, в безопасности, и прислушиваться к тишине.

Оставался вопрос развивающейся паранойи и медленно заживающих ушибов, но с этим она могла справиться.

Найдя рукой шнур торшера, Брук дернула его вниз, погружая гостиную в синеватую полутьму. Цокая когтями по полу, в комнату вернулся пес. Брук положила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза, чтобы спать.


	18. Chapter 18

— Вам нравится Бэтмен?..

Раздался звон.

— Я что-то не так сказал? — Подняв взгляд от разбитой кружки, осведомился Майло.

— Нет… Нет, ты просто застал меня врасплох, это все, — старик перевел на него удивленный взгляд, собирая осколки в бумажную салфетку.

Они сидели за столом в номере отеля Пауэрс.

Час назад Майло был у Бернарда, получил разрешение, спустился на три этажа вниз и постучал в дверь над которой висела табличка «413».

— … С тобой будет Томми Белт. Эрик Штольман — ваш координатор. Это ребята, которых ты избил, — пальцы на руках, короткие и толстые, Дюран-младший сплел за спиной в замок, расхаживая взад-вперед и поглядывая в панорамное окно, занимающее всю южную стену комнаты. Дил замер у электрокамина, изображая монумент. Получалось у него неподражаемо. Если бы в Готэме проводили конкурс на лучшее изваяние, Дил бы вырвал кубок прямо из лап каменных горгулий, таращащихся на город с каждого угла.

Майло стоял ближе к выходу, отвлеченно рассматривая многочисленную коллекцию кубков на стеклянных полках высокого стеллажа.

— О, я знаю.

— Неужели? — Гангстер бросил на него через плечо острый взгляд. — Ну, посмотрим, как вы сработаетесь. Эрик больше заинтригован чем зол. Белт парень попроще и помоложе. Ты задел его самолюбие. Не хочу терять кадры, так что, будь любезен, не провоцируй его.

— Похоже, проблема у него, не у меня.

— Продолжай задирать людей, и будут тебе проблемы.

Майло протянул руку и забрал с полки золоченый кубок. За победу в финальном турнире по гольфу, Готэм-клуб, Б. Ф. Дюрану, 1992.

— Мы подружимся, — пообещал он.

— Чудесно. Мэттью по-прежнему считает, что от тебя будут проблемы. Я тоже так думаю.

— Правда? — Майло коротко глянул на него поверх кубка.

— Да. Но, знаешь: от меня тоже были проблемы. И Гриндер в свое время был настоящей занозой в заднице. Не в моей, но был.

Мэтт и сейчас был занозой в заднице. Майлз не стал произносить этого вслух.

— Не подумай, будто я поощряю безрассудство. Но я умею распознать талант. Я знаю это состояние: море по колено, плевал ты на якорь, смерть не про тебя и так далее… Это стадия. Мы все прошли через нее. Но время идет, мы стареем, кровь остывает, надоедает подставлять шею под удар, чтобы сорвать куш. И в какой-то момент ты либо обнаруживаешь себя на корабле, либо за бортом. Ты не глупый малый, Майлз. Уверен, ты сообразишь, что для тебя лучше. Держись меня и высоко поднимешься. Всем нужна семья. Иные осознают эту простую истину на полпути ко дну. Не будь как они.

На начищенном до блеска основании кубка было маленькое пятно. Он бездумно поскреб его ногтем большого пальца, поставил предмет на место, сунул руки в карманы и уставился в окно.

— Ты хотел в большую лигу, и вот тебе шанс. Еще ступень. На кону деньги и репутация. Дело как раз по тебе — из тех, что может пойти не так. Но я верю в твои способности. Если вы с Белтом сделаете все как надо, вас ждет светлое будущее.

Майло перевел взгляд на Дюрана.

— Большие шишки не в курсе нашей маленькой операции, я полагаю?

Дюран остановился и посмотрел на него предупреждающе.

— Еще один повод не просрать дело, верно?

— А если просрем?

— Выкинь эту мысль из башки, Майлз. Ты сделай так, чтобы этого не случилось. Я позабочусь об остальном. Понял?

— Понял, — Дюран шел на риск, но в случае неудачи мог вывернуться десятком способов, а кусок пирога, который он надеялся отхватить, был хорош. — Белт — увалень. Я мог подойти вплотную, ущипнуть его за задницу, и он бы продолжил ссать. Он — тот человек, который нужен для этого дела?

— Штольман его рекомендовал. Томми не так прост, Майлз. Мы погоняли его перед тем, как взять к себе. Ты удивишься, какие дела он проворачивал. Его как-то прижали. Так он убедил копов побросать оружие при помощи баллончика краски и куска пенопласта. К тому же, парень не знает страха.

— Страха, — откликнулся Майлз. — Не боишься, что это западня? Нигма же, типа, гений. Уверен, что он не спалил вашего крысеныша и не сидит сейчас, потирая ладошки?

Дюран издал невеселый смешок.

— Нигма? Нос Нигмы слишком увяз в потолке, чтобы он мог разглядеть картину под ногами. Все пройдет как по маслу. Главное, выполните свою часть.

— Ну, после этого-то случая он точно начнет подозревать, — прокомментировал Майлз, оставив без внимания ту часть, в которой Дюран кормил его с руки дерьмом собачьим, если только «как по маслу» не было синонимом «полететь под откос».

— Еще вопросы?

— Могу я поговорить с твоим братом?

Пауза.

— Что?

Дюран смотрел на него, широко расставив ноги на дорогом ковре. На его плотную коренастую фигуру падал оранжево-красный свет догорающего заката.

— У тебя ведь… есть брат? — На всякий случай уточнил Майлз. — Я ничего не перепутал?

— Какого черта тебе нужно от моего брата? — Пропустив реплику мимо ушей резким тоном осведомился Дюран.

— Ну, — Майло сделал несколько шагов вперед, — Мэтт обмолвился, твой брат интересуется летучими мышами. И ты говоришь, крысята могут появиться на сегодняшнем дельце… Я бы расспросил Мэтти, но он не хочет со мной разговаривать.

Дюран скептически фыркнул.

— Думаешь, мой яйцеголовый брат тебе о нем расскажет?

— Ну, он живет в Готэме.

— Ни черта он о нем не знает. Он теоретик. Для него Бэтмен — интересная букашка под микроскопом. Читая книжки не станешь классным хирургом, Майлз.

— Может, ты мне про него расскажешь тогда, Бернард?

Мужчина издал неопределенный звук, пренебрежительно отмахнулся, отворачиваясь к окну, сунул руки в карманы, помолчал с минуту.

— Знаешь, — медленно проговорил он и обернулся. — Забавно, что ты заговорил об этом. Видишь ли, мой брат тоже хотел тебя видеть.

— Правда? — Это завладело его вниманием. Он вызвал в памяти образ подвала: истощенный старик, бескровное лицо, дорожки влаги на щеках, затравленный взгляд.

— Правда. Совершенно вылетело из головы. Ты тогда только появился в картине, — Дюран пожал плечами. — Мне было не до этого.

— Зачем я ему понадобился?

— Без понятия, — Дюран еще раз передернул плечами. — У меня возник тот же вопрос. Но, как я сказал, было не до этого.

— Он прямо спросил про меня?

— Он интересовался парнем, который его нашел, — рассеянно ответил Дюран, почесывая подбородок, сдвинул брови. — Я так понял, ты первый оказался внизу. Мэтт не сказал… Как тебе удалось пройти через аптеку, не подняв шум?

— Пришлось устроить небольшой спектакль, — черные глазки Дила остановились на нем.

— Спектакль, да? — Дюран хмыкнул. — Спектакль — это хорошо. То что надо, — он умолк на пару секунд, потом сказал:

— Держу пари, мой братец сохнет со скуки в своей каморке.

— Он здесь? — Майлз неопределенно кивнул себе за спину.

— Предпочитаю держать свои вещи ближе к телу. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще до него добрался.

— Представляю, он этому не очень рад.

— Возможно. Но эти дни в подвале стали для него большим потрясением, — тон Бернарда смягчился, и в глазах появилось что-то человеческое. — В какой-то момент я решил было, придется обращаться за помощью…

Он осекся, потемнев лицом. Может, жалел, что сболтнул лишнее, может, вспоминал состояние брата. Потом агрессивно мотнул головой.

— Как бы там ни было… Да, Эдвин всерьез увлекается Летучей Мышью, — Дюран поморщился. — По силе сравнимо, разве что, с его увлеченностью тараканами… Может, перепутал его с одной из своих букашек.

Повисла пауза. Бернард молчал, сдвинув брови и глядя себя под ноги. Потом поднял глаза и медленно заговорил:

— Знаешь, ты здорово его развлечешь, если дашь вволю почесать языком. Замечательно. Я сделаю звонок, уточню, насколько реально его желание тебя видеть. Если он скажет «да» — валяй, навести его сегодня… Думаю, ответ будет «да», — он бросил взгляд на электронные часы, висящие над занимающим полстены телевизором. Они показывали половину седьмого вечера. — Ты свободен.

Майло кивнул и направился к двери.

— Майлз, сынок?

— Да? — Он обернулся на пороге.

— Две вещи. Первая: не принимай его болтовню всерьез. Хирургия по книжкам, помнишь?.. Не напортачь сегодня.

— И второе?..

Дюран несколько секунд удерживал его взгляд.

— С Эдвином что-то случится, и я заставлю тебя носить наизнанку собственную шкуру.

===

— Врасплох? — Майло следил за тем, как старик возвращается к столу с целой кружкой дымящегося чая. — Ваш брат сказал, вы хотели меня видеть, — уши Дюрана-старшего вспыхнули. — Почему? — Выждав пару секунд, Майло добавил:

— Кажется, я здорово напугал вас в подвале.

По тому, как Эдвин встретил его на пороге номера Майло все понял. Узнал взгляд. Любопытство с самой малой толикой трепета. Он старался это скрыть, конечно, но Майлз не ждал, что энтомолог-отшельник окажется хорошим актером.

— Не думал, что вы захотите меня снова увидеть.

Каждый охотник знает, где сидит фазан, каждый заложник хочет, чтобы его спасли.  
Майлз тоже; однако, хотеть мало. Это жестокий мир.

Он улыбнулся, прищуриваясь.

— Обломал я вам кайф, а, мистер Дюран? Хотели, чтоб Бэтмен вас спас?

— О, нет-нет, что ты, — пожилой человек сел напротив. — Я рад, что именно ты пришел, правда рад… Признаю, там, внизу, я запаниковал. Но я рад, что это был ты, а не один из головорезов Бернарда. Они, — он цокнул языком, присаживаясь напротив и поправляя очки, новые. — Для них я кусок мяса, понимаешь? — Он издал безрадостный смешок. — Когда тот человек забрал меня наверх, я был уверен, что окажусь с кляпом и в багажнике… снова. И потом этот… этот… мальчик, — неожиданно, Дюран закрыл лицо рукой и издал короткий болезненный стон, качая седой головой. — Выскочил на нас… Я так боялся… боялся, что его застрелят…

Эдвин отнял дрожащие пальцы от лица и поправил на носу очки. Майло не стал говорить, что для мальчишки именно так, скорее всего, все и завершилось.

— Если бы ты не пришел… Я, я не знаю чем бы все закончилось, — он поднял на него глаза.

— Но Бэтмен был бы лучше, — краем рта улыбнувшись, заметил Майлз.

Старик рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал веселее в этот раз.

— Ты подловил меня, да. Бэтмен… Городская легенда. Какое-то время мысль о нем воодушевляла, — улыбка Эдвина резко выцвела, взгляд потух, лицо как-то разом осунулось и словно стало уже. — К тому моменту, как ты нашел меня, Майлз, ничто не могло быть лучше или хуже… Сейчас я могу рассуждать о ситуации, а тогда… Мне было все равно. Я перестал надеяться. Я не верил, что меня спасут… брат или Бэтмен. Я потерял счет времени. Я думал, что умру.

Эдвин замолчал, глядя в свою чашку, его узловатые пальцы рассеянно поглаживали ободок. Он сделал глоток и сказал:

— Это очень странно.

Майло молча отпил свой чай, ожидая продолжения. Дюран выглядел провалившимся внутрь себя.

— Сначала я не воспринял ситуацию всерьез. Страх был, но верил ли я, что все происходит на самом деле? Нет. Этого не могло происходить со мной. Понимаешь? — Майло кивнул. — Полагаю, каждый, очутившись в подобной ситуации мыслит так же… Защитный механизм… Потом меня привели… туда, вниз. Я остался один. И я успокоил себя тем, что это не надолго. Я понимал, меня похитили, чтобы добраться до брата. Я знал, что у него есть деньги. Я… У нас сложные отношения, — он кашлянул. — Но я был уверен, он меня выкупит… В одиночестве было не так страшно: можно было притвориться, что все не по-настоящему. Тошно, да, неудобно, и скука одолевает, но тебя, хотя бы, не трогают. Чувствуешь себя в ложной безопасности. Ощущения, как если стоишь в самом начале бесконечной очереди. Впереди мучительное ожидание, но за ним освобождение. Радостное такое предвкушение с горьковатым привкусом. Можешь представить?.. Радостное. — Кивок. — Боже мой. Поверить не могу, что я испытывал радость. Насколько… Насколько искаженное восприятие действительности. Мне ведь почти шестьдесят пять, Майлз… Казалось бы, я должен понимать.

— Возраст не имеет значения.

— У меня не было ни часов, ни окна, чтобы определять время. Но в какой-то момент я понял, что его прошло достаточно, не меньше трех суток. Что меня должны выпустить… Как мне казалось. Потому что все продолжалось слишком долго, чтобы я мог и дальше убеждать себя, будто это происходит со мной понарошку. Понимаешь? Переломная точка. Когда ты понимаешь, что несущийся на тебя поезд не из картона, и рельсы настоящие, — Эдвин помотрел в окно. Солнце скрылось. По небу ползли лиловые облака. — Меня не выпустили. Тогда все мои защитные механизмы рухнули. Я понял где я, и что меня ждет. Не могу передать словами весь тот ужас, который тогда ощутил.

— И тогда вы решили, что вас спасет Бэтмен?

— Бэтмен… Знаешь, что забавно? Я наблюдаю за ним почти три десятилетия. Но тогда я вспомнил о нем, лишь когда решил, что Бернард не придет мне на помощь.

— Почему вы решили, что он не придет?

Эдвин поднял брови и ткнул в узкую грудь шишковатым пальцем.

— По нам скажешь, что мы — братья?

— Нет.

— Наши родители погибли, когда ему было четыре года. Мне было восемнадцать. Я растил брата, пока он не встал на ноги, кормил, воспитывал, как мог. Полагаю, он до сих пор видит во мне что-то вроде отцовской фигуры. Но, что сказать… Бернард во всех отношениях был ранним мальчиком. В шестнадцать я хотел стать Серым Призраком и робел перед консультантами в магазине. Мой брат в шестнадцать три года как вступил в районную молодежную банду. Боюсь, что к этой жизни подтолкнул его я. Мой пример вызывал у него отвращение. Я работал на низкооплачиваемой работе, получал мало денег, увлекался энтомологией и литературой. У меня было мало друзей. Когда возникал конфликт, я не мог за нас постоять. Мне было хорошо, но его такая жизнь не устраивала. Чем старше Бернард становился, тем меньше меня уважал. Унизительно, когда младший брат покупает тебе дом за городом. Иногда мне начинало казаться, что его забота обо мне — просто способ оплатить старые счета. Что я ему в тягость. Эдакий родственник, которого ты стараешься никому не показывать. Он ведь предлагал мне поселиться здесь, Майлз, — Эдвин хлопнул ладонью по поверхности стола. — Я отказался. Из гордости и упрямства. Через пару дней меня похитили. Я думал, может, это стало последней каплей для него.  
Все это накапливалось у меня в голове в течение нескольких дней, пока я не убедил себя, что Бернард решил меня бросить. Сейчас я понимаю, что во мне говорил не разум, а страх и мнительность. Но тогда мне так не казалось. И я обратился к еще более призрачной надежде. Бэтмен… На краткое время — на очень краткое время — я представил, что он меня спасет.

— Почему на краткое?

— Потому же, почему я решил, что Бернард не придет на помощь. Малодушие. Видишь ли, едва надежда дала ростки, мою голову снова наводнили мысли. Я спросил себя: Эдвин, сколько человек сейчас дожидается его помощи? Скольким он поможет? Ты знаешь, сколько людей ежегодно пропадает в Штатах, Майлз?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— От пятидесяти шести до ста пятнадцати тысяч. А в Готэме? Знаешь, сколько?

— Нет.

— От семи до пятнадцати тысяч. Я выяснил, когда вы освободили меня. Чудовищные цифры. Пятнадцать тысяч, можешь себе представить?.. Я всегда акцентировл внимание на спасенных. Потом я начал вспоминать. Этот случай, прошлой весной. Когда близняшек Адамс нашли у северного берега Фингер Ривер… Ты не слышал?

Майло снова покачал головой.

— Они четыре года числились без вести. Им было по пять, Майлз, когда они пропали… Тогда весь город всполошился. Все надеялись, что Бэтмен найдет их… Но он не нашел. Через год их объявили мертвыми. А через четыре года нашли тела. Они все это время были живы, Майлз, дети… Лучше б они умерли. Все это время они ждали, что их спасут. Четыре года. Человека, который это сделал, не поймали. То, что он делал с ними… Где в этом хоть капля справедливости?

Его голос дрогнул от волнения, и старик сделал паузу. Не потому, что ждал ответа: просто собирался с мыслями. Майло глянул в сторону часов над электрокамином. «59» превратилось в «00». Стало «20:00». У него оставался час двадцать минут. Чтобы добраться до места требовалось пятьдесят минут. Он прикинул, что почти наверняка опаздает, и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Понимаешь ход моей мысли? Он не спас их. Их, и еще сколько-то там тысяч человек. Мальчиков, девочек, мужчин и женщин. Так каков был шанс, Майлз, что Бэтмен ринется на помощь древнему старику?

— Шестьдесят пять — еще не древность, — скривившись, заметил Майлз.

— На фоне пятилетнего ребенка я — сморщенная мумия. Так кому он отдаст предпочтение?

Ответ не требовался, но Майло все равно сказал:

— Я не знаю. Я не Бэтмен.

— Пятнадцать тысяч, — не слушая его, отчеканил Эдвин. В его глазах горел лихорадочный огонек: он заново переживал момент. — Каждый день в Готэме исчезает около сорока одного человека. Пятеро или шестеро — дети. Я не представлял тогда масштабы бедствия, но у меня были соображения… Насколько ничтожен шанс, что в нашем огромном муравейнике, населением в десять миллионов и площадью в триста тридцать квадратных миль, из этих сорока одного Бэтмен найдет и спасет именно меня? Я не сомневался, он сделал все, чтобы спасти тех девочек. Но у него не получилось, не так ли? — Эдвин горько хмыкнул. — И с другой стороны я, старик, повязанный с мафией. Знаешь, я всегда осуждал Бернарда. Но разве я лучше него? Что я сделал для людей? Я разве отказался от дома, который он мне подарил? Сам-то я всегда считал себя хорошим парнем. Но каким бы меня увидел Бэтмен? Кто я на самом деле? Конформист, живущий ради себя на краденые деньги? Бернард говорит, я никому за жизнь не причинил зла. Но не делание зла само по себе — не благодетель. Камни на дороге тоже не причиняют зла.

Дюран замолчал, глядя на него. Майлз понял, что от него ждут ответа, и сказал:

— И что, этот случай заставил вас в нем разувериться?

— Как раз напротив. Я впервые по-настоящему поверил. Благодаря тебе.

— Мне?

— Разумеется, — старик улыбнулся, и снова во взгляде проскользнуло выражение, которое Майло заметил с порога.

— Это как?

— Ну, ты ведь пришел, — сообщил Дюран.

Блестяще.

— И?

— И рухнули все расчеты, шансы и вероятности, — старик развел руками. — Легко верить и надеяться, пока сидишь в безопасности. Я предал в мыслях их обоих — брата и Бэтмена. Понимаешь? Усомнился в них сразу же. Они-то все это время искали меня. Брат — меня, Бэтмен — всех сразу. И все что я делал, пока другие боролись и рисковали, это сидел и подсчитывал свои шансы. Плохая плата за все, что они делают, не находишь? Дело ведь не в Бернарде, и не в Бэтмене. Дело во мне. Это я оказался трусом. Я опустил руки, не они. В ночь, когда ты меня нашел, Бэтмен спас чью-то еще жизнь.

Дюран умолк и повисла тишина. Майлз не стал больше ничего говорить, отпил чай, разглядывая старика. Через полминуты тот приобрел смущенный вид, как человек, сделавший что-то неприличное и осознавший свою ошибку. Он глянул на часы, вздрогнул и кашлянул.

— Бог ты мой, только посмотри на меня: все я, да я… Так почему ты интересуешься им, Майлз?

— Мистер Дюран, — Майлз рассеянно провел пальцами по ободку кружки, — вы ведь в курсе, что я работаю на вашего брата.

Лицо старика помрачнело.

— Признаться, ты не похож на людей, которые обычно работают на Бернарда, Майлз.

Майло не ответил.

— Стало быть, твой интерес профессиональный? — В его голосе угадывалось разочарование.

Майло пожал плечами и отставил кружку, положив ладони на стол.

— В общем-то да. Наверное.

Эдвин вздохнул, на секунду отвернувшись к окну.

— Понятно, — пробормотал он. — Мне следовало догадаться. Бернард обмолвился, ты приезжий.

Кивок.

— И ты не боишься? Его?

— Не знаю. Трудно бояться чего-то, что никогда не видел, — он убрал ногу с ноги, сел удобнее и небрежно добавил:

— Ваш брат считает, наши с ним дела могут пересечься сегодня, — глаза Эдвина округлились. 

— И я бы хотел, так сказать, проникнуться персонажем. Понять, с чем имею дело. Мэтт Гриндер сболтнул, вы увлекаетесь городским фольклором. Так что я решил заглянуть на огонек.

Эдвин не ответил. Он рассматривал Майло какое-то время, выглядя взволнованным, потом прищурился. Лицо выражало настороженность и нетерпение.

— Насколько велик шанс, что вы столкнетесь лбами?

Шанс? Он прикинул в уме шанс.

— Вообще-то довольно велик. Мы собираемся отжать у конкурентов одну штуковину, и Бэтс, я так понял, тоже ее хочет. Конкуренты, к слову, из этих ваших, которые в костюмах. Будет шумно, наверное.

Дюран покачал головой.

— Сверхпреступники? Майлз, ты хоть сталкивался с ними раньше?

— Нет.

— И кто из них ваш «конкурент»?

— Черная Маска, вроде.

— Черная Маска, — эхом откликнулся Дюран-старший. — Майлз, не ходи туда.

В этот раз он подавился кашлем. Справившись с собой, глянул на старика и выдавил:

— Ч-что?

— Зачем тебе это все?.. — Дюран-старший неопределенно махнул рукой. — Ты ведь не глупый малый. Мог бы устроиться в обществе, найти хорошую работу.

— Вы определили это по тому, как я пью чай?

— Я определил это по тому, что ты пришел и слушал.

— Грабить или работать за пятнадцать долларов в час шесть через один, чтобы меня грабило государство? — Майло пожал плечами.

— Государство не совершенно, да. Представь однако, что бы началось, не будь его. Хаос, анархия, власть силы. А что в итоге? На месте рухнувшей машины вырастет новая. Так уж устроено общество… Но правила придуманы, чтобы нам помогать. Это люди извращают их, коррумпируют. Не государство плохое, Майлз, люди. С ними можно бороться. Он это делает.

— Нарушая закон.

— Совершенно верно. При этом, думаю, он один из немногих, кого я не могу назвать линчевателем. Он не позволяет себе быть судьей, вот в чем дело. Если спросишь меня, я бы назвал его не Черным, а Серым Рыцарем. Он не делит на черное и белое, не следует бездумно букве закона, видит целую картину, но сохраняет непредвзятость. И он не позволяет принципу меньшего зла собой руководить. С его властью и возможностями, как велик соблазн начать решать за других, не так ли? Но он этого себе не позволяет. Делает свое дело, ловит преступника и отдает во власть закона. Почти как живая карма. Полагаю, ты со мной не согласишься, — суше добавил он, нахмурился и встал из-за стола. — Еще чай?

— Нет, спасибо.

Дюран забрал его кружку и свою, с почти не тронутым чаем, отнес к тумбе и поставил в раковину.

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к столу, он подошел к журнальному столику на котором лежал чемодан, и наклонился. Некоторое время Майлз видел только его спину. Щелкнуло. Эдвин выпрямился и вернулся, держа подмышкой внушительных размеров папку в твердом переплете, и еще две в руках.

Две он положил на край стола, и одну между ними, затем сел.

— Когда я был мальчишкой, — его сухая ладонь легла на папку. — супергерои встречались только на картинках. Ну, знаешь, Вихрь, Серый Призрак, Алый плащ… Ты читал комиксы?

— Нет.

— Серого Призрака придумали в Готэме. С ним был сериал. Думаю, Бэтмен им вдохновлялся.

— Мне казалось, Бэтмен больше по части Зорро. Маска, плащ и так далее.

— Уверен, это собирательный образ. Как бы там ни было, я увлекался сверхгероикой еще до того, как появился Зеленый Фонарь и она стала реальностью. Когда в Готэме объявился Бэтмен, мне было тридцать четыре года. И мне полностью, как говорится, снесло крышу, — он снял резинку-застежку с одного уголка, со второго, раскрыл папку и вытащил из нее книгу.

— Я коллекционировал все, что с ним связано, с первого года, — Дюран раскрыл фолиант и подвинул к нему. На титульном листе было вклеено увеличенное фото: огромная черная тень, размытая в движении, между двумя высотками на фоне лилового неба.

— Фотографий с ним практически не встречается, — Майлз расположил альбом поудобнее. — Те что есть — все низкого качества. Он уничтожает нежелательный материал. Бэтмен — фантом, — Майло перевернул страницу. Из-под прозрачной пленки на него смотрел с желтоватой бумаги выцветший заголовок: «Летучая Мышь — сверхпреступник или спаситель?» — О нем все знают, но никто не видит. По этой причине самые рьяные скептики по сю пору считают его городской легендой, придуманной копами и правительством для запугивания и контроля. Он, в общем, поддерживает образ. Неизвестное пугает, и он делает на это ставку.

Майло осторожно провел пальцами по газетным вырезкам почти тридцатилетней давности. Дюран-старший был не просто аккуратным человеком. Поля вычерчены от руки. Между вырезками одинаковое расстояние, композиция соблюдена, страницы пронумерованы, местами от руки добавлены заметки, почерк каллиграфический. Альбом был почти произведением искусства — можно не редактируя отправлять издателю и срубить приличные деньги. За подборку подлинных статей многие фанаты оторвали бы руки, и это был только первый том. Попахивало одержимостью.

— Да, ни хрена себе, — оценил он.

Дюран нахмурился. Похоже, ответ не больно ему понравился.

— Ради Бога, у меня здесь собрано, наверное, все, что о нем когда-нибудь писали. И даже немного больше. В Готэме и за его пределами. Приходи в любое время, читай, разглядывай. Боюсь только, сегодняшний раз станет последним.

Майлз взглянул на него, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Преступники его не просто так боятся, Майлз, — Эдвин наклонился, забрал у него книгу и начал листать страницы. Найдя нужное место, придвинул фолиант обратно. — Его пытались остановить. Мафия, полиция. Чего только не делали, какие меры не предпринимали, — «Бэтмен прорывает полицейское оцепление, ни следа Летучей Мыши». На фото с вертолета пятиэтажное здание оцепили полицейские легковушки и четыре спецназовских бронеавтомобиля. На крышах соседних домов заняли позиции снайперы. Не доставало пары танков. — Столько раз устраивали облавы. Копы, гангстеры, сверхпреступники… правительство. Иногда в Готэм приходили такие, как Бейн. Ты знаешь, кто такой Бейн?

— Ну да, слышал что-то…

— Преступники вроде тебя — легкая добыча для него. Пойми, это не полиция. Даже не федералы. Они — простые люди, а он… Его тренировка, его технологии, это что-то за пределами человеческих возможностей.

— Вы так о нем говорите, мистер Дюран, словно он не человек, — не глядя на старика произнес Майлз, переворачивая страницу. «Окружной прокурор выступает в защиту Летучей Мыши. Экстремизм или непредвзятость?»

— Он определенно будет поболе, чем любой человек, — голос Дюрана по большей части звучал спокойно, но в нем улавливались подрагивающие нотки. Эдвин говорил о вещах, имеющих для него огромное значение. Майлз оторвался от страницы, косо глянул на него, прищурился, приподнял левый уголок рта и хмыкнул, выражая недоверие.

В глазах старика промелькнуло оскорбленное негодование.

— Человек на такое способен, по-твоему? — Сдержанным тоном спросил он и кивнул на альбом. Не дожидаясь ответа, забрал книгу, послюнявил палец, начал листать вперед.

— На такое?

«Мыш дарит ДПГС на Рождество гирлянду из тел».

За кричащим заголовком фотография высокого атриума. Под потолком кверху ногами подвешено не меньше трех десятков человек, все в черных лыжных масках и бронежилетах. Строгая линия, тело за телом, можно проверять с линейкой. Действительно — гирлянда. Различалась высота: одни ниже, другие выше. Для живости. Майло коротко рассмеялся и скользнул по статье беглым взглядом:

…Бомба обезврежена. Спасенный охранник утверждает: «Он действовал изнутри».

«…Был звонок. Он заявил, что он — Бэтмен. Приказал — не попросил — отложить штурм. Сказал, ему надо тридцать минут. Через пятнадцать комиссар Лоэб велел наступать,» — рассказывает младший сержант N, член штурмовой группы Дельта. — «Мы готовились встретить жесткое сопротивление. Вместо него нас ждали пустые коридоры и _это_.»

«Лучший подарок на Рождество, " — говорит лейтенант Сойер. — «Они висели вниз головами. Он даже ленту одному повязал.»

— Или на такое? — Шелест страниц. Еще один заголовок, еще одно фото.

— Очевидно, да.

На лице старика отчетливо проступила обида.

— Речь идет не о его принадлежности к человеческому роду, разумеется, — выпрямляясь, произнес он. — Говоря «более», я подразумеваю его исключительность, торжество человеческой воли и интеллекта. Очевидно, в его распоряжении фантастические ресурсы, но не это делает его феноменом. Сегодня у каждого, спасибо интернету, неограниченный доступ к информации. Это не делает людей всезнающими. Он…

Его прервала мелодия звонка. Эдвин осекся на полуслове, Майлз похлопал себя по куртке и достал телефон.

— Прошу прощения, — он бросил взгляд на номер. Не определен. — Да?

— Привет, лапуля. — Преувеличенно-радостный манерный женский голос.

— Привет, тыковка, — в тон отозвался он, не представляя, с кем разговаривает. — Я здесь немного занят.

— Ну, значит, найди время, потому что это важно, — шаркнули ножки стула. Майло ударил пальцами по столу, наблюдая, как Эдвин поднимается, пересекает кухню, останавливается напротив окна и кладет ладони на бедра. — Ты не давал о себе знать с того самого дня.

— Какого дня? — Он перебрал в памяти свои встречи за месяц, но не мог вспомнить, кто эта женщина. Голос был смутно знаком. Секунд десять в трубке молчали. Потом сказали:

— Имя «Марги», сладкий, тебе говорит о чем-то?

— Марги?.. — С тем же успехом она могла сказать «Потолок» или «Гипоталамус»: память безмолвствовала.

— Ох, не говори, что не помнишь, — тон стал едким.

Он вздохнул, извлекая из внутреннего кармана куртки банку с таблетками.

— Не помню, и лучше начинай говорить прямо, пока я не потерял терпение, солнце.

— Хорошо, — снова нездоровый энтузиазм. — Я помогу тебе освежить память. Поздняя ночь. Вы, вчетвером с дружками. Темный подъезд, квартира. Связанный парень на стуле. Бруклин, за которой охотится большой плохой Джокер, полицейский, бедные маленькие девочки, попавшие в беду. Мы в свете луны… Аптека. Припоминаешь?

Электронные часы показывали двадцать минут девятого.

— Я занят.

— Я с тобой не шутки шучу, крутой парень, прошло две недели, — тон окончательно изменился, кокетство испарилось и высокочастотный звук резанул по ушам. — Продолжай ровно сидеть на заднице, и кто-то начнет говорить.

Прикрыв ладонью зевок, Майлз свинтил с банки крышку, высыпал в ладонь две пилюли.

— Пока, дорогая.

— Эй, говнюк!

Он замешкался, расслышав на другом конце подозрительный шум. Ладонь с таблетками сжалась в кулак. Шорох, голос Марги в отдалении, еще один, тоже женский, неразборчивый разговор на повышенных тонах, звук удара, вскрик, десять секунд тишины, и:

— Алло? Алло, Майлз? Ты еще здесь?.. — Глубокий красивый голос, дыхание слегка сбито.

— Да.

— Это Тэсс.

— Привет, Тэсс. Проблемы с подружкой?

— Я списала у Мэтта твой номер. Собиралась позвонить сама, но Марги… она…

— Понятно, — оборвал он. — Ну и?

— Я собиралась сделать это по-другому, но раз мы уже говорим… Как продвигаются наши дела, Майлз?

Он помедлил, потом признал:

— Никак. Я про вас забыл.

Пауза.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Майло издал короткий смешок. Эдвин слегка повернул к нему голову.

— Ты так думаешь? Знаешь сколько дел у меня на неделе? Думаешь, вы с подружкой занимаете топ приоритетов?

— Ты обещал.

— Нет-нет, я не обещал. Я точно помню свои слова: «Я постараюсь». Это не значит «Я сделаю», — он поймал взгляд Дюрана. Тот спешно отвернулся. — У меня не было времени.

— Ты только что сказал, что забыл про нас.

— Я забывчивый человек, — отозвался он, забрасывая таблетки в рот и проглатывая. Ладонь была влажной, и он вытер ее об штаны.

— Послушай, Майлз, мы в плохой ситуации. Я должна знать, рассчитывать на тебя, или нет.

— Что у него на вас? — Изначально ему было все равно, но природное любопытство и инстинкты ищейки дали о себе знать. — Почему не сбежите?

Тэсс была достаточно умна, чтобы исчезнуть с концами, а Гриндер не обладал связями и мотивацией, чтобы сейчас их разыскивать. Майло прищурился.

— Проблема в ней, да?.. Думаешь, она сделала бы для тебя то же самое?

Вздох.

— Ты поможешь или нет?

Эдвин отошел от окна, скрылся в коридоре. Дверь в ванную хлопнула, зашумела вода.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Тэсс сказала:

— Мы можем помочь друг другу.

— Да ну? Это как же?

— У Гриндера зуб на тебя, Майлз. Он подозревает. Он нам не поверил тогда. Он будет копать, пока не доберется до тебя. У меня есть доступ к нему, если понимаешь, о чем я. Скажи, что хочешь знать. Я помогу убрать его.

— Сделать за вас грязную работу? Я не собираюсь «убирать его», — за шумом воды в ванной послышался звук сливаемого бачка. — Он мне не нужен. Он никто. Это для вас он — центр вселенной.

— Он опасен. Ты совершаешь ошибку.

— Конечно, совершаю.

— Зря ты не веришь мне, Майлз, я его давно знаю.

— Я тебе верю, — Тэсс не понимала. Однако что-то из произнесенного ею породило в сознании мысленный образ, идею, отличную идею, очевидную идею. Словно все это время она была перед его носом, терпеливо ждала под тонким покровом, и невидимая рука одним движением сорвала его, а через секунду в комнате погас свет. Он выпрямился на стуле, цепляясь за ускользающую мысль, пока она не утекла окончательно.

— Слушай! — Он сказал это громко, достаточно, чтобы женщина на том конце провода вздрогнула от неожиданности, и чтобы Эдвин, вышедший из уборной, услышал. — Я кое-что придумал. У меня есть человек на примете, надежный человек, человек, способный вас защитить, — он замолчал, подумал, и добавил:

— Ты ему понравишься.

— Кто он?

— Узнаешь, когда увидишь его.

— Так не пойдет.

Шаги в коридоре. Эдвин зашел на кухню, бросил на него смущенный взгляд, прошел мимо стола и включил чайник.

— Тэсс, дорогая, — он откинулся на спинку стула, поднимая банку к глазам и разглядывая этикетку. «Сектрал». — Хочешь, чтоб я вам помог, будешь делать все в точности, как я говорю, без вопросов. Лады?

— Меня это не устраивает, — ледяным тоном.

— Значит, ищи помощь в другом месте.

— Не нужно так, Майлз, я могу больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Нет, Тэсс, ты можешь меньше, чем себе представляешь. Не будь как Марги. В конце концов, много ли у тебя вариантов?

Молчание.

Он завинтил крышку и сунул банку в карман.

— Только придется подождать, это будет не завтра, не послезавтра, и не через неделю…

— Сколько ждать?

— Сколько потребуется.

Пауза.

— Он держит ее на игле.

— Она сама держит себя на игле.

— Она бы соскочила, если бы не Гриндер. Поторопись, Майлз.

Он не стал спорить.

— Я постараюсь.

В этот раз она не ответила. Разговор был окончен, но раньше, чем она сбросила вызов, он окликнул ее:

— Тэсс?

— Да?

— Держи свою подружку подальше от меня, — злость от разговора с Марги вернулась, ужом проскользнула в голос. Он взял себя в руки, подождал секунд пять и оборвал связь. Сделал глубокий вдох, прогоняя головокружение, прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, Эдвин садился напротив.

— Дама? — Деликатно спросил он.

— Шлюха, — поправил Майлз. Глаза Дюрана расширились, он покраснел и кашлянул.

-О… О, понятно, — было очевидно, что ему ничего не понятно, более того, он жалеет, что вообще задал вопрос.

Часы показывали без двадцати девять. Майло положил обе ладони на стол и подался вперед, упершись в старика взглядом.

— Я вам соврал, — сообщил он в лоб.

Это был удар под дых.

Эдвин моргнул — лань в свете автомобильных фар. Как и положено жертве, замер, оробел, расценив слова как угрозу. Вместо того, чтобы задать какие-то другие вопросы, сделать другие выводы, он выдавил жалкое защитное:

— Что? О чем ты, Майлз?..

Майло прищурился, оглянулся по сторонам, будто кто-то мог их видеть. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели комично, но Эдвин не смеялся. Он мелко дрожал.

— Я вас проверял. Хотел убедиться, что могу доверять вам.

Страх чуть схлынул с лица старика.

— Поэтому спросил о нем.

Дюран-старший беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот.

— Вы говорили о пользе обществу, о борьбе с коррупцией… Вас гложет совесть, не так ли? Из-за денег, которые вы брали, из-за того, что вы пережили в подвале. Хотите помочь городу, мистер Дюран? Что-то исправить?

Дюран дернул воротник рубашки. На его лбу блеснула испарина. Он отвел взгляд.

— Ты меня вконец запутал, Майлз, — пробормотал он, голос звучал слабым. Он покачал головой. — Что ты говоришь? Ты что…

— Я под прикрытием.

Эдвин уставился на него. Смотрел долго. По его глазам легко было читать. Даже не книга — кинофильм. Шестнадцать, тридцать четыре или шестьдесят пять — он по-прежнему оставался Эдвином, который обожал героев и стеснялся слова «шлюха». Дети ошибочно полагают, что взрослые вырастают. Но меняется и стареет только тело. Кто-то осваивает искусство лучше прятать то, что внутри. И Дюран-старший не слишком в нем преуспел.

— Что ты имеешь в виду — под прикрытием?.. — Глупо спросил он, глядя почти робко. — Хочешь сказать, ты работаешь на полицию?..

— Что-то вроде.

— Что-то вроде? — Пробормотал Эдвин. Внезапно, его взгляд протрезвел. Он качнул головой и выпалил:

— Если это касается моего брата, то я не стану помогать засадить его за решетку. Правильно это или нет, но он — моя семья.

— Нет, мистер Дюран, дело не в вашем брате.

Старик нахмурился.

— Ты идешь на него работать, ты приходишь ко мне…

— Я мог бы пойти в любую другую банду, но я выбрал его. Ваш брат работает на крупных боссов, мистер Дюран. Помогите мне до них добраться.

Эдвин сосредоточенно нахмурился. Желание поверить в нем явно боролось с подозрительностью, и пережитый страх мешал мыслям ворочаться в голове с нужной скоростью.

— Я расскажу больше, но позже, не сейчас. Это для вашей же безопасности.

— Но я не понимаю, чем я могу помочь, — Эдвин замотал головой. — Я не участвую в его делах. Я уже сказал, он не уважает меня. Я собирался уехать из города, как только появится возможность…

— Он не даст вам уехать. Не сейчас. Он вас очень любит, — при этих словах глаза старика расширились. — Вы можете больше, чем думаете. Мне не просто здесь в одиночку. Мне нужны союзники.

Старик запустил руку в седые пряди и выдохнул. Вместе с выдохом Майлз видел, как выходит его напряжение — он больше не чувствовал себя под перекрестием огня.

Когда он поднял голову, в его взгляд вернулось выражение, которое Майло видел входя в номер. Жадность, надежда, любопытство.

Все-таки он был не готов. Марги отняла у них время. Но Майло не собирался заставлять его принимать решение сейчас — он был готов подождать.

И он уже опаздывал.

— Я должен уходить, — он поднялся. Старик тоже встал, поспешил за ним в коридор.

— Послушай, Майлз…

— Вы подумайте, мистер Дюран, — Майло положил ладонь на ручку двери номера. — Шанс что-то изменить. Вы ведь этого хотели? Вы всегда можете сдать меня своему брату, конечно.

— Я не собираюсь, — начал Дюран и умолк. Наверное, мысль все-таки задержалась в голове. В конце концов, один раз он уже подвел брата.

— Ну, или мы можем добраться до людей, которые тут правят бал.

Эдвин не ответил. Майло развернулся и направился к лифтам.


	19. Chapter 19

— Ты опоздал.

— Это проблема?

— Залезай внутрь.

Хетчбэк тронулся с места, едва он упал на сиденье. Человека рядом с собой он видел один раз, со спины, в переулке, но мгновенно узнал по дурацкой одежде, светлому ежику волос и запаху: сильный одеколон и агрессия.

Белт сосредоточенно смотрел в смартфон. На секунду он поднял глаза, смерил Майло враждебным взглядом, подвигал желваками и снова уставился в экран.

Вел Гриндер, справа от него сидел человек. Его Майло тоже узнал. Человек обернулся, и пару секунд оценивающе его разглядывал. Узкое хищное лицо, темные с проседью волосы и серые глаза. В цепком взгляде нет угрозы — только сдержанный интерес.

— Я — Эрик Штольман. Узнаешь меня?

— Припоминаю.

— Босс сказал, ты не плох. Ты должен быть не плох, если пырнул меня раньше, чем я вышиб тебе мозги. И это хорошо, — Штольман кивнул назад. — Парень рядом с тобой — Томми Белт, — Белт смотрел в экран, игнорируя его. — Я готов все забыть и начать сначала. Что станете делать с Томми — ваше личное дело, до тех пор, пока оно не мешает работе. Capisce?

— Capisco. — Белт бросил взгляд за окно. — Мне приходилось работать и не с таким дерьмом.

Штольман бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, но Томми не смотрел на него.

— Ипкисс?

— Кристально. — Ему тоже приходилось работать и не с таким дерьмом.

Автомобиль остановился перед светофором.

— У Томми навигатор… Томми, покажи ему.

Белт придвинулся к нему и сунул под нос экран.

— Смотри, — Майло посмотрел. Короткая зеленая стрелка на карте — это они. Через пару улиц в жилых апартаментах вспыхивает и тухнет красная точка. — наш сигнал.

— Риддлер,.. — начал Майлз.

— Риддлер, — оборвал его Гриндер, — совершает ошибку, которую все они, эгоманьяки, совершают: ворочает десять дел одновременно и думает, что может за всем уследить. Считает Готэм, типа, «своим» городом.

Майлз открыл было рот, но передумал и промолчал. Гриндер изучал его отражение в салонном зеркале.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет. Все отлично. Просто замечательно.

— Замечательно, ага, — фыркнул Гриндер.

— Пройдемся по деталям, — Штольман, — основную работу выполнят фрики. Ваша задача — проследить за сигналом и перехватить приз.

— И все? — Майло поднял бровь.

— И все, — сказал Штольман. — Сваливаете, передаете его нам. Разбегаемся. Утром получаете денежки.

— Я думал, могут быть осложнения.

— Они могут, — резко произнес Гриндер.

— В деле замешан Загадочник, вы собираетесь вырвать добычу у фриков из-под носа, а еще город чешут копы. Как по-твоему, могут быть осложнения, Ипкисс?

— Наверное, могут.

— «Наверное,» — передразнил Гриндер.

— Это наш билет наверх. Последствия, если налажаете, будут неприятными. Имя босса и свои имена не используем. Белт и Ипкисс — Денди и Трентон. Я — Харон. И ребятки на подхвате — это Прайд.

— Жизнеутверждающе, — сказал Майлз и кивнул на Гриндера. — А он — кто? Аид? Танатос?

— Очень смешно, Ипкисс.

— Нигму нанял Черная Маска, — продолжил Штольман. — У Сайониса пару лет были шуры-муры со Шрамом, но они что-то не поделили месяца три назад. Грызутся как шакалы, меняют стороны. Пингвин высунул клюв из ледышки. Урод заинтересован в деле, но цепляется за нейтралитет… Цеплялся, по крайней мере.

— Думал, старый жировик боится влезать в наши разборки? — спросил Белт.

— Однако ж, влез. Рано его списали со счетов, вора могила исправит.

— Влез? — переспросил Майлз.

— Ты не слышал? — резким тоном осведомился Гриндер.

— Урывками. Вроде, люди исчезли в Айсберге.

— Исчезли, ага, — передразнил Мэтт. — Этот маньяк Кобблпот с ними разделался. Оставил под работой жирную роспись. Держу пари, те лузеры сейчас перевариваются в желудках его рыбин.

— Как бы там ни было, — нетерпеливо прервал Штольман, — я б не ставил на его явку. Все трое достаточно нормальны по их меркам. Никаких гигантских молотов, никаких загадок, никакой мумбы-юмбы. Только пушки и дурацкие костюмы. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы знаете, как с этим справиться.

— Что насчет Джокера? — спросил Белт.

Двухсекундная пауза.

— Он не объявлялся, — коротко ответил Штольман. — Полностью исчез с радара.

— Почему все так уверены, что он жив?

Гриндер обернулся, глянув на Белта почти с жалостью.

— Я тебя умоляю, — сказал он. — Он жив.

— И что, мы соревнуемся с Нигмой, Сайонисом, Мышью, теперь еще и с клоуном? — Спросил Майлз.

— Я не говорил о Джокере, не так ли? — Заметил Штольман. — Забудьте о нем. Он последний в городе, кому сейчас интересны эти пушки.

— Но он замешан в деле, — возразил Белт.

Штольман покачал головой.

— Не забивай голову, Томми. Ты тут новенький. Срал он на это дело.

Белт пару секунд смотрел на Штольмана, потом потрясенно уставился на Майлза. Тот пожал плечами.

Не найдя поддержки, Белт раздраженно сказал:

— Хорошо. А Бэтмен?

Штольман досадливо цокнул языком.

— Прямо сейчас наши подняли шум на юге. Если уроды планируют что-то масштабное, сделают то же. Это усложнит задачу ему и даст фору нам.

— Но Бэтс не был бы Бэтсом, если б не умел расставлять приоритеты, — вклинился Гриндер, останавливаясь перед светофором и барабаня пальцами по рулю.

— Томми, знаю, у тебя руки чешутся пострелять по мышам. Не стоит. Сделайте дело, ни больше, ни меньше, и босс хорошо вам заплатит.

— А если он появится? Нам что, упасть на спину? Притвориться мертвыми? — Майлз поднял бровь.

Штольман молчал, виды города мелькали в окне.

Он развернулся, положив локоть на спинку сиденья, поскреб ногтями подбородок, потом неожиданно спросил:

— Вы, ребята, «Хищника» смотрели?

Белт глянул на Майло. Тот посмотрел на него и снова пожал плечами.

— Нет, — с легким раздражением отозвался Белт. — Я не смотрю всякую херню.

Майло напряг память.

— Это где они едут со свадьбы на охоту? Что-то про джунгли и Вьетнам, нет? Там еще приземляется инопланетный корабль, они находят кладку яиц, у твари кислота вместо крови, и парень, сидя на толчке, себе мозги вышибает.

— Не думаю, что такой фильм существует, — Штольман раздраженно щелкнул языком. — Не разделяйтесь. Не поворачивайтесь к нему спиной. Следите, что над вами, он атакует сверху. Не стойте под навесами. Не рассчитывайте на темноту, он в ней видит. В общем, вся эта дурь киношная — не повторяйте ее.

— Еще одна вещь, — Гриндер. — Бэтс исповедует политику завета «Не убий». Используйте это против него.

— Каким образом?

— Я как-то наблюдал, как парню почти удалось от него удрать, — вместо Гриндера ответил Штольман. — Между ними была приличная дистанция, метров пять-шесть. Бэтс снял бы его одной из своих игрушек, но малой бежал по помосткам, на большой высоте. Нарочно держался края. И Бэтс не рискнул.

— «Почти» удалось?.. — прищурился Майлз

— Мыш перехватил его снаружи, — признал Штольман. — Однако, прием рабочий. Наш Бозо возвел его в ранг искусства. Но если здоровья у вас поменьше, чем у Джокера, не рвитесь на рожон, держитесь от Мыша подальше. Он придет — он придет за фриками. Вы стойте в стороне и делайте дело.

Еще минуту они ехали в тишине. Потом Гриндер сбавил скорость и повернулся к Майло.

— Пушка есть? — осведомился он. Майлз приподнял куртку, демонстрируя подмышкой короткоствольный револьвер 22-го калибра в наплечной кобуре.

— Глушитель?

— Да.

— В следующий раз бери пистолет.

Они остановились напротив магазина дисков.

Гриндер махнул рукой.

— Выметайтесь. Машина за углом, — он швырнул Белту ключи.

Они вымелись. Хетчбэк тронулся и уехал.

За домом их ждал черный седан.

В салоне по обонянию ударила ядреная смесь запахов — табак, кофе, бензин и кожа. Майло нажал кнопку стеклоподъемника, пуская внутрь воздух, сделал пару глубоких вдохов. На выдохе из ноздрей вырывался белый пар: стоял конец мая, но температура не превышала шестидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту.

Белт сел за руль, поставил смартфон на подставку и выехал на дорогу. Сигнал не двигался.

Почувствовав взгляд, Майло повернулся. Белт прищурился и агрессивно кивнул на телефон.

— Мы таращимся на него уже час, — сообщил он. — Не двигается. Надеюсь, бля, сученыш не сменил сотовый.

Майлз тоже надеялся.

— Будем ждать здесь, — палец Белта ткнулся в перекресток на карте встроенного в приборную панель навигатора.

— Маршрут построен, — механический женский голос отреагировал, — через пятьдесят метров поверните на -…

— Заткнись на хер, — Белт ударил по панели, выключив звук.

Майло откинулся на спинку сиденья, сложил руки на груди и уставился в ветровое стекло. Траффик был средним. За городским чадом облака бежали по небу с большой скоростью, черные и грязные.

Белт не советовался, Белт ставил его перед фактом. Было очевидно, кого он считает главным: у него были ключи, навигатор, он не тыкал в Штольмана ножом, и Гриндер не мечтал перегрызть ему горло.

Пару минут Майлз исподволь изучал его. Томми выглядел тупым и неповоротливым, классический мордоворот. Легко недооценить. Майло опустил глаза, разглядывая свои ботинки, вспомнил Дила и хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Что такое? — Спросил Белт.

— Ничего. Вспомнил кое-кого.

— Кое-кого, да? — Безразлично переспросил Томми, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Слушай… Майлз, — он произнес имя взвешенно, и одновременно так, словно оно было ему физически неприятно. — Давай-ка проясним кое-что. С моей стороны проблем сегодня не будет. Но, между нами, ты мне здорово поднасрал.

Он выразительно замолчал. Майло не ответил, глядя вперед. Перед ними ехал минивэн. Сиденья третьего ряда были опущены, он видел затылок водителя и детей во втором ряду. Мальчишка справа высунул голову в окно. Мужчина за рулем обернулся и рявкнул на сына. Голова спешно убралась.

Тишина ощутимо натягивалась, становясь вязкой, молчание Белта — тяжелым. Майло взглянул на него, испытывая легкое раздражение:

— И? Хочешь треснуть меня по башке и оставить в ссанине?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Белт бросил на него короткий взгляд, потом снова уставился на дорогу. На перекрестке минивэн свернул налево, загорелся красный, их седан остановился. Заморосил дождь, оставляя тонкие росчерки на ветровом стекле. Заработали щетки стеклоочистителей.

— Дело не в том, что ты ударил меня и оставил лежать в ссанине, — тихо сказал Белт. — Ты отнял мое место. Я на него год горбатился. Все углы оббил, пока туда рвался. Приехал из ниоткуда, сам себя сделал. И тут ты возникаешь. Из ниоткуда — и сразу в дамки. Знаю, ты там всех на уши поставил, то да се, выслужился перед боссом, почти прижал эту девку. Все такое, — зеленый зажегся, и Белт прибавил газу. — Разница между нами? Ты получил все и сразу, а я год пахал, бегая в шестерках. Сечешь?

— Обидно, наверное.

Белт резко посмотрел на него, и Майло развел руками.

— Ради Бога, Томми. Хочешь мордобой — будет тебе мордобой, хочешь, чтоб я купил тебе выпить — я куплю тебе выпить. После сегодня. Лады?

Пару секунд Белт рассматривал его сквозь прищур, но потом удовлетворенно кивнул и заметно расслабился. Звенящая в воздухе агрессия отступила. Они доехали до угла дома, повернули в переулок, затем налево, и заняли свободное место у тротуара на перекрестке. Белт откинулся на спинку сиденья, глядя на карту, почесал подбородок, хлопнул себя по колену и отрывисто произнес:

— Сука, не двигается.

Шанс, что человек сорвался с крючка, был хорош. Вся их «многоступенчатая» операция строилась на одной-единственной ступени. Ни плана «Б», ни аварийного выхода. Нет сигнала — и сборная Дюрана разъезжается по домам. Матч отменяется, Готэм побеждает, счет — один: ноль.

Майлз скрестил руки на груди, положил затылок на подголовник и застыл, не сводя взгляда с навигатора.

В сосредоточенном молчании прошло пять минут, десять. Через открытое окно в салон лился холод, ноздри забивал запах табака и бензина. Щелкали, развозя воду по стеклу, дворники, мерно шуршала и ползла вниз струйками по стеклам морось. Белт включил радио. Заиграл рок. Он переключил на ретро и поставил звук на минимум. Скрипнув курткой, достал с заднего сиденья бутылку воды, бумажный пакет с едой и спросил Майло, хочет ли тот есть. Майло ответил, что хочет. В молчании они съели два холодных гамбургера. Осталось четыре. Белт заявил, что наелся. Майлз пожал плечами и взялся за второй. Из внутреннего кармана куртки Томми донеслась мелодия звонка, и он достал второй, личный телефон.

— Да, — Пару секунд в трубке говорили, меж бровей и на лбу Белта образовались тревожные морщины. — Понял, — он убрал смартфон. — Бульвар Росса перекрыли, Котел кишит легавыми.

— Такое бывает, когда в городе одновременно в десятке мест что-то случается, — Майло выдавил, глотая.

Белт неодобрительно уставился на половину гамбургера у него в руке. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Майлз резко выпрямился и кивнул на экран смартфона. Кровь быстрее побежала по венам, разгоняя по телу приятное предвкушение, мелкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Белт моргнул, переводя взгляд на карту.

— Блядь, — у него вырвалось. — Ах ты ж блядь, — он весь подобрался и схватился за баранку, жадно наблюдая за сдвинувшейся с места точкой.

Сигнал покинул дом, на полминуты встал у тротуара, затем сдвинулся с места со скоростью около двадцати пяти миль в час. Автомобиль. Белт дождался, пока точка завернет за угол, и выехал на дорогу.

Майлз расслабился.

Двадцать минут ехали молча. Потом сигнал резко сбавил скорость, пять минут ехал прямо, повернул направо и метров через десять остановился.

Это могло означать одну из двух вещей. Первая: приехали. Вторая, горькая пилюля: Нигма потерял след.

Майлз протянул руку и приблизил изображение.

— Два кафе, секс шоп, прачечная и детский центр. Отличное сочетание, — прачечная и центр закрыты, остаются секс-шоп и кафе. Он ставил на одно из кафе. Сигнал остановился метрах в семи от того, что носил название «Карамель».

— Здесь, — обрывисто бросил Белт, ткнув пальцем в узкое пространство за домом напротив кафе.

Майло кивнул, достал из внутреннего кармана куртки банку таблеток, закинул в рот две и запил водой. Белт глянул на него, поворачивая за угол, и Майлз отстраненно заметил:

— Н-да, Нигма проделал титаническую работу.

Автомобиль заехал в переулок. Место удачное, слепая зона: всего пара окон, да черные выходы служебных помещений.

— Титаническая работа? Сделки-то отфильтровать? — Белт поднял бровь, объезжая мусорные контейнеры. — Я думал, он что-то взломал.

Майло помолчал.

— У меня был один шибко образованный знакомый. Любил говорить, мол, что самое главное в высшем образовании — это, типа, умение пользоваться словарями.

— Словарями?

— Говоря понятным языком, он имел в виду работу с информацией. Умение отсеивать воду. Пока все перебирают сено, Нигма шагнул назад, увидел иголку и вытащил ее наружу.

Они остановились.

— Что ж, — Белт выключил двигатель. — Хорошо для нас. Мы заберем эту иголку.

— Н-да. Наш друг вышел из машины. Есть сигареты?

— Ага.

— Давай сюда.

Он получил одну и выбрался наружу. С другой стороны выскочил Белт. Майлз шагнул к нему, машинально проверяя кобуру, и заглянул в карту.

— Я захожу отсюда, — он ткнул пальцем в улицу. — На противоположной стороне из-за угла хороший обзор. Схоронишься там. Увидишь движуху — действуй сразу.

— Почему бы тебе не схорониться, а? — Белт глянул на него снизу вверх. — Ты вроде мастак прятаться?.

Майлз кивнул на него.

— Томми. Одна твоя пряжка привлечет внимания больше, чем сиськи Чудо-Женщины в тюрьме строгого режима.

Белт опустил взгляд на свой ремень.

— Что не так с пряжкой?

Майлз потер пальцами переносицу.

— Томми, ты похож на сутенера. В гардеробе не нашлось шмоток поскромнее?

— Город терроризирует псих в костюме летучей мыши, и ты говоришь, моя одежда будет привлекать внимание? — С недоверием спросил Белт.

— Да.

Белт уставился на него, потом на себя.

Самым примечательным в Томми была не пряжка (золоченая), а брюки. Бардовые, почти красные. Готэм сам по себе был мрачным, серым городом. Даже молодежь с крашеными волосами, громкими голосами и несуразной одеждой здесь становилась бесцветной. Город вытравливал цвета. Майло не мог четко вспомнить, чтобы встречал взрослого мужчину в красных штанах.

Были еще скрипящая куртка из кожзама и блестящие туфли.

В лучшем случае Белта могли принять за сводника. В худшем — за члена одной из костюмированных банд. Майло не знал, где Джарвис Тэтч находится, но образ Томми неплохо вписывался в его обойму, минус звериная маска.

Не спросив разъяснений, Белт развернулся и зашагал прочь. Майлз выждал пару секунд, пока Белт не скрылся за углом, и трусцой обогнул дом. Перешел на шаг, вытащил зажигалку, на ходу засовывая сигарету в рот. Поморщился от резкого вкуса табака.

Узкая улица из-за прилипших к тротуару машин казалась уже раза в полтора. Парковка запрещена, но здесь никто не следит за этим. Время от времени заблудшие дорогие тачки цепляют на эвакуатор, и с владельца вышибается штраф. Люди из благополучных районов изредка приезжают по делам, не имея о здешних порядках понятия, с трудом находят свободное место, паркуются, возвращаются и видят, что колеса пропали. Угонщики или эвакуатор? Загадка.

Черный Фольксваген, втиснутый между двумя тачками — одна из машин, которые забирают, но на месте водилы сидит человек.

Майло поднялся на крыльцо подъезда, нырнул под тень козырька, слушая, как частая морось разбивается и шуршит сверху о поликарбонат.

С другой стороны улицы, слабоумно улыбаясь растяжкой «Добро пожаловать», на него пялился цветастыми каракулями центр «Кенгуру».

Чуть левее, зазывно скалился малиновым неоном секс шоп. Он работал. За стеклом стояли манекены. Парочка в откровенных кружевных пеньюарах, один мужской в черном латексе, и один, вроде бы, женский, одетый во что-то невообразимое, со страпоном. Секс шоп и центр одновременно попадали в поле зрения, и одна витрина плавно перетекала в другую. Таким образом, сделанный рукой какого-то четырехлетнего пацана карандашный рисунок с пальмой и бегемотиками и нечто с лиловым страпоном сосуществовали бок о бок в гармоничном симбиозе. Майло кашлянул в кулак и перевел взгляд на «Карамель».

Прошло около десяти минут. Он докурил сигарету и отбросил бычок. По улице одна за другой проехали, воя мигалками, три патрульные машины. Из секс-шопа, воровато озираясь и прижимая к себе непрозрачный пакет, вышел низенький жирдяй, вжал голову в плечи и засеменил вниз по улице. Молодая парочка, прячась под зонтом, перебежала дорогу и скрылась за углом. Открылась дверь подъезда. Не взглянув на Майло, оттуда вышел высокий угрюмый тип, добрел до тротуара, сел в машину и уехал.

И затем произошло сразу несколько вещей.

Из кафе появился худосочный мужчина в сером свитере, запрокинул голову в моросящее небо и приставил к глазам ладонь козырьком.

Дверь секс шопа открылась. С крыльца спустился крупный человек в шерстяном пиджаке. Одновременно из-за угла дома вышел еще один, разговаривая по телефону, пошел вверх по улице. Мужчина в свитере принялся копаться в карманах брюк, слепой к происходящему. Его движения были заторможены, словно он долгое время не спал. Дернулся он только когда первый тип оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Через долю секунды его смели.

Со стороны казалось, один задел жертву плечом, а второй аккуратно поддержал, не дав упасть; пистолет, спрятанный в широком рукаве пиджака, мягко ткнулся в спину мужчины. Быстрым, но ровным шагом все трое направились к машине, в которой сидел четвертый.

Майлз вытащил из кобуры револьвер, оставив глушитель лежать во внутреннем кармане куртки. Он не собирался стрелять. Чтобы пересечь улицу потребовалось десять секунд. В двух метрах от машины он перешел на спринт. Тип, наполовину в салоне, начал оборачиваться, с лету получил по виску торцом револьвера, издал странный звук, но не вырубился. Майлз сгреб его за волосы и приложил башкой о дверь, потом дверью о башку, рывком выгреб обмякшее тело, швырнул на асфальт, сам упал на сиденье и заехал соседу локтем в почку. Тот взвыл и согнулся пополам.

С переднего обернулся человек. Майлз нырнул вниз за спинки. Дважды сухо треснуло. Над головой просвистела пуля, с глухим звуком вошла в обшивку. Водила с хлещущей из башки кровью завалился на напарника. Майлз ударил правой, вышибая пушку, та загремела о днище салона ему под ноги.

С пистолетом в руке Белт влез в тачку со стороны водителя, отпихнул труп, освобождая место, и захлопнул дверь.

— Замри, — здоровяк на переднем застыл, свирепо сопя сквозь ноздри, испуганно пялясь в дуло и часто моргая: шея и вся правая сторона его лица были в крови, часть попала в глаза и на пиджак; Белт использовал разрывные пули. Сняв с пистолета глушитель, Томми взялся за руль, и выехал на улицу.

Майлз нагнулся, завладев стволом покойника, сунул его за пояс и выпрямился.

На заднем сиденье были сложены упаковка скотча, такая же, как они брали на хату дружка Бруклин, бейсбольная бита из алюминия, моток веревки, пузырек нашатырного спирта, бумажный пакет с фаст-фудом и две полуторалитровые бутылки воды. Одну он расплющил, когда упал внутрь.

Мужчина в свитере полулежал, привалившись к двери, и настороженно наблюдал за ним. Дыхание тяжелое, лицо искажено болью, морщится, испарина на лбу. Лет сорока пяти, европейская внешность, серые глаза. Смотрит с умеренным испугом.

— Телефоны, документы, — Майлз кивнул ему и перевел взгляд на второго. — Без фокусов.

В его подставленную ладонь упал бумажник, затем смартфон. Через пару секунд еще один телефон и кошелек прилетели на сиденье, приземлившись рядом с коленом.

— Вы, сука, кто такие, а? Знаете, с кем связались?.. — Здоровяк не оборачивался, пепеля отражение Майло взглядом. К страху в его голосе примешивалась здоровая доля бешенства.

— Догадываемся, — Майлз, не глядя, вытащил сим карты, швырнул оба телефона в окно и взялся перебирать содержимое первого бумажника. В это время Белт достал свой смартфон и поднес к уху:

— Харон, это Денди. Мы его взяли. Да, и с нами тут паренек Нигмы… Или Сайониса… ты чей, парень?.. — Он бросил взгляд на соседа. — Неважно, у нас один из фриков,. — десятисекундная пауза. — да. Понял, — он нажал отбой и повернул направо, огибая дом и возвращаясь к их машине

Выпотрошив кошелек, Майло извлек оттуда водительское удостоверение.

— Мрази, я вас закопаю. Лучше бы вам сразу меня грохнуть, вы…

— Заткнись на хрен, — Белт наотмашь ударил мужчину по лицу. — Или и впрямь, сука, так сейчас и сделаю.

— Стиви, да? — Майлз глянул в зеркало поверх удостоверения. — Стивен Марино? Стиви, успокойся. Дочка? — он повернул к нему лицевой стороной фотографию девочки лет восьми. Светлые волосы собраны в хвостики, миловидное пухлое личико, уголки розовых губок чуть приподняты — улыбается мягко и открыто. Полная противоположность отца. — Сколько ей? Шесть? Восемь?

Марино обернулся, багровея.

— Я тебя…

Он дернулся, намереваясь воплотить незаконченную угрозу в жизнь.

Белт снял правую руку с руля, и Марино застыл, обнаружив у себя под горлом пистолет.

— Лучше следи за языком, папаша, и делай, что тебе говорят, — Белт сказал. — Сядь ровно и положи ладони так, чтоб я их видел.

— Не советую брать семейные фото на работу, — Майло убрал карточку обратно в права и сунул во внутренний карман куртки. — Никогда не знаешь, в чьи руки они попадут.

— Ублюдок!

— Я велел тебе заткнуться, — напомнил Белт. Марино умолк, сопя сквозь ноздри.

Тачка их стояла там, где они оставили ее, кругом ни души. Белт втиснул хэтчбэк в узкое пространство между домами.

— Вылезай, — бросил он Марино. Под дулом пистолета, тот взялся было за ручку дверцы, но Белт его осадил:

— Нет. С моей стороны.

На секунду лицо Марино исказилось бешенством. Взяв себя в руки, чертыхаясь, он принялся неуклюже перелезать через труп.

— Захвати скотч, захвати веревку и вылезай, — сказал Майлз соседу, забрал нашатырь, сунул револьвер в кобуру и выбрался из машины.

Снаружи он тщательно проверил Марино глаза. Камер не было. Тогда он наклонился к самому его уху и практически беззвучно сказал:

— Раздевайся.

Секундная пауза. Марино, одного с ним роста, чуть повернул голову.

— Что?

— Снимай все, — Майло отступил назад.

Марино побагровел.

— Да пошел ты на…

Удар в спину швырнул его на землю. Мужчина охнул и рухнул на четвереньки. Белт пнул его под ребра, опрокинув на бок, и опустил подошву туфли на голову.

— Делай, что говорят, — он процедил, и хорошенько надавил на череп ногой, прежде чем ее убрать.

Марино неуклюже поднялся, бросая на них испепеляющие взгляды, пару секунд мешкал, потом начал расстегивать рубашку. Он расстегнул одну пуговицу, вторую, взялся за третью и с проклятьями отдернул ногу от места, где в миллиметре от его туфли в асфальт вошел нож.

— Быстрее, — с нажимом повторил Майлз.

Нетерпеливо поигрывая пистолетом, Белт взобрался на капот.

Через полминуты Стивен Марино стоял перед ними в одних плавках, его одежда грудой лежала на земле. Майло выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Да пошли вы на хрен! — Стуча зубами от холода и злости прошипел Марино, нервно облизывая губы. — Ебучие педики!

Секунду Майло взвешивал за и против, потом махнул рукой:

— Повернись, руки за спину.

Марино помешкал, но разум возобладал, и он подчинился.

— Ты, — Майло повернулся к человеку в свитере. — Кинь мне скотч и веревку. Спасибо. Жди в машине.

Он подобрал нож, отрезал от мотка нужную длину, связал Марино руки за спиной, залепил рот и с силой подтолкнул здоровяка к машине.

— Лезь в багажник.

Белт спрыгнул с капота, обошел машину, поднял крышку и выжидательно замер.

— Залезай в багажник, — Майло повторил, когда Марино не шелохнулся. Пинком в задницу, Томми ускорил процесс. Мужчина протестующе замычал, яростно мотая головой. Наверное, угрожал. Это не действовало. Куда больше Майлза волновали полицейские патрули.

Подобрав одежду он нащупал в плече пиджака вшитый предмет, на ощупь напоминающий микрофон. Он не стал проверять брюки, просто швырнул все вещи на заднее сиденье машины с остывающим трупом в салоне и вернулся в седан.

— Ну что? — захлопнув дверцу, Майло неторопливо достал бумажник. Автомобиль выкатил на параллельную улицу. Дождь прекратился.

Мужчина вздохнул и дрожащей ладонью вытер со лба испарину.

— Что вам нужно? — усталый голос, восточный акцент. — Деньги?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нам нужно, мистер Ельчик, — Майлз швырнул в него водительскими правами. Ельчик отдернулся. Корочка угодила ему в грудь и отскочила на колени. — Оружие. Пушки. Где они?

— Не знаю, о чем речь.

Майлз бросил на него короткий взгляд, но не ответил, перебирая содержимое бумажника. Порядка трехсот баксов наличкой. Две кредитки. Визитки: адвокат, зубной врач, ветеринарка, грузоперевозки. Автосвалка.

— Тебя Нигма поймал, когда ты пытался провернуть сделку, — Белт слегка обернулся. — Глупо отпираться теперь.

При упоминании Нигмы, Ельчик заметно побелел.

— «Автосвалка Ельчика»? — Майлз поднял брови, вращая визитку между пальцами. — Рядом с аэропортом? Хех. В народе — Гудвин.

— Или Шрот-Гудвин. Здоровенная, мать ее, свалка, — Майло перевел взгляд на Белта. — Когда приехал в Готэм, сбывал там колеса пару раз, и всякое еще по мелочи. Денег совсем не было. Помню, парень, который отсчитывал бабки, упомянул босса… Я еще подумал: бывают на свете дурацкие фамилии.

Он замолчал, посмотрев на Майло в зеркале.

— Что сказал Харон? Где встречаемся?

— В Чайнатауне, в доках.

— Звони ему. Скажи, Майкл Ельчик у нас, — Белт прищурился. — Скажи, владелец свалки Гудвина.

— Трентон, мы увидимся через пятнадцать минут.

— Я тебе обещаю: едва он это услышит, планы изменятся.

Белт фыркнул.

— Думаешь, пушки еще на свалке?

— Я не думаю. Просто позвони.

Белт поморщился, но достал смартфон и набрал номер. Раздался гудок. Белт включил громкую связь. Через пару секунд голос Штольмана сказал:

— Да.

— Это Денди. Парень, которого мы взяли — Майкл Ельчик. Владелец автосвалки у аэропорта Арчи Гудвина, — пауза. — Каков план?

Последовала пауза.

— Ельчик? — голос Штольмана звучал ровно, но Майло уловил в нем нотки настороженности. Еще пауза. — Смешно.

— Смешно?

— О, да. Слушай, малой. Разворачивай тачку, езжайте к аэропорту.

— Аэропорт? — Белт встретился в зеркале взглядом с Майло. — Эм, похоже на холодный след. Любая собака станет искать там в первую очередь.

— Ага, только вот в Гудвине больше восьми гектаров, — сказал Майло. — Две с лишним тысячи машин. Если Голливуд захочет снимать киноверсию «Отважного Маленького Тостера», им будет достаточно захватить камеру. Иголка в сене, а? Но у нас есть металлоискатель, — он кивнул на Ельчика.

— Ельчик отстегивает Королям, — сообщил Штольман. Белт бросил короткий взгляд назад. — Их территория. И отвечал он перед боссами. Фрики к нему не совались, свиньи тоже. Ты развернулся?

— Я разворачиваюсь, — отозвался Белт, перестраивая маршрут.

— Послушай. Не знаю, почему Ельчик просто не передал пушки хозяевам. Но кроме них с ним перетирал только Бэтс. Уходил злой и с пустыми руками. Я бы сказал, дело попахивает. И Риддлер, если еще не знает, кого мы взяли, скоро узнает. Он отсигналит своим, фрики крепко сядут на Гудвин, а мы вылетим из игры.

— Я тебя понял, — Белт. — Если пушки там, нам понадобится помощь. Вы где?

— У вас на хвосте, держим дистанцию. Мы вас прикроем.

— Что с Королями? — Белт глянул на Майлза. — Это их территория.

— Мальчики, вас выбрали, потому что вы доказали, что умеете работать головой. У вас есть Ельчик, так? Придумайте что-нибудь.

— Понял.

— Удачи, парни. На связи.

На пару секунд в салоне повисла тишина.

Майлз повернулся к Ельчику.

— Ну. — Он сказал. — По-хорошему? Или по-плохому?..

— Вы, парни, работаете на больших шишек, — Ельчик перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Обломитесь, никто вас не прикроет. Подумайте. Подумайте хорошо над следующим своим шагом. Не поздно еще отступить. Получите деньги. Заплачу не меньше, чем вам обещали. Может, больше.

— По-моему, он хочет сказать «по-плохому», — предположил Белт. — Трентон?

Майлз сделал движение. Ельчик отдернулся, вскинув руки в защитном жесте.

— Стой! — он вскрикнул, и сбивчиво заговорил:

— Слушайте, эти пушки, я знаю о чем речь. У меня их нет! Бэтс приходил, задавал тот же вопрос. Псих абсолютно без тормозов! Думаете, если б оружие было у меня, он бы не вытряс из меня информацию?

— Я думаю, он бы вытряс, — сказал Майлз. — Я думаю, он пришел до того, как пушки притекли тебе в руки.

Ельчик замотал головой.

— Да даже если б и так, черт возьми! С хрена собачьего мне их держать у себя?

— Пока не знаю.

— Я не…

— Денди, — перебил его Майлз; они подъезжали к мосту через Готэм Ривер, — встань в крайний ряд.

Белт бросил на него взгляд, но не стал задавать вопросов и сделал, как просили.

— Что,. — Ельчик с тревогой начал. Договорить ему не дал кулак, прилетевший в висок. Мужчина мешком свалился на сиденье.

— Что задумал? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Белт.

— Донести мысль, — Майлз вытащил пистолет из-за пояса, заткнул сзади за ремень, достал из кобуры револьвер, взял Ельчика за плечи и спихнул на днище салона. Залез на него сверху, зажав коленями бока, открыл дверь машины и вытолкнул тело на треть, так что башка и плечи торчали наружу.

До бордюра было около тридцати сантиметров, они ехали на скорости 30/миль в час. За ними была серая хонда с дородной женщиной лет сорока за рулем. Спереди в соседнем ряду ехала полицейская машина.

Майло сунул в полуоткрытый рот Ельчика ствол, достал из куртки нашатырь и сунул ему под нос. Мужчина втянул ноздрями воздух, дернулся, скривился, попытался сомкнуть челюсти, не смог и резко распахнул глаза.

Осознав, что находится у него во рту, Ельчик отчаянно замычал. Правая рука Майлза легла ему на лоб и с силой опустила голову вниз, так что затылок почти коснулся асфальта. Ельчик попытался закричать, задергался под ним, но Майло глубже запихнул револьвер ему в глотку. Ельчик подавился и закашлялся.

— Слушай внимательно. Я буду задавать вопросы, ты будешь отвечать. Знаешь, как мычат коровы?

Ельчик замычал. Вряд ли это было ответом на вопрос, но это не имело значения.

— Все верно. Я буду спрашивать, ты будешь отвечать только «да» или «нет». Помычишь один раз — «да», два раза — «нет». Издашь лишний звук, я сбрею твои волосы об асфальт и спущу крючок, — он повернул револьвер, направляя дуло вниз, — пуля раздробит зубы, кость, и вылетит через нижнюю челюсть. Ты не умрешь, просто будет очень, очень больно. Ты понимаешь?

Ельчик со слезящимися глазами замычал и издал гортанный звук, борясь с рвотным рефлексом.

— Пушки в Гудвине?

Ельчик вытаращил глаза. Майло с силой опустил его голову. Ельчик приглушенно взревел, когда его затылок соприкоснулся с асфальтом.

— Это было «да»? — Он дернул мужчину назад.

— М-м-м!

— Кто-то еще знает?

— Мм-мм!

— Ты один в деле?

Пауза.

Майло усилил давление.

— М-м-м!

Было не похоже, что мужчина врет. Но Майло все равно не поверил.

— Ты один в деле?

— М-м-м! — в глазах Ельчика колыхнулась паника. — М-м-м! Мм-мм!

— Частично?

Ельчик закашлялся и сквозь слезы кивнул.

— Кроме первой партии, что ты продал, все ли на месте?

Пауза. Снова паника.

— М-м-м!

Майло тряхнул его за грудки и опустил голову вниз. Ельчик взвыл, зажмурившись, его затылок чиркнул об асфальт. Майлз дернул его обратно.

— Все ли на месте?

— М-м-м!

Он опустил его голову вниз.

— Все ли на месте?

— М-м-м! Мм-мм!

— Частично? Частично — это как?

По наитию он глянул налево, встретился взглядом с женщиной в хонде, вытащил ствол изо рта Ельчика, показал ей и покачал головой.

— Хватит! — Ельчик попытался сомкнуть зубы, оттолкнуть его, но Майлз был сильнее.

— Трентон, — с предупреждающими интонациями позвал Белт.

Майлз убрал револьвер и втащил мужчину в салон. Колено коснулось чего-то мокрого. Он опустил взгляд, выругался сквозь зубы и приложил затылок Ельчика о пол, один раз, сильно, потом рывком поднял его и швырнул обратно на сиденье. Бросил взгляд вперед: полицейский автомобиль был чуть ближе, но копы даже не обернулись.

Мост заканчивался. Впереди маячил Бёрнсайд.

— Итак, — сев, угрюмо сказал Майло, с отвращением разглядывая свои брюки и убирая револьвер в кобуру. — Ведь было не сложно, да?

Ельчик сел ровно и уронил лицо в трясущуюся ладонь. По его затылку текла кровь.Пару секунд он просто сидел неподвижно, потом вдруг кашлянул, оглушительно рыгнул и согнулся пополам.

— Даже не,. — Майло успел отдернуть ноги, и Ельчика вырвало.

Белт издал звук омерзения. К табачно-бензинному смраду примешался запах блевотины. Майло отвернулся к окну, провожая взглядом Готэм ривер. Он готов был похоронить Гриндера вместе с Ельчиком в чертовом автомобиле.

Ельчик боролся со спазмами еще минуты две. Потом выпрямился, обессиленно положил затылок на подголовник и закрыл глаза. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалось, дыхание вырывалось с присвистом через приоткрытый рот. Они пересекли Хастингс стрит. Слева промелькнул дом Джеймса Гордона. Майлз обернулся на него. Окна, разумеется, были темными.

— Кто пригнал к тебе грузовик?

Ельчик вздохнул и поморщился.

— Бобби… Бобби Мотыга с дружком… Джонсом, или Джексоном… Это, это л-люди Пингвина.

— Где они сами?

Заминка.

— Б-без понятия. Обещали вернуться и испарились. Искали по… покупателя.

Майло скептически хмыкнул. Ельчик бросил на него злой взгляд. Белт обернулся:

— Почему не отдал пушки боссам? — спросил он. Хороший вопрос.

Ельчик моргнул и уставился перед собой. Секунду казалось, он впал в ступор.

— Майки, — предупреждающе начал Майло.

Ельчик снова моргнул. Совершенно внезапно его апатичное лицо исказила гримаса бешенства.

— Да потому, — он неожиданно рявкнул, — что г-гребанный Бэтмен!

Ельчик ударил дверь кулаком. Белт присвистнул.

— Явился ко мне на следующий день после помойки, которую они устроили на Кук авеню. Хотел, чтобы я ему пушки отдал, — он издал истеричный полусмех, полувсхлип, — ну прям как вы. Только у меня их не было! Он взбесился. Устроил погром. Намял ребятам бока. Угрожал. Сказал, либо я ухожу с рынка, либо он меня вышвырнет. Я послал его! И теперь под меня роют легавые, и откуда-то у них берутся улики и свидетели. Клиентура пропала, меня таскают по судам.

— Чем ты собирался нам заплатить? — с угрозой спросил Белт.

— Деньгами с первой партии.

— На тебя давят? Как же твоя защита?

Ельчик сжал дрожащий кулак.

— Короли? — Еще один истеричный смешок. — Готовы выкупить дело за бесценок. Они не собираются связываться из-за меня с Мышью.

— Не удивительно.

— Да пошли вы все!..

— Ну-ну…

Ельчик уронил лицо в ладони и громко всхлипнул.

Белт резко обернулся.

— Эй! Завязывай! Трентон, приведи его в чувство.

— И как же?

— Вмажь ему!

Майло вмазал. Ельчик взвыл, прижимая к уху ладонь.

Они спустились вниз по бульвару и выехали на прямую дорогу, ведущую в аэропорт. Трафик отсутствовал. На развилке Белт повернул направо и прибавил скорости. Над ними пролетел самолет. Ельчик так и не ответил на вопрос.

— Хорошо. Все ясно. Во всем виноват Бэтмен, — подытожил Майлз. — Куда вы выгрузили пушки?

Верхняя губа Ельчика задралась, словно он собирался огрызнуться, но передумал.

— У меня есть бункер, — он буркнул. — мы перенесли их туда.

— Че, прям всамделишный бункер?

Белт застонал:

— Вы оттащили их в подвал?..

— В бункер, — настойчиво поправил Ельчик, — мы оттащили их в бункер.

Впереди замаячил шрот: длинная серая полоса проволочного огорождения. Из нее, по типу флаштока, торчал вертикально вверх строительный кран.

— Что с охраной?

— Охрана есть на воротах.

Они с Белтом переглянулись. Как правило, сторожа не отличались бдительностью, но недавний визит Бэтмена должен был их разворошить.

— Провезешь нас через пост, — сказал Белт и швырнул ему салфетку, — на, вытрись. Не глупи, Ельчик. Не глупи.

С этим он остановил автомобиль. Они перегруппировались: Ельчик сел на место водителя, Белт и Майло — на полу между сиденьями, избегая лужи под ногами.

— Запомни, — Томми сказал, когда все устроились, — Короли нагрянут — и объясняться с ними придется не только нам. Ну, поехали.

Пять длинных минут прошли в напряженном молчании. Они замерли в неудобном положении, оружие на изготовку, готовые стрелять, если что-то пойдет не так.

Но Ельчик притормозил на посту, обменялся с охранником парой фраз, шлагбаум поднялся, автомобиль въехал на территорию и покатил по широкой грязевой дороге. В неровностях дождь оставлял глубокие лужи. По левую сторону распласталось одноэтажное бетонное здание с парковкой. На ней стоял кран, за ним машина-эвакуатор и два грузовика.

Белт ткнул в их направлении стволом:

— Есть охрана?

— Нет, — буркнул Ельчик.

Белт перегнулся через сиденье, сунув ему в затылок дуло.

— Повтори?

— Нет, — взвизгнул Ельчик, ударив ладонями по рулю. — я сказал нет, окей?

— Спокойно, спокойно, держи себя в руках, — Белт сжал его плечо и сел обратно, обменявшись с Майло взглядами. — Долго еще?

— Две минуты.

Они приехали через полторы.

Ельчик неуклюже выкарабкался из машины, и схватился за капот, словно боясь упасть, опустил голову и застыл. Белт хлопнул ладонью по багажнику:

— Эй! Еще жив?

В ответ раздался глухой удар. Ельчик вздрогнул.

— Отлично. Ну, — Белт осмотрелся и нетерпеливо всплеснул руками. Они стояли в глухом тупике, с трех сторон их окружали стены из стальных останков. Единственными источниками света были включенные фары и Луна, то прячущаяся, то выныривающая из-за быстро мчащихся облаков, — где?

Ельчик сплюнул на землю.

— Сюда, — он сказал, отошел от машины и вознамерился было нырнуть в узкий зазор между разбитым шевроле и ржавым каркасом внедорожника.

— Стой-стой! Не так быстро, — Белт оттолкнул его, первым заглянув внутрь. — Окей. Ты пролезай вперед, — он освободил проход, достал телефон и включил фонарь.  
Майлз тенью проследовал за ними.

Свалка вроде Гудвина — неплохое место, когда хочешь что-то спрятать, будь это труп, контрабанда или восемь тонн стволов и боеприпасов.

Короткий темный коридор был не выше роста шестилетнего ребенка и вел в железное брюхо карточного домика из автомобилей. Ельчик, на четвереньках, прополз вперед, убрал в сторону ржавый лист металла, потом разгреб руками грязь, песок и мусор, обнажив прямоугольный железный люк.

— Не говори, что тебе нужен ключ, — Белт.

— Кодовый, — коротко бросил Ельчик. Он набрал комбинацию, поднял крышку люка, и остался стоять на коленях, глядя вниз.

— Чего ждем? — Белт подобрался ближе. Ельчик поднял голову. На его лице промелькнул страх, но иного рода, чем страх перед стволом, которым Белт размахивал у него перед носом. — После тебя.

Железная лестница уходила метра на четыре вниз. Ельчик спускался первым. Белт освещал путь смартфоном. Через пару шагов в ноздри ударил сильный запах сырости, табака, дерева и… хлорки?..

— Эм, несколько лампочек перегорело, — словно оправдываясь, промямлил Ельчик, нащупывая на стене выключатель.

Свет зажегся. Они прищурились, давая себе пару секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к освещению после мрака.

«Бункер» представлял из себя просторную бетонную коробку прямоугольной формы. Деревянные тары были расставлены без какого-либо порядка вдоль восточной стены. Разгружали небрежно.

— Да. Это они, — Белт. — Я звоню Харону, — он поднес к уху смартфон. Прошла пара секунд. — Здесь не ловит. Говорил, нужно брать рации. Я поднимусь наверх.

— Ага. Ты иди. Я посторожу, — по лицу Ельчика было очевидно: перспектива остаться с Майло наедине его не радовала.

Белт перевел взгляд с одного на второго, хмыкнул и ушел. Майлз проводил его взглядом, повернулся к Ельчику и сказал:

— Показывай, где груз.

Тот испуганно моргнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Тары перед тобой.

— Хватит валять дурака. Ты мог сдать пушки боссам и плавать в шоколаде. Вместо этого ты их кинул. К чему риск?

Ельчик снова моргнул и отступил на шаг, в то время как Майло сделал шаг вперед. Этого оказалось достаточно.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Ельчик поднял руки. — Это были… гранатометы. Топ-модели. Какая-то новая технология. Не скажу больше, не силен в этом.

— Топ модели, а?

— Да. Топ модели. С самонаведением и так далее.

— Кого ты дуришь?

— Я? — Ельчик сделал еще шаг назад и уткнулся спиной в стену. Майлз сгреб его за грудки и привлек к себе нос к носу.

— И где эти твои… «гранатометы»? — с нескрываемой издевкой поинтересовался он.

— Они сперли их, — Титаник почти затонул, но Ельчик все цеплялся за палубу. — М-мотыга с дружком. Стащили у меня из-под носа, ночью, и исчезли.

— Странно. Они привозят тебе пушки, берут в долю, а потом вдруг сбегают? Не слишком ли много телодвижений?

— Почем я знаю! Может, они с самого начала хотели меня подставить! Перекантовались, пока шумиха была, потом свалили, и подставили меня. И им, черт возьми, это неплохо удалось!

— Перекантовались? Здесь?

Ельчик замолчал. Майло оттолкнул его.

— Давай-ка прогуляемся. Что за запах, Майки? Затеял генеральную уборку?

— Что?

— Тут смердит хлоркой. Ты что, мыл полы?..

Ельчик замялся. Майло не дал ему времени собраться с мыслями:

— Чего ты так боишься?

Ельчик истерично хихикнул.

— Чего я боюсь? Меня похитили дважды за час. На моих глазах грохнули мужика, мне сунули в рот револьвер и едва не размозжили башку об асфальт. Мне продолжить?..

Майло не ответил. Ельчика трясло, но его страх, здесь, внизу, не был натуральным. И он врал. К хлорке примешивались другие запахи, едва уловимые, но он их узнал.

В глубине помещения запахло сильнее. Пройдя еще шагов десять, Майло остановился, в тусклом свете лампочек заметив на бетонном полу затертое пятно. Оно уходило под ящики.

— Что это?

— Где?

Майло раздраженно дернул краем рта и кивнул на тары.

— Подвинь. Хочу посмотреть, что там.

Ельчик уставился на него.

— Но здесь… четыре ящика, — слабо заметил он.

— Так сними их.

Майло бросил взгляд на лестницу. Томми не было больше семи минут. Он надеялся, что малой не лежит снова где-нибудь в отключке, пропитываясь отходами своего организма.  
Пока Ельчик, пыхтя, ворочал ящики, Майлз прошелся взад-вперед, осматриваясь, бросил случайный взгляд наверх и прищурился. В потолке зияли две характерные выбоины.

Взмокший, Ельчик расправился с последней тарой. Майло остановился рядом и секунд пять изучал тёмный след.

— Кровь, Майкл, с бетона удаляют перекисью натрия и уксусом. Не хлоркой.

Ельчик не ответил, и Майлз поднял на него взгляд.

— Говоришь, Мотыга с дружком исчезли с радара, да?

Мужчина отшатнулся, будто его ударили.

— Я никого не убивал!

Майло протянул к нему руку. Ельчик попытался отскочить, но не успел. Майлз сгреб его за грудки и швырнул на пол.

— Почему мне приходится выколачивать из тебя информацию?

— Послушай. Знаю, как это выглядит, но я без понятия, что здесь стряслось! Они уже были мёртвые, понимаешь? Я нашел трупы! Я их не убивал. Просто спустился, и…

— Чьи трупы?

— Мотыги. Мотыги и напарника его.

— Только их?

Ельчик непонимающе уставился на него.

— Здесь довольно много крови, Майк, — он кивнул себе под ноги. На что Ельчик пару секунд туго и усердно, до глубоких складок между бровей, соображал, а затем вдруг звонко, по-женски, хихикнул.

— Ты даже не представляешь! — он сказал это таким счастливым, жизнерадостным голосом, что Майло подумал было, мужик слетел с катушек. В глазах его мелькнули озорные искорки подступающей истерики. Однако уже через секунду Ельчик осунулся и весь как-то посерел, растеряв любой намек на веселость.

— Ты сказал, они жили тут?

— Полторы недели. Все было нормально. Я проверял их раз в два дня, — он помолчал. — Потом… Четыре дня меня не было в Гудвине, — мужчина сглотнул. — Когда я спустился… В общем, думаю, они там четверо суток и пролежали. Запах,. — он застонал.

— А груз?

— Исчез, — Ельчик сжался.

А вместе с ним и все шансы пойти на попятную. Верхушка, если узнает, не просто сотрет его в порошок. Люди Пингвина мертвы, груз пропал, Бэтс и фараоны на хвосте. Остаются пушки и долги.

— Опиши его.

— Это был, — Ельчик коснулся дрожащими пальцами лба, — это был контейнер.

— Контейнер? С чем? — Ельчик замялся, и Майлз добавил:

— Говори. Или я тебе ноги переломаю.

— Пластиковый контейнер, — Ельчик выдохнул. — Стандартный армейский ящик. Я правда подумал сначала, что там пушки.

— Дальше.

— Внутрь не заглядывал, но Мотыга сказал — это металл.

— Металл? — Майлз поднял бровь. У него не было конкретных ожиданий, но ответ его удивил.

— Да, металл. Мотыга сказал, он был черный. Гладкий, как зеркало, и холодный. По форме повторял контейнер.

Описание ничего не прояснило.

— Металл… твердый?

— Бобби сказал, они пытались подковырнуть его ножом. Ни царапины. Что странно, сталь тоже не затупилась. Еще он был чертовски тяжелый. Ящик с колесами, но по лестнице-то его пришлось тащить на руках. Еле подняли. Размером с деревянные, но весил больше раза в четыре.

— Опознавательные знаки?

— Никаких. Пластиковый контейнер и металл.

— Почему вы решили, что игра стоит свеч?

— После всего шума? — Ельчик хмыкнул. — Мотыгу пытались купить еще до перевозки. Речь шла о нескольких миллионах. Роман Сайонис и Ева Торн. Обещали бабки, если пригонит грузовик к ним. Бобби не из тех, кто привык работать мозгами, но тут и полено смекнет, что груз стоит больше.

— Кто кроме тебя знал код от бункера?

— Никто, — Ельчик покачал головой. — Только я.

— Смотрел записи с камер?

— Смотрел, разумеется… Мог бы этого и не делать.

— Почему же?

— Да потому, что кроме меня в бункер никто за четыре дня не спускался.

— Да ну?

— Да ну, — Ельчик раздраженно передразнил. — Чтоб открыть люк изнутри нужен код, и Мотыга его не знал. Никто кроме меня не мог ни войти, ни выйти. Понимаешь? Они мертвы, и целый ебаный кусок металла просто взял и испарился. Так что, вероятно, ты можешь представить, почему, блядь, мне несколько не комфортно здесь находиться.

— Так они согласились быть запертыми в этом гробу?

— А что им было делать? Весь город за ними охотился!

— Послушай, Майки, — теряя терпение, сказал Майлз. — Здесь отверстия от пуль в потолке. Сечешь? Кто-то пробрался внутрь, грохнул твоих дружков, забрал коробку, смылся и почистил записи с камер. Ты бы прошерстил своих.

— О, коробку не забрали.

— Что?

— Ящик не трогали, — с каким-то злорадством сообщил Ельчик. — Пропал только металл.

— Где ящик? — после секундной паузы спросил Майлз.

— Я его выбросил, — был ответ.

Мгновение он был уверен, что свернет Ельчику шею.

— Зачем? — рявкнул он, и мужчина испуганно отшатнулся.

— Затем, что меня в жуть бросало от этого ящика! — проорал тот в ответ.

— Куда ты его дел? — Спокойнее спросил Майло, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Если он его сжег…

— Закопал. Вместе с телами.

Майло покачал головой, открыл было рот, но шум с лестницы заставил его нырнуть в тень, нож прыгнул в руку.

— Трентон! — голос принадлежал Белту. — Где вы, черт возьми?

Томми был не один. Перед ним шел Марино, по-прежнему в одних плавках.

— Я подогнал грузовик. Грузим пушки и валим. Харон задерживается. Легавые перекрыли Лайл авеню, — Майло вышел из тени, убирая нож, и Белт посмотрел сначала на него, затем на растрепанного Ельчика. — Развлекаетесь?

— Где машина? — Вместо ответа спросил Майлз.

— Подогнал ко входу. Таскать все равно придется через коридор. Хорошо, что взяли с собой этого, — он кивнул на Марино.

— Как Мотыга доставил ящики? — Спросил Майло. Едва ли для этого использовались главные ворота.

— За несколько раз, на микроавтобусах, с восточной стороны. Там есть черный вход на территорию, пару раз через него сплавляли контрабанду.

Майлз повернулся к Белту.

— Давай наверх, и скажи Харону, откуда появимся и когда. Времени займет от сорока минут до часа.

— Да ты оптимист, — кинул Белт, прежде чем развернуться.

Марино взял четыре ящика сразу, Ельчик — два, и Майло понял, что Томми не ошибся. Предстояла долгая ночь.

Он проконвоировал их наверх и до коридора, дождался, пока Марино влезет внутрь с одним ящиком, и пнул Ельчика в лодыжку. Тот взвыл от боли и навернулся, роняя тары.

Майло упал рядом с ним на корточки, притянул к себе за волосы и нагнулся к уху.

— Не брякни лишнего, — он процедил. — Рот на замке. Понял? — кивок. — Где закопал тела?

— Здесь, на свалке.

— Сориентируешься по карте?

— Да.

Майло кивнул, взял мужчину за локоть, грубо поставил на ноги и достал телефон.

— Показывай, — он сунул ему под нос спутниковую карту. Шипя от боли, Ельчик ткнул пальцем в точку к юго-западу, ярдах в сорока от бункера. Память сфотографировала, Майло убрал аппарат и толкнул Ельчика к ящикам, рыкнув: «Шевелись». Здесь и сейчас он больше ничего не мог сделать. Дюран не знал про контейнер. Козырь, которым он надеялся выиграть место под солнцем — пустышка, холостая пуля, и его поверхностность и неосведомленность могла отбросить Майло назад. В то же время, отпала необходимость саботировать дело, рискуя быть раскрытым. Оставался вопрос, куда делся «металл». Помочь с ответами мог осмотр контейнера, бункера и трупов, но у него не было такой возможности. Он вернется позже.

По правде, его устраивало уже то, что настоящий груз ускользнул от Королей.

Через полчаса они погрузили две трети.

Майло дежурил со стороны бункера, дожидаясь, пока Марино и Ельчик в очередной раз вернутся через туннель, когда его окликнул Белт.

— Что? — он нагнулся. Томми — темный силуэт на фоне еще более темного фона — махнул ему рукой, подзывая. Майлз подавил раздражение, согнулся пополам и полез в нору. На полпути торчащая сверху железка уцепилась за воротник куртки, и с характерным треском ткань разъехалась.

Тачку, на которой они приехали, Белт отогнал. Тупик занимал теперь грузовой автомобиль. Фары были выключены, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Марино и Ельчик тяжело дышали, привалившись к кузову. Майло вопросительно посмотрел на Белта.

— Ну? Чего?..

— Слушай.

Он прислушался, и оба застыли. Повисла тишина.

Тишина длилась, он слушал ее. Ничего не происходило. Только время, которого у них итак было мало, безвозвратно утекало. С каждой капающей в ничто секундой злость его разгоралась. Майло хотел уже развернуться к Томми, спросить прямо, в чем чертово дело. И тогда сквозь тишину проступило это:

Цок. Цок. Цок.

Тишина.

Белт поймал взгляд Майло, и одними губами произнес:

— Думал, мне послышалось.

Майлз сделал резкий жест, чтоб Томми заткнулся. Он не мог понять, откуда звук, что за звук, и есть ли звук на самом деле. Они застыли снова.

В тишину упала секунда, вторая, третья. Ничего не происходило.  
Он посмотрел на Белта, Белт посмотрел на него.  
Губы Белта шевельнулись, он открыл рот, чтобы говорить.

Цок. Отчетливо. Они синхронно повернулись на звук — он шел слева, отделенный от них трехярусной стеной покореженных тачек.

Звук не исчез на этот раз, становясь ближе и отчетливее, пока из-за машин не вынырнул высокий силуэт. Белт выругался.

— Ты видишь то же, что вижу я?.. Это гребанная лошадь?

Справа хрипло рассмеялись. Майло повернул голову. Марино скалился, устало привалившись плечом к кузову. Поймав его взгляд, здоровяк осклабился шире и сказал:

— Ваша песенка спета, долбанные…

Ударом в лодыжку Томми подсек его. Марино зашипел и рухнул на колени, цепляясь рукой за шасси. Раздался сухой щелчок. Белт поднял пистолет. Мгновенно переоценив ситуацию, Майло заскользил взглядом по темным абрисам автомобилей.

— Стой на месте! — гаркнул под ухом Белт.

Полудохлая кляча остановилась. Ее огромная башка висела на тонкой костлявой шее, едва не волочась по земле. Седла не было. Не обращая внимания на Томми, всадник не спеша слез и выпрямился в полный рост, высокий и тонкий как жердь. Пару секунд он молча смотрел на них. Затем очень плавно он поднял кисть и медленными, равномерными движениями погладил лошадь по бедру.

Оглушительный звук затрещины разорвал сонный паралич. Ельчик вскрикнул, Белт дернулся и чертыхнулся, шаркнув подошвами по земле. Не то взвизгнув, не то заржав, кляча встала на дыбы и рванула прочь.

— Подними руки, уебок!

Человек что-то пробормотал, слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать слова, но рук не поднял.

— Что?

Мужчина спокойно повторил и сделал к ним несколько неторопливых шагов. Под его ногами похрустывал щебень. В движениях не было угрозы, они были плавными, убаюкивающими. Он двигался с почти гипнотическим спокойствием. В темноте лицо невозможно было разобрать, только волосы голубовато серебрила луна.

— Стой, бля, на месте! Чертовы фрики,. — Белт сплюнул и глянул на Майлза, — что он там бормочет?

— По-моему, он поет, — рука Майло, пальцы которой сжимали рукоятку револьвера, была по-прежнему опущена.

— Чего?

— Поет. Он поет колыбельную.

Белт прищурился.

— Да, точно, он поет колыбельную, — подтвердил Майлз.

С разных сторон послышался скрежет металла. Тени, обступившие их, дали себя увидеть. Несколько стрелков засело на верхних ярусах. Еще два силуэта вынырнули из-за угла, откуда минуту назад появилась лошадь. Подобрались почти вплотную, убили на спектакль не меньше десяти минут, и готовы были убить еще три-четыре.

Белт по-прежнему держал седого на прицеле, что, в общем-то, было довольно бессмысленно.

— Еще шаг, фрик, и я разнесу тебе голову, — рыкнул он. Получилось весьма угрожающе. Кто-то трусливее мог бы испугаться. Но человек просто продолжил наступать.

— Баю-баю детки, — он шагнул ближе, глядя Майло в глаза. Лица не было. Вместо лица была маска. Из-за холодных стекол противогаза мутно поблескивали такие же мертвые стекляшки-глаза, — на еловой ветке, — маска повернулась к Белту.

— Пошел на хрен!

— Тронет ветер вашу ель,. — шаг.

— Бросай пистолет, — тихо сказал Майлз.

— Что?

— Бросай пистолет, Томми, — он разжал пальцы и поднял руки. Револьвер упал под ноги. Сзади под курткой оставался пистолет.

— Закачает колыбель, — шаг.

— Черта с два я брошу его! Слышишь, фрик?!

— Брось пистолет, — монотонно повторил Майлз, опустив голову и наблюдая за происходящим исподлобья.

Белт навел дуло пистолета маске промеж глаз.

— А подует во весь дух, — Крейн остановился в трех шагах перед ними, — колыбель на землю бух.

Он выкинул вперед руку. Зашипело. Майлз отшатнулся, защищая лицо локтем.

Запахло васильками.


End file.
